For the Templars
by Imperial-Hawke
Summary: This follows what happens post game, supporting the Templars. Hawke becomes Viscount and brings change to Kirkwall, but not every is welcome. Warning spoilers for Dragon Age Asunder in later chapters SMUT! F!Hawke/Fenris
1. Chapter 1

For the Templars

**This is basically my idea of what would have happened after the final battle supporting the Templars once Hawke became Viscount and before they fled. First time uploading a story and first time writing smut so bear with me. Reviews and helpful critique always welcome. Thanks for Reading xxx All characters belong to Bioware.**

* * *

><p>The Templars knelt before Hawke. She looked back at Fenris, Varric and Merrill, who all looked as confused as she was. Aveline, Sebastian and Isabella stood as the side of the Gallows waiting for a signal from Hawke. Hawke had left them when she went to fight the mages, and they proved invaluable when Knight Commander Meredith turned on them. Cullen stood first and watched her carefully, before he spoke:<p>

"Champion, we need you know more than ever. The Knight Commander and First Enchanter are both dead. Kirkwall needs a new leader. Perhaps it would be best if it was you."

Hawke was sure her jaw had landed somewhere in the Deep Roads. Her? Viscount? She was a Ferelden refugee; she had a hard enough time being accepted into Kirkwall nobility after the deep roads, and although the resentment eased slightly after she had killed the Arishock and saved Kirkwall, it was still there. Before Hawke could say anything Varric – the loveable dwarf that he was - decided for her:

"That would be great, now I should think that you Templars would start to prepare for her coronation. I think that the finest Ale and Alcohol should be brought in celebration an…OW! Hawke what in the void?" Varric rubbed his head as Hawke withdrew her hand and sighed.

"Shut up Varric. Cullen, are you sure. I don't know the first thing about being Viscount, and how would whats left of Kirkwall react to be being suddenly named Viscount out of the blue?" Hawke looked at Cullen. She could leader their merry band of misfits…well, what was left of it anyway, but an entire city was another matter.

"We should discuss this further later Champion; I believe it would be best for you and your companions to come with me to the Keep where more arrangements shall be made." Cullen smiled softly. Hawke looked around she saw some Templars and the last of the mages she was able to save were looking at her with awe in their eyes. She looked carefully at her companions; each appeared to support the idea. Then she looked at him. Fenris' eyes softened when they met hers and gave a slight nod and smile. Hawke couldn't help but love his smiles, they were more common now, and Hawke treasured every one.

"Very well Cullen. Aveline, you and Isabella can take a few Templars and search for Donnic and any surviving abomination. Varric, you and Merrill see if there is anyone who needs help around the Gallows and lowtown. Fenris, Sebastian, and I will go with Cullen to the Keep. Meet us there when you are finished." Everyone nodded and began organising for their tasks and Hawke lead Cullen, Fenris and Sebastian to the keep. There was silence on the boat ride and on their walk to the keep. There were a few looters, and a small group of blood mages on their way, but nothing they couldn't handle. Hawke looked at her companions, Cullen was silent on their journey, and Fenris watched her carefully with his - as Merrill put it – his puppy eyes, Maker, she loved that elf. Sebastian was distraught, and she knew it, Grand Cleric Elthina had been like a mother to him. She wondered what he would decide to do. They had talked about him staying in the Chantry, but that didn't really seem like on option now. As they approached the Keep, Hawke stopped at her estate. So much had happened to regain it. And even more had happened within its walls. The estate seemed to be always filled with laughter, fancy dinner parties thrown by her mother, drinking parties, the noble parties, which Hawke just loved, as one can imagine. The door was locked, and Hawke took out her key from inside her sidepack before turning to Cullen:

"I want to check on Bodahn, Sandle and Orana, see if their harmed." Hawke spoke camly, before she quickly checked inside. How Sandle had got from her estate, to the Gallows and back again was a mystery to her. Bohdan and Orana were fussing over her as she walked through the door.

"Oh mistress thank the Maker you are safe." Orana spoke shyly, Bohdan was looking out the door and the look on his face showed his confusion.

"Pardon me Messere, but you are not hurt are you?"

"No Bodahn, I am fine. I'm actually here to check on you. Are you all alright?" Bodahn sighed as he looked at her,

"We are all fine Messere, it is us who should be concerned about you."

Hawke smiled at him. Bodahn had been like a father to her during his time here. "I am well, no worries. I will be staying at the Keep for the next few days, be careful and lock the doors. Who knows what is still out there." She rummaged in her pockets for a few seconds and pulled out a key. "Use this on the chest in the Library behind the door. I have 20 sovereigns in it, I want you to take it when you go to Orlais and if Orana wished so, would you please take her with you? I should be back here the morning to pick up some items, but remember to say Goodbye before you go. I will miss you all."

Hawke said as she handed him the key. Bodahn looked at her with wonder in his eyes for a second, "You have been to kind to us Messere, we will write when we get to Orlais, I swear." She gave each of them a quick hug before Orana handed her a small pack with a change of clothes inside. Hawke left the estate and started on the short walk to the Keep with Cullen a few steps ahead.

The doors of the main entrance opened slowly and the Seneschal was waiting to direct them. He looked at Hawke with a raised eyebrow, but did not speak and just directed them inside. The keep was dark and Hawke saw some servants, guards and citizens around the Keep all looking to her. Some Nobles still thought that Hawke was beneath them, despite her rescuing them from the Qunari attack three years ago.

The Seneschal spoke to a few servants, telling them to make everyone as comfortable as possible, and Hawke heard him say "and to be prepared to accommodate any ...unusual people, who might come later looking for the Champion." Hawke rolled her eyes but couldn't blame him for his perception of her friends. They were all fine to her. _Or maybe that's you just becoming as insane as each of them, _Hawke smiled as herself, she probably was worse than all of them put together and she knew everyone would probably agree.

The Seneschal returned to them before he directed them to follow him as he walked them through the halls into the Viscount chambers. Sebastian requested a separate room away from them so he could be alone and gather his thoughts. "And you may stay here Serah Hawke, this was previously Viscount Dumar's chambers. They have not been used since his rather…untimely death. However you will find that they have been seen to in advance." Bran opened the door to a lavish chamber. A large four-poster bed was in the back of the rooms with lavish throws and sheets on it. There were also several chairs made of dark wood with fine detail carved into them, around a small table made of the same wood which looked as if only two people could eat comfortably at, and a large window which provided a view of Kirkwall.

"Thank you Seneschal Bran, and one more thing. If any of my other companions arrive, could you make sure they are well taken care of. Thank you." Hawke said as she walked to the centre of the room admiring it.

"Of course, and Ser Cullen, there is a room for you down the hall, I shall show you, if you wish." Bran turned away and walked down the hall. Cullen turned to Hawke before he left, "That is not necessary, for I should return to the Gallows to see if any records may still be saved. We shall speak in the morning. Goodnight Champion." Fenris closed the doors after Cullen had turned away to follow the Seneschal, and turned to Hawke who was smiling softly at him. "Well at least the room is nice."

"Fesis bei umo canavarum." The sound of his gauntlets hitting the floor startled Hawke and before she could say anything his lips were pressed firmly on hers in a brutal kiss. One of his hands snaked into her hair while the other gripped her around her waist. Hawke felt his tongue luck her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. A moan escaped her lips, and she was rewarded with a deep growl from his throat. He had started to become more dominant in their relationship, and even shown a developing kinky streak, not that she was complaining. He started to fumble at the clasps of her armour, while never breaking the kiss. Fenris was always fact with his hands and her armour fell away and she was soon left standing in her smalls. Fenris picked her up and threw her roughly on the bed. Hawke grunted when she hits the sheets and sat up on her elbows to see Fenris stripping down to his leggings, revealing the intricate Lyrium design on his chest, before he returned to her lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away what seemed like a sweet eternity later, Hawke saw the tenderness in his eyes. Fenris raised a hand and cupped her face as he spoke:

"I thought I was going to lose you. Don't you ever do anything so reckless ever again!"

Hawke was always carefree. Always laughing and joking, she trusted far too easily and it usually came back to bite her in the ass. Even as they were going into battle the Arishock and the final battle against the mages, she was still joking. He loved and hated that about her. She was probably the most talented rogue he had ever seen, could unlock and chest, disarm any trap, but she never took anything seriously. The only times he had ever seen her serious were after Bethany's death in the deeproads, Leandra's death, when he was kidnapped by the mages and Templars, and when Anders destroyed the Chantry. But how she could be so calm in those situations, confused and amazed him. He had only seen her cry once, after he left her, and Fenris made a promise to himself that night that he would never let Hawke cry again, not over him, not over anything.

Hawke kissed his palm and brought him back to the room. "Fenris, I know that sometimes I worry you, but as long as you're with me we will be fine." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and her eyes glinted with mischief. "And besides, if I was as boring as the rest of you, nothing fun would ever happen around here…speaking of which…" Hawke wrapped her legs around Fenris' waist and flipped them. Fenris' eyes widened at her forwardness, but relaxed when Hawke started kissing him again.

Hawke ran her hands down his Lyrium scarred chest until she reached his leggings. She smirked as she slipped her hands under them and stroked his length. Fenris groaned as she kissed and bit her way down his chest until she reached his leggings, pulling them off. Hawke looked at his dick, already standing proudly. _What a man...and all mine._ Hawke thought while she stroked him before looking up at him through her lashes. Fenris was trying hard to bite back a moan, and failed miserably when he felt Hawke start to lick him. Hawke licked him from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock, making sure that no area was left unexplored.

Fenris groaned as she took him fully into her mouth. Maker, how could one woman give him this much pleasure? She knew exactly what to do to him now and he was finding it harder and harder to remain in control as she bobbed her head on him. Fernis twisted his hand into her hair and gave her a better rhythm. She relaxed her throat so she could take more of him in, and Hawke could feel how close he was by the soft glow of the Lyrium off him. Fenris suddenly pulled her head up and turned them, so that she was now pinned beneath him. Fenris kissed Hawke passionately, trying to show her all of his feelings in this one moment. He began kissing down her neck, till he reached the crook of her neck and bit hard enough so that there would be a mark. Hawke moaned and arched her back as Fenris reached her chest. Fenris her chestband off, receiving a giggle from Hawke.

"In a hurry are we?" Hawke stopped giggling and started to moan when he began licking her right nipple taking it into his mouth and kneading the other with his hand. Once he was satisfied with one, he turned his attention to the other, while his other hand reached under her panties. She was dripping wet and more than ready for him. But he wasn't finished with her yet. Fenris bit softly on her nipple as he softly fingered her. Hawke arched her back into him, seeking more contact, but he withdrew his fingers receiving a slight whimper from Hawke.

"Patientia mea. Ego sum iustus questus coepi." Fenris smirked and kissed his way down her perfect body till he was face to face with her final article of clothing. He quickly removed it and licked her dripping sex. Hawke arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair trying to bring him closer. Fenris thrust his tongue into her, taking his time tasting her and listened to her sweet moans. "Fenris…please…" He heard weakly from above him.

"Please what, mea?" The slight thrusting of her hips was all he needed to know…but a little bit of torture never hurt her.

"You know what…uh Fenris, please…I want it" Hawke begged. Fenris loved to hear her beg, the mighty Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, was begging him to give her release. He wore a cocky grin and soon decided that enough was enough.

Fenris positioned himself between her legs and grazed her sex with his cock receving a moan from Hawke. "Please Fenris, I want you inside me." Fenris leaned forward and gave Hawke a quick kiss before he began pushing into her slowly. Once he was fully sheathed within her, they both let out deep moans.

The feeling was sublime.

Their body's fit together perfectly, and he took it as a sign from the Maker that she had been made for him. They began a slow pace; he would always take his time with her. He continued slowly for a few minutes before their passion and desire overtook them and they began thrusting brutally, matching the others rhythm. He straightened up as he thrust into her. Fenris gripped Hawke's hips tightly, he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. _Perfect. _He thought, and he took that moment to look down at Hawke. Her long red hair was sprawled out around her, a thin line of sweat on her almost untouched skin. Their first night together he had been surprised to see that the tattoo on the right side of her face was the only mark on her. There were a few scars on her body now, and a light blush across her face. Her soft lips were parted slightly as she moaned at each of his thrusts.

She had never looked more beautiful to him.

Fenris lay on his back and pulled Hawke ontop of him. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself as she found a pace as she slid up and down his cock. Fenris gripped her hips moving her faster. He watched her breasts bounce as she matched his thrusts. Fenris grabbed them, increasing her crys of pleasure. Her moans drove him to thrust harder. He sat up with her still on top of him so he could kiss her.

Hawke could feel her release drawing close and ran her nails down his back. Fenris grunted and drew away from her lips and kissed along her jaw till he reached the neglected side of her, and bit down hard of her neck drawing blood. The pain was nothing in comparison to the pleasure he was giving her, and it all became too much. Fenris could feel her inevitable release and licked the outline of her ear.

"Come for me Hawke." Fenris growled in her ear, Hawke came and screamed his name. Fenris couldn't hold on much longer and thrust into her a few times before spilling his seed inside her before he fell backwards on to the bed, with her on top of him, both panting to regain their breath. Fenris kissed the top of her head gently and slowly ran his fingers up and down her spine. Hawke spoke softly stirring him from his sleepy state.

"Fenris, whatever happens, please stay with me." Hawke looked up at him, her blue eyes questioning. Fenris drew her face till up it was level with his and spoke tenderly.

"Nothing will keep me from you." Fenris kissed her delicately, and she knew he meant it. Hawke laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Tomorrow would bring more changes, and she wasn't quite sure she was ready for them. But so long as she had Fenris, she knew everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1! I used goggle translate in basic latin for Arcanum. Please review! Xxx<strong>

**Fesis bei umo canavarum – You will be the death of me**

**Patientia mea. Ego sum iustus questus coepi – Patience my heart. I am just getting started.**

**Mea – My heart**


	2. Chapter 2

For the Templars 2

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for following. Please read and review. Bioware own everything. xxx**

* * *

><p>A knock at the door to the Viscount Chambers roused Fenris from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at Hawke sprawled over him. He smiled and placed a light kiss on top of her head. The knock came again, louder this time. Fenris grumbled, while untangling himself from Hawke. How one woman could take up almost a whole double bed confused him. He quickly pulled on him leggings and answered the door to a see the Seneschal wearing a surprised look on his face. Fenris noticed that the Seneschal was attempting not to look at his markings, but failing miserably.<p>

"May I help you, Seneschal Bran?" Fenris asked calmly as he leant against the door. The Seneschal cleared his throat and met Fenris' graze. "I would like to speak to Serah Hawke about the new arrangements for Kirkwall." "Hawke is asleep." Fenris answered plainly.

It would be helpful if she would be ready now." Bran glared at him.

"Wouldn't it?" Fenris crossed his arms and the looked at each other.

After a few moments the Seneschal sighed and surrendered."I shall return in ten minutes, I would hope that Serah Hawke and you would be ready then."

"Very well." Fenris waited till the Seneschal had begun to turn away before closing the door. He didn't have to like the man, but he could at least show him manners. He walked slowly back to the bed, so he could take in the sight of Hawke. Her hair was a wild mess across her face, and the sheets draped softly across her body, with her back to him. Fenris was half tempted to jump her right there. _Then again, the Seneschal may come during… all the more reason to. _Fenris grinned to himself as he lent over Hawkes body and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

He felt her stir slightly and kissed along her shoulder up to her neck. "Hawke, wake up." Fenris' voice dropped lower as he continued to assault her with kisses. "Fenris." Hawke sighed as she turned her head slowly towards him.

"Morning", "Morning." They shared a tender kiss before Fenris climbed over her. Her sheets wrapped tighter around Hawkes body and Fenris growled as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip demanding entrance. Hawke eagerly opened up to him as he explored her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance before Hawke pulled away, leaving Fenris with a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't use that on me, it won't work this time. Who was at the door?" Hawke said laughing as he began using his puppy eyes. "The Seneschal." Fenris grumbled.

"What did he want?" Hawke asked as she pushed Fenris off her to get ready, leaving him feeling thwarted by the Seneschal.

"To be bothersome." Came a grumbled reply from behind her, as she started pulling on her armour.

"Fenris."

"What?" Hawke looked back at him over her shoulder to see him watching her intently from the bed, with a smug grin on his face. Hawke looked in the mirror and saw what he was smiling about. There were bite marks all over her torso. Hawke coundn't help but blush. "Fenris you promised you would cut back on your biting fetish!" He walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist with a deep chuckle; that never failed to send shivers up Hawke's spine. Especially with him being so close.

"Hardly my fault Hawke, you are just too beautiful. I take it upon myself not to let your great beauty swell that ego of yours. And to remind you; that you are mine." Fenris licked her neck where his biting had caused bruising, while her unsteady hands tried to buckle her amour. Which is a rather difficult task, especially when the epitome of Elven beauty is all over her.

"Fenris, the Seneschal will be waiting." With some reluctance he pulled away and finished fastening his own armour. An annoyed knock on the door received a sigh from Hawke as she went to open it. Fenris watched the Seneschal's face appear from behind the closed doors, and with a silent groan, joined Hawke at the door.

"Good Morning, Seneschal Bran. How are you this morning?" Hawke smiled at him. The Seneschal simply wore a blank face, as if unimpressed by Fenris' actions earlier.

"Good day Serah, I have come to inform you that breakfast is being served in the dining quarters. I take it that you would follow, and meet with your companions. We shall discuss future arrangements when Knight Captain Cullen arrives later." Bran led them down the large hallways in mostly silence, apart from the occasional question from Hawke, about the current state of the city.

The guards at the front of the dining room doors saw them approach, and opened the large wooden doors for them. The hall room was large with intricate shields of the past Viscounts noble houses upon the walls. A large table was centred in the room with several smaller tables bordered the room with flowers upon them. But the first thing Hawke noticed was Isabella and Varric trying to convince Merrill to join in their early morning drinking. Aveline, Donnic and Sebastian did not appear to be impressed, but the two continued regardless.

"Isabella! Varric! It's still too early for drinking." Hawke laughed as Merrill mouthed her thanks to her.

"It's never too early for drinking Hawke!" Varric laughed. Hawke should have known better, and just rolled her eyes. Isabella looked at her carefully, before a large grin spread across her face which soon spread to Varric's. Hawke raised an eyebrow as Isabella began to speak:

"Well, well, well…decided to join us Hawke? I would have thought that you two would be rather…unavailable if that love bite on your neck is anything to go by." Hawke immediately put her hand to her neck which caused the room to burst into laughter. Donnic and Sebastian just raised their eyebrows at Fenris, who simply shrugged. Hawke sighed and went to sit down in the spare seats by the head of the table. Fenris pulled her chair out for her and managed to ignore the giggles from Varric and Isabella. Hawke smiled at him as she sat down, and he filled the empty chair next to her.

"So Hawke; or should we call you Viscount Hawke? Funny I can't imagine you as the leader of our fair city." Varric said as he watched Hawke glare at him from behind her glass of water as some servants placed fruits and breads along the table. "I know, but I doubt this will go as far as Cullen thinks. The Nobles will never go for it." Hawke said with a small smile. After all she had done for the Nobility in Kirkwall many would never support her claim due to her Ferelden origins. She nibbled on some bread and listened to everyone's story of what happened after they departed.

Aveline and Isabella had found Donnic and some guards around lowton and the Docks and they managed to get many of the citizens to safety and killed several groups of Abominations on the way. Unsurprisingly enough, Isabella had managed to have several of the guards already drooling over her, and Aveline was far from impressed by their resolve. Varric and Merrill had helped to bandage up some injured Templars. Merrill knew little of healing magic but luckily Varric always had some spare bandages after one eventful trip along the Wounded coast, with no healer in sight, so Hawke had to bandage him up. After that he always brought some and Hawke recalled his exact words:_ "I don't want to die on an infection from shadily wrapped bandages! I am far too handsome for that!"_ Hawke smiled at the memory of her dwarf fuming at her for wrapping them wrong.

She continued to listen to Varric blather on about how Bianca may have gotten scratched from all the shades he took down single handily. Merrill said they had somehow managed to arrive at the Hanged Man, which caused laughter at the table. Even after all this he was still drinking! _Maker, he is still going to be drinking on his deathbed…the daft dwarf. _

Sebastian had spoken quietly to Fenris and Donnic during the others accounts; and Hawke saw each of them wear a solemn expression. Hawke was about trying to eaves drop on them, but the door opened and Cullen walked in with Seneschal Bran by his side.

"Good day, Champion. I trust you slept well?" Cullen spoke as he approached the table. Isabella grinned evilly as she waged her eyebrows up and down at Hawke.

"I think Hawke had a great night. But I don't know if sleep was the reason."

Hawke kicked Isabella under the table and ignoring the sniggers around the table at Isabella's comment. "I am well Cullen, and yourself?" "All is well; I would speak to you today about Officiating your new position as Viscount."

"Have you spoken to the Nobles? I doubt many are eager to see me in control." Hawke sighed. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be Viscount. Yes there did seem to be a number of advantages, fewer humdrum activities such as finding a lost ring, and she would be able to finally relax for once. But then again. What would it mean for her and Fenris? The Nobles would never accept their relationship._ Well screw them anyway, it's not like he's gonna kill all of them if they get to close…Actually… _

"That is not the case Champion. Many of the Nobles are in support of you after yesterday. The Templars are already support you; and I assume the city Guard are in support of you." Cullen spoke pulling Hawke out of her thoughts. Aveline nodded. "The Guard will support you, Hawke." She looked at Hawke, and she saw how tired Aveline looked. Her eyes were heavy, no one had wanted this. But Anders had forced her hand.

She wanted to help the mages. She really did. But every time she helped them it came back to bite her in the ass. She lost her mother lost Anders and almost lost Fenris… Hawke sighed, she wouldn't think of how close she had come to losing him, all because of her attempts to help mages. The only way she could help them now was to start from scratch. Hawke stood up and received a concerned stare from Fenris, who had noticed she didn't eat much.

"Are you unwell, Hawke?" He placed his hand gently on to hers, giving it a tender squeeze. It still surprised both of them how tender he could be towards her, while still being intimidating and strong to everyone else. "I am fine, love. I would like to speak with Cullen and the Seneschal privately. I will return soon." Hawke kissed the side of his head and shot a glare at Varric and Isabella with a warning to stop their hoots. They could be so childish sometimes.

Hawke felt Fenris' eyes follow her till she left the room to follow the Seneschal with Cullen to the Viscounts office. There was silence as she followed them, but she felt the eyes of the guards on her. The Seneschal opened the door and gestured for Hawke to enter. The desk was empty and the curtains were drawn halfway, only letting in a small amount of light into the room. Hawke walked over to the windows and pulled them fully open to let in the light and see the view. Where the Chantry should have been there was nothing. The streets were mostly empty apart from a few people walking around aimlessly. As if trying to come to terms with what had happened. Hawke was still struggling herself.

"Before we can confirm your status as Viscount, there are several issues we must deal with first, Serah." Bran spoke as he signalled from Cullen to close the doors. He looked at Hawke with a disapproving look before he continued.

"First and foremost however, is your…relationship with the elf. Many frown upon relations between different races, and I do not believe it would be well to start your term as Viscount with the controversy of an Elven lover." Hawke just looked at him, the displeasure of his words written clearly all over her face.

"Thank you for your concern Seneschal Bran. However, I will be ignoring that advice. I would make Fenris my personal body guard, and be with me at all times. I don't really care what controversy it may inspire, my decision is final." Hawke folded her arms across her chest and met his glare. After a few moments he sighed. "Very well." Hawke smiled at her small victory, no way was she going to let Bran decide her future for her.

"The issue of the clean-up of the city is one that will need addressing soon. This should be decided now, and make public the plans to name you as Viscount afterwards. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, and for the clean-up try and get as many workers as possible from the areas most effected by the fighting, namely the Docks and Lowton, and there are many in the Alienage and Darktown who would do the work. Make sure those who are helping are compensated for their time." Bran bowed before turning to Cullen and leaving the room.

"Cullen?" Hawke asked as looked out the window again to see Aveline organising her guardsmen into patrols. Hawke always believed Aveline to be a great Captin, and was ecstatic about the possibility of working with her. _Oh, I'm her boss now. Even more so than when we were out on adventures. This will be fun._

"Yes Champion?"

"You are to be named Knight Commander of Kirkwall once I am securely in power." Hawke turned around to see Cullen with his mouth firmly on the floor. "M-Me?" Cullen stammered. Hawke smiled at him with a laugh in her voice. "Yes you Cullen. I need someone I trust to watch the circle. I plan to change the circle, but in order to do that I need you behind me." Hawke turned to fully face him.

"What do you have in mind, by 'changes'?" Cullen asked worry was all over his face.

"I want to free the circle an…" "What? Serah I don't know if that's the best idea."

"I understand Cullen, but hear me out." Cullen visibly relaxed so Hawke continued. "The reason the mages react so badly is they are afraid of the circle. They fear being torn away from their families and being thrown into a form of prison. Anders destroyed the Chantry because he felt that it would lead towards freedom for mages. However, we cannot forget the danger that mages possess. The Templars will keep their continue to watch the mages for corruption, and any signs of blood magic or failing their harrowing shall be left for you to deal with." Hawke sighed as she watched Cullen; he looked like he understood so she continued.

"The mages would be required to attend the circle and would study their powers. Their families would be informed of the approach of the Harrowing, and the mage in question would remain in the circle for the required days. The circle would allow the mages to return home for two days at the end of the week, and those who wish to remain in the tower will be allowed to venture into Kirkwall, but never alone. The Templars must be vigilant, but not overstep their powers. I don't ever want the slaughter to happen again. I want you to help because I have seen your compassion for the mages, even after what happened to you in the Circle in Ferelden. So I believe that you would be best to help me, Knight Commander Cullen." Hawke stood before him with her arm extended.

Cullen looked at her for a second before he shook her hand. Hawke's bright smile put him at ease. Perhaps she was right, maybe a more open minded circle, would have fewer deaths and abominations. "Thank you, Champion. I will so my best." Cullen said with relief. "That is all I ask. You will be a fine Knight Commander." Cullen nodded and left to find the Seneschal leaving Hawke to sit on the edge of the desk with her arms crossed.

"Fenris, I know you are there, so come out." Hawke said with a sigh. Fenris released his ghost form, revealing his hiding place by the door, with a scowl on his face. "We are freeing mages now, are we? The last I recall it was a mage who destroyed the Chantry, a mage who killed your mother, a mage that…" Fenris stopped when he met Hawkes eyes. She looked so sad.

"I know. I know. I just…I came from a family of magic. I understand the fear of being discovered by the Templars and being locked away in the circle. And I don't want any more hatred in this city on the issue of mages and Templars. I want to try this. It has to be better than the last system." Hawke watched him as he approached her. Fenris stopped a few feet in front of her. "I…I will not abandon you Hawke. But there is one more issue. What the Seneschal said about us. I will not allow you to be made a fool of."

"What do you mean?" Hawke said swallowing the fear that arose in her throat, would he leave her again? She didn't know if she could handle it. _Maker, I don't think I could do this without him._

"I can see only one solution." Fenris said with his beautiful eyes hidden by a sheet of white hair.

"What is that?" Hawke whispered. Fenris looked up at her. His beautiful olive eyes staring at her intently.

"Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

For the Templars 3

**Thanks to everyone who liked the story. Please read and review. BioWare own everything. (Unfortunately ¬.¬)**

* * *

><p>Hawke couldn't breathe.<p>

She felt as if her heart had just stopped.

Fenris just proposed. _I have to be in a dream. A desire demon is playing tricks with me. He wants to marry me. Maker, he's blushing, he is just too PERFECT!_

He wanted to marry her. Her! Hawke could scarcely believe it. Fenris, who had the most issues about commitment than anyone she had ever met - well aside from Isabella – was standing very still in front of her. His eyes searching hers; begging for an answer.

Hawke practically sprang off the table and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Fenris was surprised for a second, but started kissing her back with a frantic urgency. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist as he deepened the kiss. Hawke felt his tongue roughly push past her lips forcing her mouth open. Hawke moaned loudly as he grabbed her ass while continuing to do wonderfully wicked things with his tongue. After a few minutes, their need for air was too great to hold back any longer. They pulled away both panting to catch their breaths.

Fenris smirked at Hawke one he had recovered. "So is that a yes?" Hawke laughed as she cupped his face with her hand. Fenris closed his eyes and kissed her palm gently. "Yes". Fenris pulled her close and held her. She had to be the greatest thing that could have ever happened to him. When he was still a slave, he would have never in a lifetime believed that he would win his freedom, and meet the kindest, smartest, most infuriating woman in all of Thedas and fall head over heels for her. Fenris knew that he would do anything for Hawke. All she had to do was ask and he would take on every solider, mage or anyone who stood in his way, if it meant Hawke would be happy.

"Fenris, I love you. But I don't really want to worry about the Seneschal walking in on us every time we are alone. Will you come with me in the estate?" Hawke looked up at him. Fenris just smiled and kissed her forehead. "I am yours."

* * *

><p>The clean-up of Kirkwall, as Varric had aptly named it, was a surprisingly quick process. Hawke had been named the new Viscount, and she had announced her engagement to Fenris at the same time. Many had expected a scandle, such as the Seneschal who had firmly stated his disapproval the second they were out of the public eye. However the overall reaction was one of surprise and celebration. The Nobles were a bit reluctant to accept Fenris as the Champions fiancé, but the majority of the city was behind them.<p>

Varric had convinced Corff to provide a round of drinks for free for the soon-to-be-Viscount. So their merry band of misfits was gathered around the table in Varric's suite at the hanged man, laughing and reminiscing. Hawke laughed as Fenris was teased lightly about 'satisfying the powers of Kirkwall' which ended in a death glare being sent in the direction of Varric.

"…and then Hawke ended up on a cart with me bound for Antiva with nothing but the clothes on our back and two daggers." Isabella and Hawke laughed. After the Qunari invasion, Hawke and Isabella had a long talk and were best friends again by the end of the week. Isabella had convinced Hawke to drink some rare Antivan brandy she had been saving, with her a few weeks later, in celebration of their renewed friendship. The two of them drank the whole bottle and were missing the next morning. No one knew where they had disappeared too, and Fenris remembered almost having a heart attack when he found out Hawke was missing. No one could find them until a week later when they had sauntered back through the gates of Kirkwall killing themselves laughing. Aveline had shouted at them both for running the guard ragged looking for the missing Champion.

"That was definetly fun getting back though." Hawke smiled as she finished her drink. "Do you remember the woman on the road? I am still convinced she was Morrigan, the witch who helped the hero of Ferelden, she fit the description too well."

"I know! She looked just like the description! But the funniest place was that tavern with the really old bartender, do you remember?" Isabella laughed.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY TURNIPS YOU DEMONS!" They both shouted simultaneously causing a fit of laughter to erupt around the table.

"What in the world possessed you two, too drink a whole bottle of brandy by yourselves?" Sebastian asked while trying to compose himself. Isabella just shrugged, and Hawke smiled weakly. Aveline looked over at Hawke, with a smile on her face.

"That's nowhere near the worst you have done! Do you remember when we first docked in Kirkwall?" Hawke nodded, the whole table seemed interested in what could be worse than ending up half naked on her way to Antiva. "We walked through the Gallows and when we finally convinced the guard to go in search of Gamelin, Hawke thanked him, and when she turned away she fell over one of the corpses onto the ground, providing the guardsman with a view of her underwear." Hawkes head thumped on the table as no one could regain their composure through fits of laughter. Even Fenris was laughing, Hawke smiled into the table. _On the Brightside at least he's laughing in public now._

"Hawke, why didn't I hear of this little mishap sooner?" Varric asked wiping away his tears from laughing too much.

"Aveline, what happened, to I don't tell yours if you don't tell mine?" Hawke said as she sat up in her chair. "Hawke I don't really care if they find out I was seasick this is just to..." Aveline started but Hawke interrupted with a smile.

"Oh no, not the story that you were seasick. I mean what happened when we were up Sundermount when we went to meat Flemeth."

"You wouldn't." Aveline's expression paled,

"Oh I would." Hawke grinned.

"What? What? What? What happened?" Isabella asked leaning over the table. Hawke saw Aveline sink into her seat, with Donnic raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was a little while after we had our full team together, with the exception of Merrill, I remembered that we needed to deliver the amulet to the Dalish. So Aveline, Bethany, Anders and I, all headed up Sundermount." Fenris' eyes narrowed at how Hawke brought Anders but not him. He would remember to get Hawke back for that for later.

"As we were climbing the path, Aveline and I were up ahead with Anders and Beth behind. Aveline had fallen out with me for my teasing about her becoming Captain of the Guard, and so ignored me when I shouted 'Aveline! Be careful there is a leg holding trap a few feet ahead of you!', Aveline proceeded and ended up not only stepping in that trap but falling over onto her face, and getting her arm trapped in another one." The red on Aveline's face either meant she was embarrassed at all the laughter, or she was going to kill Hawke later. _My moneys on the latter._ Hawke laughed.

Once their table had regained some composure, they realised the time and started to head off, or in Isabella's case find several men to bed. Soon it was only Hawke, Fenris, Varric and Sebastian sitting playing a game of Wicked Grace.

"Hawke, I need to ask you something." Sebastian spoke; Hawke looked up from her cards to see him watching her intently. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"I am planning on returning to Starkhaven after your coronation; too regain my family's throne. I would like to take Fenris with me in case we meet any resistance. I have already spoken to him Varric and Donnic to come along, but I thought I would be best to tell you now."

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for informing me, but I think if Fernis wants to go, he can go as long as he tells me. But I thought you would remain in the Chantry?"

"I intended too, but after everything…" Sebastian sighed and put his cards down on the table. "Fenris told me what you intend for the circle, I can't say I approve, but I respect your position. I also know of your plans to rebuild the Chantry. I wish that once I am in power, that we form an Alliance. If your plan for the circle succeeds in Kirkwall, I will consider it in Starkhaven. Ferelden has adopted a similar manner but the circle is not yet free. I do not wish to lose this friendship Hawke, as long as the mages are not a danger to the people, I will trust your decision."

"I understand Sebastian. Thank you for everything. But I would like you to do one more thing before you head out." Hawke smiled at Fenris and then turned back to Sebastian.

"I will do anything within my power, Hawke" Sebastian smiled. He owed Hawke everything, and he had to admit that he did have some feelings for her. She had always been a great friend to him, but he was overjoyed to hear her and Fenris were back together. His two best friends made a wonderful couple, and he knew he would do whatever he could for them.

"Would you please be the one to perform our marriage ceremony? It would mean a lot to us both if you did." Hawke smiled and placed her hand on top of Fenris' who simply nodded.

"Really? Nothing would make me happier Hawke."

"Oh Maker's breath, can we just play cards here? I'm trying to see if the Elf can back up his trash talk." Varric grumbled. They all just laughted and continued their game. Sebastian agreed to marry them in a small ceremony as Fenris wanted; he didn't need any more watching him than was strictly necessary. Hawke was to be crowned in four days, so Hawke asked to do it in three days for them. Varric spread the word to their friends and a few others and soon everyone knew of the Champions wedding to the strange elf, but Hawke didn't care. She had the whole city at her feet, amazing friends and the love of her life, all she needed now was to be married and she would be content.

* * *

><p>Hawke and Fenris walked back to her estate, the streets were empty of people and thugs who were looking for a fight in the dark. The moon was shining bright giving a slight glow to the streets and to Fenris. Fenris unlocked the door and they entered into a quiet mansion. Bohdan and Sandle were leaving soon, and Orana had asked if she could go with them. Hawke was going to be sad to see them go, but she was overjoyed to see Orana taking more initiative for her life. Hawke suddenly felt Fenris' arms around her and the next thing she knew she was flung over his shoulder.<p>

"Fenris! What are you doing?" Hawke giggled. Fenris started walking up the stairs and when Hawke weakly struggled against him he rewarded her with a slap to her ass. "Ah! Fenris, what's going on?" Fenris chuckled darkly. "Well, my dear Hawke. I find out that you not only took that Abomination on secret missions to help mages, but you also ended up showing several guardsmen your underwear. I believe I need to remind you who you belong to."

Fenris opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside before closing it with his foot. Hawke laughed as he laid her on the bed and she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Fenris was an amazing kisser and he knew it. Hawke had joked about him becoming too cocky in their relationship, which lead to several jokes about him compensating with his sword, which were quickly removed as he reminded Hawke of how far from the truth that statement was.

Hawke pulled away from his sweet embrace with a question in her eyes.

"Fenris, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Fenris smirked as he kissed along her neck. Hawke laughed and cupped his face with her hand and made him face her. Hawke laughed as she began to speak

"I want to make our wedding night special, so I think we shouldn't have sex until then." The look on his face almost broke her heart. His ears dropped and his eyes were wide and sad.

"Did I do something wrong?" Fenris asked. _Oh no, don't look at me with those eyes I can't resist them! _Hawke thought to herself. She shook her head.

"Fenris, you have done nothing wrong. In fact, you're doing everything right. I just want it to be even more special." Fenris sighed and lay down next to her on the bed.

"So no sex whatsoever?" Fenris pondered, the concept appearing alien to him.

"None." Hawke giggled.

"What about foreplay?"

"No."

"Sleeping nude together?"

"Not a chance."

Fenris paused. "Oral?"

"FENRIS!" Hawke laughed and punched him lightly. "Dear Maker, is that the only thing you can think of?" Hawke got up and started to get ready for bed.

Fenris just smirked and took of his armour. "Not all. I sometimes ponder the time it will take Aveline to kill Isabella. How the dwarf cheats at Wicked Grace and Diamond back. And also, when I will get to see the most beautiful woman in Thedas as my wife." Fenris turned to Hawke. Hawke looked incredibly frustrated.

"Damn it Fenris, you're not making this easy!" Hawke huffed as she clambered into bed. Fenris climbed in beside her. "That's the point, my love." Fenris kissed her neck again.

Hawke sighed. "Your insufferable." A deep chuckle from behind her with a pair of muscular arms wrapping around her waist was not helping her idea of no sex with Fenris till they were married. In fact he was making it appear more and more stupid.

"I know. But as long as you will be mine forever I will wait. This silly idea of yours could be fun. Just so long as you know, you wont be able to walk straight afterwards." Fenris spoke his voice deep and husky.

"I look forward to it." Hawke turned slightly to kiss him on the lips before she started to drift off, she heard Fenris mumble something in Arcanum softly:

"Ego semper amabo te. Vos, mei sunt. Numquam ego dimittam vos."

Hawke mumbled before she fell asleep "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who read it and liked the story. Goggle translate and Latin for basic Arcanum, cause I don't know what the difference is anyway. :P<strong>

**Ego semper amabo te. Vos, mei sunt. Numquam ego dimittam vos – I will always love you. You are mine. I will never let you go.**

**And I know, I Know its cheesy give me a break :P**


	4. Chapter 4

For the Templars 4

**Thanks for all the nice reviews and messages. Please read and review. Bioware owns everything xxx**

* * *

><p>Four days.<p>

FOUR FREAKING DAYS!

It had been four days since he had last had sex with Hawke and three since he agreed to Hawke's maddening idea of not having sex, and it was driving him crazy. Fenris lay in bed at his room at the Hanged Man, brooding. Hawke had somehow convinced him that if they stayed apart the night before their wedding, it would be more romantic when they saw each other again.

Fenris had forgotten how much he craved Hawkes body. It was the day of their wedding, and maker, was he nervous. Nervous and horny. Maker, he almost jumped her yesterday night when she came back from the Hanged Man for some 'female bonding' as Isabella had put it. She just sauntered in through the hall; in her tight robes and high boots. Fenris moaned at the thought that she would finally be his wife. And Maker, he wanted her so badly. He could almost hear her moans, smell her arousal, feel…

Varric and Donnic burst into his room, returning his thoughts to the present. "Come on elf! You are getting married to our fearless leader today! Want some last minute advice." Varric said as he kicked the bed.

Fenris groaned and turned his face into the pillow. "From you? If it's anything like the advice you gave me last night to 'remember where to stick it, and try not to call her fat if she gets pregnant? And if I ever do catch the next boat to Rivain and never look back' I figured as much."

"Oh ha-ha, the broody elf mocks my advice? But seriously, if you ever do have cubs you have to name one of them after me." Varric laughed. "Come on elf, time to get ready for your wedding."

Fenris grumbled and got up from his bed. Donnic presented Fenris with what were – in his opinion - stupid clothes that should have no relevance whatsoever. But he got the small wedding, so he agreed to go along with Hawkes traditional ideas. Sebastian had found a small Chantry on the other side of Sundermount which agreed to let them have their wedding ceremony. Hawke would already be there with the women getting ready, and he would need to head out soon.

"Come on Fenris, married life isn't so bad. Just remember she is always right, and to keep your incorrect opinions to yourself." Donnic laughed as Fenris' stuffed his wedding clothes into his pack and started to pull on his armour. "Hawke is not usually like that. She listens to me."

Varric and Donnic burst out laughing. "Oh you have a lot to learn about married life." Varric laughed. He and Donnic stood by the door, as Fenris who ignored their comments about how he was giving himself into another form of slavery. He would never be able just to disappear for days at a time. He would never be able to gamble and apparently lose to Varric. He would never be able to sleep with another woman again. Fenris just scoffed at them. Slavery? He laughed at the idea.

A life with Hawke would never feel like that to him. She helped him when no one else would. She helped him throw off his bonds of slavery, stayed true to him when he broke her heart, and stood by him against his former master. And through it all she loved him. She was more than he deserved, but he was far too selfish to ever give her to someone deserving.

Fenris knew he was in love with her. She was beautiful, wise, kind, thoughtful, intelligent, funny, maddening, and everything he could ever want and more. She was his best friend, and his lover. He never thought that he would ever have someone like Hawke. Fenris smiled to himself, grabbed his pack and left his room, ready for his love and destiny.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Isabella that really hurts!" Hawke squeaked as Isabella tried to braid her hair up into a tight bun.<p>

"It hurts, because you keep moving! Maker, I would have been done by now if you just sat still!" Isabella groaned as she had to restart Hawke's hair.

"So this is why you always keep in down" Isabella pondered as she gave up on her hair.

"Yeah, it's a bitch I know." Hawke sighed.

"Nervous?"

"Maker, yes." Hawke laughed. Why was she so nervous, Fenris was perfect in every way, he was strong, intelligent, sweet, handsome, and maker was he good in bed. Hawke smiled as she recalled how he almost attacked her the other night, and he would have had his, oh so pleasant way with her, if not for a timely interruption by the Seneschal confirming the marriage arrangements and the final preparations for Hawke's coronation the day afterwards. If she was perfectly honest, she was slightly regretting having the two biggest events in her life, with less than a day between them.

Aveline walked in with a small smile on her face as she looked at Hawke and Isabella.

"What happened to, 'I can do anyone's hair, because I am amazing'." Aveline laughed as Isabella started fuming. "I CAN do anyone's hair. Hawke's is just annoying." Isabella sighed as she tried to readjust her dress. Hawke had picked out a simple red dress for them to wear that was not too revealing, but allowed for their figures to be shown.

"Merrill is just making the final changes to the flowers. And I just got word that they have arrived. And some guests have come as well." Aveline sat down in a spare seat next to Hawke. "I still can believe you're getting married Hawke. I never thought when we fled Ferelden all those years ago that this would have been our lives."

"I know. Maker's breath, I love that stupid elf." Hawke sighed.

They all laughed and Merrill entered the room. "Oh Lethilan, you look beautiful. Fenris just came in and he looks terrified. It is quite cute; he has those big puppy eyes he always has when he looks at you. It's so sweet." She began to coo all around them as she danced around the room.

"Ok. Ok. I don't think I'm going to be sick yet. So let's get started." Hawke sighed. Aveline, Isabella and Merrill laughed as they helped her into her dress. The dress was long with lace sleeves and very little beading. It was simple yet beautiful, and Hawke couldn't believe herself when she looked in the mirror.

"I remember when I was younger; I said that I would never get married as it was too girly. Look at me now." Hawke mused aloud. Aveline gave her a quick hug from behind.

"I know. I feel sorry for Fenris; I mean you're a nightmare normally, but that poor man is going to have to deal with you all the time!" Hawke laughed and turned to face Aveline and punched her lightly on the arm.

"I know. Well, onward we go!"

* * *

><p>Fenris paced along the small isle.<p>

"What is it again?" He asked aloud.

"Pardon?" Sebastian watched his friend almost tear his hair out.

"Is it 'I do', or 'I will'?" Fenris stopped and faced the door.

"It's 'I surrender'." Varric laughed. Fenris smirked, he felt better and relaxed a bit. The Seneschal opened the door and approached Fenris.

"I believe congratulations are in order Serah. I understand this is your wedding day, but I wish to remind you and the Champion that tomorrow she will be name Viscount." He spoke plainly, and Fenris nodded.

"I would also think it would be proper if she would be able to walk straight, so I would ask you to retain yourself even though it is your wedding night."

Varric burst out laughing drawing looks from them all. "The elf is getting cock-blocked! Oh maker, this is too much!" Fenris raised an eyebrow as the dwarf failed to compose himself before he turned to the Seneschal.

"I'll see what I can do." Fenris spoke plainly. Walk straight? Not a chance one he was done with her.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went fairly smoothly, well, aside from Hawke messing up her vows for Andraste and decided to improvise, much to Sebastian's horror, but to the delight of everyone else. Instead of:<p>

_I will follow you through the flames; I will stand beside you in the shadows. I will stay with you until my final breath. I am yours, may Andraste be my witness._

Hawke decided upon:

"I will…cool your burns if you get any…something about shadows…Oh yeah I will not….allow the shadow monsters to...bite you? I will…help you if you get breathing problems? Oh screw it, I love you, I do." To which a chorus of laughter erupted. Only Hawke could improvise so...so… Fenris couldn't describe the word. It was exactly the sort of thing he thought Hawke would do. She could be so inane at times.

Fenris almost didn't wait until Sebastian said he could kiss his bride. He was only able to pronounce them married before Fenris pulled Hawke into a brutal and passionate kiss. Hawke was drawn into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Varric's wolf whistling received a glare when they finally pulled away. Sebastian just cleared his throat "You may now kiss your bride." There were several laughs but Hawke couldn't care less. She was finally married to Fenris.

* * *

><p>There was a small dinner at the estate as everyone had to be ready for her coronation in the morning. Fenris sat in the main chair in the library with Hawke sitting on the arm of his chair. Running her fingers through his silvery hair slowly while the rest played a game of Wicked Grace and they had managed to convince Cullen and the Seneschal to join them for few hours before they had to leave to prepare for tomorrow.<p>

Aveline and Donnic soon retired as Aveline said she didn't want to have to deal with a slightly drunken Isabella much longer. Sebastian had been staying in the Keep and had looked over several plans to rebuild it soon, however with Hawke not fully in power yet there was not much he could do, so he left with the Seneschal. Merrill sat with Isabella trying to learn the game and Hawke watched as Isabella managed to find another way to cheat. She would tell Fenris later that she hid cards in her chest band and bandanna and Varric hid his behind his collar, as his chest hair was too obvious. And she was helping them cheat, because Fenris was adorable when he was frustrated.

"So…elf…given up yet?" Varric said as he layed down a perfect set of cards, Hawke could see his ears tinged with red showing his frustration. "How do you two keep winning?" Fenris grumbled the slight anger all over his face.

"Ask your wife." Isabella said as she collected her winnings and Merrill giggled.

Hawke audibly gulped and watched Fenris glare at her "Darling. Is there any truth to this?" Fenris said through gritted teeth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sweetheart; I think you are just paranoid." Hawke said glancing in the other direction. Fenris' arm wrapped his around her waist and pulled her into his lap, with a slight squeal from Hawke.

"Are you helping them cheat, love?"Fenris' voice dropped to a dangerous tone. _Oh I'm in trouble _Hawke giggled to herself. "Why would I ever do that Fenris?" Hawke asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. Varric and Isabella laughed at Hawke's feigned innocence.

"Oh you should have seen her elf; she's been helping us cheat all night!" Varric laughed, Isabella finished her drink and helped Merrill up.

"Well I can see that Fenris is angry and as much as I would love to stay and watch his angry love-making skills we need to be ready to get off our faces drunk for tomorrow." Isabella laughed as she herded Merrill and Varric to the door. "See you tomorrow, love birds!" Varric laughed as she locked the door to the estate. Hawke had made sure they all had a key in case of an emergency.

"I believe someone has been misbehaving." Fenris chuckled, his velvet voice filled with desire and he felt her relax into his arms.

"Well it's just too easy to rile you up my love; but I do deserve to be punished." Hawke turned to his with a sultry smile and hooded eyes, Fenris could see the desire in them. Fenris ran a finger up and down her spine.

"Perhaps. But you may also need to learn how to treat your new husband."

"It sounds strange doesn't it? I can hardly believe that after all these years, we're finally together." Hawke relaxed into his arms. "I love you, Fenris."

"And I you Hawke." Fenris kissed the back of her head gently.

Hawke stood up suddenly and turned to him. Fenris raised an eyebrow, but watched her carefully.

"I have something for you upstairs my love." Hawke said as she walked out the library. Fenris almost had to stop himself from leaping of the chair. _Finally!_ Fenris sighed. He went to check the locked doors before he went to their room. He didn't need any one interrupting them.

Fenris opened the door to their room to see Hawke sitting on the bed wearing a white lace corset and underwear. There was also a strange lace hoop around her thigh.

"Well, what have we here?" Fenris walked around to Hawke and ran a long finger along her jaw line. Hawke smiled and lifted her leg with the lace hoop on it. Fenris raised a black eyebrow at her.

"It's a garter. It's tradition to take it off the bride…usually with ones teeth." Hawke smiled. Fenris smirked deviously and knelt before her. He took her ankle and licked his way slowly up her inner thigh. He reached her lace garter and pulled it with his teeth as if testing it. Fenris pulled it devastatingly slowly down her leg before dropping it on the floor.

Hawke lay back on the bed and let Fenris crawl on top of her. "I still can't believe you agreed to my terms of no sex. You know I was just joking." Fenris smirked and bit her neck roughly.

"That is for marking me wait four days to see your beautiful body again." He reached up and kissed her ferociously. Hawke felt his hand at the cords of her corset, pulling them until it fell open.

"That is for looking so beautiful today." He kissed his way to her chest while he began to finger her. He licked and nipped her breasts.

"Oh Maker….Fenris…" Hawke moaned and writhed with pleasure from under him. Fenris growled and tore off her underwear and stood up. Hawke looked up at him to see him stripping.

"On your knees Hawke." Fenris roared. Hawke smiled as she sat up on her knees and watched him intently. Fenris smiled as she helped release him from his leggings. Hawke almost immediately started to lick and taste him. Fenris moaned as she bent over the bed and took him fully into her mouth. Hawke smirked inwardly as she saw her stoic warrior moaning above her.

Fenris gripped his hand through her hair and helped her to steady her pace. "Yes, good girl." Fenris moaned as she used her hand to massage his balls while using her tongue around his length.

Fenris pulled her off and walked around her so he was looking at her ass. Fenris forced her legs wider with his hands as he looked at her carefully. Fenris bent over her and kissed her neck.

"Fenris…please hurry." Hawke whimpered. Fenris smirked cockily and kissed around to her shoulder blades. He listened to her moan as he licked her slowly down to the small of her back. Fenris slapped her ass receiving a moan from Hawke. He found out soon after they got together that she loved it when he smacked her ass, and that it ended up making her cum harder.

Fenris smirked, and he teased her folds with his cock and whispered in his deliciously devious voice of his. "Well, _wife._ I would take my time with you, after all your teasing." He pushed into her lightly before withdrawing. Fenris did this several times having to hold Hawkes hips in place from trying to get him inside her quicker. He withdrew again receiving a frustrated moan from Hawke.

"Fenris, if you don't hurry up and fuck me; I am going to kill you." Fenris chuckled darkly at her impatience. "Amas, noli tibi." Fenris said as he pushed himself fully into him. Hawke moaned as he started thrusting harshly into her.

"Maker, Fenris…It's so good…" Hawke whimpered.

"Do you love it Hawke?" Fenris groaned in her ear, as he slapped her ass roughly.

"I love it! Fenris…" Hawke screamed as her orgasm crashed on to her, her arms went limp and she fell on the bed as Fenris continued to pummel her from behind.

Fenris smirked, but he was far from finished with her. He lifted her leg up and placed it on his shoulder and he continued his sweet assault on her body.

Hawke felt as if she was going to drown in the pleasure he was giving her. It was too good. _He must have been tenser than I realised. _Hawke moaned as he hit her pleasure spot harder. "Oh Fenris…" Hawke moaned, and she felt his grip on her tighten, he was close and she could feel him losing control. Hawke raised her hand and intertwined it with the one at her waist and she felt herself coming and she screamed his name.

"Fenris!" Fenris felt her tighten around him and dragged him over the edge as he came inside her. He collapsed on top of Hawke as they both fought to regain their breaths. Hawke laughed lightly.

"Maker Fenris, you're heavy. Get off." Fenris laughed and rolled off her.

"You wound me Hawke, how could you say that to your Husband?" Hawke crawled up next to him.

"I know, Maker, I almost forgot how good you were in bed."

"How could you forget that Hawke? At least I remember you like to be spanked." Hawke punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You tell anyone about that and I will kill you."

"Of course, my love. I hope you are prepared for tomorrow." Fenris pulled the covers over them as she cuddled next to him.

"Yes and no. Just as long as you are ready to fight of any annoying nobles, who won't take no for an answer." Hawke giggled.

"They will have to kill me before I let them touch you." Fenris sighed.

"I love you, Fenris."

"I love you too Hawke."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review xxx<strong>

**Amas, noli tibi – You love it, don't you?**


	5. Chapter 5

For the Templars 5

**Thanks to everyone who decided to read my ramblings. Please review. BioWare owns everything xxx**

* * *

><p>The coronation of Serah Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, had attracted much attention from other nations. King Alistair and his queen were to arrive a short while before the ceremony. The Antivan royal family was too 'pre-occupied' with their internal matters probably due to the crows. The Divine of Orlais was not able to appear, however Empress Celene I, refused the invitation outright. Claiming that she did not want to "smell of wet dog", when she returned home. Other nations had sent representatives, except Tevinter, as Fenris refused to have a magister attend.<p>

Hawke looked away from the window in the Viscounts office, when she heard a knock at the door. "Enter." Hawke said softly. She heard the door open and saw the Hero of Ferelden walk in and close the door behind her.

"I hear you were married yesterday, I believe congratulations are in order. Did he propose or did you." She laughed. The Warden approached the desk and smiled as Hawke giggled.

"No, he proposed to me. But it's not nearly as interesting as declaring your engagement in front of the Landsmeet without consulting your fiancé."

"Yeah, that was definitely a surprise to him. You should have seen Alistair's face, it was absolutely adorable." The two women laughed. Fenris had told Hawke earlier how similar they seemed. Both Ferelden; both rogues, same hair and eye colour, and even the same first name, which they both despised and chose any other name to go by. Hawke laughed when Aveline said it was a Ferelden thing.

The more Hawke thought about it the less it seemed true. Standing before her was the Hero of Ferelden; the Warden Commander; A Queen. She had rallied an entire nation under the Cousland and Grey Warden banner, while Hawke only had a city, which was falling apart at the seams. Of course she was jealous of the Warden; Hawke admired and looked up to her. When they met earlier in the day they got on like a house on fire, laughing and joking almost from the word go. Hawke was confident of a friendly relationship between them.

"I would like to defend him for a moment." The Warden said solemnly. "I know what he did, but when I met Anders he was not a man that could have destroyed the Chantry. He was a good man."

"I know. I think it was justice…" Hawke trailed off.

"Justice? What did he have to do with this?"

"You know of Justice?" Hawke sat down in the chair facing the Warden.

"Justice was a spirit we met while in the Blackmarch in Amaranthine, he became trapped outside the Fade when the Baroness returned us to our world. He possessed the body of a recently deceased Grey Warden named Kristoff. We became good friends, but he died when the Darkspawn horde finally broke through the front lines of the Keep. Did Anders mention him?" The warden said, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"When I met him he was a possessed by Justice. He told me they met in Amaranthine and about the Wardens. He said that their spirtits had merged and he kept saying that they were one. I should have seen it coming sooner." Hawke sighed. She saw the signs, she saw him retreat into the plight of mages, and away from their group. But she always hoped that he would just stop and listen to her. He didn't and she finally realised that the best thing she could have done for Anders was release him from Justice.

"I see…" Cousland sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well at least you chose you fate rather than let it being decided for you." The Wardens mischievous smile lit up her face. "And speaking of choosing, your husband is GORGEOUS! I mean wow, where did you find him?"

Hawke laughed loudly, she could just picture Alistair's face when he heard that. "The Alienage, once I met him I just stopped looking at other men and decided that I was going to have him. And it paid off in the end."

"It did indeed. Are you planning on having Children?"

Hawke blushed furiously. _Maker, why do I keep blushing?_ Hawke sighed.

"Hopefully; and what of yourself?" The Queen smiled softly.

"The taint in our blood makes it difficult for us to conceive, but we are trying. However it is certainly not due to any…failures on Alistair's part." They both laughed and continued to discuss their sex lives when Alistair and Fenris appeared at the door, both of them in shock as the women carried on regardless.

"…and that's how we discovered what an Antivan milk sandwich was." The Warden laughed as she saw Alistair blush furiously.

"My dear I do not think we should be discussing our private affairs to the soon to be Viscount." The Warden smiled and winked at him

"Oh hush love; I'm learning some new things for us to try as well." Hawke laughed as Alistair looked like he was about to faint.

"Is it time to begin already?" Hawke asked as she stood up.

"Yes, whenever you are ready Hawke." Fenris motioned for the King and Queen to go to the main hall, and watched with a raised eyebrow as Hawke began fiddling with her robes.

"Hawke, what are you doing?" Fenris asked as he leant against the door. Hawke looked up with the frustration all over her face. "Fenris, I hate this robe. It's a man's robe, and is vile. I want to just tear it off."

"That can be arranged."

"After the ceremony, my love." Hawke walked forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Fenris responded by grabbing her around her waist and kissing her passionately. Once they pulled away Fenris looked at her, the desire clear in his eyes.

"After this, shall we see if an Antivan milk sandwich is really that effective?" Hawke giggled and pulled him along to the main hall.

"Whatever you want Fenris."

* * *

><p>The hall began to cheer as the new Viscount of Kirkwall rose to face them. The black crown worn by her predecessor Viscount Dumar, was slightly too large and was slanted to her side, but it seemed appropriate. Viscount Hawke aways seemed slightly strange to many when they first met her; and her husbandbodyguard more so.

Hawke glanced over the faces in the hall; she saw her uncle Gamlen and recently discovered cousin Charade near the front and the King and Queen of Ferelden applauding, and the Queen winked at her. All of her friends were in the front, and Hawke even managed to track down Athenril and Anso to come, as they had helped her and Fenris so much. Athenril politely declined, but her and Hawke still remained in contact, while Anso returned to Orzommar of fear of falling into the sky. Cullen and the Seneschal watched her as if signalling her to speak. Hawke turned to Fenris and motioned for him to stand by her.

The noise slowly died down as Hawke sighed and tried to think of something to say. Something inspirational, powerful, creative…_oh screw it, let's improvise._

"Um…hello. I'm not the best at speeches, and I was going to start with a joke, however I can't think of any, so I will keep this as short and sweet as I possibly can. I have decided that the rebuilding of Kirkwall must be done quickly and security. I name the Templar Cullen as the new Knight Commander of Kirkwall, and the remaining mages will be informed of the new first enchanter soon. The reconstruction of the Chantry is my main priority and plans are already underway." _Ok, now for the hard part._

"Many died in the battle in Kirkwall, and uprisings around Thedas are beginning. I want to insure, that the slaughter here will never happen again. I hereby free the Circle of Magi of Kirkwall, and I will see to it that the circle is compulsory to attend, but not to remain. Work to provide a new strategy to deal with mages is already being finalised." Hawke half expected them to riot on the spot. So she was presently surprised to hear the chant of "long live Viscount Hawke" chorus around the chamber.

The next thing on Hawke's agenda was to meet with the delegates of each country and agree on new terms or simply to renew past ones. There were relatively few changes and each was fairly quick…with the exception of Ferelden, during which, there was little talk of trade or military and more focused on banter, so much so, that the Seneschal had to redirect the meeting twice, much to his annoyance.

"And if your majesty will sign here." The Seneschal pointed Alistair to a line underneath Hawke's signature. Alistair signed and the Seneschal rolled up the treaty. "I shall make two copies one for each. NOW you may continue your conversation as you are done for the day Viscount Hawke."

"Thank you Seneschal. Have a good day." Hawke smiled as the Seneschal slinked out of the room and Hawkes friends came pilling in. Apparently Isabella had met the King and Queen when they were in Denerim searching for Brother Genetivi. They met in a whore house…Hawke new why Isabella was there, but the fact that the Wardens had entered had provoked other conversation topics. Varric was glancing between the Queen and Hawke and finally blurted out:

"Who would win in a fight, Viscount Hawke, or Warden Commander/Queen Cousland?" The two women looked at each other and both smiled, however Alistair was not amused.

"No! You are not fighting on the account of a dwarf, last time we ended up all around the deep roads for Oghren!" Alistair sighed as his Queen gave him a sultry smile.

"Oh hush my love; I think it would be a fun idea."

"It does sound rather fun…" Hawke trailed off as she saw Fenris' look of disapproval.

"Shall we meet on the grounds of the Chantry in fifteen minutes?" The Queen stood up and placed a hand on her hip.

"We shall, as long as you're not above a little sword play." Hawke stood up to face her.

"Is anyone actually listening to me?" Alistair said sounding distressed.

"I am, and I agree with King Alistair. It's a bad idea Hawke." Fenris said with frustration.

"We're not going to kill each other, just a quick sparring match. Winner choses their prize." Hawke said as she saw Varric and Isabella calculating the odds.

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes." Hawke smiled widely as the Queen left a horrified Alistair to collect her armour from their chamber in the Keep. Hawke laughed and made for her estate ignoring a clearly livid Fenris behind her.

Hawke opened the doors and walked to their room while only partially listening to Fenris' rant. "She is the Hero of Ferelden, Hawke! She slayed the Arch-Demon, and cut down every opponent in her path. And another thing…" Fenris stopped as Hawke began stripping.

"And here we could have ten minutes to ourselves, but very well I shall prepare." Hawke giggled as she saw the shock written across his face. "What?"

"Two things Hawke. Firstly, have you been listening to a word I have said? And more importantly, I cannot be satisfied by a mere fifteen minutes." Hawke smiled as she pulled on her Champion armour.

"Yes I have been listening; I am just choosing to ignore your argument. As for your other factor, we shall deal with that after I kick the Queen's royal ass."

"You need to show some restraint Hawke." Fenris sighed as Hawke picked up her daggers and slung them expertly in their holders on her back.

"You worry too much love. You are far too handsome for that. And you need to control yourself as well, now come on. I want to see what my odds are."

* * *

><p>Twenty – One?<p>

Twenty – One?

THAT was her odds? The hero laughed as she saw them and winked at the crowd gathered. Hawke sighed and though it was fair. Varric looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Hawke reached into her pocket and laughed:

"With those odds, I'd be stupid not too. Two sovereigns on me; and three on the Queen!" The large crowd laughed, their new Viscount always new how to put on a show.

The crowd gathered in a circle with the Hero at one side and the Viscount at the other. The Captain of the Guard stood between them. Aveline's voice reigned out and brought silence as everyone watched. "Ok, I want a nice, clean, no-declaration-of-war fight. No poison, no enchantments, no bombs, and no outside help, clear?" The women both nodded, so Aveline continued. "This is basically a sparring match, no lethal blows, and I know that is hard for both of you as you both are assassins, but let's try not to cause an international incident. What is your prize to claim?" They both thought for a moment before the Hero laughed.

"A kiss." The crowed hooted and hollered. Hawke glanced at Alistair and Fenris, they had the same expression of a mixture of shoch, horror and arousal.

"Shall be begin, your Highness?" Hawke bowed and watched as the Warden giggled.

"We shall, Champion."

They both smiled seductively and began. The crowd almost missed them withdrawing their blades, and the clang of the contact made some jump at the sheer speed of it. The two of them were face to face with the blades slowly scrapping against each other as they both withdrew. The clang of metal became almost a sweet melody around the courtyard as they danced with their blades. The Hero was certain she saw Alistair cringe a few times as the blades grew closer and the blows harder. They both used techniques and skills they had in common and others the other didn't learn. Hawke smiled as she managed to make the Queen lose her balance as she swept her feet and managed to get the Queen on the ground, much to the shock of the crowd. Hawke smiled but that was quickly rectified as the Queen swept her feet and was suddenly above her with a dagger at her throat. The Queen smiled but Hawke moved suddenly and she felt Hawkes daggers against her throat in a scissor position. "I win; your majesty."

The cheers erupted as Hawke withdrew her daggers and shook the Queen's hand. Hawke smiled and laughed as the Queen bowed dramatically. Hawke smiled and pointed to her cheek. The Queen kissed it lightly and the male members of the crowd let out a distressed moan and the women laughed. Hawke raised an eyebrow as the Queen suddenly snaked her hand into Hawke's hair and kissed her passionately. The crowd hollered as they pulled away and Hawke glanced at their husbands, who both had their jaws firmly on the floor.

"Thank you; your highness." Hawke laughed as everyone began to collect their bets from a disgruntled Varric. Hawke whispered to the Queen "I know you let me win." "You needed a victory, I can tell. Next time, it's serious." The Queen grinned as they both walked to Alistair and Fenris. Hawke cupped Fenris' jaw and brought him back from his shocked state and to state are her with shock. Hawke giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"Something the matter, love?" Fenris' looked at her for a second then sighed. "You need more restraint Hawke." Hawke giggled and she took Fenris' hand and led them back to the estate for dinner. They laughed as dinner was served and Bodahn recalled the time he spent with the hero and her companions when they were gathering their army. The couples spent the night laughing and comparing stories and battles until Alistair looked like her was about to fall asleep in his chair. The hero laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek; Alistair smiled and decided that he needed his bed. Hawke hugged her new friends and waved them off as they returned to the Keep. They were due to return to Ferelden tomorrow, and Hawke and Fenris would wave them off.

Hawke locked the door and returned to the library to see Fenris lounging in a chair by the fire. Hawke smiled as he relaxed into his seat. "I still can't believe you Hawke."

"Don't worry Fenris; you're a much better kisser." Hawke giggled. Fenris sighed as Hawke walked over to him.

"Not that, but thank you. You have no restraint at all do you?"

"And you do?"

"I do."

"Shall we test that?" Hawke said as she pulled Fenris off the chair. "What do you have in mind?" Fenris spoke seductively as he looked down at Hawke who spoke with a purr in her voice.

"Let's play a game of control. I get too see how much control you have and you are not allowed to use your hands. I get to do whatever I want, and you aren't allowed to touch me; then we'll see who has more control over themselves." "Interesting…" Fenris said as Hawke unbuckled his armour and left him in his leggings before she gently pushed him to the floor.

"You know I will win, don't you Hawke?" Fenris said as he lay on the floor, with his arms to his side. Hawke smiled and undid her armour slowly till she was naked in front of him. "We shall see."

She slowly crawled over him and kissed him on the lips. Fenris moaned as she bit his lips softly and pressed her soft body against his. Fenris wanted to grab her and deepen the kiss, but this was her game and he had more restraint. Hawke kissed her way over to his neck and licked his ears slowly, causing Fenris to jerk into her. Hawke smiled as she felt his bulge against her thigh and continued to nibble and lick his ear. She raised her hand and gently caressed his other ear while she licked the other.

Fenris was going crazy; she knew just how sensitive his ears were. She had once made him cum by simply playing with his ears, and…_oh maker, I forgot how good she was at this…_ Fenris moaned loudly as she began to roll her hips against his trapped length and he had to clench his fists, the desire to grab her and bury himself within her was almost too much. Hawke giggled lightly and kissed and nipped her way down his chest, finding exactly the right way to make the Lyrium in his skin sing ever so sweetly and Fenris groaned as she licked him through his breeches.

Hawke smiled and undid his legging deliberately slowly as she saw his knuckled turning pale. His cock stood proud and already dripping with pre-cum. Fenris sighed at the release but moaned again at Hawke kissed his length. She licked leisurely up and down him enjoying every groan and moan she received from him. _Damn, he still hasn't cracked. I'll need to fix that. _Hawke took him in her mouth suddenly causing Fenris to push himself further into her mouth with a pleasured moan. Hawke bobbed her head and alternated her speed from slowly and taking him all in, and rapid and getting only most of him.

"Hawke…..I…I can't…"Fenris moaned as she sped up again. Hawke refused to lose and was rewarded when Fenris came with a roar into her mouth. Hawke swallowed him all and pulled herself off to see her warrior struggling to regain his breath, with a faint blush on the cheeks. Hawke slinked over him until she was face to face with him and laughed darkly and stroked his face gently as he refocused his gaze on her. "Having fun?"

"Ut pro te, amica mea." Fenris shifted his weight and managed to roll over suddenly trapping her beneath him with his hands either side of her head.

"You aren't allowed to do that remember?" Hawke chuckled and quickly moaned as Fenris kissed her roughly. He pulled away and started teasing her folds with his cock.

"No mea, you said I could not touch you with my hands."

"And you call this restraint?"

"You tell me."Fenris pushed himself into her making her moan and cry with pleasure. Fenris thrust slowly into her until he was fully sheathed and rolled his hips slowly against hers. Hawke moaned and raised her hips to meet his. The fire crackled and made them sweat more; Fenris noticed how the light of the fire danced across her skin while he slowly made love to her. Maker, she was beautiful.

Fenris slowed down slightly and listened to the tortured moans from Hawke as he thrust inside gently. Hawke wrapped her arms around his lithe body and scrapped her nails along his back.

"Fenris…" Hawke threw her head back as he hit her pleasure spot roughly Fenris took the opportunity to kiss her newly exposed neck.

"What is it my love?" Fenris withdrew before thrusting harder.

"Please…give me more…" Hawke moaned as Fenris smirked deviously before he lowered himself to whisper seductively in her ear "I live to serve."

With that Fenris began to thrust into her with a brutal pace as he pounded her into the floor. Hawke began screaming at the sheer pleasure. Fenris aimed for her pleasure spot and was rewarded with a cry as she came, Fenris thrust rapidly into her before he came with a roar above her.

"So this is your famous restraint?"

Fenris chuckled darkly. "My love, I believe I won as I technically did not use my hands."

"Cheater!"

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who can be bothered to read my random stuff xxx<strong>

**Once again, Google translate and basic Latin for Acranum **

**Ut pro te, amica mea – You will pay for that, my love.**


	6. Chapter 6

For the Templars 6

**Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favourite list or commented. I have had a much better reaction than I thought. Thank you xxx once again BioWare owns everything. (Even thought it would be so much cooler if I did ¬.¬)**

* * *

><p>Hawke felt sick.<p>

Like really sick.

The feeling had started a few days ago, but she hadn't said to anyone. She was sick a few times but blamed it on the food. The King and Queen had left a week ago and the Chantry was being rebuilt. Many workers were trained from all over Kirkwall to help with the construction. Sebastian had started prayers every morning before work began and Hawke couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. He was to leave for Starkhaven tomorrow, and Hawke felt like she was losing a brother, and she wouldn't see Fenris for three weeks. The thought made her sad. Her handsome Tevinter would be away and there was nothing she could do. She wanted to go, but she needed to remain in Kirkwall for the time being.

The feeling started again and Hawke swayed slightly and a pair of muscular arms encircled her waist to keep her steady. "What is wrong Hawke, you seem unwell." Fenris' smooth voice spoke calmly in her ear. Hawke sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing Fenris. I'm just feeling a little dizy. Are you ready to go with Sebastian?"

Fenris nodded. "I am. But I am concerned for you Hawke." Hawke leant back against him "I am fine. I need to go see Cullen and the remaining mages from the circle, we need to decide on a new first enchanter and apparently since the circle was released, there has been a rise in mages wishing to attend the circle. However the Templars still have their duty to perform."

"I am surprised. I thought you would make the witch the first enchanter."

"Merrill? Oh Maker no! I needed Merrill and I still need her now, but I do not approve of her blood magic. I won't allow her into a position like first enchanter because of that. If she wishes she may attend the circle, but if she is caught using blood magic…" Hawke trailed off and turned herself to face Fenris. "Do not worry love, I will be in the Keep; you stay here and help Sebastian and some of the workers. It should be fun." Hawke smiled and Fenris relented, he could never say no to her.

"Very well. I will be here if you need me." Fenris kissed her lightly and let her go to the Keep before returning to the workers. Sebastian was arguing with an architect from Orlais who wanted to destroy the entire area and make the whole of Hightown into the Chantry.

"For the last time no! We will stick to the grounds of the Chantry and rebuild on that. The design is not important but we stick to the grounds." Sebastian groaned as the man looked at him with horror across his features.

"No? NO? How dare you Messere! I am the finest architect in Thedas! My visions are unmatched in their glory and beauty, and you won't give me what I need? And the design should be like my previous work in Val Royeaux, it is unmarveled! But you are all the same Starkhaven and Ferelden are nothing compared to Orlais! I bid you good day!" With that the man stormed away leaving a frazzled Sebastian facing Fenris.

"I am slightly regretting the prospect of dealing with more like him."

"You do not wish to return to Starkhaven after all?" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"I do. I owe it to my family to reclaim the throne. I just wish that we would leave and be done with it." Sebastian sighed as he watched some humans and elves laying the foundations for the new Chantry. Hawke had managed to get many workers from the areas that need it most and several dwarves who knew about the craftsmanship of stone to help.

"I will speak to Donnic and Varric if you desire." Fenris hated to see his friend so stressed, but he did need to relax slightly.

"No, we will leave tomorrow as scheduled. I would not steal you from Hawke for longer than necessary. I fear she would not take kindly to that." Fenris chuckled, he could just picture Hawke if he told her, and she would probably hit him and call him names, which usually led to interesting places…_actually_…

"Hello? Earth to Broody, are you listening?" Varric said as he tried to pull Fenris from a very pleasant thought of Hawke. "What is it Dwarf?" "I need you to scare some of the men, they are lollygagging."

"Why is that any concern of mine?"Fenris grumbled. Varric thought for a moment before his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well…I heard them saying some pretty raunchy things about what they would do to Hawke and…" Varric didn't even need to finish as Fenris was already ordering the men back to work. With him there, the Chantry would be rebuilt in no time.

* * *

><p>"…and these remaining mages Jacob, Martha and Isaac are all senior enchanters and it is for you to decide who shall be the First Enchanter of the new circle." Cullen said and he watches the mages. Hawke recognised the one who spoke up in the gallows as Isaac, and the mage with the beard Jacob looked down at his hands, his discomfort obvious.<p>

"What magic have you each trained under?" Hawke spoke softly trying to ease their discomfort.

"Well… Viscount Hawke… I specialised in healing and primal magic." Martha spoke up. She met Hawkes eyes and she relaxed as Hawke smiled kindly at her, so she continued "Jacob uses Spirit and Entropic magic, and Isaac is uses all types except blood magic, and he is very skilled in each."

"Really, so you are able to identify most magic's?"

"Yes, Viscount."

"Very well, Isaac, you will be first enchanter as you have a wider variety of magic's, Martha and Jacob will remain as senior enchanters, but with more mages coming to the circle you all may have to be mentors. Is this acceptable?"

Isaac looked estatic and nodded vigorously. "I will make you proud Viscount, I swear!" Cullen was about to take the mages back to the Gallows but Isaac spoke up.

"Viscount Hawke. I can feel you are unwell, would you like me to examine you?" Hawke looked startled at his sense but agreed.

Isaac used his healing magic and Hawke felt herself enveloped by a warm sensation. The magic worked continuously for a few minutes until he pulled back.

"May I say congratulations Viscount, you are with child." The mages congratulated her and Hawke felt over the moon. She had to tell Fenris! He would be so happy but the mage interrupted her thoughts. "Is there any magic in your family?"

"Yes my father and sister were both mages, and so was Fenris' sister. Why?"

"If that is the case, there is a high possibility your child may possess magic."

Hawke's heart stopped. Magic. Her baby might have magic. Hawke prayed that Fenris would understand. He loved her and would love their child even if it was a mage…wouldn't he?

The mages withdrew and Hawke set about her newfound paperwork. When Hawke was dealing with Viscount Dumat, she always wondered if it was the tension between the mages, Templars, Qunari or something else that bothered him. IT WAS THE BLOODY PAPERWORK! Hawke was already struggling at the thought of telling Fenris, the world's greatest mage hater, that he may have a child with magic. Oh maker what did she do to deserve this?

"You are stressed Hawke, I can feel it." Fenris' velvet voice behind her made her jump and reach for her daggers, but she found herself pinned against the desk looking up at Fenris with a dark smirk on his face.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" "Have you ever heard of priorities?"

"Well I was trying to do my paperwork, when suddenly I hear this evil voice in my ear and then I find myself in a compromising position under an incredibly handsome elf."

Fenris chuckled darkly as he lent over her and almost touched her lips, his eyes gazing intently into hers. His beautiful green eyes searched hers but they also sparkled with interest.

"I was trying to help Sebastian with the Chantry but the Orlesian was dramatic and left. And after some time spent with the dwarf, I decided I needed to take a break."

"Really? Perhaps I may be too busy however…" Hawke laughed as Fenris licked her neck and rolled his hips into hers. Hawke rolled them back and Fenris kissed her passionately, Hawke felt his tongue lick her bottom lip demanding entrance. Hawke opened her moan and moaned as he thrust himself gently against her.

"Viscount Hawke I need to talk to yo…" The Seneschal stopped as the door clanged open. Fenris and Hawke looked up to see the Seneschal blushing furiously. "I…am sorry to interrupt, but I must speak to you about an issue that has arisen."

"That's not the only thing that has arisen."Fenris grumbled darkly, and Hawke laughed and gently pushed Fenris off. He just grumbled and tried to ignore the tightness of his breeches as the Seneschal began.

"Well, there are reports of some small groups of mages outside the city who are against you. They are set up on the wounded coast. I will speak to the guards and some Templars and we shall disperse them if you wish."

"That will not be necessary. I will take the Captain, Isabella and Merrill out tomorrow to see if we can reason with them before this gets out of hand. Thank you Seneschal Bran." The Seneschal retreated and closed the door.

"No, we shall head out now; I will not allow you to put yourself in danger such as this." Fenris said sharply. Hawke looked up at him; he wore a serious expression and cut his eyes to look at Hawke who glanced away at the intensity of his gaze.

"Ok, we should go to Lowtown and pick them up, before we head out." Hawke stood up and was about to walk out the door when Fenris turned her and pressed her into the wall in a brutal kiss. Hawke ran her fingers through his hair and felt his grip tighten around her waist. Fenris eventually pulled away and Hawke looked at him with hooded eyes. "What brought that on?" "Nothing, I just love you."

She had to tell him. "Fenris…I…I have something to tell you." Fenris cocked his head to the side in confusion as Hawke looked at the ground. _How do I tell him 'hey I'm preggers, and it might be a mage, surprise!' how would he take it._

"Fenris I'm…" "HAWKE! There you are; we've been looking all over for you! The Seneschal said something about a mission." Isabella said as she kicked the door open with Merrill giggling at how Fenris was holding her. "Did we interrupt Lethilan?"

"Yes. You did." Fenris growled but stepped away from Hawke. "Apparently there are some mages on the Wounded Coast, if we leave now we can be back before sundown." Fenris grumbled as Hawke walked ahead of him.

* * *

><p>They reached the Wounded Coast in two hours and the banter was mainly light and funny with jokes being made at Fenris' expense. Hawke stopped and looked down at the small path leading to the ruins by the sea. "I think I see movement down there. Be ready."<p>

There were no traps as they walked down but Hawke still felt uneasy. Hawke stopped as they reached the ruins and they saw a few mages who stopped in their track when they saw them approach.

"It's the Viscount! Be ready!" A Rivanni woman shouted raising her staff.

"Wait! I just wish to speak." Hawke said raising her hands calmly.

"I shall not listen to your lies. We mages suffered terribly at the hands of Meredith, and we shall not be fooled. You think you can kill mages and then pretend to want to help us. But I will not let you kill any of us!" The mage raised a knife and cut her wrist and others did the same. Hawke and Fenris charged into the battle while Isabella stayed close and fended off anyone who came too close to Merrill. The mage leading them fell to Fenris' sword after summoning several shades and a desire demon. The mages were strong; but they were stronger. Hawke cut down the last of the shades and looked around her.

Why did this keep happening? The mages resorted to demons and blood magic without even hearing her out. Was listening to her talk that bad? The scavenged the bodies for any clues of whom they were or if there were any other groups like them, but there was nothing. Hawke felt suddenly dizzy and steadied herself against one rock as she watched Fenris take a long swig of water and then glanced at her with curiosity. Hawke winked at him, but remembered how he might react if their baby was a mage. She would tell him when they returned home.

Hawke led them back to Kirkwall in relative silence except when they walked through the gates at sunset. Isabella managed to get them all in to join them for a while. The whole gang was there to be ready for Sebastian's departure tomorrow, Varric, Donnic and Fenris were all laughing and preparing for their male bonding. Hawke put her hand gently on Fenris' knee and spoke quietly as she leant into his ear. "I have something I need to tell you, but not here." Fenris nodded and they waved goodnight. Fenris would meet them in the Viscount's office in the morning, before the set off.

They walked through Hightown and reached the estate as Bohdan and Sandle were about to retire for the night. Hawke changed into her house robe as Fenris made sure his equipment was all packed an in the hall. "What did you wish to speak of Hawke?" Fenris stood in front of the fireplace and watched Hawke as she descended the stairs and stood before him.

Hawke took his hands in hers and looked down at them before glancing into his confused eyes. "Fenris…I… I love you so much. You know that don't you?" Hawke looked into his curious green eyes.

"Yes, what is the matter Hawke?"

"I'm pregnant." Fenris' eyes grew twice their normal size. "You mean…we…we have a child?" Hawke nodded, she barely had time to register his move as he hugged her.

"This is…wonderful…Thank you Hawke. Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Well…the First Enchanter…he said our child may be a mage." Fenris tensed and held her at arms length.

"A mage?" He spat the word.

"Yes but Fenris…"

"Don't Fenris me! A mage?" Fenris began to pace ahead of her. "How could this be?"

Hawke felt the tears welling up "Fenris, please listen! It's a possibility, but it doesn't necessarily mean that it will be!"

"How could this happen? A mage! You say it may not be, but the magic in our families and the Lyrium in my veins almost assures it." Fenris spoke harshly as he looked at her.

"But Fenris, not every mage is evil!"

"Very well Hawke. Name one mage that did not consort with demons. Name one mage who did not use blood magic. Name one who was not an Abomination! You can't! Every mage is destined for the same fate."

"Fenris…But it's your child."

Fenris glared at her for a few moments. Hawke had only seen that glare when he was about to tear out someone's heart. "We're done here. I shall see you before we set out tomorrow.

"Fenris!" Hawke cried as she reached for him, he recoiled from her touch and headed for the door, ignoring her begging.

"Goodbye Hawke."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Cliff-Hanger!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, update soon xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

For the Templars 7

**Thanks for reading. Please review, BioWare owns everything xxx**

* * *

><p>Hawke crumpled to the floor. That was it. He hated her. Hawke couldn't stop the tears from falling. Hawke felt it would have been less painful if he just tore her heart out there. Hawke just couldn't stop crying. Hawke heard a door opening and saw Orana in shock. "Messere, what is wrong?" Orana walked slowly over to Hawke who was shaking uncontrollably.<p>

"H…he's….Fenris is…gone." Hawke hiccupped. The thought that she would never be able to be with him again. He would never see the baby they had created together. Fenris would never trust her again. It was the possibility that it would be a mage. Fenris had suffered terribly at the hands of the magisters in Tevinter, but he couldn't put aside that hatred and pain. Even for her.

Hawke stood shakily, Orana shouldn't see her like this. "I'm…going to the Keep. I will be back soon." Orana started to say something, but Hawke was already out the door, perhaps if she had some air, she would be fine.

* * *

><p>Fenris slammed open the door of Varric's suite in the Hanged Man and startled the rest of their group remaining. He had only been gone a short while so they were all still enjoying their evening.<p>

"What's wrong Fenris?" Sebastian spoke up after catching sight of the scowl on his face.

"Hawke is pregnant." Fenris grumbled as he paced the room.

"Congratulations Elf! Why are you so upset, no sex?" Varric laughed but stopped when he saw the look on Fenris' face.

"It might be a mage."

"So?" Aveline asked calmly.

"SO? SO? It could be a mage!" Fenris continued to pace around the room, the rage evident across his face. A mage. Why of all things a mage?

"Wait; slow down and tell us what happened." Isabella pulled out a spare seat and motioned for Nora to bring over drinks.

"We don't need all the juicy details, but they are more than welcome, such as how did you impregnate her and in what position." Isabella sobered up immediately after see saw Fenris' scowl. "Or not…"

"She told me not long ago that she was pregnant and that it could be a mage, with the magic in her blood and Lyrium in mine, it makes it almost guaranteed." Fenris sighed and downed his pint in one and watched as their small group gawked at him. Aveline, Isabella, Merrill and Varric looked like they wanted to hit him. Sebastian and Donnic just shook their heads.

"Do you love her?" Aveline asked, trying hard to suppress the will to hit him.

"More than anything." Fenris sighed. Varric dealt him some cards and continued the game.

"Then why are you angry. The woman you love has blessed you with a child. It may be a mage, it may not be. What should it matter?" Sebastian said as he drank some water.

"Still…" Fenris sighed, why was he so angry? He knew he was in love with Hawke. She was everything to him…but magic had taken everything away from him, mages had forced him into slavery and hunted him every step of the way. But…if he hadn't freed himself from slavery, he would never have met Hawke. He would never have been able to know the joy she brought to his life; she would never have been able to give her this child. _Even if it is a mage…it's a child…my child. _Fenris sighed as he folded his cards. He had no memory of his own father, and did not want to have his child with that emptiness of not knowing their family.

"Hellooo! You in there?" Merrill waved her hand in front of Fenris' face as she had been for the past few minutes. He had been staring a hole into the table as he pondered his dilemma.

Fenris stood up quickly and scrapped the chair making Merrill jump back into her seat. He headed for the door and opened it too see the torrential rain. Fenris did not care and left quickly in the direction of Hightown.

"2 sovereigns say's he's late tomorrow." Donnic laughed as Varric and Sebastian agreed.

* * *

><p>Fenris ran through Kirkwall heading for the estate, he didn't know what he was going to say or do, or… He didn't know. He just had to see her. The rain felt like it was piercing his skin and washing away his anger at mages. Not every mage was good, not every was evil. He hated magic for what it had done to him, but Hawke came from magic, and Hawke was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him. She forgave him once for his stupidity at leaving her, he didn't know if she would again. But he would be damned if he would lose Hawke forever over this hatred of his.<p>

Fenris raced through Hightown and if he met a single person who got in his way he would tear their heart out for keeping him from Hawke for longer than he needed. Fenris burst open the door to the estate and saw a shocked Orana staring at him. "Messsere, you startled me." Orana breathed as she relaxed slightly.

"Where is Hawke? Is she even here?" Fenris breathed harshly, struggling to regain his breath. Orana looked confused at him but spoke calmly. "She went to the Keep Messere; she left a short while after you left." Fenris raced out the door again to the short distance to the Keep. He opened the heavy doors and headed for her office. _Vishante Kaffas, Empty. Where is she? _Fenris walked to the window and looked out on the Viscount Private gardens. The rain made it difficult to see, however he did see a figure hunched over on one of the benches. He should have known, Hawke always said she liked to go to the Gardens because they were out-of-the-way and allowed her to be alone with her thoughts.

Fenris ran out of her office and down the stairs leading to a small hallway. Fenris slowed as he reached the open door leading to the secluded gardens. He walked out slowly and saw Hawke with her face in her hands sitting on one of the benches. Fenris walked silently towards her, he noticed her shoulders were shaking and he heard her sobbing quietly. He felt his heartbreak. His strong, beautiful, brave Hawke was crying. Crying over him and his bitterness. He promised he would never make her cry again, but he did.

"…Hawke…" Fenris whispered and he saw her stop shaking. She turned her head slowly towards him and he saw the tear tracks down her face despite the heavy rain. Her eyes, normally so bright full of mischief and life were filled with sadness and pain. She was soaked and he wondered how long she had been out here. "Fenris…" Hawke whimpered, Fenris cringed at the sorrow in her voice.

Fenris stored over to her and knelt in front of her, taking her cold hands into his much larger ones. He hated that he was the one who had done this to her. Fenris looked into her eyes and raised one hand to her cheek.

"Forgive me. I know I do not deserve it. I hurt you when I wanted to protect you, but I let my hatred and bitterness get in the way." Fenris sighed as he watched her. Hawke looked at him carefully "Fenris…"

"I wish I could give you the life and marriage that you deserve. I wanted everything to be perfect…But this hate, I thought it dies with Danarius, but I was wrong. I suffered much at his hands, and because of this past, I have made you suffer." Fenris gripped her hands tightly and looked into her eyes and his filled with passion and power.

"I know I failed you today Hawke. You gave me a blessing with our child and I was blinded by my past. But I will not let that stop me Hawke. I am too selfish to leave you. I will never hurt you again, and I will cut down anything or anyone that ever threatens or hurts you. I will prove my love for you and our child is greater than my hatred of any and all mages. Come what may; I am yours." Fenris finished and smiled softly and watched Hawke. The rain had made both of their hair cling to their faces, and Hawke raised her hand slowly from his and brushed a lock of his hair away from his eyes.

"You stupid elf. I want you to be with me as we raise our child, I don't need a perfect life, because I have you, and you are the most perfect thing in the world. I know your feelings about mages, and it's true, our baby could be a mage. But no matter what happens Fenris, I will love you." Hawke said and watched Fenris smile, nothing would ever be perfect, but she had him and that was all that mattered. Fenris couldn't contain himself, after everything he had done, Hawke still loved him.

"What did I ever do, that was so wonderful, that the Maker would bless me with you?"

"You came back."

Fenris kissed her roughly and wrapped his hand around her waist and cradled her cheek lightly with the other. Hawke ran her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as they embraced each other in the rain. Fenris had never felt so amazed by Hawke. She had done many incredible things in the time they had known each other. But the one thing that amazed Fenris to no end; was how she could love him like she did. The Maker had smiled when she was born; and Fenris felt that every horrible and dreadful thing to happen to him in his life was pale in comparison to the joy and love she gave him.

From the first moment he had felt that spark between them, and he knew she felt it too; if her flirtation had been any indication. Fenris stood up and brought Hawke with him while never breaking the kiss and eventually they pulled away, gasping for breath. Fenris smiled softly and took one of Hawke's hands and raised it to his lips kissing it lightly.

"Thank you, my love."

"Fenris, I haven't even started yet." Hawke giggled as she pulled Fenris along and out of the gardens through a small gate and led them back to the estate. Once they had gotten inside, Hawke asked Orana is she could quickly run them a bath before she went to bed. Orana went upstairs while Hawke walked into the centre of the hall and tuned to look back at Fenris as she stood in front of the fireplace.

"Let's try this again." Hawke laughed. Fenris smiled at the sweet sound, thankful to the Maker that she had such love for him.

"Fenris I'm pregnant. And it might be a mage." Fenris walked to her and took her hands.

"Thank you. And I could not careless that our baby might have magic. However, I will see if I can give it some siblings shortly." Fenris chuckled and kissed Hawke lightly. "You will my love, you will." Hawke walked to the kitchen and prepared some breads, meats and some sweet cakes Orana had made for her and Fenris; Fenris went to the cellar and found several bottles of Aggregio Hawke had bought earlier in the week. Orana had finished drawing their bath and had left them for the evening.

Fenris ascended the stairs and saw Hawke place their food along a table by the bathtub in the spare room. Hawke smiled at him and beckoned him closer with her finger. Fenris walked briskly towards her and placed the wine carefully next to the glasses she had placed out.

"I won't see you for three weeks Fenris, I will miss you." Hawke said as she ran her fingers along the clasps of him armour. Fenris smirked and freed himself of his clothes revealing his Lyrium etched skin. Hawke's eyes widened as she took in his well-toned, tanned body. Hawke loved his body, so strong and powerful, but also surprisingly soft and gentle when directed on her. Fenris' slender hands moved to untie her soaked robe, Hawke moved to help him, but he swatted her hands away. "I want to worship your body the way it deserves Hawke." Fenris lowered her robe and let it pool on the floor around her. Hawke looked up at him through her lashes and saw his pupils dilate as he reached for her breast band.

Hawke felt herself blush as Fenris slowly unclasped her bra and allowed himself to simply watch the rise and fall of her chest with her breathing. Fenris skimmed down her skin till he reached her panties and reached into them, with a shudder from Hawke, he suppressed a chuckle; Hawke was soaking wet and he had barely touched her. Hawke felt herself blush lightly at the effect he had on her. Fenris pulled them down softly and observed her; she was far from showing she was with child, his child. Once again she forgave him. He never thought he could love her more than he already did, but she gave him another reason.

Fernis helped Hawke into the bath and followed suit. They faced each other and began washing the other carefully. Fenirs was very thorough in washing her chest, which gained a smirk from Hawke as she returned the favour. Once they were both fully clean Hawke fed Fenris some food while he licked her fingers. Hawke smiled as she turned in the bathtub and relaxed into his chest. Fenris kissed the back of her head gently.

"Fenris?" Hawke asked quietly.

"Yes my love?" Fenris answered as he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

"I know I said it was fine. But please promise me that even if our baby is a mage; you won't leave me."

Fenris wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I almost made the biggest mistake of my life today by leaving you. I will never let you go. I must go with Sebastian tomorrow; but I will not stay away from you for a second longer than necessary. I am a fool for ever wanting to leave." Fenris spoke softly.

Hawke turned slightly and kissed him gently and smiled. "I'll hold you to that, you know. And I will always forgive you Fenris; just don't annoy me with anything sharp nearby." Fenris chuckled darkly, and Hawke felt the vibrations from his chest.

"I promise." Fenris kissed her neck and smiled as he felt her rub against him.

Hawke stood and left the tub and Fenris followed suit. They dried themselves before Fenris picked Hawke up and carried her bridal style to the bed, and laid her down gently. Hawke smiled and he kissed her tenderly.

Hawke smiled as he kissed her sweetly and towered over her. Fenris tenderly kissed down her neck and licked her chest. Hawke moaned and arched into him as he took her nipple in her mouth. Fenris sucked and nipped her chest while Hawke writhing in pleasure beneath him. Once satisfied with her chest he kissed down her body till he reached her stomach and stopped.

Hawke sat up on her elbows to look at him, "Fenris?" He smiled and drew circles on her abdomen.

"I have a child. It is a strange thought. When I was still a slave I never thought that I would never have a child, and if I did; they would be doomed to a life of slavery. Even when I was free, the thought never appealed to me. Then you came. With your beautiful eyes and promising words. At first I thought you were insane; in fact I still do. But you showed me things I would have never seen before. How to feel, how to be happy, how to love. And I can never repay you for anything, and you continue to bless me with gifts."

Hawke smiled and placed a hand on top of his, stilling it. "Fenris, I love you more than anything; and this baby is the least I can do for you." Fenris smiled and kissed her hand before he continued with his task. Fenris licked her stomach and kissed his way till he reached her dripping sex. Fenris licked her aching pussy and earned a moan from Hawke. He nipped her sensitive nub and began to finger her.

Hawke moaned as he continued his sweet assault on her body. Hawke almost came when she felt Fenris insert a finger in her ass while still licking her pussy. Hawke moaned loudly as he sped up his fingers and after a few more pleasurable moments she came screaming his name. Hawke struggled to regain her breath, while Fenris chuckled. "Enjoy that, did you?"

"Shut up."

Fenris teased her folds with his aching cock and Hawke sighed softly as he entered slightly. Hawke raised her hips and he withdrew and raised an eyebrow with a devious smile. Hawke smiled. _So this is the game, huh? _Hawke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, she felt his arms weaken slightly and smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them.

Fenris looked surprised but groaned when Hawke rocked her hips on his, sliding down him slightly before withdrawing. Fenris gripped her hips and thrust himself fully into her. Hawke threw her head back and thrust herself onto him. Fenris gripped her hips tightly and impaled her onto him. Hawke screamed as she felt him touch the opening of her womb with his dick. Fenris grunted as he pounded Hawke harder and gripped her ass harder.

"Fenris!" Hawke came and tensed her back, and Fenris thrust harder and came inside her. She collapsed on top of him while they struggled to catch their breath.

"Fenris, what time do you need to be ready to leave at?"Hawke looked up at him.

"Sebastian can wait, for I will only go when I am satisfied with you." Fenris chuckled and rubbed her ass.

"So never?"

"We shall see."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

For the Templars 8

**Hey everyone, Thanks so much for all the nice reviews and to everyone who is reading. Please Review (cause if I'm writing crap you should tell me otherwise I won't know!) BioWare owns everything xxx**

* * *

><p>Hawke felt a soft sensation on her shoulder. She sighed and turned in her sleep. The sensation came again on her neck. Hawke stirred slightly and once again it came along her jaw. A soft rumbling from behind her forced her to awaken.<p>

"Hawke, I know you're awake." Fenris' deep voice came softly in her ear and Hawke cracked open an eye to glare at him.

"Fenris…what time is it?" Hawke yawned while she stretched.

"We still have a few hours before I need to be at the Keep to meet Sebastian. I have something for you."

That woke Hawke up. Hawke sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She turned to see Fenris in his leggings sitting up on an elbow with his face resting on his face on his knuckles with a cocky grin on his face. "What do you have for me?" Hawke said as she sat on his stomach, forcing him onto his back. Fenris smiled and reached beside him and pulled over a red rose. Hawke smiled softly as he trailed it lightly along her face as he began to speak.

"I was woken up by a loud Antivan merchant passing outside; he said that the Maker wanted us to honour beauty in the world. I almost laughed when he said a rose was the most beautiful thing the Maker created aside from Andraste. I called him a fool and told him my wife is finer than a thousand roses in full bloom; sweeter than all the treats in Orlais and is kinder than woman in Thedas.

"The merchant said nothing could compare to the beauty of a rose; so I took one and I told him that if he was right I would praise the Maker for the beauty of Antiva. But he was wrong." Hawke leant down and kissed him lightly, and took the rose from his hand and twirled it around in her fingers.

"You are so romantic. I don't want you to go with Sebastian. But I guess I can deal with it as long as I know you are safe." Hawke smiled and trailed the soft rose petals from his lips down the Lyrium in his chest, receiving a soft moan from him.

"I live for you, my love." Fenris voice was husky from desire and Hawke felt him hardening l=slightly as Hawke moved above him.

"So what shall we do now?" Hawke's eyes sparkled with mischief and she laughed as Fenris leant up and kissed her neck. "I'm sure I can find something entertaining to do." Fenris chuckled darkly, as he reached her lips. Fenris kissed her passionately and roamed his hands over her still naked body. Hawke pulled away and ran the rose still in her hand across Fenris' ears making him gasp and arch into her.

"Want to play?" Hawke asked seductively as she ran the rose along his back. It was a gentle touch, and the soft petals made him relax as he realised he got no pain from the touch. It was a pleasant surprise; he remembered when he first realised that a touch from Hawke provided more pleasure than pain. The first time he actually touched her, it was an accidental, innocent touch.

The had been trailing up the Wounded Coast in search of the Tal Vasoth for that dwarf Javaris; they had been in the cavern and Fenris pushed Hawke out the way of a Serebas attack he managed to roll them out of the way, it was only for a moment but she was on her back looking up at him above her. The exposed part of his hand was touching her cheek and in that moment, he felt no pain. They remained like for only a second before he ghosted away and returned to the battle. Apparently, Varric and Anders didn't notice, because if they did Fenris would have never heard the end of it.

Hawke had caught his eye when they were searching the caverns for anything of value. Hawke smiled and winked at him and Fenris felt himself blush slightly and he had to turn away. He knew he was attracted to her. When she was fighting the slavers for him; and that first touch…one would have to be blind not to see her beauty. She flirted a few times with everyone in their rabble but it was always playful banter, she stopped flirting with Anders and Sebastian after that day; Fenris had wondered why, but he soon found out when Hawke continued to compliment him.

Fenris smiled as he kissed Hawke. "I would love to play…"

* * *

><p>"Fenris, hurry up your late!" Hawke laughed as she pulled on her new Viscount robes. She had new ones made with the same design as Dumar's, however hers were more fitted and came to just above her knees. Fenris had made his approval very vocal when he first saw them, however he was not to keen when Isabella gave her some high boots to match.<p>

Fenris chuckled and he wrapped his arms around Hawke's waist pulling her back to him. "I know. I just don't want to leave you two yet." Fenris kissed her neck and bit down slightly on the near permanent bruise on the crook of her neck. Hawke moaned and rolled her head back, to allow him better access. "Fenris…." Fenris ran his pointed tongue along her neck and Hawke sighed.

"Fenris…As much as I want you right now you need to go…" Fenris smirked and pinched Hawke's ass as he pulled away.

"Very well, mea. Hurry and we shall go." Fenris pulled his pack onto his back and Hawke followed him out the door of the estate. Sebastian, Donnic and Varric were gathered at the foot of the Keep, and their heads turned towards them and Hawke saw Donnic pass Varric a few Sovereigns, and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that we are all here; Hawke I hope than when I am ruler of Starkhaven, we will be able to continue our friendship." Sebastian smiled

"As do I, Sebastian." Hawke smiled kindly. She would miss Sebastian; he was like a brother to her. He was always a good source for advice and would lend an ear in any situation; that and she thought his accent was adorable. She remembered they had a small game Merrill correctly entitled 'the accent game', Merrill came third, Fenris second – although Hawke was convinced that was just down to the incredible sex appeal of his voice – and Sebastian won with his strange way of saying 'purple' which everyone giggled about.

Hawke smiled as she hugged him. Aveline was kissing Donnic on the cheek lightly, and Isabella and Merrill were saying goodbye to Varric. Hawke pulled away and let him say bye to everyone.

"Hawke." Hawke turned around to see Fenris with a small smile on his lips. Hawke beckoned him closer with a long finger. Fenris moved and pulled her close and his lips crashed on hers. It was similar to the one they shared in the Gallows, full of passion, desire, longing and a promise. A promise to stay alive and fight for each other. This promise on his lips was different. This promise was one full of power, she knew he would return. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as he savoured the taste of her. Hawke wrapped her hands in his hair, while he grasped her around her waist and cradled her head gently with his other. It amazed Hawke that he could be so powerful and rough, while at the same time being gentle and caring.

The sound of a clearing throat forced Fenris to pull back and glare at its origins in the form of a soon to be dead dwarf. Donnic raised an eyebrow and Sebastian busied himself with making sure everything was ready, but the blush was apparent on his face. Fenris growled at Varric and Isabella who were hollering at them.

Hawke giggled and turned Fenris' face back to her, and she saw his eyes soften when they were back on her face.

Hawke smiled slightly and spoke very softly "Revertere ad me, amica mea." Fenris' eyes widened considerably when she spoke.

"When did you learn Acranum?" Fenris brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I learned after the Qunari invasion, I thought it would be fun to finally understand your swearing. Hawke laughed. Fenris kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I promise, I will return Mea. Nothing will keep me from you or our child." Hawke smiled and hugged him.

"Are we ready Gentlemen?" Varric laughed as their group was finally gathering. Fenris nodded and Sebastian walked to the front.

"Let's reclaim my home." Sebastian spoke calmly.

Fenris turned around to see Hawke waving and nodded his head to her, before he followed Sebastian; unaware of the consequences that would follow soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I know just a short wee chapter for Valentines.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Latin for Acranum.**

**Mea – My love.**

**Revertere ad me, amica mea – Return to me, my love.**


	9. Chapter 9

For the Templars 9

**Thanks to everyone who is watching and reading. Please Review. BioWare owns everything x**

* * *

><p>The route to Starkhaven was going to be long and hard. Fenris walked just behind Sebastian with Donnic and Varric either side of him. They had just pasted the gates and began on the dirt road from the city. Their route had been planned carefully; they would travel west and take the rivers through the Vimmark Mountains and head north from there. They would then cross the Wildervale until they reach the city Tantervale then follow the Minanter River until they reached the city of Starkhaven. Hawke would send word to the East and try to rally support for Sebastian from Ostwick, Hercinia, and Ansburg. There was no guarantee for support from any of the other cities; however Hawke received word shortly before Sebastian left, that if Hawke required, King Alistair and his Queen would support her judgement. Fenris listened carefully to Sebastian's plan and attempted to tune out Varric's loud whistling.<p>

"…and once we reach the city, we shall meet with the officials and confirm my challenge. If Hawke keeps her word we shall be successful sooner; if she agrees to deal with the trade aspect we won't need the three weeks." Sebastian finished; his eyes were uncharacteristically cold and hard.

Fenris smirked at the mention of Hawke. "Hawke always keeps her word."

"I know. I just don't want to get my hopes up if something does not happen."

"Elf, I want to ask you something." Varric asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What is it Dwarf?" Fenris asked as he glanced down at him.

"I was just wondering…how was it?"

"How was what?" Fenris turned to face him.

"The goodbye sex? If that kiss in the courtyard was anything to go by; it must have been great." Varric smiled as the elf glared at him.

"That is none of your concern." Fenris smiled lightly.

"Oh come on. Just a little." Varric laughed and Fenris smirked.

"I'm not telling you anything. Except that she is not nearly as forceful as she seems." Fenris chuckled darkly, thinking how badly Hawke would react once she found what he said.

"Really? And here I thought she would be the leader in all aspects of her life." Varric chuckled.

"Funny, I always thought Serah Hawke would be quite reserved, despite her usual forwardness." Donnic turned to Fenris, raising his eyebrows.

"That was true the first time; however she has become more comfortable in herself." Fenris smirked but raised an eyebrow when Varric took out a notepad.

"So if our fearless leader and you were to play any game involving roles, what would the most frequent played?" Varric began.

"No comment." Fenris smirked slyly.

"Most common tool?"

"No comment."

"Most common position or style?"

"Hawke likes it from behind."

"WHAT?" Varric and Donnic burst out laughing at the look on Sebastian's face. The prince had turned a bright shade of red at the subject manner.

"What? The dwarf asked a question and I gave him an answer." Fenris said as he kicked a small rock in Varric's direction as the men laughed.

Sebastian led the way and Fenris noted from his demeanour that he was nervous about reclaiming his family's throne. Fenris had carefully monitored their progress through the sun's position and thought they were making good time. They stopped a few hours along the road at a small stream. The men rested and had some of their provisions while they relaxed for a while.

Fenris leant back against a tree and raised his hand with Hawke's favour on it and inhaled the scent. He smelled that intoxicating aroma that was Hawke, a blend of vanilla and orchids. He remembered when he had first discovered its origins; she enjoyed the scent and flavours of vanilla, so the witch, Aveline and Rivanni had spent an afternoon creating these strange scented soaps. Hawke also kept a small vase of orchids by her bed, which Fenris had accidentally knocked over onto the bed during their first night together. The flowers had fallen around her and the combined scent of her arousal and her usual aroma had almost driven him mad with desire. Fenris smiled softly at the mere thought of Hawke.

"Oh the elf has a smug grin on his face. Thinking of turning back?" Varric teased.

"As much as I would love to surprise Hawke; I promised my friend I would help him." Fenris smiled as he looked at Sebastian.

"Thank you, my friend. However, I can understand your need for Hawke by the look in your eyes, what is the significance of that anyway?"

Fenris smiled bitterly, he didn't really wish to remember how he hurt her; how he kept hurting her.

"Did you not start wearing that a few days after we killed that magister?" Varric looked over to Fenris, who had a scowl on his face.

"This has nothing to do with that bitch." Fenris growled angrily. How dare Varric think that Hawke's favour had something to do with that bitch!

"Then what is it?" Donnic asked streaching his legs. "When Aveline and I began our relationship, you were already wearing that." Donnic gestured to the red material around Fenris' wrist.

"I got it after…after Hawke and I were together for the first time." Fenris glanced at the material around his wrist.

"So that's when your puppy eyes started! She was so good in the bed you needed a keepsake." Varric laughed, but saw the conflict written across Fernis' face.

"There are no puppy eyes. I do not wish to discuss this further." Fenris said as he stood and picked up his pack signalling for the others to do the same. He sighed and began to walk down the path ignoring the chuckle in Varric's voice.

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as she finished off her inspection of the Guard, even though she was convinced Aveline was doing a good job; however protocols were protocols, and the Seneschal had her inspecting everything. Hawke had stated – foolishly – that everything looks fine, which made Aveline furious, saying that the guard <em>'was more than fine!' <em>and proceeded to showcase the guard. Hawke and Aveline sat in the Captains quarters sharing some food and laughing.

"So have you thought of any name for it yet?" Aveline asked as she poured herself a glass of wine, Hawke just sipped her water and smiled.

"I don't know. If it is a boy I would consider Malcolm, after my father. I'm not sure about a girl's name perhaps something like Annaleigh. But I think I will need to talk to Fenris about it when he returns."

"I assume you both made up; well if your kiss was any indication." The women laughed and Hawke blushed.

"Three times." Hawke giggled.

"Really? I thought he would last longer." Aveline laughed

"Normally yes, but we were rushed in the morning so I didn't have the full…experience as normal."

Aveline smiled softly at her. "Who ever thought we would end up here? The Viscount and Guard Captain. Both married and you with a baby on the way. I keep waiting for you to do something immature or stupid to remind me this isn't a dream."

"I know. From the first second Fenris and I were together, I thought I was in a dream." Hawke smiled as she remembered their first kiss.

The two women laughed as they continued to banter around before Hawke had to leave to attend to her letters in the Keep.

Hawke ascended the stairs and greeted some of the guardsman, before she entered her office. The room seemed emptier now that Fenris wasn't there. Hawke sighed at the thought, he was coming back but she still missed him.

_Maker's breath. He hasn't been gone a day and I miss him this much already. _

Hawke opened a letter on her desk and smiled as she realised it was from the Queen in Ferelden. Hawke opened the letter and read it with a smile:

_My dearest friend Hawke,_

_Alistair and I received your letter about Prince Vael and his return to Starkhaven. As you know; we will support you as you know him best. I hope he shall be a leader worthy of your trust. I heard you are with child and I believe congratulations are in order. Your dwarf spreads the word fast. I am as well, Alistair was ecstatic when he found out, and his joy was exprsssed…in the usual manner. How charming that we may have children at the same time. Perhaps a marriage would be suitable. Alistair wishes you and Fenris well; he appears to have grown quite fond of your Husband when we last me which I can hardly blame him for as Fenris is rather easy on the eyes. But alas, I have my handsome Alistair and a child to be soon. Hopefully, our child will not be affected by the taint; but there is still that possibility, and it breaks my heart to know that._

_I hear despite your best efforts some mages are still wary of your intent. I am trying to convince Alistair to fully free the circle; that debate was not too popular, but you can imagine his reaction. We trust in mages as I am sure you do. However we have both seen many a time, when our trust in mages has backfired on us. I did not realise one of my closest friend's true intent, she always knew blood magic; and while it ended up saving Alistair's and my lives, I lost someone who was like a sister to me. However, never forget that there are some mages who are truly good. Morrigan, Wynne, Velanna and Anders were all good mages and good people, but everyone has their burdens. Whether it was blood magic, a spirit of justice or compassion, or the desire to help their family, it is a struggle._

_Alistair and I hope to visit the Free Marches again soon; however it would be once Prince Vael has reclaimed the throne. I would also like to remind you of something of a personal nature. Remember what I told you before I returned to Denerim. Watch the shadows; for they are watching you._

_I wish you all the best with Fenris and your baby,_

_All my love,_

_Queen R. Therin of Ferelden._

Hawke smile as she re-read the letter. The Queen rarely signed her first name and she had taken Alistair's last name recently.

"The shadows are watching me." Hawke mumbled quietly. She looked up from the letter and looked at the room. The room was as she left it; quiet and dull. Hawke sighed a she noticed another letter at the corner of her desk. Hawke almost leapt for joy when she recognised it as Fenris' handwriting. He had become much better at reading and his writing was always neat and perfectly formed. The first time they compared it Hake was embarrassed to see hers looked like chicken scratches in comparison. Hawke reached for the letter and inhaled as she recognised the scent. It smelt of Fenris, with that arousing fragrance of leather and earth. Hawke smiled as she opened it and a pressed rose fell out with a letter.

_My beautiful wife,_

_I am writing this now as I will probably be on the road with Sebastian; I do not wish to be apart from you. Especially since you had the kindness and love in your heart to forgive my brutish behaviour. I will return to you the second I am able to; no man or demon will keep me from your warm embrace. At this moment you are beside me, carrying my child. That thought alone makes me want to ravish you again. How I will go three weeks without your beautiful body beneath mine, I do not know. The ache I feel for your touch even now…the second you awake I will let you know my need for you. Maker's breath Hawke, Mea, you are beautiful._

_I cannot wait to see you when you are full with my child. I wonder how you will look when you are near the date. You might be the size of a house that day. And when I return you may be slightly larger as well. That just means there is more of you that I can love._

_Hawke; I have no doubt in my mind that you are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. I thank the Maker every day that it was you Anso hired all those years ago. I want you to know that every day my heart swells when I see your beautiful eyes, or hear your sweet laugh. The thought that I will soon have another like you…I cannot express the feeling I have._

_You are more than my wife. Long before I fell in love with you; you were my friend. You are still the closest friend I have ever had. You are mine. Never forget that Mea, for I will remind you of that every second of my life._

_I will be home soon. Until then, be safe and do not lose your spark._

_I am yours._

_Fenris_

Hawke sighed and relaxed into her chair. Fenris could be so romantic. Hawke smiled as she lightly fingered the rose. She could imagine how it would be once Fenris returned. The thought alone aroused her. Maybe Fenris would take her roughly against the wall or perhaps he would gently and slowly make love to her in their bedroom.

She heard a knock at the door, which roused her from her state. "Come in." The door opened and Merrill entered shyly. Hawke beamed when she saw who it was.

"Merrill! Come in. How are you?"

"I am well Lethilan. I wanted to talk to you about something important." Merrill said shyly as she walked slowly to the desk.

"Is everything alright?" Hawke asked as she watched Merrill with concern on her face.

"I have heard some things Lethilan. There are rumours about you going around. Many are saying that if you are with child; it will be a Halfling with both Elven and Human blood. Some of the people I have spoken too are outraged at the prospect. As you know all too well, the Elves are not treated well in Kirkwall and the same will apply to other cities. I am concerned for your and Fenris' baby, if you would like, I could see if your child will be a Halfling."

Hawke watched Merrill closely as she spoke.

"And how would you do this?" Hawke raised an eyebrow warily.

"With blood magic an…" Merrill began but Hawke held up her hand and stopped her.

"No. I don't want you to resort to that Merrill." Hawke sighed as she rubbed her temples before looking up at Merrill softly.

"Do you remember what we talked about after everything that happened with the Keeper?"

"I…I do Hawke. I know you worry about me being taken by the Templars. But since you reformed the Circle it may not be so bad." Merrill smiled.

"I shall deal with the Alienage problem later; I will make it so the city will improve the conditions there. And I will allow you to enter the Circle under one circumstance. You cannot use Blood Magic ever again." Hawke spoke softly.

"I…I will need to think about that Lethilan. Thank you for everything. I will try to come to a decision in the next few days." Hawke stood up and walked around to Merrill and gave her a hug, which Merrill returned.

"I want the best for you Merrill; I just want you to be careful, alright?"

"Yes, Lethilan. I understand. And I want you to be happy with Fenris. If you need anything; you know where to find me." Merrill and Hawke said their goodbyes and Hawke walked to her window as Merrill closed the door.

Hawke smiled lightly as she looked out the window.

"My baby may be a mage or may be half-elf." Hawke put her hand on her abdomen gently.

"It may also be a hard life, my child. But you have me and your father and between us; we shall teach you how to change the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who's reading!<strong>

**Mea- my love**

**Please review! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

For the Templars 10

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my ramblings BioWare owns everything x**

* * *

><p>The group stopped when they reached the riverside by sunset. The Waking Sea was before them and Fenris watched Sebastian as he walked to a small jetty on the river. The sun cast a strange glow across the river and mountain pass. Near the bank was a small wooden cabin; where Sebastian had told them earlier they would spend the night. Varric looked at the small boat that would carry them through the valleys of the Vimmack Mountains. "Is this thing really going to hold all of us?" Varric grumbled.<p>

"If it doesn't we can throw you overboard first." Fenris smirked as Varric turned a pale shade of green.

"Do we really have to go by boat? Perhaps we could just go over the mountains instead, seems like it would be a shorter route."

"It would look shorter on a map; however it would take much longer to climb the mountains than just going by river" Sebastian said as he looked upstream. They would have to follow the river for several days at least before they had to head onto the plains of the Wintervales.

Donnic opened the door to the small cabin and went inside with Fenris. There were two bunk beds at either side of a small fireplace; there was also a small circular rug was placed under a small round table with several chairs around it. Donnic and Fenris put their packs at either side of the room.

"Fenris, are you alright?" Donnic turned to Fenris as he spoke.

"I am well; I just never thought I would miss Hawke as much as I do; and I've only been away for two days." Fenris sighed as he remembered how Hawke had reacted when he told her he was going with Sebastian; she was upset but she understood his reasons for doing so. She then proceeded to show him for the next hour of how much she would miss him.

"I understand; you are still in your newlywed state of mind. And you weren't even able to have a honeymoon with Hawke becoming Viscount." Donnic smiled as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I just wish we were able to. Hopefully when we return, I will be able to take her somewhere, if only for a few days." Fenris smiled; hopefully he would surprise Hawke with a short break; perhaps to Ferelden so she could visit the King and Queen.

Sebastian and Varric entered the room, and Varric suddenly looked outraged.

"Why do I have to get the top bunk?"

"Because your short; and it will be amusing to see if you fall out in the morning." Fenris smirked at the fuming dwarf.

"Well aren't you in a good mood, broody." Varric grumbled as they all sat down around the table.

"I assume Fenris is just going to torture us until he is home with his wife." Sebastian laughed.

"That sounds like an amusing idea." Fenris smirked and rested his face on his knuckles as he watched Varric pull out a set of cards.

"Well Gentlemen, I think instead of the usual game of Diamondback and Wicked Grace; we should make it slightly more interesting." Varric grinned as he expertly shuffled the cards.

"What do you have in mind?" Donnic asked as he poured out some ale from his satchel into four mugs before passing them around.

"Every time someone has the winning hand, they chose any question they want and direct it to anyone or everyone, no topic is allowed to be rejected. How about it?" Varric asked as he deal the cards.

"Interesting…" Fenris smiled as he looked at his cards.

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Oh, did I win the first hand? How coincidental." Varric laughed as he collected the cards.

"So, question one. To the table: who did you first have sex with and when."

"A girl named Amelia back in Starkhaven; I was sixteen and she was seventeen, and it was in one of the larder before my father's birthday feast." Sebastian smiled as he drank from his mug.

"A girl named Louisa in Lowtown. I was fifteen and she was eigthteen; she thought I was twenty and you should have seen the look on her face when she found out otherwise." Donnic laughed as he remembered the horror on that poor girls face.

Everyone turned to Fenris who wore a faint blush on his cheeks.

"…Hawke, almost four years ago."

"WHAT? Hawke was your first?" Varric leant over the table and Fenris sighed.

"The ritual that gave me my markings stripped away my memory; if there was someone before her, I have no memory of them."

"So, as far as you know…you have only ever had one woman all your life?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Correct, but as far as I am concerned; there is no need of another, so there will be no other for me except Hawke. Now deal, dwarf." Fenris smiled as he watched Varric deal. Hawke had finally told him – with a bit of persuasion from Fenris – how Varric cheated.

"I believe I win, my friends." Donnic said as he laid down his cards.

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Sorry Donnic." Fenris smiled as he revealed his winning hand.

"Damn it!" Donnic flustered as Fenris took the cards.

"How long have any of you gone without killing something?"

"Probably a few days." Varric mumbled as he stroked his stubble.

"A week, patrols have been better thanks to Aveline." Donnic said as he reached for his mug.

"Two years, when I was first entered into the Chantry I stopped killing before I took my vows." Sebastian spoke calmly.

Fenris laughed as he dealt the guards and made sure he remembered what Hawke told him about Varric's weighted cards technique. He dealt the cards evenly and waited for the next round.

"I win." Sebastian beamed.

"Nope, I do." Varric chuckled as he showed his cards.

Fenris raised an eyebrow, he was sure he didn't deal Varric those cards…

"Moving on, Elf question to you." Varric grinned as he took the cards from Fenris as reshuffled them.

"very well, what do you wish to know, dwarf?" Fenris grumbled as he realised Varric had probably switched them. _Bloody rogues._

"What is the significance of that cloth around your wrist? I know you said it was from you and Hawke's first time together, but why did you both not stay together after that?"

Fenris sighed as he drank the rest of his ale, before he sighed.

"I went to her and I kissed her which led to…other activities. My memory's came back as we finished and I was just shocked. I didn't know what to do, so I left. Hawke was hurt but she waited for me to face my demons before we could be together again. I have no idea how she could have been so patient." Fenris smiled wistfully as he remembered how he and Hawke had rekindled their relationship after the death of Danarius.

She understood him; after everything he had done to her she still remained faithful and waited for him. He remembered how she asked him sweetly to make love to her again. He smiled at the memory of her pulling him gently over her as she lay on the ground before the fireplace.

"Hawke still forgave you…well I knew she saw something in you. It must have been pretty good if she waited three years for you." Sebastian laughed as the group of men all laughed.

Sebastian looked out the window and saw the moon was beginning to rise over the horizon and suggested that they all retire for the night.

Fenris inhaled the scent of Hawke on her favour and allowed himself to drift off with her in his mind, allowing her to haunt his dreams with her enchanting smile.

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as she relaxed into her chair in the library. She looked up at the strange status above the fireplace and smiled softly. <em>Fenris hates that statue.<em> Hawke smiled at the thought of him.

"Where is he now, I wonder?

Hawke watched the flames and sipped her glass of wine and thought of Fenris and her baby. How would her baby look? Would they have their father's enchanting eyes, or exotic skin? Her sense of humour or her hair? She didn't know but Maker, she hoped they would have Fenris' eyes. But that might make it more difficult when she had to be strict as she could never say no to his eyes.

"Hawke?" Hawke turned her head and saw Isabella walking towards her.

"Is it time to change the locks at last?" Hawke said as she stood up and faced her friend.

"Very funny; but I won't try and pick your locks after last time I was paralysed for an hour, you still haven't told me how you did that." Isabella laughed.

"And I am not going to." Hawke smiled as she poured her a drink.

"Oh you're no fun." Isabella sighed as she looked at Hawke.

"Do you remember when I got Castion's ship? I said I wanted it redecorate it. Well, I finally finished and I want to stretch it out before I do any real sailing."

"You're leaving?" Hawke looked shocked at the revelation.

"I want to sail the Siren's Call 2 across to Denerim before I return to Kirkwall; I'll be gone about a month."

"I wish I could go with you." Hawke sighed; she needed someone to just help her relax. Cullen had told her about some of the new mages not settling in, and they demanded to be released.

"Me too; but I get the impression that you would actually make my ship crash on the rocks by the city."

"That or get you out of more trouble with the Qunari." Hawke smiled as the two of them laughed.

"I need to go tomorrow morning. I really wish you could come with me Hawke; but I doubt that would settle well for you."

"I will see you off tomorrow Bella; just come back soon, alright?" Hawke faced her.

"Of course Hawke. I will be back before you know it. And I will bring you back something nice, I promise."

"No need. As long as you are safe and don't bring another invasion with you, it will be fine."

"Steal one priceless relic and you never hear the end of it." Isabella turned to the door.

"Tomorrow?"

"Is your excellency can be bothered getting her high ass out of bed."

"Fine. As long as there is no more talk about my ass."

"Oh Kitten! You never let me have any fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

For the Templars 11

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! BioWare owns everything! Xxx**

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as Isabella loading up her ship. Isabella was leaving soon and Hawke couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Fenris, Varric, Sebastain and Isabella were all away and Merrill was avoiding Hawke for the moment and Aveline was too preoccupied with the Guard to notice.<p>

"Oh sweet-thing; don't look so sad. I'm getting teary eyed just looking at you." Isabella laughed as she approached Hawke.

Hawke smiled lightly as Isabella gave her a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you 'Bella. Promise once you're done in Denerim, you'll come back before you embark on the world?" Hawke asked sweetly as she pulled back from Isabella.

"Oh I could never say no to that look Hawke. You don't even give me a fair chance!" Isabella laughed as she looked at Hawke.

The wind picked up and Isabella's eyes became alive.

"The wind is with us! Hurry and pull up anchor! I'll be back soon sweetling, count on that." Isabella gave Hawke a quick kiss on the cheek, before she ran back up the stairs to the ship and pulled up anchor.

Hawke watched as _The Siren's Call 2 _began to move from the harbour. She saw Isabella at the wheel of the ship barking orders to the poor men who all thought they had a chance with her. Isabella turned and waved to Hawke, the wind blowing her hair around her and the low sunrise casting a shadow over her exotic features. Hawke waved back at her friend and felt happy that Isabella had finally got what she wanted.

Hawke felt like crying; everyone seemed to be going now. Isabella had her ship, Sebastian had to attend to Starkhaven, Aveline and Donnic would eventually start a family and become too busy to deal with her, Merrill would eventually join the Circle or find more Dalish, Varric would probably stay and Kirkwall… But she had Fenris. And that was all she truly needed.

"Viscount Hawke!" Hawke turned to see Cullen approaching from the Lowtown stairs.

"Knight Commander Cullen! What a surprise, how are you?" Hawke smiled as he approached her.

"I am well. I need you to come to the Gallows; some of the new mages are demanding to speak to you. They say it is important." Cullen spoke solemnly and directed Hawke to a small boat that would take them to the Gallows.

"Very well Cullen, lead the way." Hawke turned to face the Waking Sea and saw the shadowed outlines of _The Siren's Call 2 _and smiled softly.

"Return soon, my friend." Hawke whispered and a strong gust of wind from behind her and Hawke felt some of her troubles lift as she remembered a line from a Rivanni story Isabella her once:

_"The winds and tides bring unimaginable change. The Winds make us bolder,_

_ The tides make us stronger. Rise with the sun and embrace the ever changing World."_

Hawke smiled as Cullen and her exchanged pleasantries as the crossed the harbour. She smiled as she asked Cullen if anyone had caught his eye.

"Well…I…not at the moment, your Excellency. I have heard that you are bringing volunteers from other Circle's around Thedas. I approve of your plan to strengthen the Circle." Cullen smiled softly.

"And I must congratulate you again on your baby; you must be proud."

"I am. I cannot wait until I have my child. Can you think of any names, I am struggling, truth be told." Hawke laughed.

"You honour me, Excellency. I know not a name that would be appropriate for the child of two fine heroes'." Cullen smiled.

Hawke smiled as the docked in the Gallows and was greeted by Samsun and several other Templars who watched her enthusiastically.

"Viscount, if you would the mages have gathered inside the main hall. Please follow me." Cullen said as he led her onward.

Hawke watched as Cullen opened the door and that mages faced her. Hawke saw humans and Elves, children and elders. All watched her intently some with fear, others with anger. Hawke sighed as she took the stairs at the end of the Hall and looked around. This was where those poor mages begged for their life from Meredith's wrath.

"I know many of you are unsure of what you have been told. I will confirm that the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall is a free Circle. The mages will be allowed to stay with their families as long as they abide by the rules of the Circle, and blood magic is still a cause for offence. I know many of you don't believe me when I say this, but I want to help the mages." Hawke paused when she heard some scoffs from some of the older mages.

Hawke sighed and continued:

"Many of you may not know, but the Amell line from which I was born was filled with magic, my sister and father were both mages. I understand your fear. I understand the pain, the sadness. I genuinely want to help. Magic is in my blood and my child may be a mage. I will not let you suffer for your heritage. The Templars have agreed to show restraint and I hope that we will be able to work together."

Hawke watched the mages as they appeared to consider her speech. She watched as one young elf, probably no more than twenty stood up and faced her. Hawke watched as his face remained neutral. Hawke stiffened as she saw his skin slowly becoming a light and some mages scrambled back while some Templars took positions around them.

Hawke shielded her eyes as the mage became possessed by a rage demon and took out a Templar before he began screaming.

"You know nothing of magic! You think we can be won over by kind words and sweet ideals. You shall pay for your insolence!" The demon began and fired flames around at the Templars and sent a giant fireball towards Hawke. A shield went up infront of Hawke and she turned to see who the mage was. "Merrill?"

"I know what you are thinking Lethilan; I want to help you so I hope to be able to as a member of the Circle." Merrill smiled as she dropped the shield and froze them demon.

Hawke moved and cut the demon's head off with her dagger and watched its corpse sink into the ground. Hawke sighed as she re-sheathed her daggers and looked at the remaining mages. Merrill smiled at her as she walked towards her, and spoke to the remaining mages.

"Hawke is a good human and a good woman, she wants to help us and I think we should let her. If we don't then what will happen to us? You all know what happened to the Circle in Ferelden and here, so if Hawke wants to help us; why are we making this difficult for her?"

The mages looked at Merrill and then to Hawke, who was incredibly surprised to see Merrill speaking up without stuttering. Hawke regained her composure and smiled at Merrill. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Fenris had to try and contain his laughter as he watched Varric turn a deep shade of green for what must have been the third time that afternoon. Sebastian smiled as he saw the dwarf attempting to control his stomach. Donnic helped steer the boat along the river. It was already late afternoon and they had made steady progress along the river. Sebastian smiled as he began to speak.<p>

"If we continue at a pace like this, we will reach the Wintervale by sunrise."

"That is if the dwarf can control his vomiting." Fenris chuckled darkly.

"Shut up, elf. My ancestors seemed to have the right idea by not living near these things. There is far too much rocking involved."

"Shall I look after Bianca until you feel better?" Fenris raised his eyebrows evilly.

"Touch her and you die." Varric attempted to glare at him, but due to his colouring.

"What will you do? Kill me with your sick."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You're a very odd dwarf."

"If you two are quite finished." Donnic laughed as the two quietened down. "I think we should stop for a bit so Varric may rest. Otherwise he will complain about it for the rest of the day."

"Very well." Sebastian sighed as he looked forward to see any place to dock. He saw a small bit of flatland just along the bend and directed Donnic there.

Varric practically sprang off the boat to get onto solid ground.

"Oh Maker! Dry ground!" Varric said as he practically kissed the ground. Fenris walked around him and looked at the area. It was a small flat plain by the river and the mountains rose high before them. Fenris inhaled and was surprise to smell burning wood. He motioned to Donnic to be ready as his eyes scanned the area. There was a small collection of trees before him and Fenris could make out the shapes of tents. He watched carefully for a few moments but saw no campers.

Sebastian and Fenris walked slowly towards the camp. The tents looked old and worn but the fire's embers were still burning. Sebastian waved Varric and Donnic over and they searched the camp.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Varric grumbled.

"Something does not feel right." Fenris spoke quietly

"We should leave, now." Sebastian said as he turned around to leave but was stopped as a wall of fire appeared before him. The flames danced as they formed a circle around them. Each withdrew their weapons and watched for their attacker.

The flames died slightly and allowed them to see their opponent. Varric's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Anders?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you again Merrill for your help in the Gallows. I don't know what would have happened otherwise." Hawke smiled as she walked Merrill home.<p>

"Oh, thank you Lethilan. I am happy that I will be able to follow you around for a little while." Merrill blushed.

"So you have decided to give up Blood magic?" Hawke raised her eyebrow as she looked her.

"I will try Hawke. But it is going to be difficult. After everything that happened with the Keeper and my clan… I know why the Keeper tried to save me, but I don't want you to throw your life away either Lethilan." Merrill spoke softly as they reached her door.

"Merrill, you know my feelings on Blood magic. I know you are strong, but please…I have lost too much to Blood magic, and I don't want to lose you as well." Hawke sighed as she took Merrill's hand.

"Thank you Lethilan. I promise I will try." Merrill smiled as Hawke gave her a quick hug before she made her way to the Hightown. Hawke was about to enter the Hanged Man to see Isabella or Varric but stopped as she reached the door. _I almost forgot they were gone_ Hawke sighed as she made her way up the stairs to Hightown where she saw several people lounging against the wall in the market.

Hawke was about to ignore them until they saw her and walked in front of her.

"You are the Viscount, yes?" A thick Orlesian accent asked. Hawke looked at the mercenaries around her, their faces were covered and only their eyes were visible.

"I am. State your business." Hawke spoke firmly as she crossed her arms and stared at the man speaking to her.

"You see we have a small problem. We have orders to kill you; however you are far too beautiful for us just too outright kill you. So I think we should have a little fun."

"And who hired you?" Hawke spoke calmly as she counted the men. _Six in total…I've had worse odds._

"That is not of importance; just know that we regret having to kill you. Get her boys!" The Orlesian shouted, but before any of them could realise, Hawke had disappeared and stabbed the leader in the heart before fighting the next one.

Hawke threw a combustion grenade as she jumped backward. Three still stood although they were weakened, Hawke was about to strike again, but she was stopped when each of the mercenaries were beheaded. Hawke looked up and saw two elven men and a dwarf woman before her.

"I apologise my lady, are you hurt?" The dwarven woman asked as she placed her large war axe back on her back. She had silvery blond hair tied back in a tight bun, with white eyes and several blue tattoos around her neck.

"I am fine. May I ask who my saviours are?" Hawke laughed

"I am Delba Strongbeard, and these are my friends Legodur Nallsumé and Calain, we were sent for by a dwarf named Bodhan, and we are to serve the Champion of Kirkwall, Serah Hawke, are you she?" Delba spoke kindly.

Hawke looked at the two elves they looked only about eighteen they both had yellow eyes like Isabella's. Delba gestured to the taller elf as Legodur who had long black hair tied in a high ponytail, who wore a neutral look on his face and Calain as the blond elf who smiled lightly at her. Hawke felt herself smile at them.

"I am indeed Hawke; I was not informed that Bodhan had already sent for his replacement."

"Regardless, we are happy to have arrived when we did, who knows what might have happened otherwise." Legodur spoke plainly.

"As flattering as that is, I can manage." Hawke laughed. "Follow me to the estate and we will get things sorted."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review! xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

For the Templars 12

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! BioWare still owns everything Xxx**

* * *

><p>"Anders?"<p>

"Varric? What are you doing here?" Anders diminished the flames around them to see Sebastian, Fenris and Donnic looking at him in shock; it was Varric who continued to speak.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead! I saw Hawke put that knife in you with my own eyes! How in the void are you still alive?" Varric fumed.

"It's…complicated." Anders sighed

"Then start talking, Abomination." Fenris growled.

"I don't owe you an explanation, elf." Anders crossed his eyes and glared at Fenris.

"But you owe one to Hawke." Fenris glared.

Anders sighed and sat down.

"After Hawke had stabbed me, I thought I was done for. I understand her reasons so I accepted it, I thought I was dead, but I awoke three days later in a cave outside the city. A small group of mages had found me and revived me, Justice was gone when I awoke and I spent the next few days with them before I felt I should leave. I heard the Hawke had been made Viscount and wanted to change the Circle, but that was all I heard from the city; I felt that if I returned she would try to kill me again. So I wandered here and was going to continue alone…then you found me."

"So you have no idea what has been going on in Kirkwall?" Donnic asked sharply.

"Not a clue. Is Hawke alright, she must have taken what I did pretty hard."

"My _wife_ is fine and she has settled well into the powers of Kirkwall." Fenris spoke harshly.

"Oh? I don't see that working out, if you already left her once. Hawke will see eventually that the dog will bite." Anders said crossing his arms.

"Funny, considering she is with my child I do not see that being a problem." Fenris smirked as Anders eyes widened considerably.

"Hawke is pregnant?"

"Indeed." Fenris smirked.

"If you two are finished. Anders why don't you come with us?" Varric suggested but looked at Fenris who was glaring at him like he was about to kick him.

"What?" Anders asked as confused as Fenris.

"Actually, if you come with us to Starkhaven, not only will we have a healer with us, you can return with us to Kirkwall to join the reformed Circle." Donnic muttered.

"I am not sure. It's your decision Sebastian." Anders replied calmly.

"Grand Cleric Elthina always taught me to forgive…Anders." Sebastian sighed.

"Yes?"

"You will come with us to Starkhaven, where I am to reclaim my family's throne. Afterwards you will return to Kirkwall and talk to Hawke. She seems to want to help mages and if you wish to change the mages perspective, you should help her." Sebastian spoke solemnly as he watched Anders carefully.

"What has Hawke done to reform the Circle, because I will not go back if I am to return to the same tyrannical system of before."

"Hawke has freed the circle." Fenris said plainly.

"What?"

"Hawke has freed the Circle, I asked her why and she told me because she understood your reasons for what you did and said she wanted to make sure no mage ever had the reason to act like that again." Fenris glared at Anders and stood. "Now you can come with us and eventually grovel at Hawke's feet for forgiveness, or I tear your heart out."

Anders sighed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"…so you see Serah Hawke, we arrived in the Free Marches only yesterday after coming from Cumberland, and headed here as soon as we were able." Delba said calmly as she sat with Hawke, Legodur, Calain, Orana Bodhan and Sandle around a large table in the library.<p>

Bodhan had been friendly with the Strongbeard house before he left Orzammar and had heard Delba was looking for a new life away from her family. Apparently the Strongbeard house was of the Warrior cast and Delba was the only child her mother bore. Her father had left her in the deep roads when she was younger; ashamed that she was not a boy to take over their house. However she was taken in by the Legion of the Dead,where she learned to fight but she apparently left them once she met a group of surfacer's looking for treasure.

Legodur was originally from the Anderfels and left once he was older. He was born in a small village near the border with Tevinter and grew up as a tracker. Legodur was meant to be recruited by the Grey Wardens; however they were killed once they reached Val Royaux and he was blamed, so he had been on the run since.

Calain…Now he was a peculiar case. His short blond hair, bright golden eyes and warm Antivan skin made him look very appealing, and Hawke was surprised to find out he was mute. Legodur explained that Calain was once a bard in Antiva, and was able to seduce anyone with his sweet songs and appealing words, Legodur blushed slightly when he revealed that was actually how they met, which Hawke thought was absolutely adorable. Calain apparently had seduced a member of the Antivan royal family; her…sorry…_their_ father cut out his tongue as a punishment.

They had all met in Nevarra six months ago and had been taking mercenary jobs since then. Bodhan had stayed in contact with Delba for several years and had told them about Hawke and asked them to come and see if they wanted to serve her. So far Hawke was impressed.

"Well I can't say I am not impressed, but you young ones should be out adventuring, making your own fortunes?" Hawke smiled as she took a drink of water.

"Well if we can get any experience from you then we will be honoured to serve you." Legodur smiled as Calain nodded enthusiastically.

"Well Delba, I hope you know how to deal with a human suffering from morning sickness." Hawke laughed as Delba looked horrified.

"Morning sickness? By the stone, I don't know how to deal with that!" Delba grumbled and Hawke laughed, she liked this lot already.

"If I may ask, Messere who is the father; because I have not seen anyone around." Legodur spoke cautiously.

"He is my husband Fenris; he is away on business and should be back in a few weeks."

"Oh congratulations, where is he from?" Delba asked sweetly.

"He is originally from Seheron but spent much of his life in Tevinter."

"That is wonderful that you managed to find each other out of everyone in Thedas." Legodur smiled slightly. Hawke felt he resembled Fenris in they were both stoic but had a softer side.

"I know, I am rather lucky. Well it is getting late, and you all head out tomorrow don't you Bodhan?" Hawke smiled bitterly.

"It is so Messere, we catch the boat to Orlais tomorrow. Hopefully there will be few interruptions before we reach Val Royaux." Bodhan spoke as he lead Sandle out "Say goodnight Sandle."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Sandle."

* * *

><p>"Do you want something to settle your stomach Varric?" Anders asked as Varric began to turn green again.<p>

"But if you do that, then none of us will be able to laugh at him." Donnic smiled softly.

Fenris watched the horizon and managed to ignore the conversation. He was still angry that the Abomination was alive; let alone come with them. Fenris sighed as he thought about how Hawke would react when she found out Anders was still alive.

"Fenris."

"What is it mage?" Fenris growled as he glared at Anders.

"I know you aren't too happy with me coming along, but I want you to know that I will return to Kirkwall and talk to Hawke. If it does not go well I will head from Tevinter and you will never hear from me again."

"If you try and hurt Hawke in any way, I will tear out your heart and show it to you."

"I understand." Anders sighed before he looked carefully at Fenris, "I still don't know why Hawke deals with you, I personally think this child would be better off without a wild beast as its father."

"Keep your opinion to yourself Abomination." Fenris glared at Anders trying to calm himself.

"I told you, Justice is gone. I don't know how, but he is." Anders crossed his arms as they watched each other.

"So you claim."

"If you two are quite finished." Sebastian fumed as he glared at both of them.

"We should reach the edge of the river by nightfall. We will make camp by the edge and begin to cross the Wintervales in the morning." Sebastian said as they continued downstream.

They continued slowly down the river and Donnic made note of the sun's position, they had been traveling for four days and Varric seemed desperate to be off the boat even with the herbs from Anders. Night fell and they reached the end of the river where they set up camp. Anders lit a fire and everyone sat around it, Varric and Donnic seemed to relax around him while Sebastian and Fenris were still wary. Anders suddenly turned to Fenris after pulling out a ceramic bowl.

"That reminds me, I remembered an old spell I was taught in the circle that allows someone to watch another, if you want you can see anywhere." Anders stood up and walked to the river; he filled the bowl with water and returned to his seat.

"so you can see anyone anywhere?" Varric asked as he watched Anders.

"Not everyone; if you have a connection to someone then I can see them, but no communication is able. Does anyone want a go?" Anders asked as Varric glanced over the bowl.

"All I see if an incredibly handsome dwarf, no one else." Varric laughed as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who do you want to see?" Anders sighed.

"Let's go with…Daisy; Isabella is probably doing things we don't need to see."

Anders dipped his fingers into the bowl and shot a spark of electricity before flicking it into the fire. The flames splattered and they showed Merrill talking to other mages in the circle.

"_Please see if we can talk to the Viscount tomorrow about the Alienage issue, she said she would make it a high priority!" One elf spoke sharply to Merrill who recoiled slightly._

"_Hawke has asked me to come tomorrow afternoon; we shall discuss it then, but do not force the issue. Hawke is already struggling to deal with everything…"_

The image faded and the flames spluttered and Anders looked at them all.

"Anyone else?"

"Show me Hawke." Fenris grunted, he had to know she was safe, if only for a moment.

Anders repeated the motion and the estate appeared in the flames, Hawke was with a dwarf and two elves he did not recognise.

"_So what is your plan your Excellency?" The taller elf asked._

"_I have sent word to Ostwick and Hercinia already, they have considered my request for support for Prince Sebastian to reclaim the throne, I have not heard from Wycome yet."_

"_You believe they won't help?" The dwarf inquired softly._

"_I have no clue, Fenris and the others should be somewhere within the Vimmack mountains by now, and with any luck they…"_

Hawke was cut short as the image disappeared and the flames began to die slowly. Fenris felt slightly better seeing that Hawke was well, he was concerned about who the new people were. Fenris sighed as he stood.

"I will take first watch, the rest of you get some sleep." Fenris spoke calmly.

"Alright, I will take second." Donnic said as he retired to his tent. Fenris listened carefully as they all entered their tents except one.

"If you have something to say Mage, then say it." Fenris growled.

"I know we haven't always been on the best of terms. But just know that I care for Hawke, and if she wants you then I will not interfere just so long as she is happy." Anders sighed softly, Hawke had rejected him early on but her friendhip meant the world to him.

"As far as I could tell Mage, that with our baby on the way and us together, I cannot see a reason she would not be." Fenris spoke plainly not looking at Anders.

"That is for you two to decide." Anders replied as he made for his tent.

"Mage."

"What?"

"Hawke will need you for the Circle, do not make her regret it."

"Of course Fenris."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please rewiew! xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

For the Templars 13

I can't say how much all the reviews mean to me; thank you all so much for reading! BioWare owns everything.

* * *

><p>The team made progress through the valleys Vimmack Mountains and after another day of constant travel, arrived at the edge of the Wintervale plains, and they reached a small village by sunset. The village had several houses, a small Chantry; several shop stalls and an Inn. They managed to get two rooms, and Anders agreed to sleep on the floor. Sebastian; and Fenris were in a room while Donnic, Varric and Anders shared the other.<p>

"Are you sure about the mage? I don't know if we can trust him." Fenris spoke calmly.

"I want to honour what Grand Cleric Elthina taught me. She always said the Maker made man imperfect; and so we must forgive each other. But it is hard. I want to kill him for what he did, however I feel it would be better if Hawke deals with him." Sebastian sighed as he paced around the small room.

Fenris sat on one of the two small beds and sighed as he heard the door opening and Varric walked in.

"Hey who wants to drink in the tavern? It's no hanged man, but still." Varric smiled "Besides it looks like you two could use a stiff drink."

"Go away, dwarf." Fenris mumbled as he began to sharpen his sword, and Varric raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, do you need some "alone time"? I know it's hard to be away from our fearless leader but you could have just said." Varric laughed.

"Have I ever mentioned that I don't like you?" Fenris grumbled as Varric and Sebastian laughed as they walked out the room.

"Call us when you're less broody!"

Fenris lay back on his bed and sighed. Alone time, stupid dwarf…. Fenris pondered the thought for a second. Fenris looked over the closed door. _Perhaps… _Fenris smiled as he thought of the first night he and Hawke were together.

Xxx

"Fenris?" Hawke asked carefully as Fenris stood up and walked briskly to stand face to face with her, his eyes hidden from her view.

"I have been thinking of you. In fact I've been able to think of little else." Fenris looked into Hawke's eyes and spoke.

"Command me to go, and I shall."

Hawke's expression softened before she spoke.

"Did I say anything?"

That was all Fenris needed. His lips were on hers the second she finished. Her lips were softer than he imagined. She kissed him softly before pulling back slightly. Fenris was about to question her, but she spun them quickly and he was pushed up against the wall. He was startled at her boldness but was happy enough when she started kissing him again. He moaned as she kissed and licked his ears while he grabbed her firm ass. Hawke moaned before she whispered softly in his ears.

"Fenris, I want you."

Fenris groaned and pulled her back to kiss him while he held her ass confidently. He lowered one hand to her thigh and lifted it as she wrapped it around his waist. Fenris growled as he felt himself harden and lifted Hawke up as he grasped for the door handle. The door opened and Fenris stumbled through while he continued to kiss Hawke passionately. Part of Hawke's mind registered a shocked gasp from her mother, but continued regardless. The stairs were interesting as Fenris almost fell over the first step as he noticed Hawke's mother.

Hawke laughed and rolled her eyes as she set herself down with a confused look on his face. Hawke smiled as she took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She heard a soft "Oh dear Maker" from her mother; however her eyes were on Fenris as she saw the desire in them. He had always been incredibly attractive, but with that glint in his eye…she just knew she needed him.

They reached the landing and Fenris was on her again, he felt he needed her soft lips on his again as he picked her up. Hawke giggled into his mouth as he opened the door to her room, before closing it roughly. Hawke moaned as he rolled his hips against hers before he slammed her roughly up against the closed door.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance and Hawke reached for the buckles of his chest plate, be stopped as she felt him stiffen slightly. He pulled back gently and watched her carefully.

"Hawke…" Fenris said as he cupped her cheek gently and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Hawke kissed his palm lightly before she placed her hand over his.

"Fenris, I've never felt like this before." Hawke said shyly, she was blushing slightly, and Fenris smiled. Hawke never blushed, Fenris thought it was sweet.

"You know that I have never done this before Hawke, but I know I need you." Fenris ran his hand down her face till he reached her neck. Hawke smiled lightly as she reached to unbuckle his armour and quickly kissed him.

Fenris threw his inhibitions out the window as his chest plate fell away leaving his undershirt on. Fenris growled as he kissed Hawke and walked back to the bed. Fenris legs hit the side of the bed and he turned as they fell trapping her beneath him. He accidently hit the side table and knocked over a small vase of flowers. He pulled away and saw they had landed near Hawke whose hair was messily sprawled around her and her robe opened slightly. He inhaled the scent; it driving him mad.

Fenris growled as he kissed Hawke passionately and grasped at her robe and gasped as his gauntlets tore through her robe sharply leaving her in her smalls. She moaned as he kissed her neck and bit the crook of her neck. Hawke moaned and arched herself into him.

"Fenris…"

Fenris sat up off her and stripped his shirt and gauntlets leaving him in his leggings revealing his Lyrium infused torso. Hawke's eyes widened as she sat up and kissed his neck. Before whispering softly "Your beautiful, Fenris." Fenris stopped and pushed her slowly onto her back.

"No Hawke, it is you who is beautiful." He said as he began to kiss along her shoulder before he tore through her chest band. Hawke moaned as he began to lick her nipple while groping her other breast. Fenris switched to the other nipple and once he was content he began kissing down her body. Hawke stiffened as he began to pull down her underwear. Fenris noticed and looked up to see Hawke covering her eyes

"Hawke?"

"Don't look at it, its embarrassing." Hawke mumbled weakly.

"You're embarrassed? I guess there is a first time for everything." Fenris chuckled darkly as he kissed her inner thigh. Hawke moaned and gasped as he began to lick her already dripping core. His tongue alternated between long strokes and speedy thrusts, Hawke moaned loudly as she felt him insert a finger into her before he began pumping it slowly.

Fenris smiled as he watched Hawke moaning and writhing uncontrollably above him. She was so tight around him and he assumed this was her first too. Fenris increased his paced and added a second finger before Hawke came around him. Fenris smirked as she panted for breath while he leisurely licked his fingers. "You taste good Hawke."

"Please don't saw it like that. You're beginning to sound like something from one of Varric's bad romance novels." Hawke chuckled lightly as she regained her breath.

Fenris sat back and released himself from his leggings and watched as Hawke's eyes widened as she looked at his Lyrium embedded cock standing firm.

"Well I shall fix that then Hawke."

Fenris climbed over her and kissed her softly while he teased her entrance. Hawke arched slightly trying to stop the sweet torture he was inflicting on her.

"Fenris…" Hawke moaned weakly as she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"What is it Hawke?" Fenris spoke huskily, as he barley inserted his tip and watched Hawke struggle at the frim hold he had on her hips.

"You know what." Came Hawke's sharp answer

"I'm not sure I do?"

"Fenris…just do it."

"Do what?" Fenris chuckled darkly as Hawke hit her head back to her bed.

"Fenris, I swear by all that is Holy I will seriously…oh" Hawke moaned as Fenris sucked her nipples before he pulled back and watched Hawke beneath him. He needed this image forever. The powerful, funny, beautiful Hawke was naked beneath him, practically begging for him. Fenris kissed her gently before he sheathed himself within her meeting resistance, he pushed past it and Hawke dug her nails into his back and scrapped down. Fenris groaned in her ear at the sensation.

"Maker, Hawke…you're so tight."

He waited a few moments until she signalled she was fine before he withdrew and thrust into her again. He moved slowly until Hawke gripped his ass and thrust her hips against his. Fenris smirked as he began a brutal pace as he pounded her into the mattress.

Hawke moaned loudly every time he pushed into her. Each of his thrusts were like heaven. She had never felt like this before. Fenris whispered something in her ear in Acranum which she didn't understand:

"Pulchra es, amica mea. Tibi sunt mea. Mea."

"Fenirs…." Hawke moaned as he thrust harder.

Fenris was going crazy; the feel of Hawke was amazing. He had never felt this way about anyone before. She was just perfect in every way. He knew that he needed her. Fenris leant forward and whispered her name in her ear.

"Fenris!" Hawke screamed as she came, Fenris thrust frantically before he came inside her seconds later. The feeling…it was better than he could have imagined.

Xxx

Fenris groaned as he came in his hand. He took several seconds to catch his breath before he moved to clean himself up.

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as the boat that held Bodhan, Sandle and Oranna sailed away to Orlais. Hawke turned back to the estate with Delba at her side.<p>

"You will miss them won't you, mistress?" Delba asked as they reached the Lowtown staircase.

"I will, and please call me Hawke." Hawke laughed lightly at Delba's confused expression.

"Are you sure miss…I mean Hawke?" Delba asked cautiously.

"Of course Delba, I'm hardly going to yell at you." Hawke smiled down at her. "I am to deal with the Seneschal today the Alienage issue is to be resolved. If you need me, you can find me at the Keep. And explore of something; I can see the glint of curiosity in your eye every time we leave the estate."

"I would like that Messere Hawke. I will talk to Legodur and Calain and see if they wish to as well. We will return before nightfall." Delba smiled brightly as she headed for the estate excitedly.

Hawke smiled as she headed for the Keep where Merrill was awaiting her in her office.

"Lethilan, I'm so happy you're here. Some of the elves are getting restless." Merrill squeaked.

"Everything is going to be alright Merrill; trust me." Hawke smiled lightly.

Hawke led Merrill and met Aveline in the throne room. Hawke walked up the steps and sat on the large throne. She signalled Aveline to begin the address. Hawke lent her face on her knuckles as several elves and nobles stormed into the room. The noblemen looked at Hawke with outrage as many of them began shouting at once. Hawke sighed and raised her hand to silence them; they took her signal and waited for her to speak.

"I understand the Nobles have a reason for distress, why is this so?" Hawke spoke loudly as she watched an angry Noble attempt to storm forward, however was stopped by Aveline. Hawke recognised him as an Orlesian noble, Charlings…Chanuncy…Cha…

"I Aaron Chacetly…" _That was it! _"…demand that the Viscount execute these elves immediately!"

"And what have they done that would demand such a drastic charge?" Hawke spoke darkly as she watched them man. There were several reports that he beat his servants who were elves.

"They have stolen from me! I had several fine breads and wines prepared for my wife and and I, and these elven stole them!" He shouted loudly.

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"I do not need proof! They are elves and are therefore guilty!"

Hawke's eyes narrowed as she watched him closely.

"Their heritage should have nothing to do with this accusation. If you have significant proof that they stole from you; they shall repay you. If not I will not take sides."

"Bah! You only say this as you are fucking that knife-ear! You are biased in their favour!"

"You shall refrain for referring to my husband as such or face the consequences." Hawke glowered at him.

"What consequences? There are no laws against it!"

"Indeed. That is why I am rectifying that issue now." Hawke spoke as she stood and watched the people.

"The Elven will be treated fairly as every other citizen in Kirkwall. They shall have the same rights and opportunities. Anyone caught acting against them without cause will result in confinement in the prison cells in the Gallows."

"What? This is an outrage! These Knife-ears stole from me, and if you do not punish them I will kill them all!" Chancely shouted as he drew his overly fancy sword and attempted to attack the elves.

Unfortunately for him, Aveline had her guards around him and he was restrained within seconds. Hawke signalled to the guards who took him away leaving Hawke with some stunned nobles and several elves with awe written across their faces.

"I understand that education is also not freely available; a new school shall be opened in Lowtown, any one from any race and any part of the city can enter. I hope to provide an equal opportunity for everyone in Kirkwall; refugee, Elf, or from Darktown. No citizen shall be treated any worse than the other. I shall ensure this." Hawke smiled at them before Aveline directed them to leave, once the hall had emptied Aveline and Merrill looked to Hawke who slumped back into the Viscounts throne.

"Maker, this seat is uncomfortable." Hawke chuckled lightly.

"You did a good thing Lethilan. I am so happy you have the heart you do." Merrill smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"Indeed. I am impressed Hawke, however you do know this Chancetly issue will come back and bite you in the ass eventually?" Aveline raised an eyebrow.

"Probably; but the average time it takes for something to come back and try to kill me, I figure I have about three to four years." Hawke laughed as she stood up.

Aveline just shook her head.

"You are insufferable."

"Funny; that always sounds better when Fenris says it." Hawke laughed lightly

"Maybe that's because he's got you wrapped around his finger."

"It's a two way street, Aveline."

"Oh, I can't imagine you being able to resist him." Aveline said sceptically as she and Merrill approached her.

"I can't. He basically needs to look at me with his sex eyes and I'm gone. But I can get him easily." Hawke smiled

"His sex eyes? Do you mean his puppy eyes" Merrill asked and Hawke chuckled.

"No, not those. His sex eyes are basically when he looks like he is about to attack me and ravish me against the wall."

"Too much information, Hawke." Aveline raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hush." Hawke laughed as she looked out one of the windows. It made her feel better that Fenris was among friends, he would probably need them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Xxx<strong>

**Pulchra es, amica mea. Tibi sunt mea. Mea -You are so beautiful, my love. You are mine. Mine.**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

For the Templars 14

**Thanks for reading, please review! BioWare own everything.**

* * *

><p>"Come to join us Elf? Feeling a little less Broody?" Varric smiled evilly as Fenris sat next to Donnic quietly.<p>

"Shut up dwarf." Fenris grumbled as Sebastian placed a pint in front of him.

"Did you take my advice?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Ooh! You did; didn't you? I can hardly blame you for doing so, besides just look at Hawke…" Varric smiled as Fenris glowered at him.

"So what is the plan?" Donnic laughed as Fenris kicked Varric from under the table, causing the dwarf to yelp.

"We move on at dawn. I made a deal with one of the merchants who will take us by cart along the plains. We will ride with them for five days and we should reach Tantervale on the sixth. It should take us three days by river to reach Starkhaven. Any time after that is hard to say." Sebastian sighed as Fenris glared at him.

"I thought you said three weeks?"

"I did, however I was not including time it would take for you to get back to Kirkwall. If you go east it will take several more days." Sebastian sighed.

"I can get us back to Kirkwall easily. Hawke kept a book of spells from her father and showed it to me once. There is a transportation spell but it will only get us as far as Ostwick, we can make it back on foot from there." Anders spoke softly, watching for anyone who might have overheard them.

"And what type of magic is that?" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"It's just normal magic. It will take a while for me to fully prepare; but there is no demons or blood magic involved."

"I am still not too happy about magic being involved, but if it would be for the rest of you too decide." Sebastian sighed as he drank some water.

The door opened and several burly men walked in and surrounded their table. Sebastian noticed that the barmaid recoiled visibly at their entrance. The bartender and several of the patrons slinked away from the men who entered. A large man with several tattoos around his neck and face walked to face them. He smiled darkly at their group. Fenris' eyes narrowed as he recognised a Tevinter dialect.

"Well, gentlemen, I heard the strangest thing from some farmers outback. Three humans, a knife-ear and a dwarf were passing through, and the knife-ear matched the description of the Viscount of Kirkwall's fuck buddy. Rumour has it; he was a slave and although his master is dead, there would be many who would pay for him."

"Rumour also has it, that he tore out the heart of his former master and will do the same to anyone who causes him trouble." Fenris glared back at the man.

"Well, that is interesting. That means that she is all by herself in that big city. We were just planning a trip there ourselves. I wonder how long it would take to break that Ferelden whore."

Fenris stood up slowly.

"Fenris, breathe." Donnic said calmly.

"Extra. Nunc." Fenris growled at the man. He just smiled and moved to the door and opened it.

"Fenris, what's going on?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Nothing; just getting rid of some trash." Fenris said as he walked out of the tavern, following the group of mercenaries.

"Oh Maker." Sebastian smiled.

Several yelps and long paused followed them leaving. Fenris entered a second later cleaning off his armour. The locals looked at him for a second before they applauded him. Fenris raised an eyebrow as the bartender; a pale human who looked in his forties approached him.

"Thank you so much! Those mercenaries have been attacking local businesses for the past month. We tried to stop them before; but we failed. We thought that we would be stuck with them. Thank the Maker for you my friend!" The man smiled and extended his hand to Fenris who looked confused for a moment before he shook his hand.

The remaining locals came into the tavern, and honoured their small group with drinks and food. The major was an older man well into his life, he was kind and trustworthy to Sebastian, and was just as surprised as anyone to see the mercenary's dead.

"There are still more." A young barmaid spoke up, receiving a glare from the mayor.

"They have done us a service Katrina and you will leave them be."

"Sorry father." Katrina bowed and Sebastian spoke up.

"How far away are they from here?" The mayor looked at him kindly.

"You don't need to do that Serah, you and your friends have already helped us greatly."

"It would be our pleasure." Donnic smiled at him. The bartender spoke up after serving Varric more drinks.

"They are in a small cave, not far from town. I can show you where on your map."

The bartender marked out a cavern about an hour from the town. Their group finished their round and headed off. There was a small forest near the cave, and Anders lead the team with a light spell while Fenris held the back.

The cave was rather small and Anders diminished his light spell, so they would not be detected quickly. Fenris led the way with his sharp eyes. They stopped once they saw some light flickering, and Varric looked carefully round the corner and saw several more men drinking and sharpening their swords. Varric noted about ten in total. He signalled to Fenris who moved and cut one of them in half and the battle started. Sebastian and Varric watched Anders when he was casting ice spells, while Fenris and Donnic led the charge. Sebastian shot the last one in the head with his arrows and they began to search for clues about them.

They appeared to be normal mercenaries, not here long. Fenris looked at the supplies. They had barley been touched. But the mayor said they had been here for a month. Fenris opened a small curtain and saw a small passageway. He smelled something down there, it smelled of death. It appeared the men had tried to blockade the passage, and there were several warnings scribbled in Acranum along the walls, warning of danger. Fenris and Donnic moved the crates and a small diary fell open. Sebastian led the way while Fenris read the diary. It appeared to be a Tevinter tracking some criminal.

_We arrived today in the town of Darah under the Vimmack Mountains in the Free Marches. We saved them from some mercenaries who were attacking the villagers. The people were so happy the offered us wine and warm shelter. The people are pleasant enough, but I miss the smell of the Valarian Field. However I am happy to be away from Minrathous the slaves and magic make my skin crawl. But I miss my Maria. The thought that she is still a servant there kills me. I thought the Magister would let me buy her from servitude. But to no avail, she claimed I did not have enough._

_When I return from this job; I will have enough to be with her. My Maria; and our baby that we will soon have. I will take her to a small farm my father had. I will love them. Once I return to Maria._

Fenris smiled as he read, he had a love and a baby waiting for him, just like he had with Hawke. But there were more mercenaries earlier…He frowned as he flipped a few pages and read again.

_My Maria…She escaped and came here. My heart leapt when she entered the town. But everything went wrong from there… I wanted to leave with her, perhaps to Kirkwall, or Ostwick…but the people would not let us… She went to one girl and our baby…it was lost._

_As was Maria._

_The villagers are watching us, we must move._

They were watching them? Fenris read more and became increasingly worried.

_There are coming…they took Ruinir yesterday…He said they would do this. He tried to leave…_

_They stopped him…_

_We can't escape…_

_They know this… _

_That is why they bring us…_

_They control us…_

_If you find this… run…_

_Abandon your task and run. There are merchants who travel through every month. They are you're only hope…_

_If you have one…Like my Maria…_

_Go._

"Sebastain! Lets go…now!" Fenris spoke calmly.

"What why? These people need our help!" Anders replied before Fenris showed them the book…They all looked and headed back the way they came.

About halfway around the cave Fenris stopped and looked back.

"Fenris?" Donnic asked quietly.

"Whoever is following us, I advise you show yourself." Fenris spoke darkly. A figure appeared from behind the wall and Fenris recognised it as the barmaid from before.

"Katrina, was it? Look sweetheart, I know a dwarf as handsome as me is rare; but I'm not attracted to humans." Varric laughed but Katrina just glared.

"You made short work of them."

"We did. But did you not say they had been here for a month? If so surely they would have the place better defended by now." Sebastian stepped back from her.

"And what is going on in this town. You had others here did you not?" Donnic glared.

"Tevinters? Yes; they were not the smartest. We had them for two months…You however…are much smarter." Katrina smirked darkly.

"We should kill you now, and tell everyone what you are." Fenris glowered

"Yes. I am also the mayor's daughter. So if anything were to happen to me; my father would know."

"But how would your father know it was us?" Fenris asked darkly to which Katrina chuckled.

"You think I am the only mage in this town?"

"There is more?"

"We are all Blood mages."

* * *

><p>"Messere! I know you are busy at times; but please! Try and not to be so messy!" Delba grumbled at Hawke as she rearranged Hawke's washing.<p>

"I'm sorry Delba…I promise not to do it again?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as she spoke. Hawke was convinced Delba was the dwarven for of her mother.

"You can do much better Messere." Delba grumbled as she re-folded everything.

"It's Hawke, Delba." Hawke laughed.

"If it pleases you Hawke." Delba smiled sweetly. Hawke wondered about her before a wicked smile crept across her face.

"Delba. Do you have a suitor?" Hawke had to contain her laughter as a look of horror crossed Delba's strong features.

"A what?" Delba gaped at her as Hawke just laughed.

"A suitor. I know a dwarf that you might get along very well with. He will return to Kirkwall with my husband; I think you like him."

"With all due respect Hawke, you are not allowed to set me up." Delba grumbled, but Hawke saw her blush.

"Oh please! It will be fun! Just one date when he returns."

"No thank you Hawke. I find dwarves with beards to common; I want someone who breaks that mould." Delba spoke calmly.

"So a beardless dwarf would be better for you?" Hawke's jaw almost hit the floor before she retained her composure

Delba shrugged. "It would be a change."

"Well ok; I will leave you to find this 'beardless dwarf'." Hawke grinned

A knock at the door make Hawke and Delba look up to see Calain smiling slightly. He gestured with his eyes to the hall and Hawke smiled.

"So who is it?" She smiled

Calain pulled a serious expression which looked pretty ridiculous on his soft features.

"Aveline? I will be there in a moment." Hawke smiled as Calain nodded before retreating silently.

"I am happy you are finally able to understand him. I'll admit it was funny for the first few days you couldn't understand him." Delba laughed lightly. Hawke loved Delba's laugh, it was soft, gentle sound. Delba was kind, gentle and could hold her alcohol. She thought Delba was beautiful , her silvery blond locks and her white eyes were enchanting. And by the way the dwarven men in Kirkwall looked at her, her body must have been amazing for a dwarf woman; Hawke knew Varric would absolutely _love_ her.

Hawke smiled as she left the small wash room to greet Aveline in the hall; who was struggeling to understand Calain.

"Speak! What do you want me to do?" Aveline flustered.

"Calain is mute, Aveline. You need to watch him carefully for what he means." Hawke laughed and Calain smiled sweetly at her before he bowed an exited.

"You attract weird people Hawke." Aveline sighed.

"If I didn't, I doubt we wold be where we are now." Hawke laughed.

"Indeed. I wanted to congratulate you, the school should be opened either in a building by the stairs to Lowtown; or in an old Warehouse by the docks."

"But if we do that, where will all the evil organisations in Kirkwall operate?" Hawke laughed as Aveline rolled her eyes.

"You are horrible." Aveline smiled as Hawke shrugged.

"So how can I help Aveline?"

"There is no issue, Merrill and I wanted to have a day without the dramas of Kirkwall. So how about it?" Aveline smiled softly.

Hawke giggled. "Great, perhaps we can discuss baby names. I have no idea." Hawke smiled.

* * *

><p>"Varric! Move!" Anders shouted as he froze a rage demon from behind the dwarf.<p>

"Mage! Cover me!" Fenris shouted as he aimed for the Mayor, cutting off his head, while Anders shielded him from the mayor's blood magic. Sebastian and Donnic covered several more mages attempting to summon a demon but were killed before they had the chance.

It appeared they had cut down the last before Katrina appeared from the shadows. "We do not need to fight…" She spoke calmly as she transformed into a desire demon. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of…arrangement."

"Be gone demon, we shall not listen to your lies." Sebastian called from across the cave.

"Perhaps or perhaps not. Would this mage not wish to free the oppressed? Lead the way for freedom of the oppressed? Would this Slave not wish to return to the arms of his lover? Ensure his child is not of Magic?" The demon spoke softly, but the undertone of evil reminded Fenris of the wicked sense in her voice.

Anders froze the demon in place while Fenris and Donnic stabbed the demon.

"Well…that was fun." Varric laughed as everyone sighed.

"I think we should head back and wait for that merchant caravan; there at least we can make a good defence." Sebastian sighed as they left the caverns to see the village empty apart from a small caravan with two very confused merchants standing around.

"Messere's do you know what happened here? We usually travel through this town, but no one appears to be here. Are you the travellers we are too meet?" One asked with an Antivan accent.

"Greetings Serah! Yes we are; I think it would be best if we set out sooner rather than later." Sebastian.

"That seems like an interesting idea, my friend. This place reeks of death and I would know!" A familiar voice made Fenris groan as he realised the second merchant was not a merchant but a man who Fenris unfortunately recognised.

"Zevran was it?" Fenris sighed.

"Ah, my Elven friend! It has been a while, has it not? The last I saw you; you were with the beautiful Champion. I hear she is your wife and with child, no?" Zevran's thick accent rolled through the air.

"We are not friends." Fenris sighed.

"I believe we should move on. There should be more supplies in the larder of the tavern, let's move out."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>

**Extra. Nunc - Outside. Now (Greek)**


	15. Chapter 15

For the Templars 15

**Thanks again to my 2 biggest reviewers, KnightOfHolyLight and Eyelash of the Twilight. You two are fab! Thanks again to everyone who is reading and who also reviewed BioWare owns Everything. Xxx**

* * *

><p>Fenris was going to kill someone.<p>

Specifically, Zevran.

Who had now decided that he was now Fenris' best friend; and would not shut up.

It had been three days since they had met in the town of Darah; but to Fenris it had felt like three years, due to the Antivan's constant chattering.

Their group had taken it in turns to drive Fenris insane, while laughing at his expense. Zevran was prattling in his ear now as they lay back looking at the stars in the back of one of the caravans. They had been watching the second caravan, while the merchant and Sebastian led the way; while Donnic, Varric and Anders were driving them. The open top caravan that Fenris and Zevran were in was covered in a fine rug that allowed them to lie on their backs and not be sore.

"…do you not agree?" Zevran asked, and Fenris realised that he was expected to answer.

"umm…sorry?" Fenris inquired as he glanced at Zevran who laughed heartily.

"I was saying that despite my friendship with the Warden; I can't help but feel a bit of jealousy that she chose Alistair over me." Zevran smiled bitterly.

"Did you ever… were you ever together?" Fenris enquired carefully.

"No never. We were friends, and we care deeply for each other; but I know she loves Alistair, and he loves her. That is all I want for her. Besides; the thought that I would only have one woman for the rest of my life is a ridiculous idea!" Zevran and Fenris chuckled.

"You just have not met the right woman yet." Fenris smiled at him, Zevran was alright…most times.

"Ah, like you have your beautiful Champion. I envy you my friend; hopefully I will find one like her. But between us, I doubt that I will find one as beautiful as Hawke or the Warden." Zevran smiled.

"What about Isabella? She is not as beautiful as Hawke, in my opinion, but still she is attractive. You two seem similar."

"In that we drink, kill and whore our way through life?" Zevran raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, yes."

Zevran laughed loudly and Fenris couldn't help but allow a smile to creep onto his face.

"You are not nearly as dark as you appear my friend."

"I blame Hawke."

"She made you less boring?" Zevran raised an eyebrow as Fenris shrugged.

"Like you would not believe."

"Try me."

Fenris looked at Zevran who turned slightly and leant on his arm to face him.

"You do not wish to listen to my whining." Fenris sighed and Zevran smiled lightly.

"I will tell you mine; if you tell me yours."

Fenris hesitated for a second then sighed as he looked back up at the stars.

"I was a slave for as long as I can remember…."

* * *

><p>"Calain, I can't believe you." Legodur fumed at a slightly cowering Calain in the main hall. Hawke looked confused as she ascended the stairs.<p>

"Is everything ok?" Hawke asked lightly.

"No, everything is not ok! Calain spent the night at the Blooming Rose! I can't believe you!" Legodur grumbled loudly as he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Legodur, please relax." Hawke attempted to calm the elf, but to no avail.

"No! I am sick of every time we go somewhere, you have to find a common whore to be around!" He fumed before he turned and sighed.

"I'm going out. I will be back shortly, Hawke." Legodur sighed as he grabbed his daggers from where he hid them under the table and walked out.

The door slammed shut and Hawke looked at Calain. A sneer had planted itself firmly across his normally sweet features. Hawke sighed.

"Just give him time Calain. Although I don't see why you had to do that."

Calain looked at her with confusion before he shrugged nonchalantly at her before returning to his work. Hawke looked at him for a moment. She really looked at him. Even with his relationship with Legodur, Calain still refused to give up his old life style. He was not as pleasant as he appeared, it would seem. Hawke sighed as she ventured into the library. Legodur would be fine…Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"...and then we battled the Archdemon in Denerim. The Warden took Alistair, Wynne and Morrigan into the fight while she left me to lead our remaining group at the gates. Once it was over, I needed to return to Antiva for business with the Crows." Zevran smiled as they walked forward through the Wintervale plains.<p>

"Did you not wish to stay?" Fenris enquired as he passed Zevran some water.

"I felt as if I needed to explore my new freedom. As you know, it is a strange feeling not being under the control of someone, following orders, killing mercilessly." Zevran smiled.

"I know. I remember the first time I realised that I had travelled all the way from the Northern coast to the Southern." Fenris smiled slightly.

"Are you two finished bonding?" Varric smiled from behind them.

"For the moment, why are you missing his attention?" Zevran laughed as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"How far are we actually from Tannervale?" Fenris inquired to Sebastian.

"We should stop just after nightfall and if we continue at dawn, we should reach the city by late afternoon." Sebastian said as he walked with Donnic ahead of Fenris and Zevran.

"Ah, will you need help when you reach Starkhaven? A former Prince returning from nowhere may inspire controversy. A crow amongst you should help more, no?" Zevran raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian.

"Mm…perhaps. Your skills might be useful." Sebastian mumbled as they continued down the path. The plains of the Wintervale were beautiful. They were flat with many flowers in bloom. Fenris watched as they walked along the side of large lake and looked at the red flowers in bloom around the side.

They were an unusual colour or red. Much darker than Hawke's hair; but they remained him of Hawke. The contrast of the red against the blue waters of the lake.

Hawke… not long not… A week, two tops. And their baby. Had Hawke started to show? Had she been taking care of herself? Fenris sighed as he wondered how she was coping alone with the powers of Kirkwall.

"Oh, you have that look on your face again. Has your little minx slinked her way back into your mind?" Zevran smirked evilly.

"What goes on in my mind is not your concern Zev'." Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you're struggling to come up with an effective name for me?" Zevran chuckled.

"How about Man-Whore? That is accurate AND effective?" Varric chuckled.

"That is true; but sadly not catchy enough." Anders laughed.

"Well you can't be elf or Blondie. So I'm stuck" Donnic sniggered.

Zevran pondered for a moment before he smiled "How about, Oh-Great-and-Mighty-Handsome-Zevran?" Zevran smiled.

"No, I think I will just stick to Zev' for the moment." Fenris rolled his eyes and continued along the road.

"When we stop for the evening, can you do that water-thing again Blondie? I want to see if anyone has stolen my suite in the Hanged Man." Varric laughed.

"Very well; remind me when we stop." Anders shrugged.

"As long as we don't see anything inappropriate." Sebastian sighed.

"So I will not be able to see Isabella? Oh how my heart aches." Zevran said dramatically.

"I think that is best." Fenris chuckled.

"It is fine for you; your Hawke is probably by herself thinking of you. Isabella is probably with several men already." Zevran laughed heartily.

"You know how Isabella is." Varric laughed.

"Indeed." The men laughed as they continued; Fenris smiled as he remembered he could see Hawke. At least that mage had one use.

* * *

><p>Legodur sat quietly in the Hanged Man, nursing an Ale and listening carefully for anything interesting.<p>

"…the pigeons are apparently revolting in Ferelden; their numbers are growing…"

"…Commander Cullen seems to be doing a fine job of protecting…"

"…it was this big; I'm not lying…"

"Excuse me…have I not seen you before at Hawke's estate?" A meek voice enquired. Legodur looked up to see an Elven woman with dark hair and green eyes. He had seen her often at the estate speaking with Hawke.

"You must forgive me; I am not fully aware of Hawke's friends. I am Legodur."

"Oh…I am Merrill; I've been friends with Hawke for years now. She is lovely isn't she? And she and Fenris are so cute together! You should see the way he looks at her." Merrill prattled on while Legodur looked at her.

She was attractive enough, however she screamed inexperience. If he wanted to get back at Calain he would need something interesting. However, if he wanted to hurt Calain in the long run…

"Are you alright Legodur? You've been here for an hour and you have barely touched your drink." Merrill asked, Legodur could hear the concern in her voice.

"I need not trouble you miss. My problems are my own." Legodur sighed but Merrill shook her head.

"If a problem is too big for one person; sharing it makes the burden lighter. Hawke taught me that years ago." Merrill smiled lightly. Legodur looked up from his Ale and watched her closely.

She squirmed slightly under the intense gaze of his golden eyes.

"Merrill, was it?" Legodur asked sceptically. Merrill nodded slightly before Legodur stood up.

"Come with me."

"What?" Merrill looked up at him as he stood over her.

"Come with me. I wish to explore Kirkwall and you seem experienced enough." Legodur smiled lightly as he saw her blush as she stood.

"Oh. Alright. I…Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Legodur held the door of the tavern open for her as they walked out into the Kirkwall sun.

"How is Sundermount this time of year?"

Merrill stopped suddenly and looked at the ground.

Legodur raised an eyebrow as he looked at her "Merrill?"

"If you wish to go there; I am not the best to take you…" Merrill sighed as she looked at the ground.

"Perhaps somewhere else then?"

Merrill looked up at him and his eyes softened slightly which made her smile slightly.

"Ok…would you like to help me with in the Docks? Some of the Elven children are not yet ready for the school Hawke has building."

"That would definitely interesting." Legodur smiled lightly.

They walked to the docks while Legodur listened to Merrill chatter on about how she met Hawke; and their adventures together.

"Hawke is always good to me…I hope I can one day return the favour." Merrill smiled sheepishly.

"You look after your friends, it is noble."

"Merrill!" Merrill looked towards an Elven woman who was waving at them by an old warehouse by the docks.

"Aranel! Is everything alright?"

"It is! Are you ready to help build the school?"

"Yes. This is Legodur, he will be helping today." Merrill smiled lightly at him.

Legodur just smiled and nodded slightly.

"That is wonderful! The more the merrier! Legodur, if you could please help the men with moving some of the crates we could have the top room cleared out, Merrill if you could please help set up a small barrier around the waterfront. We don't need anyone falling in the water." Arane laughed as everyone began their tasks.

Legodur couldn't help but look up occasionally to watch Merrill. He didn't know why, though. She was not the usual type of woman he would go for. She was shy and sweet. He had been with women but never anything serious. He thought it was serious was Calain…apparently not.

Merrill looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes…such an interesting colour of green. The tattoos along her face were interesting as well. Legodur suddenly realised he was staring and glanced away after realising that others had noticed as well, which resulted in a few chuckles.

Legodur busied himself with moving some crates he didn't even realise he was finished until he entered the room to see nothing left. He sighed _I have barley known her a day…this is ridiculous…_

"Legodur?" Merrill's voice drifted through the empty room and reached his ears.

"Merrill?" He composed himself and forced a stoic expression to cross his face.

"Thank you for everything you did today…if you want to go you can, I won't ask you to remain longer than you wish." Merrill glanced away from him as she spoke quietly.

"I am alright. Thank you Merrill…" He glanced towards her then sighed as he moved to sit down on the single rectangular desk "I wish to…talk...like you said."

"What is troubling you Legodur?" Merrill asked as she sat on the opposite end of the desk and faced him. With her this close; Legodur noticed then how pretty she actually was.

"I thought I had a meaningful relationship with someone; but they do not wish to be tied to the one person. I do not know what to do, I want to hurt him…but I don't think that is wise." Legodur sighed quietly.

Merrill smiled softly before she took his hand. Legodur looked up at her, the confusion written across his face.

"I understand. If you both are not in the same place in your relationship; then you should really think about what you want from it. If it is casual, then do what suits you." Merrill smiled as she looked at him.

Legodur looked at their hands before he looked at her face. He couldn't help himself.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review xxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

For the Templars 16

**Thanks for the reviews! BioWare still owns everything! Xxx**

* * *

><p>Legodur pulled away after a moment and looked at Merrill. Her face was red and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Legodur suddenly realised what he had just done.<p>

He had kissed her.

He had just kissed a mage of the Kirkwall circle.

He had just kissed one of Viscount Hawke's closest friends.

"Legodur…" Merrill started but Legodur stood suddenly.

"I…Forgive me." Legodur said before he ran out the room and headed for the exit, ignoring Merrill's shouts. Legodur burst through the door of the warehouse and ran through the docks. How could he be so stupid? He had barely known her for a day; he didn't even know if he liked her. He kissed her because…he didn't know why.

And now Hawke would throw them all out. She had taken them in to her home. Given them a roof over their heads and offered them everything. She had even agreed to train with them. And because of Legodur's stupidity, she would throw them out.

Legodur stopped running and he realised that he was on the grounds of the Chantry. Legodur was surprised to see some men still working around the Chantry despite the late hour. He noticed that there were Human, Dwarves and Elves working together as the finished for the evening; everyone seemed to be working well together and Legodur smiled as he realised that was what Hawke wanted, a united Kirkwall.

"Legodur! Thank the Maker; I haven't seen you all day. Are you alright?" Hawke's sweet voice caused Legodur to stiffen as he remembered his predicament. He turned to face her and saw her in her Viscount robes with her daggers on her back.

"My lady; what are you doing out at this late an hour by yourself." Legodur spoke calmly, trying to portray a stoic expression; unfortunately for him Hawke had been able to see through that same expression on Fenris for years.

"Don't try and give me that crap Legodur. My husband has tried to pull that same face since I met him; and I've been able to see through it for almost six years. What happened?" Hawke crossed her arms as she fumed.

"I...I am sorry." Legodur sighed.

"Legodur; you can talk to me." Hawke smiled as she directed him to sit on a small wall. He sat down facing the reconstruction of the Channtry, the moon high behind it and watched as Hawke sat calmly next to him.

"I…I did something I fear will have negative repercussions." Legordur sighed.

"What happened?" Hawke asked; the concern evident in her voice.

"I kissed Merrill." Legodur blurted out suddenly.

Hawke looked at him for a moment before she suddenly burst out laughing. Legodur just looked at her. Laughing? Of all things; she was laughing?

"You…You and Mer…Merrill…Oh dear Maker!" Hawke spluttered as he covered her mouth attempting to stifle her laughter.

"I…did not expect you to be so cheerful." Legodur said carefully as he watched her trying to compose herself.

"Oh you poor thing, Merrill must have been mortified." Hawke giggled as she regained some poise.

"She was…surprised to say the least. I do not know what came over me." Legodur groaned.

"As long as you talk it over once she comes back from the Circle tomorrow. By the way; I haven't seen any of your skills in fighting yet." Hawke smiled at him.

"I would be honoured if you would teach us." Legodur smirked slightly.

"Well I am no warrior, so Aveline might be able to help her or maybe Fenris when he comes home. But I would be happy to teach you and Calain."

"Calain…I forgot about him." Legodur murmured.

"You were confused and upset I understand. But next time you go kissing one of my friends make sure it's genuine…or kiss Isabella, either way." Hawke smiled lightly and Legodur allowed himself to chuckle.

"I might have to do that."

"Well, come on then. You can escort me home." Hawke laughed as Legodur bowed in a mocking fashion before they headed back to the estate.

* * *

><p>"ELF!" Varric called ahead to Fenris, Zevran and Sebastian.<p>

"Which one?" Zevran laughed as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"You know, the angst-y, Tevinter one." Varric laughed.

"What is it dwarf?" Fenris turned to face him.

"I'm working on a new epic romance. And I need more fodder for my story. Would you tell me more of your and Hawke's escapades?"

"No. Talk to Zev' I'm sure he would have some interesting stories."

"Perhaps, but I want to know more of our fearless leader. Tell us a bit." Varric prodded.

"No." Fenris smirked slightly.

"Well good; I still can imagine how Hawke would put up with you." Anders said sharply.

"Funny; you say that and Hawke is not attracted to you in any shape or form, and the fact that we are married is yet another indication that she is happy with me." Fenris growled.

"I feel sorry for any child of yours, that they would have a dog like you as their father. If that child is of magic…"

Fenris stopped and turned to look at him.

"Do not bare your heart to me mage; unless you would have me tear it out."

"Ok. Let's all take a breather." Donnic suggested making sure them were a good distance from each other.

Fenris glared at Anders before he sighed. "I will scout ahead for a bit; I will be back soon."

"I will go with you! Two ridiculously handsome elves are always better than one, yes?" Zevran spoke lightly as he moved to catch Fenris.

"I hate that mage. He knows nothing of Hawke." Fenris groaned.

"My friend, you just need to breathe." Zevran spoke softly.

Fenris continued to walk forward across the plains and started up a hill.

"Exhaustion will not help. There is a path right there, you know."

"I am aware." Fenris spoke as he continued and Zevran started after him.

"You know that the Champion is yours. Why let someone's opinion question that?" Zevran said as he reached Fenris' side. They saw before them the city of Tannervale in the distance; the setting sun cast a shadow across the city giving it a mysterious glow.

"We should set off in the morning, if we leave at dawn we will be within the city by afternoon." Fenris spoke calmly, before he started to turn back.

"Wait." Zevran spoke calmly.

"What?" Fenris raised an eyebrow

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Zevran asked sceptically.

"Hawke once said that he reminded her of her father. Hawke told me that and I can't help but feel angry at him."

"That should be in your favour though."

"How so?" Fenris inquired

"If he reminds her of her father; then she will never love him in the way she loves you."

"You are right, I suppose." Fenris smiled slightly as they headed back for the camp.

"I am always right. That is why I am the amazing-Zevran!" Zevran laughed and they continued to laugh as they reached their group.

The merchant had already retired for the night leaving their group gathered around a small fire.

"Have you returned to us?" Donnic smiled as Fenris and Zevran grabbed a plate of stew and joined in the conversations.

"Blondie; hurry up. I have to know who is in my suite. But make it longer so I can see their face!" Varric laughed as Anders started throwing some water in the fire.

The fire spluttered and Varric's suite was displayed on the fire. Hawke was sitting with Aveline, Merrill and a dwarf none of them recognised.

"_I am sorry Delba; but I do not believe that!" Aveline laughed._

"_It is true Aveline; I was sure they were going to kill me once they returned from Cumberland. To be fair; it's their own fault, they should never think they could drink a dwarf under the table." The dwarf woman laughed._

"_Still; that was harsh! Just because they forgot your birthday." Hawke giggled._

"_Hey; they should have known better." She shrugged casually._

"_And sending them on a boat to Cumberland in their underwear with tattoos on their arms calling them arseholes is the way to do that?" Hawke raised an eyebrow._

"_Pretty much, yes." The women all laughed and the dwarf just shrugged._

"_Maker's breath Delba, you are a piece of work." Aveline laughed. Hawke stood suddenly and waved someone over and the image vanished._

Fenris smiled as he saw Hawke was slightly starting to show.

"Who was that dwarf?" Varric asked gobsmacked.

"I think Aveline said her name was Delba." Donnic laughed at the confusion on Varric's face.

"Delba, huh? Well…I am intrigued to say the least." Varric smiled.

"Are you so quick to give up Bianca?" Fenris raised an eyebrow evilly.

"No, but I can still look."

"What about my Isabella, I did not see her, only a glimpse is necessary as we all know how she is." Zevran inquired as Anders threw a small amount of water into the fire.

_Isabella was shouting at several sailors as they approached Denerim. _

"_Hurry up, you lay-a-bouts! I have business here!" Isabella laughed as she steered the ship towards the harbour…_

"Ah, so she is going to Denerim, perhaps to visit the Warden." Zevran smiled.

"It appears so, perhaps she will return to Kirkwall once she is finished there." Sebastian smiled.

"That isn't what's important! Hawke is in my suite with a dwarven woman I don't know! I never let a woman in my suite without knowing her!" Varric fumed, Varric suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Although, she does have a good body…"

The men all laughed as Varric pondered the new dwarf. Fenris smiled as he thought how Hawke was already showing their baby. Once he returned he would be able to see her fully. Just another few weeks.

* * *

><p>"…and that is why you must not insult Orlesian ambassadors when they visit." Arl Eamon spoke sternly to Alistair who rolled his eyes.<p>

"But _he _started it." Alistair groaned at him.

"My Lord, I think you may be being a bit harsh on Alistair. He was mostly joking." Alistair turned to see his queen leaning on the door frame with a smile across her face.

"I understand, my Queen. But he will never learn by any other manner." Eamon sighed. He shook his head before bowing and exiting the small office chambers of the King, leaving the Warden to close the door.

"You are still so childish at times, Alistair. Even I know you do not say that the Orlesian ambassador's make up was too much." She laughed and Alistair smiled lightly.

"I am childish? What about the time you convinced Oghren that there were monsters that looked like underwear?" Alistair laughed as she walked around and sat on the corner of the desk facing him.

"That was hardly my fault. The soldiers at the Keep told him that. I tried to tell him that they laid eggs in your eye sockets; but he informed me that they didn't lay eggs." The Warden smiled softly, before she looked out the grand window that provided a view of Denerim.

"Alistair?" She inquired.

"My love?" Alistair looked at her; she had a far off look in her eyes. Alistair placed a hand lightly on top of her thigh and she looked back at him a small smile.

"I want to name our baby Duncan, if he is a boy."

"Really? That is wonderful." Alistair beamed as he stood up and faced her.

"Of course; if it is a girl then calling her Duncan would be seen as strange but interesting none the less." She leaned back on her elbows across the table and allowed Alistair to tower over her.

He smiled as he leant forward and kissed her softly. Alistair moved and kissed along her neck while stroking her thigh with his hand. The Queen opened her legs slightly and allowed him to have more access as he removed his armoured gloves as he kissed her.

"Maker's breath your beautiful." Alistair mumbled against her lips as he pushed her robe up past her waist.

"Alistair…" She moaned as he began to rub her sex softly.

Alistair smiled as he pushed a finger into her and watched her back arch. She was already wet and Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"Well would you look at that, someone has been having dirty thoughts by the look of things." Alistair grinned as she laughed lightly.

"You can hardly blame me Alistair, if you had an incredibly handsome husband waiting for you at the end of the day, you would know how it feels."

"If I had an incredibly handsome husband waiting for me; I would be slightly concerned how that happened. Oh wait it must have been that pesky darkspawn blood giving me delusions, silly me."

His Queen laughed and he couldn't help but smile. He loved to hear her laugh. When they met in Ostagar she laughed at his jokes and smiled sweetly at him. _Who knew this is what we would become all these years later…_ Alistair wall pulled out his thoughts by his queen stroking his length as she released him from his breaches.

"Alistair, I'm horny so hurry up and make love to me."

"What can I say; your wish is my command." Alistair chuckled as he kissed her before sliding his erection into her dripping core. She moaned as he began moving and thrusting violently into her. Alistair groaned as he banged her into the desk roughly.

She met each of his thrusts with her own and Alistair moaned as he moved to kiss her. Their tongues became tangled as they sped up as Alistair spread her legs wider.

"Alistair….oh Maker yes…" She moaned as he hit her sensitive spot roughly. Alistair smiled as he thrust into her quickly and groaned as she tightened around him and caused him to come with her.

He held himself over her with sheer willpower, as the heavy armour he wore was not helping his fatigue. They panted to catch their breaths before she giggled suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Alistair smiled as she composed herself.

"We never closed the door." Alistair's face dropped as he remembered Arl Eamon had a chamber right next to their office and had probably heard everything. He once complained that they were too loud with the door closed…Alistair sighed.

He was in so much trouble.

His Queen moved and pushed him off her lightly as she straightened her robes.

"I advise you do the same very quickly." She smiled as Alistair complied before he asked why. He didn't need to as Isabella stuck her head from around the door.

"Well if that wasn't rutting, I don't know what is." She laughed loudly and Alistair blushed furiously as he realised she probably saw everything…Everything…

"Isabella, how are you?" The Queen hugged her lightly before she gestured for her to sit in one of the seats facing the desk.

"I am great. Horny now; but a trip to the Pearl will easily fix that." Isabella cackled. "I got my ship and I wanted to sail over here for a practice run, and to give you this, Warden." Isabella handed over a sealed letter to the Queen.

"The seal of the Viscount." She smiled softly as she put the letter on the desk.

"Yeah Hawke was hoping for a 'meeting' to discuss something important, you know how Hawke is." Isabella laughed as she poured herself a glass of wine from a jug by the door.

"Help yourself." Alistair muttered, which resulted in him being kicked by his wife. "What?"

"You know what."

"Lovebirds, uhg, no offence but I usually can't stand the whole lovey-dovey crap." Isabella downed her glass and exited. "I will be off in three days; I would expect a grand tour before then!" Isabella laughed as she sauntered down the hall.

"Why does she remind me of Zevran so much?" The Warden pondered aloud.

"Because she is inconsiderate, vain and sneaky?" Alistair inquired.

"No, not that."

Alistair sighed as he stood up. "I will go apologise to Arl Eamon. With any luck, I'll only get a small yelling at." He said as he kissed her softly on the cheek before leaving the room.

The Warden picked up and opened the letter from Hawke and smiled as she read.

_My dear friend;_

_Thank you again for your lovely letter. I am happy to hear you are having a baby too. Must be something in the water over here. I pray Isabella hasn't been too much trouble already; you know how she is. She's a whore; but she's my whore…not in that sense though. _

_Sebastian has set out with Fenris and several others for Starkhaven, although I don't quite know of their progress, it can't be that bad, with all of them knowing exactly where to go simply 'because I know', which I am sure you have heard enough of from Alistair._

_I wonder if you will be able to come back to Kirkwall soon, or who knows I may just appear in Denerim in my underwear singing dwarven drinking songs. And none of us want that now do we?_

_I had hoped that the Circle in Kirkwall would have calmed by now; however it appears that will the mages in Kirkwall are settling, elsewhere there has been unrest. I pray that everything is alright over there. With a Blight, talking darkspawn and Isabella it seems like you have had enough on your plate for one lifetime. However with your baby it might make the other's pale in comparison if your sense of humour is duplicated. _

_I cannot wait until we meet again my friend,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Viscount Hawke of Kirkwall _

_P.S. I will pay for anything Isabella damages, Maker help me. I may need to go back into the Deep Roads if she acts the way I think she will._

The Queen laughed as she read the letter again. Hawke must be lonely without Fenris. _I can't imagine going without Alistair for that long…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she heard Alistair being scolded by Arl Eamon and Bann Tegan.

"Well…I could go a little while." She laughed as she went to see if Alistair could still be saved.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review xxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

For the Templars 17

**Thanks for all the reviews! You're all fab, and thanks for all the great ideas. BioWare owns everything.**

* * *

><p>The city of Tannervale was a magnificent sight. The large buildings rose high into the sky, and the gates were crowded with people selling their wares, and greeting friends. Fenris looked on at the merchant who travelled near the front with Sebastian and Zevran, he walked with Varric and Donnic watched Anders as they hauled the caravan's into the city.<p>

"Tannervale. I haven't been here in years…" Sebastian sighed as they reached the small market square.

"You are ready for what we will face?" Zevran looked at him and Sebastian just shrugged slightly.

"I will reclaim my family's throne no matter what."

"I see; just be wary as some people usually look to foreign intervention if there is a threat to someone, with coin that is." Zevran chuckled.

"You mean the Crows?" Donnic asked sceptically.

"Indeed; I do not wish to inspire doubt; however there is always a possibility that a figurehead will be assassinated no matter their popularity." Zevran spoke and Fenris' eyes widened as he caught up to them.

"You are saying that someone could take out a contract against Hawke?"

"Unfortunately so, my dear friend. I still have contacts in the Crows who are waiting for me to return so we can attempt something, however it is not safe to talk in such an open area, don't you think?" Zevran smiled at him.

Fenris sighed at the thought. Hawke would be fine…he hoped.

"Thank you my friends; but I believe this is where we part ways." The Antivan merchant smiled at their group as they finished setting up his caravan's in the market square.

"Thank you for letting us tag along." Donnic smiled.

"The pleasure was mine; the fact that you looked so intimidating made us almost untouchable." The merchant laughed.

Sebastian directed the group to the river and they all walked along receiving several looks from people as they passed. Although Fenris was sure that was due to a glowing Elf and a chatty Antivan flirting with every woman that passed.

Fenris sighed as he dragged Zevran away from another woman for what must have been the third time that afternoon.

"Oh, you are no fun my friend. Just let me have a quick go." Zevran sighed.

"No; at this rate we will miss the boat." Fenris practically dragged Zevran along to Sebastian who was trying not to laugh at them.

"You two are just as bad as each other." Varric laughed as Fenris glared at him.

"Hardly."

"Indeed we are my friend. We are both handsome elves with a reason for returning home." Zevran smiled.

"However I believe my reason is slightly different that yours."

"Quite so; however if I had gotten a Champion pregnant I would not be in the Free Marches for long." Zevran laughed loudly and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, Elf I demand you name one of your pups Varric." Varric smiled widely as they approached the harbour.

"Let me think about it…No." Fenris laughed quietly.

"At least Hawke has made you loosen up a bit, I remember when we first met I thought you were going to kill us you were that serious." Varric smiled.

"I was tempted to; however Hawke convinced me otherwise." Fenris smiled.

"And how exactly did the Champion 'convince' you? Did she come to your home, in the dark of night during heavy rain; and begged on her knees? And if so how did…"Zevran was interrupted as Fenris raised a hand silencing him.

"I am not telling you anything; especially if it involves Hawke on her knees."

"You are no fun." Varric laughed with Zevran as Fenris just shrugged.

Sebastian had been talking to the captain of their ship for a bit. They would be off in an hour, and the captain suggested they board. Once aboard Fenris looked over the side and along the Minanter River and Fenris smiled bitterly. After the journey along the river; they would be in Starkhaven and he would be only a few more days from his love.

His Hawke.

Fenris decided he would surprise her, perhaps by sending her something, maybe a nice wine. Fenris smiled as he thought how Hawke was probably going to kill whatever poor sod told her she couldn't have alcohol.

At least it wasn't him.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't drink?" Hawke asked gobsmacked.<p>

First Enchanter Isaac crossed his arms and looked at Hawke sceptically.

"It means exactly that, Excellency. You know perfectly well that it may affect the baby."

Hawke sighed and mumbled 'fine' before she returned to her desk looking at all the reports. She had to look over before she left for her day with Merrill and Aveline.

"Let's see…something boring…guard needs uniforms…report of glowing elf…" Hawke stopped as she looked over it. Apparently a group of six had been seen heading towards Tannervale; amongst them was the rumoured true heir of Starkhaven and a glowing elf. Hawke smiled; they were making good progress; however she couldn't help but wonder who the other two were. _Mercenaries? No; Varric would never splash out for more hired swords…_

Hawke was pulled out of her thoughts as Aveline, Merrill and Delba entered the room.

"Hawke, I think you found Varric's other half." Aveline laughed as Merrill giggled.

"I am no one's other half. If either of you say that again; I will show you both why the Legion of the Dead is so feared!" Delba mumbled as she blushed furiously.

"But you two would be so cute together." Merrill laughed as Delba attempted to glare at her.

"I'm guessing you're all ready? Hawke laughed as she stood to follow them out of her office, back to the estate.

"We are Lethilan." Merrill smiled lightly.

They made the short walk from the Keep to the estate with mild banter. Merrill reached for the door, but jumped back as it swung open and she faced Legodur.

"Legodur…"

"Merrill…I did not expect you home soon with company, Hawke." Legodur stepped aside and allowed the women to come in.

"Sorry Legodur I should have said earlier; we are just having a quiet day." Hawke smiled as she slinked into the Library with Aveline and Delba leaving Merrill with Legodur in an awkward silence.

"I…I wish to apologise for my actions the other day. I do not know what came over me." Legodur glanced away from her.

"Oh, it's alright. I…I really liked it." Merrill blushed furiously.

Legodur turned to face her. He caught sight of Calain standing on the other side of the room watching him carefully, with his arms crossed. Legodur's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. Calain wanted to play games; he would too.

"Merrill; would you like to accompany me to the market tomorrow?" Legodur asked as he returned his gaze to her.

"That…I… I would enjoy that." Merrill smiled softly. Legodur was about to say something but Merrill's eyes flickered behind him and she blushed furiously. Legodur turned around and saw Hawke leaning against the door frame with a wide grin plastered across her face.

"Am I interrupting?" Hawke smiled as Legodur glanced away and Merrill scurried to her side. Hawke winked at Legodur before she closed the door to the library, and he turned with a sigh to Calain.

"Don't give me that look. You started this." Legodur growled as Calain rolled his eyes.

"Why is it your concern what I do with her?"

Calain just looked at him with a glare.

"Fine; I guess we're finished then."

Calain looked surprised for a second then smiled darkly, as Legodur sighed.

"I will work with you for Hawke, but I will never be with you again."

Calain sighed softly before he moved to deal with Hawke's letter's passing the library.

Xxx

"You're going out with Legodur?" Aveline laughed at Merrill's blush.

"We're just going to the market." Merrill muttered.

"Oh Maker; please tell me one of you is actually going to talk. Legodur goes quiet when he's embarrassed." Delba smiled.

"Well since Isabella isn't here I guess I will have to be the one to remind you to be careful and use protection." Hawke grinned as Merrill's jaw hit the floor.

"Wait…I…what…"

"Yeah; some mage in Antiva created this new potion that prevents pregnancy, but it's best to take it beforehand. You might be able to get some from Elegant or Sol…" Hawke smiled as Merrill looked as if she was about to faint.

"Merrill; you know she is joking right?" Aveline smiled trying to calm Merrill's fretting. "Right Hawke; sure you were only joking?"

"Mostly." Hawke smiled.

"Mythal… oh dear…" Merrill mumbled as the rest of the women laughed.

"Now that Merrill is sufficiently embarrassed; I suggest something fun." Delba smiled.

"Well I can't drink; so I'm out of ideas." Hawke laughed quietly.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Aveline asked as she poured herself and Delba some wine.

"Hmm. I was thinking possibly after my parents; but it's Fenris' baby too, so he should get a say." Hawke smiled lightly.

"You do know since you'll be doing all the work it's only fair you choose the name, right?" Aveline asked sceptically.

"Oh I know. I will listen to what he has to say; but then again when have I ever taken Fenris' advice?" Hawke laughed as she recalled several times when listening to Fenris was a better option, and she would have less battles.

But that would mean less fun; and she couldn't have that, now could she?

* * *

><p>Fenris, Zevran and Donnic laughed for what must have been the fifth time that afternoon as Varric ran past them, yet again, to be sick over the sides. They had only been aboard the ship two days and the poor dwarf was practically dying, even with healing from Anders.<p>

"Surely he would run out of energy for that eventually?" Donnic asked as he tried to stop laughing.

"But if he does that; then we shall be derived of entertainment for the next few days, oh how my heart would break." Zevran said dramatically as Fenris chuckled lightly.

Anders and Sebastian were having a conversation in their cabin. Fenris and Zevran just 'happened' to be passing by earlier and so heard Sebastian arguing with him about what he should do. Fenris hoped that whatever happened would just start already.

Fenris sighed as he looked along the river; even he was getting sick of travelling by boat. Not in the same sickness as Varric; but still sick.

Fenris looked around and saw Sebastian emerge from below deck with a disgruntled expression on his face. Fenris raised an eyebrow as he stormed over to them.

"Everything alright Sebastian?" Fenris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to get him to Kirkwall and have Hawke deal with him, now! I am sick of him ranting on about the oppression of mages." Sebastian grumbled.

"Uhg before he goes; can you make him go; get him to give me something for my stomach." Varric grumbled.

"I don't think any amount of herbs or magic could settle your stomach." Fenris smiled.

"I hate you." Varric glared at him

"Likewise dwarf."

Donnic nudged Fenris as Anders walked towards them.

"I need to ask you a question." Anders sighed.

"What?" Fenris glared.

"Once we are finished in Starkhaven what do you intend to do with me?" Anders crossed his arms

"We take you back to Kirkwall where Hawke shall decide your fate." Fenris spoke calmly before Zevran smiled.

"Is this before or after you ravish the Champion against the wall?" Zevran laughed as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"None of your business; but Hawke will be the one to decide." Fenris glared at Zevran before he turned to Anders.

"That answer your question, mage?"

"For the moment; if Hawke has freed the Circle, then I would have no trouble going back and talking with her." Anders sighed and the group stood in relative silence.

The sound of Varric being sick allowed them all to crack a smile and chuckle at the dwarf's expense.

"I should really help, shouldn't I?" Anders asked with a smile.

"Probably; unless you wish to hear a dwarf being sick for the rest of the journey." Sebastian smiled.

Anders smiled and rolled his eyes as he went to check on Varric.

* * *

><p>"Legodur."<p>

"Delba?" Legodur looked down at Delba who had a disapproving look across her face.

"I know you and Calain are no longer together, but do not hurt Merrill. She is a good woman, and do not use her to get back at Calain." Delba narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know those are my intentions; perhaps I simply enjoy spending time with her."

"Really? If that is true still don't hurt her. Hawke will never forgive you if you do." Delba sighed as she left to see Aveline. She had asked Delba to consider joining the guard after they had a sparring match the other day.

Legodur sighed as he left the estate; the sun was high in the sky over Kirkwall and he made his way to Lowtown.

Was he really interested in Merrill? She was pretty enough, and he did enjoy her company.

But he kissed her. And he liked it.

Perhaps if he tried to take things slowly, it might work. Every time he rushed a relationship; it always ended up ruining it.

Legodur walked down the stairs to the Alienage and breathed slowly. He walked across the courtyard and knocked on her door softly.

Merrill opened the door cautiously and smiled when she saw him. "Legodur; come in."

Legodur smiled as he entered, but he looked confused at the room.

"You live here?"

"Elga'nar, six years in this place and I still haven't fixed the holes in the roof." Merrill sighed.

"Do all the elves live like this in Kirkwall?" Legodur looked supportively at Merrill.

"Not for much longer. Hawke has made it that once the Chantry is rebuilt, the Alienage will undergo renovations to try and increase the standards." Merrill smiled as she moved to grab her coin purse and her staff.

"Have you been in the Circle for long?" Legodur asked as he held the door open for her.

"No; when I came to Kirkwall the Templars were frightening and I did not wish to go. And while Knight Commander Meredith was in control of the city the Templars cracked down but I still remained free thanks to Hawke and Varric's influence in the city." Merrill smiled softly.

Legodur and Merrill walked along the market in Lowtown and looked around not finding anything before they wandered into the Hightown market.

Legodur stopped in front of a small jewellery stall as a small jade pendant caught his eye. It looked Elven with small silver vines framing the small gem. Legodur smiled as he paid for the necklace and looked around for Merrill.

He caught sight of her talking to an Elven woman at a small stall. He stood against the wall and watched her carefully.

Did he even want a relationship with her? Perhaps he just needed a quick rut to forget about Calain; if so he should be at the Blooming Rose. He had no right to play with her emotions.

But there was something in her smile. She was sweet and gentle and reminded him of home. Legodur smiled as she glanced back at him before she blushed and looked away from his gaze before saying goodbye to the woman.

"Merrill?"

"Yes Legodur?" Merrill smiled

"When is your birthday?"

"My birthday? It's actually in two weeks. Hawke said she was throwing me a party at her estate." Merrill smiled softly.

"Really, you will be old then?" Legodur smiled as Merrill looked shocked.

"I am not old! I am only slightly older than Hawke."

"Exactly." Legodur smiled.

"I am telling her." Merrill laughed

"Please don't" Legodur sighed as he looked at her.

"I will." Merrill smiled as she spotted Hawke with Aveline and Delba across the market and smiled softly as she looked at Calain.

"Oh no." Legodur sighed as he noticed Merrill has already started making her way over.

"Lethilan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and everything! I really appreciate them xxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

For the Templars 18

**Thanks for the nice comments. BioWare still owns everything, please review xxx**

* * *

><p>Fenris and Zevran laughed as Varric almost ran past them off the ship. The city of Strakhaven was before them and Sebastian stood proud as he exited the ship. Fenris' ears caught the whispers of people recognising Sebastian as the last of the Vael family. Fenris waited as everyone exited the ship and watched carefully as Zevran flitted around for information. Anders exited with Donnic and wore a cloak to shield his mage robes. Fenris looked back to Zevran who approached them with a smile on his face.<p>

"Good news my friends; word of mouth has stated that the cities of the east have decided to follow Kirkwall in supporting the return of the Vael family to the throne. I have found an inn known locally as the 'Devil's Cauldron' to take you in before you storm into the palace." Zevran smiled.

"You will not be joining us?" Fenris inquired.

"Not at the inn no. I will be staying at 'The Rising Sun'; I will meet you at your inn before we go."

"I am going to assume that is a Whore house?" Fenris sighed.

"Ah you know me so well my friend." Zevran laughed cheerfully.

"It does not take much to do that Zev'." Fenris laughed lightly drawing a look from Varric.

"The broody elf is laughing. Maker help us all, it must be the end of the world!" Varric laughed as Fenris rolled his eyes and sent Zevran on his way.

"Where exactly is this inn?" Anders asked as they walked along the waterfront.

"Not far; it is near the market district so we are almost there." Sebastian said calmly as he led their remaining group through the city until they reached an old building set apart from the others.

The dark stone used to build it contrasted with the pale paint of the city and stalls. Fenris noticed that it was the only building with some ground around it, however all the plants were dead as was the large tree that stood alongside the house.

Sebastian opened the old door and approached the counter. Fenris felt uncomfortable in the darkened hall.

"This place seems strange. Was this always here?" Fenris asked carefully as he looked around. The room was dark despite the light coming through the windows.

"Yes; not many people visit here though." Sebastian said as he rung the small bell at the counter. A door opened from behind the counter and an old woman appeared with a black band across her eyes. Fenris didn't know why but he felt himself stiffen slightly.

"Ah I suspected it might have been the fabled 'lost prince'." The woman spoke with a thick Tevinter accent.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Anders crossed his arms as the woman looked critically at him.

"A mage that should be dead; yet is not, how very interesting. The spirit is gone; but the idea is not. You're desire to help mages lost you your life; and yet you remain. I wonder why?"

"How did you know that?" Anders asked surprised.

"I see much child. I see the past, the present and the future. I see the desires and wanted, yet sight was taken when I was attacked by a demon in the fade. You all may call me Rae." Rae spoke calmly.

"You are a mage?" Fenris spoke darkly.

"No, not anymore." Rae lifted her bangs and gestured to the mark above her blindfold and Fenris recognised it as the mark of the Tranquil.

"You're Tranquil?" Donnic asked calmly.

"Indeed. However I still managed to return to the fade; only to have a demon steal my sight." Rae spoke calmly as she took two keys from behind the counter and lifted a candle as she led them up the stairs.

"I thought that once a mage was Tranquil; they were severed from the fade forever." Anders spoke quietly, almost whispering the words as the very idea hit him.

"As did I, child. However it is just that." Rae opened one door which held three beds and Varric, Anders and Sebastian walked in. "I can serve dinner in an hour, if you two would follow me I shall take you to your room." Rae walked up a narrow flight of steps up to what Fenris assumed was the attic.

Rae unlocked the door and allowed walked inside. The first thing Fenris noticed was the large arched window at the end of the room, providing a view of the river. The walls were painted with a pale green colour with faded white sun patterns on it. The two beds were on opposite sides of the room and a small painting of Starkhaven upon the wall.

"Thank you Rae." Fenris said calmly as he turned back to her to see her facing him with a confused expression.

"The slave battled and won his fate; his prize was greater than one could imagine. A woman who holds the world; and a child that will change it."

"How do you know that?"Fenris growled at her.

"I told you; I see everything." Rae said as she slinked out the room. Donnic looked at Fenris with a raised eyebrow. They both shrugged and went downstairs to the others room. Varric and Anders were laughing and Sebastian was looking out the window at the city.

"Does Rae freak anyone else out; or is it just me?" Varric laughed.

"No; she scares me as well." Fenris sighed softly.

"Anyone up for a game of Wicked Grace? Winner gets unlimited questions to whoever they want." Varric smiled as he shuffled the cards.

"Bring it, dwarf." Fenris smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hawke, a word?" Aveline knocked softly of the door to the Viscount's office as she saw Hawke was spinning a coin absentmindedly on the desk. Hawke looked up and smiled softly when she saw Aveline.<p>

"Anything for my friends, is something troubling you Aveline?" Hawke sat back in her seat and watched Aveline close the door and walk towards her desk.

"I have received word from Wycome and Hercinia; they have agreed to support Sebastian when he challenges the city to the throne." Aveline smiled softly. "Congratulations Hawke; the other cities seem to greatly respect your opinion."

"I do have that effect on people. You should really listen to me more often as well; I can be quite interesting." Hawke laughed softly.

"If by interesting; you mean completely insane; then yes you can be." Aveline smiled and rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"How have you been since Donnic left with Sebastian? I know I've been missing Fenris." Hawke smiled as she poured some water from the jug on her desk.

"I have been busy; as I assume you should be. However, every time I see you; you always manage to find something else to do rather than work." Aveline smiled lightly.

"I know; that's why it's fun. How is Delba settling in with the Guards?" Hawke smiled.

"She is doing well; I think you should try and convince Fenris to become a guard when he returns."

"You know perfectly well when Fenris returns the last thing on my mind will be him being in the guard." Hawke laughed as Aveline rolled her eyes.

"I did not really need that image Hawke."

"You love it." Hawke laughed as she offered Aveline a goblet full of water.

"So how are they all settling in?" Aveline asked as she accepted the drink.

"Well Calain is very popular in the Blooming Rose; apparently he gets a discount. Delba told me she loves training with the guard and I enjoy her company. And we all know how Legodur is settling with Merrill." Hawke smiled.

"They are rather sweet together." Aveline smiled. "Speaking of which what do you intend for her birthday?"

"I am having everyone over at the estate for dinner and drinks. Isabella should be back by then so she will be here as well."

"Don't forget you have that Ball the day after; you need to represent Kirkwall as the leaders and some nobility will be coming from all over." Aveline said softly.

Hawke sighed before she looked at Aveline cautiously. "If I tell you something; can it stay between us?"

"You can tell me anything Hawke." Aveline raised an eyebrow as Hawke leant on her knuckles and faced her carefully.

"I got a letter from Tevinter, from the Archon."

"What?" Aveline's eyes widened considerably as Hawke continued.

"He wrote to congratulate me on my pregnancy and asked to meet me and my husband. The Archon also reminded me of his connection to Danarius and asked me to get Fenris to reveal to him the secrets of the Lyrium in his skin, as apparently Danarius failed to make another like him." Hawke sighed darkly.

"What do you intend to do?" Aveline spoke softly.

"I need to speak to Fenris when he returns. However I doubt he will be too happy." Hawke sighed.

"It is understandable, what do you think he will do if you do not tell him?" Aveline raised an eyebrow as Hawke held up a letter.

"I was thinking something along these lines." She dramatically cleared her throat.

"Dear Ass-face,

If you know what is good for you; you will refrain from inquiring about my husband and my child. I do not question you constantly on the use of blood magic, now do I? I will not allow anyone to openly or secretly attack my family.

I understand things are different in Tevinter; however we Fereldens do not take kindly to threats, If you still wish use of your limbs, I advise you keep our relationship strictly platonic and business like, or you will deal with the consequences.

Hopefully not your mortal enemy,

Viscount Hawke.'…What do you think?" Hawke laughed as she saw the look of horror across Aveline's face.

"…no. Please do not send that." Aveline barely managed to mumble.

"Why not? I see no problem with it." Hawke grinned widely.

"If you value the lives of everyone in Kirkwall you will not send that." Aveline sighed as she attempted to snatch the letter from the rouge's hands and failing miserably.

"You are insufferable." Aveline sighed in defeat as Hawke was killing herself laughing.

"I know." Hawke smiled as she tore up the letter. "I was never going to send that anyway, I just wanted to see your reaction." She beamed as Aveline slumped in her chair.

"Well I am finished arranging patrols for this week; do you have work?" Aveline smiled as Hawke glanced away.

"I am free right now, what did you-"

"I did not ask if you were free; I asked if you had work, do you?" Aveline raised an eyebrow as Hawke looked like a toddler being scolded.

"Yes." Hawke answered in a meek voice.

"What do you still have to do?" Aveline prodded.

"I have to finish going over the terms of Kirkwall and Starkhaven's previous agreement." Hawke sighed as she looked up at Aveline; giving Aveline her best 'puupy-dog look'

"Is that all you need help with?" Aveline sighed.

"Yes." Hawke looked at her sweetly and Aveline sighed and began to help her. Hawke couldn't help the grin on her face. She had been convinced for a while that living with Fenris was making her less persuasive; good to know that wasn't the case. They worked in relative silence reviewing the aspects of the treaty that should be changed for the benefit of both cities.

Hawke's mind began to wander as she caught sight of the pressed rose Fenris had given her in his letter. Where was he now? Was he safe? Was he thinking of her? Was he taking care of himself? She knew how Fenris was; either he would be constantly on edge and paranoid or he would be relaxed but still wary of everyone. Hopefully he was at least behaving himself, everyone had heard the stories of some of the women there; apparently some rivalled Antivan women, but that mainly depended on where you went in the city. Hawke smiled softly, Fenris wouldn't do that anyway.

Hawke was pulled out of her thoughts when Aveline nudged her off her chair causing Hawke to fall.

"Aveline! What in the void?" Hawke glared at Aveline who was killing herself laughing.

"I have been talking to you for the past few minutes and you just had that far off look in your eye. You can have Fenris out of your thoughts for fifteen minutes, can you?" Aveline smiled at the fuming rouge on the floor.

"You could have just left me to my fantasies." Hawke grumbled as she stood up.

"Perhaps, but when would I ever get to say that I knocked the great Hawke on her back. Although Fenris could probably claim that award several times over." Aveline smiled as Hawke rolled her eyes.

"That is for a different reason." Hawke arranged the letters on her desk before giving up and glaring at Aveline. "Come on then; I am sick of this. Let's get Delba and look for ideas for Merrill's birthday."

"Very well." Aveline smiled as she followed Hawke out the office and down the stairs of the main hall.

"So you hired some servants to take on the more of the housework at the state?" Aveline asked Hawke.

"Yeah, Delba is really organised and a good cook; however Calain is still not too keen on the idea of cleaning. I just hired a girl from the Alienage; I met her when I went to see Merrill. She is nice enough." Hawke suddenly smiled wickedly. "And you will never guess what happened when I got to her house."

"What happened?" Aveline raised an eyebrow.

"I knocked on the door and I found it was open. I thought it was strange so I went inside. I heard something from the bedroom and walked towards it. I looked inside and I saw Legodur and Merrill in a very interesting position."

"No!" Aveline's jaw fell to the floor as they walked into Hightown. "Merrill?"

"They were both fully clothed but I saw Legodur's had moving to a very fascinating place under Merrill's dress as he was kissing her." Hawke laughed as she remembered how Merrill's ears perched up and glanced at Hawke blushing furiously.

"What happened?" Aveline asked as she opened the door to the estate.

"They looked at me and I laughed at the awkwardness of it all. I asked if I was interrupting which caused both of them to straighten up and mutter an awkward apology. I was only there to ask Merrill if she had finished looking over those plans for the Templars and Mage meeting tomorrow. Cullen and Isaac are meeting Merrill and me at the Gallows to discuss the first mage taking their Harrowing." Hawke sighed softly as she stood in the hall. "Delba!"

"I am here Hawke. Legodur told me what happened. I still can't believe you just stood there." Delba laughed.

"It was only for a second, and if it helps him; he looked like he was doing very well." Hawke laughed as she caught sight of Legodur attempting to keep out of sight.

"Speak of the devil! Legodur, I heard you and Merrill were getting busy a few nights ago." Delba grinned evil as Legodur tried to hide his blush.

"I am sorry that you saw that Hawke." Legodur spoke meekly.

"Oh honey I thought it was definitely interesting. Next time; just lock the door, who knows what could have happened if I was ten minutes later." Hawke grinned evilly.

"I…will keep that in mind thank you."

* * *

><p>The night passed by fairly quickly in the <em>Devils Cauldron<em> and Fenris couldn't help but wonder what all the fuss was about. Anders had stayed up most of the night and had even come into their room at a point before shuddering and leaving. They sat around the table in the morning as Anders described what he saw.

"A woman. An old woman was watching us. She was not of this world." Anders shuddered.

"A spirit?" Sebastian Donnic questioned.

"Or a demon." Fenris added sharply.

"I… I genuinely don't know what it was. I awoke to find her at the foot of my bed watching me. Those large, hollow eyes simply watching me. I went to your room after she vanished to see if she was anywhere else. But I couldn't find her." Anders said, his voice portraying his disturbed manner.

"Are you sure it was not Rae?" Sebastian said calmly as Anders shook his head.

"No she was much older than Rae, and she showed no mark of the Tranquil and her eyes were uncovered." Anders sighed as he rubbed his temples. Rae walked in and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"What troubles you, child?" Her calm voice making him visibly relax.

"Was there ever another owner of this place? Perhaps another woman?" Varric smiled as he got out his notebook.

"Ah; so you saw her." Rae sighed

"Who was she?" Donnic glanced at Fenris who shrugged.

"My older sister, Michelle. She was much older than I, and had a child. He died of a fever many years ago and she took her own life as she could not deal with the pain. Everyone who stays here who possesses some magical ability has always told me she watches them."

"Do you know why that is?"

"Her boy possessed magic; he was to be taken to the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall before he fell ill and the Templars considered him too weak to travel and so left him to die. She watches those with magic as she feels they are like her boy." Rae calmly poured some tea for everyone before she moved to the small open kitchen at the side, which would allow them to continue their conversation.

"Has she ever attacked or spoken to anyone?" Fenris asked suspiciously as he glanced around the room.

"There was one case. A young mage ran away from the Templars and hid on my property. I had no idea he was even here until I found him hanging from the tree."

Silence followed as Rae laid out some eggs and meats for them. Ander's eyes kept glancing around the room but never settled on anything for too long. Sebastian helped Rae clean up before he returned to his seat.

"So what do you wish to know of your futures?" Rae asked as she sat with the group around the large circular table.

"I do!" Varric laughed as Rae raised her hand in the direction of his face.

"Dwarf; you're future hold wealth, power and women. Watch for the unexpected." Rae finished softly as Varric raised an eyebrow.

"So expect the unexpected?"

"Precisely." Rae calmly answered a confused Varric.

"But how am I supposed to suspect something I don't suspect?" Varric asked flabbergasted.

"That is up to you. Anyone else?"

"How about me, will I reclaim my family's throne?" Sebastian leant closer as Rae seemed to study him.

"You will child, you will. Watch not for the gentle flowers; but for the serpent under it." Rae coolly replied as she spoke in Sebastian's direction. She went round each, telling of vauge victories and warnings before she faced Fenris.

"Do you wish to know as well child?"

"If it pleases you." Fenris shrugged.

"You lost your past and so the future changed for you. It will continue to change, as so much is uncertain. I see her, you know her as Hawke. She is truly beautiful. That is your future, with her your life and heart lies. But…my condolences."

Fenris was about to ask why before the door burst open with a loud clang.

"Ah, my friends. Such a beautiful morning. The sun is shining; the birds, they are chirping-" Zevran inhaled loudly before Fenris cut him off.

"And you probably slept with every whore in Starkhaven."

"What can I say; a man has needs." Zevran smiled at him as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"I assume you all will be on your way then?" Rae said as the group moved to collect their belongings.

"Yes; thank you for everything Rae." Sebastian smiled softly at her.

"No need; it was fun to have some life around here."

Fenris opened the door to his and Donnic's room and Froze as he looked inside. A woman was standing in front of the window, with her back to him. She slowly turned her head towards him and Fenris saw her face.

Her skin was pale and old; allowing Fenris to see some of her vains. Her features were hollow, and harsh. But that was far from the most terrifying thing about her. Her eyes were grey and cold. The watched him with an intensity he had never felt before. Her lips parted and even Fenris; with his sharp Elven hearing struggled to hear her "…for the Templars…" she whispered; the sound was haunting to his ears.

"What about the Templars?" Fenris answered quietly, not moving as he watched her.

"…she died for the Templars…"

"Fenris what are you doing?" Donnic appeared from behind him. Fenris turned quickly to face him before facing the window again, to find nothing there.

"I was…nothing. Let us go." Fenris hastily grabbed his pack and exited the building. The others soon followed him out after saying goodbye to Rae. They walked on before Anders with a gasp causing the others to turn back.

The building they had stayed in; with its warm, soft beds and protective walls was no longer what stood before them. The remains of a burnt down house were in its place which appeared to have been abandoned years ago. Their group began murmuring and fretting about what could have happened, before Fenris found a small sign on the ground.

_May the evil that was here never taken another life._

_ We condemn the witch Rae and Michelle to the void._

_ Maker have mercy on their victims._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone again, please review! xxx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

For the Templars 19

**Thank you all so much for all the great reviews. BioWare still owns everything.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was escorted into the palace and their group stayed close. The palace was grand and elaborate. Fenris thought that Hawke would love to come and visit once Sebastian was fully in power.<p>

Sebastian was to meet with the city council in the afternoon to deal with his claim. Fenris didn't know how long it would take but he hoped they would hurry up. Anders and Varric had agreed to stay in the room while Fenris, Zevran and Donnic went with Sebastian to meet them. The room was more of a waiting room than a bed chamber. There were several arched windows providing dramatic views of Starkhaven and several tables and chairs scattered around the room. Their small group was mainly seated on a large bench, covered with large pillows and covers, that centred around a small wooden table where Varric was beating Anders again at Wicked Grace.

"Fenris?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Yes my friend?" Fenris looked at Sebastian who was standing across the room looking out onto the private gardens of the royal family.

"I would ask you a favour; but I don't think you're going to like it." Sebastian sighed as he faced him slowly.

"If it is within reason; I don't see why there should be a problem."

"I want you to remain here with me and Hawke would come here a little later than planned." Sebastian looked at Fenris who did not look amused.

"Surely you have other contacts in the city."

"I do; I just thought I might need another set of eyes."

Fenris sighed heavily and looked at his friend.

"I will need to think about it, but I shall tell you by the end of the day." Fenris said calmly.

"Thank you; that is all I ask." Sebastian sighed softly.

Fenris thought carefully about what Sebastian was asking of him. He felt as if he needed to see Hawke and if he was away longer than he needed to be; he would probably explode. If Hawke found out she would probably hit him.

If he stayed then Sebastian would have another set of eyes on the ground…but Hawke. With her enchanting eyes and sweet laugh…and her body! Her soft, well toned incredible body. Maker this was a tough decision. Stay and help his friend for another few days or go home to his wife and have lots of sex. Fenris sighed as he forced his head to think and not his loins.

Maker preserve him.

* * *

><p>Hawke laughed lightly at the dwarven messenger before her who was struggling to regain his breath. He had ran his way into her office like his arse was on fire.<p>

"Take you time honey; what is it?" Hawke smiled as they dwarf breathed slowly.

"Thank you, Viscount Hawke. Prince Vael is to reclaim the throne as he has officially challenged the King for his right. It has been said by his popularity that will be made King within the week." The dwarf exhaled as Hawke smiled softly at him; which made him visibly relax.

"Thank you very much Ser Dwarf." Hawke smiled as he exited her office and Hawke looked at a map of the Free Marches on the wall. It would still take them at least a week to get back; even by boat. Her handsome Tevinter would be home soon enough. Alothough she only wished it would be sooner rather than later. _He hasn't even seen my morning sickness yet. Maker he is going to have a heart attack. _Hawke smiled softly as Legodur slowly entered the room.

"Do you have a moment Hawke?" Legodur said quietly.

"Yes, is everything ok?"

"Yes; thank you for the concern. I want to know why Merrill does not wish to go to Sundermount. I want to take her there for a day trip; but she seems reluctant." Legodur looked away from her.

"Ah; I thought this might happen." Hawke sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think it would be better if Merrill told you herself; if I told you, then it might hurt your relationship."

"Really? I doubt she will be willing to answer." Legodur sighed softly.

"Just be calm and ask her, she will tell you eventually, but do not push her." Hawke said calmly.

"Thank you Hawke, I will talk to her." Legodur smiled as he retreated to Hightown.

Legodur walked slowly down the steps to the Keep and began to make his way to Lowtown. The fact that Merrill had avoided the issue of Sundermount had peaked his interest. He had heard that there were Dalish camped up there and he knew Merrill came from a Dalish clan; perhaps she didn't know them very well.

Legodur was determined to get an answer out of her. He strode to the Alienage and knocked on her door. Silence met him so Legodur knocked again. Still nothing.

"Are you looking for Merrill?" A small voice came from behind him. Legodur turned to see a small Elven boy looking up at him with big eyes.

"I am; do you know where she has gone?" Legodur crouched to be eye level with the small boy.

"She would be at the Circle Messere. She won't be back until the evening."

"Thank you very much." Legodur smiled and gave the child some silver before he made his way to the docks. He had been helping with the school's final preparations before it opened. Hawke had invested money and supplies into the new school and many had already requested a place in the school. As he approached the school he kept his ears sharp for any news around Kirkwall.

"…you hear that, that boy from the Chantry Vael has gone back to Starkhaven…"

"…the Viscount is pregnant with that glowing elf's baby…"

"…very important for the children…"

Legodur opened the door to the new school and smiled at the progress that had been made. The old walls were now painted over with a pale white colour. The three rooms had been made into individual class rooms, one for teaching languages and cultures of lands; one for skill building and the final classroom was to be for art skills. Hawke had also hired a teacher from Ferelden to help with fitness and health.

Legodur wished he was born into a city with Hawke as its ruler. The children would learn skills and knowledge that would allow them to do anything, and with the mages and Templars no longer constantly at each other's throats; the city would become a haven for many. There were still several things to do before he left; he needed to go with one of the humans to a new book shop in Lowtown that agreed to provide some books for them and he needed to collect some groceries for Delba for the estate.

The day went by fairly slowly as Legodur carried several boxes of books from Lowtown to the Docks and helped sand down the floors. The remaining elves and humans finished off the final preparations around the bottom of the docks and Legodur headed out to Lowtown; but stopped as he saw a boat coming into the docks. Legodur walked back down the steps and waited until Merrill exited the boat before smiling at her.

"Legodur! What are you doing here?" Merrill smiled softly as she walked towards him.

"I was looking for you earlier in the day and when I found you weren't there; I decided to help out at the school." Legodur smiled gently.

"You were looking for me?" Merrill blushed.

"Yes; perhaps it would be best if we spoke in private." Legodur sighed.

They walked in relative silence until they reached her house. The guards had increased their patrols making it near impossible for any gangs to try and take the streets. Merrill opened the door to her house and locked the door once Legodur was inside. Hawke had proven how valuable a good lock could be; although if she wanted to Hawke could easily break it. Legodur sat across from Merrill at her table and she smiled softly at him.

"Why do you not wish to go to Sundermount? What happened there?" Legodur asked suddenly.

"I…I do not really want to talk about it." Merrill replied in a meek voice.

"Why?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Merrill clenched her fists.

"I was told there were Dalish camped up there. You are Dalish; why do you not wish to talk?" Legodur's eyes narrowed.

"Because I…I…" Merrill stuttered

"Because what?" Legodur answered angrily.

"I killed them!" Merrill blurted out before covering her mouth suddenly.

"You…killed them?" Legodur asked the shock all over his face.

Merrill sighed before she looked at him again.

"I had to. I…I have to tell you something that you won't like."

"Whatever it is Merrill; I still care about you." Legodur took her hands in his.

"I'm…I used to be a blood mage." Merrill said quietly and she felt Legodur's grip tighten.

"A blood mage?"

"Yes."

"But you stopped?" Legodur questioned.

"Yes; I stopped once the battle of Kirkwall was over. Hawke asked me not to do it anymore."

"So you no longer practice it?" Legodur questioned carefully.

"I don't anymore. Anyway I practiced it and I was exiled from my clan because of it. Hawke took me to the city and tried to talk me out of it. I returned to try and fix a mirror from my clan and Hawke supported me. It didn't work so eventually we went back and the demon was gone. The Keeper…she…she accepted the demon and caused Hawke and I to fight her. We defeated the demon and the clan attacked us." Merrill stopped and took a breath.

"We had to kill them as Hawke wouldn't let them hurt me; I smashed the mirror once we returned and Hawke made me promise not to do it again." Merrill finished as the tears started falling down her face.

Legodur wiped the tears away and looked into her jade eyes. He moved and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Everything will be alright Merrill."

Merrill smiled softly at him and hugged him. "Thank you for not judging me."

"Do the Templars know?" Legodur questioned quietly.

"No, they don't. I haven't used it or talked about it since."

Legodur kissed her lips carefully; as he knew she was skittish in these situations.

"Merrill." Legodur whispered his voice taking on a smooth sound as he kissed her jaw. Merrill blushed as he kissed around to her ear. "Thank you for telling me."

"Legodur…" Merrill mumbled weakly. A moan escaped her lips as he gently licked her ears.

"You are beautiful, Merrill." Legodur kissed her continuously but stopped as he felt her stiffen as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Merrill?"

"I…I can't. Not now." Merrill looked away from him and Legodur sighed gently.

"Of course. I'm sorry I did not wish for you to be uncomfortable." Legodur stood and moved away from her.

Her hand caught his wrist and he glanced at her.

"You did nothing Legodur. It just does not seem right to do…that, after talking about my clan." Merrill said quietly as she blushed.

"I understand; however will you come with me to Sundermount tomorrow? We can honour the dead there." Legodur smiled reassuringly at her.

Merrill nodded meekly. "Ok tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was smiling as he returned with Fenris and Donnic and entered the suite.<p>

"You are now looking at the new king of Starkhaven." Zevran said dramatically as he bowed before Sebastian.

"And how would you know this?" Donnic crossed his arms.

"I can tell by the grin on his face. Also I was eavesdropping. You should check out the security once you become King; I could have assassinated you several times over by now." Zevran smiled at him.

"Sebastian." Fenris caught his friends arm.

"Have you decided Fenris?" Sebastian looked at him; the curiosity on his face.

"I have. Just so you know if Hawke kills me; its own your head." Fenris smiled gently.

"Thank you; I won't need you for more than a few days then you all can make your way home." Sebastian smiled.

"So you have the support of the other cities?" Anders asked from his chair across the room.

"Yes; Hawke sent word to the cities and a letter to the council praising Sebastian and recommending him for the throne. The people seem to be supportive of the ideal and even the King of Ferelden supported Hawke's judgement. Not to mention it is his birthright." Fenris smiled as he snatched a goblet of wine from Varric.

"Hey, I was going to drink that!" Varric glared at the grinning elf.

"And now I am. Interesting how that works." Fenris grinned evilly.

"So we are to stay until he is made King? Excellent! I shall go to the finest whore house and get some women!" Zevran smiled and moved to leave but Fenris grabbed the back of his tunic causing the Antivan to be pulled backwards.

"No. You shall not." Fenris sighed as Zevran glared at him.

"You my friend; are no fun." Zevran galred at him.

"That's what we've been saying to him all along!" Varric laughed as he poured everyone wine.

"A toast then!" Zevran started. "To friendship; a King; and a soon to be father. Fate is a tricky whore, no?"

"Indeed. To the future; whatever it brings." Donnic said as they raised their glasses in celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, please review! xxx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

For the Templars 20

**Thanks again for all the reviews and thanks KingOfHolyLight for that comment; I completely forgot about that. Anyways BioWare own everything please review xxx**

* * *

><p>Word had spread that Prince Vael was to reclaim the throne of Starkhaven. It was almost on everyone's lips these days. The Prince had made his claim two days ago; but word spread like wildfire, and letters had been sent to the other cities in the Free Marches requesting opinions as it was slowly becoming apparent that Starkhaven needed a proper leader which, Hawke was confident that Sebastian would be.<p>

Hawke sighed as the Seneschal presented her with what seemed like the millionth piece of paper that day. It took most of the day to sort through all the issues and letters and Hawke was getting tired. Bran had given her urgent letters from around Thedas and issues concerning the state of Kirkwall. The new school had been opened yesterday and already it was full of students and more wanted in. Hawke was struggling to convince other people to take on extra classes.

"Are we finished yet?" Hawke moaned as the Senschal rolled his eyes and watched her sign the issue before her. Honestly, the Viscount could be so exasperating.

"Almost your grace. Just a few more issues." Bran said as he collected the paper from her desk and handed her a large, heavy looking letter.

"Serah there is one final letter for you; however I was asked to make sure you were near nothing sharp when you read it." Bran said calmly as Hawke looked up at him the confusion on her face.

"I will do my best, Seneschal. Is this the last?" Hawke asked hopefully.

"Yes it is excellency. I will give you some time with your thoughts before I see you tomorrow." Bran said as he left the room.

Hawke opened the letter slowly and pulled out a two letters one had Sebastian's handwriting on it and Hawke almost laughed when she saw the other one written in Fenris' handwriting:

_Open the other first Hawke. You will be less angry this way._

Hawke rolled her eyes and opened Sebastian's letter and sighed as he eyes ran over the hastily written letters.

_Dear Hawke,_

_I hope all is well in Kirkwall; we have all been missing the constant excitement of being around the Champion of Kirkwall. We have met some problems on the way; however it was nothing we could not handle. I hope you are well; we hope you are not suffering too much with morning sickness. When we told Fenris about it we practically we needed to hold him down as he tried to sprint back to Kirkwall._

_I am to reclaim the throne in a few days' time; unfortunately since it was such short notice, many of the leaders will not be able to attend my official coronation. So I will have an evening in a month's time in order to fully consolidate our cities bonds._

_Unfortunately I have to keep Fenris for a few more days. I have asked Seneschal Bran to make sure there is nothing sharp nearby as we know how you can be. I am truly sorry my friend, but this is only for a few more days then he will be returning home to you. Perhaps by the time this letter reaches you he will be on his way home; however I cannot guarantee that._

_I look forward to working with you in the future,_

_Once again, I'm sorry for stealing Fenris,_

_Your friend;_

_Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhavn._

Hawke felt her jaw tighten slightly. Sebastian was lucky he was adorable or Hawke would hit him the next time she saw him. Hawke couldn't blame Sebastian for wanting Fenris to help him for another few days; he could be pretty persuasive when trying to get information from someone. Hawke smiled at the thought of him and looked at the other letter.

Hawke turned over the envelope and laughed lightly

_If you haven't read the first letter first I will know when I see you._

Hawke rolled her eyes and wished she had read his letter first to see his reaction when he returned. He would be annoyed at first but he would get over it…or punish her. Maybe he would get all dominant and possessive? Hawke smiled at the thought as she opened his letter.

_Mea,_

_I miss you. When I found Sebastian was writing his letter I told him to include this before he sent it. If the seal was broken on this letter before it reached you…I will need to speak to a certain friend. If he wishes to live he won't have tried anything._

_Sebastian and the others said you would be unwell because of the baby, I hope you are well but I wish I was there for you. Although I miss confess; I would not know if I would be any useful. Hawke, Mea. I cannot wait until I see you again. I don't know what I shall do with you. Shall I take you against the wall in our bedroom, or perhaps I shall make it more obvious; imagine in the stockroom in the Hanged Man._

_So much has happened on our travels and so I have much to tell you. Some you will like, others…well we shall deal with them when I return. I find myself struggling to think of something besides you of late, Mea. Every time I close my eyes I see your beautiful face. I hear your smart-ass comments in my ear and I can hardly believe I miss them driving me insane. But perhaps it is not your comments; as I appear to be getting the equivalent of your sarcasm in my ear now. Although he is nowhere near as appealing as you Hawke._

_Hawke, I can hardly wait until I am home in your warm embrace. I will sprint to Kirkwall when I am finished to be by your side. The fact that I have to stay away from you for longer than I need to be infuriates me. Sebastian is lucky that I am his friend; otherwise I would probably be halfway home by now._

_I will be home soon Mea, do not worry._

_I am yours, now and forever._

_Fenris._

Hawke couldn't stop the smile on her face; if she had read his letter first she probably would have torn Sebastian's head off when she saw him next. But Fenris was safe and well, so that is all she could hope for. Hawke wondered who was travelling with him that was annoying him and what he think she wouldn't like.

Hawke reshuffled her paperwork and put Fenris' letter in her pocket. She would kick all of their asses when they returned just because she was angry that some of her best friends, and her husband were not coming back as soon as she expected. Maybe she was overreacting. Who was she kidding?

She was pregnant. She's allowed to overreact.

Hawke attempted to look over some issues however her need for adventure was much greater. She stood and walked out of her office. Perhaps she could bother Aveline for a while; nothing cheered her up like annoying her favourite Guard Captain. Hawke knocked once on the door before bursting in.

"What have I told you about just walking in Hawke?" Aveline said calmly from her desk. She was sitting with several papers Hawke had seen earlier, and Aveline was just making sure that Hawke didn't sign anything without making sure everything was legitimate.

"That is when Donnic is here; because I don't really want to walk in and see you in bent over your desk." Hawke shrugged her shoulders with a laugh.

"What would make you think I bend over?" Aveline glared up at Hawke as she crossed her arms staring at her.

"So he does?" Hawke raised an eyebrow and tried to stop the grin as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"Not everyone literally bends over backwards for their husbands like you. And Isabella but she is neither here nor married."

"Ah touché." Hawke laughed as Aveline shook her head. "Well how were we supposed to know you were watching?"

"Hawke you were in your office and it was when we were meant to meet to discuss the guard." Aveline chuckled softly.

"In my opinion; you could give Isabella a run for her money with you perversion to watch." Hawke laughed as Aveline sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You are horrible." Aveline laughed as Hawke shrugged.

"On the Brightside I haven't walked in on you and Donnic; that would be awkward." Hawke smiled as she glanced at the papers on Aveline's desk.

"But you did walk in on Merrill with Legodur, Isabella with that sailor, Isabella with the merchant and Isabella with those brothers." Aveline laughed as Hawke shuddered.

"The first was not my fault because they did not lock the doors and Isabella was firstly in my house, then in the Hanged Man when I was looking for her and when I was in the market. She was in the alley and I was waiting for Varric one day. That was a difficult experience. Did you know she asked if I wanted to join in?" Hawke shook her head.

"No! When was this?" Aveline laughed as she covered her mouth.

"About a month after the Qunari invasion. It was just the way she said it I couldn't talk to her for a week." Hawke laughed as Aveline rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I assume you are aware that they will not be back for at least another week or two?" Aveline smiled softly at her friend.

"Don't remind me. I wanna kick Sebastian's princely ass." Hawke drummed her fingers on the desk.

"You will get your chance Hawke. Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later." Aveline laughed as Hawke stood up.

"If I have my way it will be the next time I see him; publically or privately." Hawke smiled evilly.

"Just don't cause an incident." Aveline rolled her eyes as Hawke reached the door.

"I will see you in a bit Aveline; are you still coming over tonight to help plan Merrill's birthday next week?" Hawke asked as she leaned on the door.

"Yes I am; Maker only knows what you would plan by yourself." Hawke stuck her tongue out childishly as she walked out of the barracks.

She walked down the stairs down the Keep and the guards opened the doors to the crisp air of night in Kirkwall. One guard always made sure she got to her door safely since Fenris was away. There were fewer gangs in Kirkwall since Hawke took power; however one could never be too safe.

Hawke opened the door and Calain was staring at the fire with a frown on his face.

"Calain, is everything alright?" Hawke walked inside and looked around.

Calain looked up at her and sighed as he ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"You are still upset about Legodur, huh?" Hawke asked quietly.

Calain just shrugged and beckoned Hawke over to join him. Hawke stood beside him and tried not to smile as she noticed she was actually taller than the elf. Calain raised a hand to the fire and Hawke's gaze followed. The fire changed colour to a deep green before turning to black then extinguishing completely.

"You're a mage? You could have said sooner you know." Hawke smiled as he relit the fire. Calain just looked at her before he shook his head.

"You do not wish to be in the Circle?" He rolled his eyes and showed her his writs. They were covered with scars and Hawke realised what he was trying to say.

"How long have you been using Blood magic?" Calain stood still as the door opened and Delba walked in with a pile of freshly folded clothes.

"Is everything ok Calain?" Calain took out a knife and raised it to his write but Hawke snatched the knife from him.

"There shall be no Blood Magic in this house. If I catch you Calain I don't want to tell you what I will need to do." Hawke glared at him before Delba sighed.

"He can use Blood magic to speak; but it is through another form."

"I'm sorry Calain. But I will not tolerate Blood magic within these walls." Calain glared at her before storming out the door.

"Could he be more ominous?" Delba laughed and Hawke chuckled.

"Has he always used Blood Magic?"

"We convinced him to stop when we were working in Nevarra however he slips sometimes to speak. The demon tries to break through; but it has not succeeded yet." Delba sighed.

"I always thought Calain was a rouge; you said he was a bard."

"Yes he uses the disguise of a rouge to make sure the Templars do not find him." Delba said calmly.

"Interesting… Oh did you get those recipes for me?" Hawke's eyes lit up as she followed Delba into the kitchen.

"Here you are Hawke; the Dalish merchant sold me this book on Dalish food. And the other was harder to find, but the new bookshop in Lowtown had it." Delba handed Hawke a small book.

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble for a book on Tevinter culture. It's not even in the common tongue." Delba rolled her eyes.

"It's not just on culture; it is meant to say about Tevinter legends. I wanted to know a bit." Hawke smiled.

"I thought you said your husband was not fond of his heritage?" Delba said as she began pulling out some pots while Hawke helped prepare the ingredients.

"I know; I just wish to know more about Tevinter, I have to deal with their representatives as well." Hawke smiled as Delba began making her infamous stew. It was delicious and it reminded Hawke of home. But it smelled terrible.

"Can we not put some Elfroot in it or something to make it stink less?" Hawke coughed at the smell.

"In the Legion of the Dead we have no fresh supply of herbs. Just be happy I'm using meat and not a darkspawn." Delba laughed as Hawke turned a pale shade of green.

"You eat those things?" Hawke asked horrified.

"No I just wanted to see your face when I said that." Delba laughed and Hawke smiled.

"This is war dwarf."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Hawke."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and move Zev'." Fenris grumbled as Zevran stared at the chess board, as he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes.<p>

"The game of chess is an art my friend. If you simply rush through the game; you will lose and never master it." Zevran said as he moved his hand he hovered over a chess piece before shaking his head and sitting back in the chair, putting his hand to his face and pondering his options.

Fenris groaned and rested his face in his hands. "You are exhausting."

"Indeed; checkmate my friend." Zevran smiled as Fenris' head snapped up and his eyes narrowed on the board.

"You cheated." Fenris' glared with an accusing tone.

"Me? Cheat? Never! Although I would never admit to such an accusation." Zevran chuckled as Fenris glared at him.

"Did you lose again elf?" Varric laughed as he polished Bianca from the seat on the couch.

"Bloody rouges. Always cheating" Fenris grumbled as he moved to the couch and sat down. Sebastian and Anders looked over from the small bookshelf at the ruckus.

"So Hawke always cheats?" Donnic asked and Fenris nodded.

"We cannot play a game of cards without her cheating." Fenris grumbled as he remembered how he found each of Hawke's hiding places. Several in…interesting places.

"I get the feeling that if we get caught cheating, you will hurt us. But if you catch Hawke cheating I can imagine a different sort of punishment happening." Zevran smiled wickedly.

"Get your thoughts of my wife out of your head." Fenris glared at him.

"You have not told us any good stories about your bedroom escapades." Varric laughed as Zevran

"Nor do I intend to. Sebastian when is your contact getting here?" Fenris grunted as he looked over to the Prince who shrugged.

"I was told they would be here at night so anytime is possible." Sebastian sighed as he watched the moon rising.

"Yes, yes, we all know the contact is to be here soon. But I am indeed curious about the Champion." Zevran smiled as Fenris glared at him.

"For the last time no." Fenris grwled.

"Perhaps if you tell him a story he will you one." Anders laughed as Zevran's eyes lit up.

"That is a splendid idea. Let's see… I once met a young girl when I was beginning my training with the Crows back in Antiva. We met at a small village, and my, she was amazing. I remember there was one thing she did with her hands tha-"

"Stop. Just please stop." Fenris raised his hands exasperated.

"Why, should the world not know of how amazing the experience was due to your embarrassment?" Zevran asked as Fenris glared at him.

"Fine." Fenris sighed

"Anyway she was an expert with her hands and massaged my muscles, and that was the experience." Zevran laughed as the group looked at him with confusion.

"It wasn't a dirty story?" Anders asked confused.

"Of course not. Why would I do that, I need to keep some of my many secrets." Zevran smiled.

A knock at the door caused them all to look up. Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Ah you're here! Come in." Sebastian opened the door fully and an old woman walked in.

"So this is the husband of the Viscount of Kirkwall. Strange; I though you would be taller." The woman spoke calmly.

"And who are you?" Fenris asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the reverend mother of the Chantry inside the palace. I am also the contact Prince Sebastian spoke of." She spoke calmly and Anders raised an eyebrow.

"You are the contact? No offence but you do not seem like the secretive type." Anders said sceptically.

"No offence taken Ser Mage; but I am indeed the contact." The mother said calmly.

"Did you hear anything about the ceremony?" Sebastian said as he closed the door behind her.

"I have; the official service tomorrow is being prepared. There should be time later when you will be able to meet with the other cities. There has been nothing but praise for you my Prince, so there is no word of a plot against you."

"Have you increased the security of the main hall? If not, then I it was nice knowing you." Zevran smiled.

"We have Ser Crow. Thanks to your good advice we have now managed to secure all the points you pointed out."

"Good; perhaps now you will make me break a sweat if I try anything." Zevran smiled.

"But you won't try anything?" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! If I did; how would I justify staying in the palace after killing the Prince? After life on the road for several months, it is nice to have a good bed to sleep in. And several beautiful maids around the castle are always a welcome distraction." Zevran smiled and Sebastian groaned.

"Some of the servants, really?"

"What can I say, I have my fun." Zevran smiled.

"I would say you were a whore, but that is just me." Fenris laughed lightly.

"Ah, you know me so well!" Zevran laughed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review! xxx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

For the Templars 21

**Thanks again for the reviews! Please review! BioWare still owns everything xxx**

* * *

><p>"I win again." Hawke smiled evilly as Aveline fumed as she threw her cards on the table.<p>

"You're cheating!" Aveline pointed across the table in Varric's suite at the Hanged Man.

"Am not." Hawke smiled wickedly.

"You so are." Delba laughed as _the_ vein appeared on Aveline's head.

_Uh oh, it's the vein…_Hawke smiled to herself. Their group called it the vein as it was so big it looked like it was going to explode. Isabella had almost gotten herself killed when she referred to it as a third person once; and so everyone just decided to try and ignore the temptation to comment; for the wrath of Aveline was great.

"Prove it." Hawke laughed sweetly trying to change her train of thought.

Aveline glared at Hawke for a second before sighing. "Bloody rouges."

"Why do we play with Hawke if we know she is going to cheat?" Delba asked and Avline shrugged.

"She is alright…most times."

Hawke rolled her eyes and dealt the cards, Isabella was due back in a few days and Hawke decided that Aveline, Merrill and she would play a trick on the Rivanni pirate. The only problem was thinking what to do.

"We could spread a rumour about her having a disease?" Aveline smiled but Hawke shook her head.

"No that is unfair; and she would probably gut all of us." Hawke mused.

"Could we change the colours of fabric in her cabin to a Maker dammed colour? Perhaps vomit coloured?" Delba asked.

"No because she spent almost a month getting it changed from that mustard coloured satin that its previous owner loved." Hawke mumbled.

"Oh I have an idea!" Merrill said as everyone looked over to her.

"What is it Merrill?" Hawke asked resting her face on her knuckles.

"We could say we put some money by for her at the Blooming Rose, and when she gets there we set her up with a really ugly person working there." Merrill said as she drank delicately from her tankard leaving everyone at the table to gawk at her.

"That is actually a good idea." Delba said calmly.

"Thank you Delba." Merrill smiled gently at the dwarf.

"So, are we all agreed on the ugly prostitute?" Hawke laughed as she raised her arm.

"Oh yes!"

"Of course!"

"Why do I get the feeling Isabella will yell at me for doing this" Merrill answered meekly while the rest laughed.

"So Hawke, missing your husband yet?" Delba asked as Hawke sighed softly.

"Maker yes; I missed him the second he got out of bed that morning." Hawke laughed.

"Why is it when someone asks about Fenris it always results in you reminding us of a sex story?" Aveline asked as Hawke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Would you rather hear another story, our first kiss perhaps?" Hawke folded her cards and sat back to watch the Guard Captain.

"Yes, we all know that story. He kissed you and you had sex the end." Aveline laughed but stopped as Hawke shook her head.

"Contrary to popular belief; that was not our first kiss." Hawke shrugged.

"Oh? So how did nothing happen sooner Lethilan?" Merrill asked from her seat.

"Well, it happened about a year and a half; maybe two years after the deep roads. I had bought back the estate and mother and I got in a terrible argument, so I stormed out the house…"

Xxx

"I'm going out!" Hawke yelled as she slung her daggers into her belt.

"At this hour? I think not!" Leandra attempted to follow her daughter but she turned back to face her.

"I don't care mother! Because I am not some dainty little flower that can barely hold a dagger without fainting! I will be back later; don't wait up" Hawke slammed the door behind her and the cold air of night in Kirkwall caressed her skin. She didn't have time for her armour so she was out in her house robes fuming; wondering where to go.

Varric had business with the Merchants guild. Aveline would be asleep and probably throw her in the Gallows for waking her up. The Chantry was locked so she couldn't talk to Sebastian; and although she could probably pick the locks she didn't fancy the idea of being told off by the Viscount and Grand Cleric…again. Isabella was probably preoccupied with…someone. Merrill was probably a bad idea; and if she went to see Anders at this time of night the gangs in the Undercity would probably make mincemeat out of her before she got anywhere close to the clinic.

That left her with the handsome Tevinter who conveniently lived around the corner. Hawke smiled as she headed for Fenris' mansion pondering the former slave. Hawke didn't know why but something had drawn her to the Elf from the moment she met him. He certainly was attractive; with his deep olive eyes, white hair that was bold against his exotic skin and his voice….Maker his voice! Every time she heard it she felt like doing…a lot of things that would make her more like Isabella.

She rounded the corner on the Chantry grounds and looked up at the window she knew to be his, it seemed quite enough but one was never sure with Fenris. She walked up the steps to the estates and marvelled at the lack of thugs this time of night. An unaccompanied noble woman should have been an easy target, but Aveline was increasing patrols in Hightown so that was slightly better.

Although Hawke wished that someone had started trouble so she could kill something to take out some of her frustration. She knocked gingerly on the door to the crumbling mansion before entering.

"Fenris?" Hawke called out as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hawke? What are you doing here this time of night?" Fenris appeared at the door as Hawke reached the landing and looked at him. He was still wearing his armour and was lowering his sword.

"Well I was hoping to satisfy my curiosity and get a glimpse of what lies under that armour but apparently you sleep fully clothed." Hawke grinned sweetly and Fenris chuckled softly.

"Well I should arrange that shouldn't I?" He smiled at her and Hawke felt her heart skip a beat. They had been flirting since the day they met and nothing but a few touches had happened. Isabella once said that she could almost feel the sexual frustration between them but Hawke passed it off as Isabella being…well…Isabella.

"But all joking aside why are you here?" Fenris asked carefully as he motioned for her to come in the small room he occupied.

Hawke sighed and grabbed an open bottle of wine from the table and spun on her feet to face a confused elf.

"I got into a fight with mother; wanna get drunk with me?" Hawke laughed as Fenris raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did you fight about?" Fenris sat down on one of the benches and his eyes widened as Hawke straddled the other; he watched the way her hips moved and the way she was sitting did not help to stop the thoughts that rushed into his head...and admittedly some to his groin. Fenris was suddenly very aware that Hawke was in her house robe which did little to hide the figure that he knew was underneath the thin cloth.

"Drink first. Questions later." Hawke grabbed the bottle of Aggregio and downed half of it, the taste of spices staining her throat.

"Very well, drink we shall." Fenris grinned at her.

The next few hours were full of alcohol and laughter, Fenris felt relaxed around Hawke and he enjoyed her company, but he was not foolish enough to forget why she was here. He snatched the bottle from her fingers and faced her on the bench they both occupied.

"So what did you argue about?" Fenris inquired as he took a drink from the bottle.

"Me and who?" Hawke looked genuinely confused for a second and Fenris had to suppress the will to chuckle at the confused expression on her face.

"You and your mother; you said you had an argument." Fenris watched as Hawke scrunched her forehead before looking back at him.

"Oh yeah! Mother was saying about me needing to change myself. She said no man will ever want me the way I am, and she was saying how I need to grow up and act like a noble woman instead of traipsing about with everyone. And I said I wasn't here to please her, she said 'evidently not' and we got in a fight as she mention how Carver and Beth's deaths were my fault…and...and we need more alcohol; where is the rest?" Hawke stood shakily and retrieved the other bottles as Fenris sat there with shock on his face.

Of course it wasn't Hawke's fault for her sibling's deaths; she couldn't control the blight or the taint but what really horrified Fenris was what she said about no man would ever want her. If that wasn't a lie he didn't know what was.

Hawke was beautiful; her soft blue eyes always sparkled with mischief and usually lead everyone head first into trouble. Her long red hair and sift curls framed her face perfectly. And her body…was amazing. He had to admit he had been lost in another -private- world too many a time for his liking as he watched the hypnotic sway of her hips. Hawke sat back next to him facing him fully and Fenris snapped back to her.

"She is foolish Hawke." Fenris spoke gently, his velvet voice making Hawke visibly relax.

"But it's true! I couldn't save them…" Hawke mumbled weakly and Fenris shook his head.

"Hawke you are probably the most capable woman I have ever met; you do your best at everything. It was not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for things that are out of your hands, Hawke. And no man could ever what you." Fenris scoffed. "I find that hard to believe Hawke. For I can think of few who would be able to resist you."

"Really?" Hawke looked up at him.

"I don't need to tell you the obvious Hawke. If a man can resist your beauty either he is blind or a fool; for you are stunning." He smiled as a familiar smirk found its way to Hawke's lips.

"You're not so bad yourself, Handsome." Hawke smiled as Fenris chuckled softly.

"Since that came from such a beautiful woman, I will take it as a compliment."

"But it's true Fenirs, I mean Maker, have you looked in a mirror?" Hawke laughed as Fenris smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"When I look in a mirror; I see an escaped slave who has only more trouble to come." Fenris said darkly.

"Then you are a fool. I see a man; a very attractive one at that. He is strong, exotically handsome, smart, funny, handsome, creative, sexy, resourceful, flirty, sexy and handsome." Hawke smiled.

"You do realise you said handsome three times and sexy twice?" Fenris laughed lightly and Hawke shrugged.

"It doesn't make it any less true." Hawke smiled and Fenris was about to reply but he realised how close their faces were and by the way Hawke's eyes widened so did she. He could just lean forward and kiss her, he felt as if he should withdraw but his body wouldn't move. Hawke spoke before he could do anything.

"Fenris?" Hawke looked up at him through her lashes and he saw her pupils dilate.

"Yes Hawke?" He swallowed still yet to move from his position.

"Can I… can I kiss you?" Hawke breathed against his lips and Fenris smiled gently.

"Only after I kiss you." Fenris said as he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and he could faintly taste the Aggregio on them. It was a gentle kiss; as if he was testing the waters. She responded eagerly and he pulled back and looked at Hawke after a few moments.

She smiled and kissed him firmly on the lips and allowed herself a moan as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She tasted the wine on his tongue and allowed herself to be plundered by Fenris' exploring tongue.

They parted after a few minutes and Hawke rested her forehead against Fenris' while she inhaled his scent; trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you." Hawke smiled softly and Fenris chuckled softly.

"The pleasure was mine Hawke." Fenris smiled as he raise his hand and traced the tattoo along the side of her face as she relaxed into his touch with a small smile on her face. They continued to drink for a while before Hawke stood.

"I had better go; mother will be worried, thank you for everything Fenris." Fenris stood and walked her to the door.

"I will walk you home if you wish." Hawke shook her head before looking at him.

"I think two drunks in Hightown are more of a target for thieves or a pissed off guard than a single drunk." Hawke laughed and Fenris smiled as she opened the door before giving kissing him. Fenris leant into the kiss as he stood in the doorway; his forearm resting on the doorframe, supporting him. Hawke pulled away eventually with a smile and turned away.

"But you're not drunk." He called to her as she reached the steps and she glanced back at him with a smile.

"Neither are you."

XxX

"You kissed and you didn't say to anyone? How the in the Void did you keep that quiet?" Aveline said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"I can be quiet when I need to be." Hawke smiled sweetly.

"But how did you manage not to do anything until you killed that Magistair?" Merrill asked as she folded her cards.

"We talked later on and we decided that we wouldn't do anything until he was completely comfortable." Hawke smiled as she shrugged.

"So he was comfortable enough to kiss you, but not enough to do anything ever again with you for almost another year?" Aveline raised an eyebrow as Hawke smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't say _nothing_ ever happened until then."

"Ooh what happened?" Delba rested her face on her hands as she watched Hawke intently.

"Do you remember Sebastian's birthday party about a month and a half before the Qunari trouble started?"

"Yes…we all went to the Chantry to…Hawke you didn't!" Aveline laughed.

"Nothing too serious; we made out in the supply room. We were almost caught twice by a passing Chantry sister and a servant; we decided to call it quits on the Chantry for the time." Hawke laughed.

"And that is when Fenris is totally head over heels for you. You've had him wrapped around you finger for years."

"Exactly." Hawke laughed lightly as Aveline and Delba rolled their eyes at her.

_Fenirs…be home soon my love…_

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled as he finished listening to the choruses and cheers of congratulations. He had finally reclaimed his family's throne; and he was overjoyed.<p>

"So your Highness; how do you intend to rule? Hopefully with a policy for handsome Crows, no?" Zevran smiled as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"We shall see in the future. I'm happy that you all were here to help me." Sebastian beamed.

"Do you know where the mage is?" Fenris glanced around, partly looking for Anders and partly to avoid being hauled into another conversation about how proud he must be to have Hawke as his wife and with a child on the way.

"In the suite; he hasn't been out in a while." Donnic replied as he drank wine from his goblet.

"Are you leaving tomorrow morning?" Sebastian inquired as Fenris nodded.

"Yes the mage said it would take several hours to prepare; and I am glad we could be here for you, my friend." Fenris smiled at Sebastian and their group began to banter and reminisce, as they were unsure of the next time they would all be together.

Anders had been preparing for the transportation spell; as he had been for the past hour in the suite where they were all staying. If he was a blood mage, he probably could have done it in a minute; but he was no blood mage. With Justice gone he felt a weight lifted; he hadn't felt this good in years. He hadn't felt this energetic since he was in Amaranthine with the Wardens. And that was mainly to impress Velanna and the Commander; neither of which turned out well for him.

"Hey Blondie; how you doing?" Varric asked as he entered.

"Fine; I am just gathering manna, it will take me a while to get to the level we will need to get to Ostwick."  
>"Why don't we try for Kirkwall, make things faster?" The dwarf smiled and Anders frowned.<p>

"Because then the Templars would feel the magic and I would be dead within a heartbeat." Anders sighed.

"Sucks to be you then?"

"It really does."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading; please review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

For the Templars 22

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites! Love you all! BioWare owns everything (unfortunately including Fenris' epic smexyness but I make do) ;) xxx**

* * *

><p>"Are you finished yet?"<p>

"No."

"How about now?"

"Still no, Varric."

"…"

"…"

"Now?"

"Maker Varric!" Anders said exasperated.

"What; I want my bed so why can't you hurry up?" Varric grumbled.

"I agree with the dwarf; hurry up." Fenris smiled at the glared Anders was giving him.

"Well I am almost done; give me another hour." Anders said as he drew a large circle in chalk on the floor.

"This will come off right?" Sebastian smiled as Anders glared at him.

"Don't worry your highness; it will come off." Anders grumbled.

"Good; otherwise I will be sending you the bill." Sebastian smiled as Anders drew a range of symbols on the floor.

"No offence; my Ferelden friend, but I believe we could have walked back by now." Zevran prodded.

"On you go then."

"Just hurry up." Fenris said as he stalked over to the window. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and he couldn't help but remember that Hawke would probably be sprawled over their bed. For one woman she somehow managed to take up most of a bed.

"If I get some peace then perhaps we would be done by now." Anders replied as he finished drawing several circles inside the larger one.

"Leave him for a bit; then maybe he will stop whining." Donnic smiled as the group left Anders and Varric in the centre of the room. Fenris and Zevran sat on one of the couches facing the window and opened a bottle of wine.

"Are you excited to see your Champion again?" Zevran smiled as he saw Fenris' expression soften ever so slightly at the mention of her.

"Yes I cannot wait until I am home. The fact that I haven't seen her in weeks is killing me."

"Is it killing you or _killing _you?" Zevran raised an eyebrow and Fenris failed to resist a smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are implying something dirty?" Fenris smirked.

"Because I am always implying something dirty." The two elves laughed and smiled when Sebastian walked over to them.

"Having fun you two?" Sebastian smiled as he sat across from them.

"Oh yes; I am just corrupting his mind." Zevran smiled.

"That ship has sailed." Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Oh how so?" Zevran questioned

"Have you met Hawke?" Fenris said as he faced the other elf.

"So she is not all sunshine and kittens then?" Sebastian smiled.

"In public yes; in private, definitely not." Fenris smiled darkly

"Then tell us how is the loveable Champion dark then?" Zevran smiled as Varric slinked over and listened in.

"Chains."

"What, Hawke?" Varric laughed.

"Yes Hawke."

"Huh, who knew?" Varric said as he scribbled something down in his small booklet.

"You do realise that is the last thing I am ever going to tell you?" Fenris smiled as Varric shrugged.

"It's all I need. Every little helps Elf."

"I can imagine the Champion with chains…" Zevran smiled wickedly

"I advise you don't if you value your life, my friend." Fenris glared at him.

"Oh you wound me." Zevran said dramatically

"I'm about to."

"Oh mage are you finished yet? I think that you should hurry up." Zevran laughed as he turned to face Anders while Fenris chuckled darkly.

"I'm done; no thanks to any of you." Anders grumbled as he stood up

"You're welcome!" Varric chimed receiving a small smile from the mage.

"Well can everyone who is travelling say good bye then come and stand in one of these small circles." Anders directed as everyone said goodbye to Sebastian and moved.

"Goodbye my friend; we shall see each other soon with any luck." Fenir said as he extended his hand to his friend.

"I will miss you Fenris; you have been a good friend." Sebastian smiled as he shook Fenris' hand.

"As have you."

"Just remember to write every now and again; I need to be there for the birth." Sebastian smiled.

"Well if the godfather wasn't there then Hawke would throw a fit." Fenris smiled as Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Who else?" Fenris smiled softly.

"How about me? The amazing loveable dwarf?"

"Or me? The incredibly handsome assassin from Antiva?"

"I'm an option to! I'm a guard so I'm good role model!"

"Thanks Fenris; I will leave you to deal with this lot." Sebastian smiled as Fenris sighed.

"It should be fun enough." Fenris groaned as he picked up his pack and moved to his small circle.

"Ok everyone ready?" Anders asked as everyone nodded.

Anders gathered the manna in his hands and placed them on the floor in the main circle. The circle began to glow a pale blue as the magic ran along the lines. The magic increased in brightness until it was almost blinding. Once the circle was at full brightness Fenris felt his markings sting slightly and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Can I please do something other than paperwork today Bran?" Hawke looked up at Bran with her big eyes.<p>

"Your excellency…" Bran began but looked at her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Very well." Bran sighed as Hawke's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Bran!" Hawke smiled as she practically leapt of her chair.

"Excellency; where are you going?"

"To see Aveline then have a relaxing day." Hawke smiled as she skipped down the stairs to the barracks.

"Aveline!" Hawke sang as she opened the door.

"What is it Hawke?" Aveline looked up and smiled at Hawke's cheery mood.

"Do you want to come with me one a trip to the Wounded coast?" Hawke smiled softly

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Aveline put down her pen.

"Fenris is meant to be back any day now, and Isabella is due home tomorrow." Hawke grinned.

"Remember they have been delayed so it will be at least another week before you see him." Aveline sighed as Hawke's smile fell from her face.

"Yeah…I forgot about that." Hawke sighed and Aveline felt bad.

"Tell you what; I have a lot of work to do right now but at the end of the day I will come to the estate and we can get all the preparations for Merrill's birthday tomorrow finished. Sound good?" Aveline smiled slightly.

"That does sound fun. I will just have a wander today; maybe go to the market with Delba." Hawke shrugged as she left the barracks.

"I wonder how Legodur is doing with Merrill…"

* * *

><p>"Legodur are we there yet?" Merrill moaned as Legodur lead her further up Sundermount. They had buried the dead several days ago and he was taking Merrill for some exercise.<p>

"I thought the Dales were meant to be active?" Legodur turned around and faced her.

"We are; I just want to know where we are going." Merrill said as she caught up to him.

"I told you; it's a surprise." Legodur smiled as he stopped at a small clearing. The clearing opened up and showed a view of Kirkwall from below and a small waterfall fell from the side.

"See we're already here." Legodur said as he sat up the waterfall and watched as Merrill looked around.

"I've never been this high up on Sundermount before. It's beautiful here." Merrill said awestruck and Legodur smiled at her.

"Consider it a birthday retreat; just the two of us before all the unnecessary girly stuff starts." Legodur smiled as she sat next to him.

"Thank you Legodur; but you did not need to do this." Merrill blushed as Legodur pulled out some wine from the bag he was carrying.

"It is nothing Merrill; you are important to me, so you deserve something nice for your birthday." Legodur smirked as he handed her a goblet before pouring himself one.

"I don't usually drink…"Merrill said meekly.

"Then have one for your birthday; if you don't like it you don't have to drink anymore." Legodur said as he sat on his elbow and watched her.

Merrill was sitting upright and looked slightly uncomfortable as Legodur looked up at her. Merrill's eyes kept glancing away from him as she sipped her wine. Legodur smiled as he sat up and kissed the exposed part of her neck.

"Relax Merrill" Legodur breathed and Merrill shivered.

"Legodur…" Merrill began and Legodur suddenly felt something splash on him as he realised that Merrill had dropped her wine on him.

"Oh I am sorry!" Merrill squealed as she grabbed a cloth and tried to dry him off. Legodur just sat and watched her, Merrill stopped and blushed when she realised that she was basically manhandling him.

"I am sorry." Merrill withdrew her hand and Legodur smiled as he sat up fully to face her.

"Shall I return the favour?" Legodur smiled as he kissed her and pinned her beneath him.

Merrill moaned as he pushed his tongue past her lips and Legodur smirked inwardly. Merrill raised her hand and gently placed her hands on his back. Legodur kissed her roughly as he lowered his hands and cupped her breast through her clothes. Merrill arched into him and blushed as he kissed along her neck and began licking her ears. Merrill blushed as she realised she was moaning loudly and bit her lip.

"No need to be shy sweetheart; if you want me to stop just say it." Legodur whispered seductively in her ear as he found the clasps to her robes. Merrill's heart sped up as he opened her robe and kissed down her collarbone.

"Legodur…" Merrill gasped as he licked her nipples through her underwear. Legodur growled as he released her from her robe and left her lying in her corset and underwear.

"You're so beautiful." Legodur said softly as he kissed her lips.

"Legodur, I have…this is…I haven't done this before." Merrill blushed as Legodur removed his chest plate revealing his well-toned body. Merrill noticed he had a large purple tattoo spiralling down from his abs and disappearing below his trousers.

"Then I shall make you wish I had done this sooner." Legodur chuckled darkly as he kissed her lips and smiled as he felt her relax in his arms.

Legodur wrapped his arms around her and opened her corset as he kissed her.

They both stopped suddenly as their ears perked up. They both looked at each other before they scrambled to get their armour. Legodur grabbed his daggers and crouched as he scanned the area. He looked over the edge and gestured for Merrill to stay silent as she re-tied her robes.

Legodur saw a large group of darkspawn gathered below. He turned to Merrill and crept over to whisper to her.

"There are darkspawn about; too many for now so we need to get out of here, now." Legodur whispered as they moved quickly.

* * *

><p>"Owww my head…" Varric grumbled as he sat up.<p>

"What in the Void was that?" Zevran stretched as he stood up.

"_Venhedis_" Fenris grumbled as he sat up and glared at Anders.

"Oh yeah; this might hurt." Anders smiled bitterly as everyone attempted to move.

"Thanks for the warning Blondie." Varric said as he rubbed Bianca affectionately.

"So are we here?" Donnic stood and looked around.

They were in a small clearing and the sun was still rising and Fenris smiled as he starched with his back cracking.

"Well come on then; the sun is still rising so we have a whole day to make a start to Kirkwall."

"Right now? I need time to recover; it took a lot to get us this far." Anders sighed and Zevran smiled at Fenris.

"I think you need to give him an hour, my handsome friend. Not everyone is as…energetic as us Elves."

"Why do you make everything sound dirty?" Fenris sighed

"Why does it not need to be dirty?" Zevran laughed softly as Fenris smiled.

"Careful elf; if you keep smiling your face is going to crack." Varric laughed as he sat down and began to polish Bianca.

"If it hasn't by now; then I don't think it will anytime soon." Fenris smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh well; we might as well figure out where we are in relation to Kirkwall." Donnic shrugged as he looked over to Anders.

"Are you alright Blondie? You don't look so good." Varric said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine. Just hand me a Lyrium potion and I should be fine soon enough." Anders breathed heavily as Varric tossed him a potion.

Fenris glanced back at the sun rising and sighed; it didn't matter how close he was now, as it looked like he was going nowhere for now.

* * *

><p>"Hawke, we saw a large group of darkspawn up Sundermount earlier; there must have been at least twenty of them." Merrill said as she and Legodur entered the library in her estate and saw her reading a book casually in an armchair.<p>

"What? Why were you up there?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as the two blushed.

"We…we were…um…scouting! Yes we were scouting for…for…any signs of…of…griffons?" Merrill blathered while Legodur sighed.

"We were on a date and we heard darkspawn." Legodur said calmly as Merrill blushed.

"Legodur!" Merrill squeaked

"What? We were." He shrugged casually and Hawke laughed.

"Oh that is so cute!" Hawke cooed around them before she remembered the reason for their arrival.

"Ok I will get my armour and Delba and I will be back in a minute." Hawke smiled leaving the two elves in the library.

"Why did you say that? It's embarrassing." Merrill blushed as she held her face in her hands.

"I embarrass you then?" Legodur crossed his arms.

"NO! No…I just…" Merrill sighed as Legodur stared at her. "I just don't want to rush things. I told you I haven't done…this before."

"Are you afraid?" Legodur asked as he towered over her, and he noticed her breathing quicken.

"Yes." Merrill whispered softly.

"Don't be afraid of me Merrill; I won't bite. Much." Legodur smiled as he pushed Merrill lightly against the wall.

"I…this is Hawke's home. She could be back any second…"Merrill muttered weakly as she blushed.

"Then I will not hesitate this time." Legodur said as he kissed her roughly.

Legodur pushed his body to hers against the wall and felt her hand rest gentle on his biceps. He licked her bottom lip and she opened willingly to him.

"Okay guys I'm read-oh-ho-ho! What do we have here?" Hawke laughed as the two scrambled away from each other before Hawke sighed.

"I will go with Delba, Aveline and Calain to Sundermount and find the darkspawn. You two can stay here and hump it out." Hawke smiled as they both blushed.

"That is unnecessary Hawke. I will show you the way." Legodur blushed as he pushed past Hawke and opened the door and Hawke turned to a flustered Merrill.

"If you want some privacy Merrill; just ask. I can make sure no one comes to your house." Hawke smiled softly.

"Thank you Hawke; but after tomorrow I need to go to the Gallows for some training, so I won't see him for another few days." Merrill sighed.

"So why wait?"

"That is…I…we need to find those darkspawn before someone gets hurt." Merrill sighed as she walked out of the room. Hawke just shook her head before she followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review! xxx<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

For the Templars 23

**Thanks for the reviews! Every little helps and trust me the smexyness is coming soon. Soon my pretties, Soon… (Oh BioWare still owns everything) xxx**

* * *

><p>"Where did you say you found the darkspawn?" Delba asked as Hawke led them up the side of Sundermount.<p>

"We should find them just a bit further up the mountain. I don't think we are that far from there." Legodur muttered. He had been avoiding eye contact with everyone after Hawke had told Delba that he was probably feeling a bit 'frustrated' and she even suggested that he and Merrill go back and have some 'private time' to which he grunted and stormed ahead of them.

Legodur led them to a small clearing and Hawke skipped forward with an evil grin.

"Legodur…" Hawke grinned evilly.

"Yes Hawke…" Legodur raised an eyebrow as Hawke picked something up from the ground.

"Is this your undershirt?" Hawke laughed softly as he and Merrill blushed.

"That…that…was because…"Merrill blushed

"We were about to have sex and we heard darkspawn; they were on a small landing just over the cliff so let's stay quiet in case they are still around." Legodur said as he approached the edge.

Merrill squeaked as Delba shook as she was trying to contain her laughter. Hawke smiled as she looked over the edge cautiously. There were indentations in the grass which Hawke could tell a lot of people or something used to be.

"They may have been there before but they aren't now." Hawke mumbled before she turned to face them. "I'm going to jump down Delba jump after me then Merril and Legodur bring up the back." Hawke said as they nodded. She turned and jumped landing gracefully on her feet crouching.

She stood up carefully and looked around. Nothing so far; but one could never be too careful. She noticed that there was a small pathway along the side that appeared to head into a cave and Hawke sighed. Hawke turned back and moved backward.

"Clear; come on Delba." Hawke called softly as she saw Delba appear near the edge.

"Ancestors help me…" Delba muttered before she jumped and aimed for the ledge. The dwarf almost fell backwards off the ledge but Hawke pulled her firmly on the ledge.

"If you wanted me to catch you; you could have just said…" Hawke smiled as Delba scowled at her.

"Stupid humans…" Delba muttered as she moved around onto a more secure part of the ledge. Merrill and Legodur had less trouble as they jumped past the waterfall. Once they were all down; Hawke lead them slowly down the path in silence. The cave that Hawke saw was deeper than she expected; Hawke sighed as she signalled for Merrill to come beside her.

"I need you to light the way; I will stay ahead; but just be careful." Hawke said as Merrill used a light spell and her staff began to shine as they entered the darkness of the cave. Hawke felt Delba become more relaxed the further they went into the cave; she put it down to her being underground most of her life.

The cave was surprisingly dry and Hawke felt more uncomfortable the further they went into the cave. Hawke saw a small light ahead and stopped them; Merrill knew almost instantly and extinguished the light. Their group stayed still for a few more moments before they walked slowly forward. Hawke slowed down as the light grew closer and the group stopped with a shock as they looked around.

"By the Stone…" Delba whispered softly as they looked around.

The cave led into what appeared to be an underground city. The red stone reminded Hawke of the Deep Roads; but they were nowhere near the depth of a dwarven passage or city. And yet here it was.

"It looks dwarven; but it is not as deep as Orzammar or the Dead Trenches…" Delba muttered.

"But what is it doing here? I don't remember any stories about a dwarven city this close to Kirkwall…Varric would have said something otherwise…" Hawke mumbled but stopped when she saw movement on the other side of the large square.

Hawke's eyes narrowed as she saw it was a…short darkspawn. All the ones she had faced were basic Hurlock's; this one was too short. More appeared and Hawke saw different types of darkspawn and the occasional ogre thundering around. It was a whole city of darkspawn.

Hawke looked to her group who were watching her intently. She smiled and whispered to them in a hushed tone, "Use an ice spell to try and immobilise some of them, Legodur keep guard of her. Delba; you're Legion of the Dead; you and I will charge and try to take out as many as possible. If it gets too much; we retreat and Merrill you use a Stone fist and cause a collapse; if we can't kill them all we block their exit. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and Hawke ducked as Merrill fired an ice spell into the heart of the darkspawn freezing several of them. The shock caused others to look up and one cried its bloodcurdling scream as Hawke slit its throat with one of her daggers before she moved on to the next. Delba took out several with her waraxe as she moved on through the horde of monsters.

Hawke moved to kick a shorter one but was thrown back by a spell. She scrambled to her feet and saw the source of the magic a…darkspawn. A darkspawn mage…she had never encountered one during the Deep Roads but it was right in front of her. Hawke threw a combustion grenade at the darkspawn and found Delba. They attacked the magical darkspawn together and cut off its head.

There were more than she expected; but she had a city to protect and she would not fail. A rumbling drew her attention as she jumped and stabbed the ogre in the eyes as she fell backward with it. Hawke heard another new noise it sounded like someone was screaming no…shrieking. She was about to move back to Delba when a monstrous form appeared from nowhere in front of her. Its arms were blades and its form hideous and grey; and Hawke was struggling to beat it on her own.

She jumped back and swallowed a quick health potion before she backstabbed the shrieking darkspawn before her, although it appeared to have little effect. A Stone fist from her left caused the darkspawn to be flung back and Hawke nodded her approval to Merrill who downed a quick Lyrium potion; while Legodur handled some Hurlock's around her.

The last darkspawn fell with a cry and Hawke let out a sigh of relief as she tried to catch her breath.

"Maker; I'm getting too old for this…" Hawke laughed gently.

"I think if a pregnant psychopath with a dagger can kill several darkspawn at once; she can't be that old." Delba smiled as she began to loot the corpses. Everyone looked around and only a few silvers and several potions resulted in their efforts.

"You think that being in the Deep roads; we would have seen darkspawn like these before..." Hawke sighed as she cleaned her dagger on on of the corpses.

"Do you think there are more around?" Merrill asked as she marvelled at the size of the square.

"I think there are more passages over there; either way, we need to see how far this goes and if there is another exit," Hawke sighed as she walked down another strange passage that would undoubtedly provide more darkspawn and more trouble.

* * *

><p>Fenris sighed as he hauled one of the bags across his back. Varric had decided to buy some souvenirs back in Starkhaven; and Fenris only just realised how heavy it all was. His markings were still sore from the ritual, but he was reluctant to say of it. But from the way Zevran was watching him; he guessed that the Antivan most likely already knew. Their group had barely moved in the past hour as Anders was trying not to pass out; which left Fenris to carry his share as well as his own. He had this growing feeling that someone or something was watching them as they travelled and the experience was unnerving.<p>

"Are you alright, my handsome friend?" Zevran asked cautiously.

"Of course I am." Fenris grumbled.

"Really? You look like you are about to collapse. Perhaps you need a rest?" Zevran raised an eyebrow at the scowling warrior.

"I am fine. We just need to pick up the pace." Fenris groused as he attempted to push forward.

"Elf! Take a breath; Hawke isn't going anywhere." Varric sighed as he attempted to calm the elf.

"And you know this for certain?"

"I bet you anything that she is still asleep in bed and Aveline is probably dragging her out as we speak." Varric laughed loudly.

Fenris stopped and sighed; they were probably right. Hawke was too lazy this time in the morning so they usually had a long morning in bed…although little sleep was involved the majority of times.

"I suppose you are right; dwarf. Hawke is not usually a morning person." Fenris rolled his eyes and relaxed slightly.

"See I am so amazing and well trained, I can make anyone relax around me." Zevran laughed as he nudged Fenris lightly, who simply rolled his eyes.

A loud rustling drew their attention and Varric drew his crossbow and pointed it at the source of the noise.

"Who is there?" Fenris growled as the rustling stopped and an eerie silence followed. The rustling continued and everyone stood at the ready. A small shape appeard through the buses and Varric laughed when he saw it was a baby wolf.

"Hey elf! It's a mini you!" The dwarf laughed as Fenris picked up the small wolf by the scruff of the neck and raised it to his face. The wolf was white with large green eyes that looked at Fenris curiously.

"I had a feeling something was watching us; this must be it." Fenris sighed, the relief all over his face. The small wolf whined and licked Fenris on the nose which earner it an glare from Fenris but chuckles from the rest of their group.

"It appears you have a new best friend; how will my poor heart cope with the rejection?" Zevran covered his eyes as he laughed.

"I am more concerned about where its mother is." Fenris put the wolf down and had not to smile as it playfully attacked his feet.

"You should keep it; it appears to like you." Donnic laughed as Fenris glared at him.

"I don't really think you have a choice in the matter, elf," Varric parted the bushes and the body of a larger female wolf lay lifeless before them. Several cubs also lay dead around their mother and Fenris sighed.

"Must I?"

"What would Hawke do?" Varric laughed which gave the warrior pause. Hawke would kill him if she found out he left a pup alone in the wild…

"Fine…" He sighed heartily; as if the cub new instinctively rubbed itself up Fenris' leg and barked softly as it wagged its tail happily.

"I think you should call him fluffy." Variic laughed at the confusion upon Fenris' face.

"Fluffy?" Fenris raised dark eyebrow at the dwarf.

"Yup; imagine how funny it would be to see you call Fluffy in the middle of battle and see your opponent's reaction!" Varric smiled as the wolf looked up at him "Fluffy, how about it?" He was rewarded with a soft growl.

Anders sighed as he petted the small wolf.

"I hardly think you are the nurturing type, you are to mu- ow! The blighter bit me!" Anders recoiled as the wolf growled at him.

"Alright I am keeping him." Fenris smiled as the wolf howled happily before trotting to his side.

"Got a name?" Donnic asked

"I will think of one." Fenris smiled.

* * *

><p>Hawke cut down the last of the fresh mob of darkspawn as Delba came back to her side.<p>

"Well this is fun…" The dwarf laughed softly as Hawke smiled.

"See; you get exercise and a laugh. I'm loads of fun." Hawke smirked as Merrill and Legodur approached her.

"Hawke I think that was the last of them…" Legodur spoke softly as they looked around.

They had been exploring the dead city for the past few hours and they finally appeared to reach an end…of sorts. There was a large hole in the ground before them, and Hawke had a sneaky suspicion it lead somewhere in the deep roads.

"The adventurer in me wants to go down there; but the lazy me cannot be bothered." Hawke laughed as Delba shrugged.

"I think if you went down there; you wouldn't be able to get back up." Delba pointed to what appeared to be remnants of stairs. "If they got up here; it was before these stairs collapsed."

"Unless we missed something…" Hawke pondered as Merrill walked to her side and Hawke nodded to her. Merrill used a Stone Fist and caused a collapse above the hole and sealed it as the stone shook.

Hawke explored the city with everyone and took some dwarven artefacts for Varric and the city to see if they could uncover anything about the city, however they found now more darkspawn. Hawke unlocked the long stone chest before her and pushed open the heavy lid.

"Andraste's great flaming arse…" Legodur mumbled as they looked upon the contents of the chest. The chest contained a large broadsword with Lyrium carved into it in a design that reminded Hawke of the design of the Dalish.

"Merrill…"

"I see it Hawke; the sword is dwarven but the design is elven…what is it doing here?" Merrill questioned as Hawke picked up the sword. The design reminded Hawke of Fenris' markings and she sighed as she strapped it to her back.

"Let's get back to Kirkwall." Hawke sighed as she led the way out of the empty city. As they reached the exit they saw the sun was setting.

"We must have been in their longer than we thought…" Delba sighed as she moved to catch up with Hawke.

"Either way; we need to get back to Kirkwall before it gets too dark. I will tell the city to send someone here tomorrow to see what we can learn about this place." Hawke said as she pushed forward down the mountain.

* * *

><p>"Call it fang."Donnic suggested<p>

"No." Came Fenris' curt reply

"Monster." Varric smiled.

"No."

"…Ser Fluffers the third?" Varric smiled as Fenris looked at him.

"… just no."

"Do you have any ideas?" Anders sighed.

"I do not need to rush naming the wolf. A name will come eventually." Fenris shrugged as he continued along the path; trying to avoid the flashes on white attacking his feet.

"Use one of your Tevinter-y words." Varric laughed causing Fenris to glance back at him.

"Tevinter-y, is it?"

"Of cource." The dwarf smiled as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"How about Avanna?" Zevran smiled when Fenris looked at him with a confused expression.

"You want to name a wolf 'hello' in Arcanum?" Fenris questioned the Antivan.

"Why not?" Well how about it, Avanna?" Zevran looked at the wolf whose ears perked up and he began to jump around happily.

"Avanna, strange but appropriate." Fenris rolled his eyes as the wolf came into a walk beside him.

"How far are we from Kirkwall?" Varric asked as he looked up at the darkening sky; they had to at least be halfway back by now.

"If we continue at dawn; we should reach the city by early evening." Donnic sighed as he glanced at the road ahead. They were travelling along the coast; but would have to jump into the forest to make camp safely.

"And if we continue through the night?" Fenris questioned.

"Then we will be easy prey for bandits," Anders smiled as they glared at each other.

"If that is the case; you should go ahead mage, save me a job." Fenris glared at the mage.

"And here I thought we were best friends." Anders laughed and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"No I am his best friend; how could I not be? I am talented, fast, incredibly handsome, and overall amazing." Zevran smiled as Fenris sighed.

"You are exasperating…"

"That just means you love me." Zevran smiled as Fenris glared at him

"Go away."

"But I am your best friend!"

"I hate you all." Fenris strode forward.

"And here I thought Broody was bonding with us!" Varric laughed as they all moved to catch up with the angry elf.

* * *

><p>Hawke breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped the heavy broadsword off her back.<p>

"Maker that is heavy; how do warriors carry these around?" Hawke moaned as she cracked her back.

"Maybe it's just because you're weak?" Delba smiled as Hawke threw a cushion at her.

"I am pregnant; leave me alone. You should be thankful that I am not having mood swings." Hawke turned to see a stunned Delba.

"No mood swings?" Delba said astonished.

"I haven't." Hawke shrugged.

"Haven't my ass! Yesterday morning you went from all happy to clinically depressed in two seconds!" Delba said putting her hands on her hips

"I did not!" Hawke blushed

"Yes you did! And last week when Aveline came over with some things for your baby you burst out crying while you thanked her!" Delba sighed as Hawke glared.

"That was…I wasn't…you're just being mean…"Hawke began to tear up.

"Oh by the Stone! I hope you're husband gets home soon; you're killing me!" Delba threw her hands up and sighed. "Where is Merrill she is much better at this than me."

"Legodur is walking her home." Hawke calmed down as she smiled.

Xxx

"I'm sorry again for what happened today. Being interrupted and chasing darkspawn was not what I had in mind when I thought of today." Legodur sighed as they walked down the stairs to the Alienage.

"It wasn't your fault Legodur, you can hardly control them." Merrill smiled softly.

"Yes but next time I will scout ahead and make sure nothing is there." Legodur smiled as they reached her door.

"Goodnight Merrill." He said as he kissed her softly. Merrill sighed when he moved away.

"Would you like to come in?"

Legodur turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something inside you need taken care of?" he smiled evilly as she blushed.

"That's not what I meant…" Merrill blushed.

"Did something break in and you need me to track it? I can't think of why else you would invite me in this late in the evening." Legodur placed his arm above her on her door and grinned.

"I…I want you to…to…" Merrill swallowed audibly.

"Let's go inside then." Legodur kissed her lips softly and he felt her relax. She pulled away and opened the door before locking it once he came inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-Hanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! xxx<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

For the Templars 24

**Had you worried there didn't I? The smexiness has finally arrived! Please review BioWare still owns everything (except Delba, Legodur, Calain and Avanna those are mine MINE!)**

* * *

><p>Legodur kissed Merrill roughly as he pinned her against the door. She opened her mouth willingly to him and he growled into her as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Merrill moaned as she felt him press against her as he lifted her hips and held her higher on the door.<p>

Merrill's slender legs wrapped around his waist instinctively as Legodur ran his hand along her thigh gently. Merrill blushed as she felt him harden as she turned her head away opening her neck up to him. Legodur ran his pointed tongue along her neck and pressed himself into her. Merrill moaned loudly as he licked her ears while his hand found the clasps of her robe.

Legodur opened up her robe and kissed her again as he pushed the robe down her slim body. Her robe became trapped around her waist and Legodur groaned as he grabbed the robe and tore it receiving a shocked gasp from Merrill. Her robes fell on the floor on her hall as Legodur moved backwards. He clanged into the table and Merrill blushed as he swore.

"Sorry." Legodur smiled as he kissed her softly. He moved and kissed her gently as he carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed before he unclasped his armour and smiled as Merrill sat up and watched him. She looked at the purple spiral tattoo along his torso and realised it was actually made up of several scars; the tattoo itself looked Dalish in style.

"See something you like?" Legodur chuckled as Merrill blushed violently as he climbed back over her. Legodur pushed his tongue in her mouth as he untied her corset and pulled it off causing Merrill to squeal with surprise. He kissed down her neck and licked her nipples as she moaned and arched her back into him. He caressed her chest gently with one hand while he licked her other breast. Legodur ran a hand down her body while he sucked and licked her chest, until he reached her final article of clothing. Merrill gasped as he stroked her sex through the cloth and stiffened slightly.

"Are you alright Merrill?" Legodur asked as he pulled away and watched her with his golden eyes.

"I…I am… nervous. Will it hurt?" Merrill blushed as he leant over her.

"A little; but it will get better I promise." Legodur smiled softly as she nodded. He gave her a gentle kiss before he lowered her underwear and smiled as she blushed. He let out a warm breath into her and smiled as she moaned slightly. He slipped a finger into her pussy as she arched her back into him. He smiled and began to lick her throbbing core while he gently fingered her.

"Legodur…I…more…" Merrill moaned loudly as he added a second finger and pushed gently into her. He watched her as she came; the expression on her face was one of serenity and pleasure. He thought she looked beautiful as he sat back and watched her try and catch her breath.

Legodur pulled down his trousers and Merrill swallowed softly and saw the tattoo went just below his well-defined abdomen and led towards his erect cock. Legodur smiled at her and he leaned over to her ear.

"I will stop if you want me too. Just say the word." Legodur whispered darkly in her ear as he teased her entrance gently.

"I can't…" Merrill blushed as she gently raised her hips.

"Can't or you won't?" Legodur said as he entered her slightly and Merrill raised her hips. Legodur smiled as he pushed into her and she dug her nails into his back and a tear escaped her and he stilled above her. Legodur kissed it away as he watched her intently; and waited for her signal. Merrill bit his neck softly and Legodur let out a chuckle as he smiled as he withdrew and pushed back into her.

Merrill moaned softly as she met his thrusts with timid ones of her own. Legodur picked up the pace and Merrill pulled his lips to hers in a surprisingly demanding kiss. Legodur smirked into her as he began thrusting harder and watched as she began moaning loudly.

"Legodur…" Merrill moaned loudly and Legodur bit her nipple as he thrust into her brutally. Merrill screamed as she came around him, and Legodur stopped and watched the rise and fall of her chest. She looked up at him and he kissed her softly. He grinned and pulled her into his lap with a soft yelp of surprise from Merrill.

Legodur kissed her as he lifted her hips up and down onto his hard length. He felt her moan into his mouth as he gave her a rhythm as she bounced on him.

"Legodur…it feels…it's so good!" Merrill moaned as Legodur thrust harder as he licked and nipped her ears.

"Merrill" Legodur groaned as she bounced on his as he held her hips. Legodur leant back and allowed her to roll her hips on his as he moaned loudly. Merrill steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest as she increased her speed. Legodur groaned as he felt her tightening around him.

"Merrill!" Legodur cried as they came together and she collapsed onto him and they both panted heavily.

"Legodur?" Merrill looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Yes Merrill?" He kissed her forhead softly.

"I think I love you." Legodur looked down at her and smiled as he saw how much she was blushing.

"I am quite loveable," Legodur chuckled "But I don't think I have felt this way before."

"Really?" Merrill propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"Why would I lie about this Merrill?" Legodur smiled as he traced one of the tattoo's on her face. "Happy birthday, Merrill."

"Thank you Legodur."

* * *

><p>The group had stopped shortly after dark and had the Wounded Coast insight, and the shadow of Sundermount stood prominently in the distance. Fenris had to try and contain his grin as Avanna growled at Anders for what must have been the fifth time that hour alone; and it was driving the mage insane.<p>

"Move you stupid wolf! You're on my pack!" Anders glared as the cub just curled up tighter on his bag. Anders moved as if to reach for the bag and Avanna stood up sharply are growled.

"Fine! I didn't want it anyway!" Anders said exasperated as he flung his hands in the air as the wolf curled up comfortably.

"Fenris?" Donnic asked from his place across from him around the fire.

"Yes?" Fenris smiled lightly.

"He doesn't know that you can make Avanna move; does he?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Fenris smiled as Avanna lazily opened an eye at the mention of his name. Fenris whistled lightly and Avanna jumped up and placed a small paw on the ground before sending a glare at Anders who was crouching not far away watching the small wolf.

Avanna jumped softly off the pack and glanced at Fenris who raised an eyebrow at him. Avanna turned back to Anders bag and dragged it along with his teeth causing everyone, except Anders, to burst out laughing. Fenris smiled as Avanna pulled the pack near Fenris feat before pawing at it, as if making it more comfortable.

"Stupid wolf…" Anders grumbled as he gave up before sitting next to Varric who was still trying to stop smiling.

"You could have made him move earlier; couldn't you?" Anders glared at Fenris who raised an eyebrow.

"I have no clue what you mean." Fenris smiled as Zevran picked up Avanna and the wolf squirmed slightly.

"Why do you try and run, Avanna after all I gave you your name. I am like your amazing uncle Zevran." Zevran smiled as Avanna appeared to consider the aspect before he licked Zevran enthusiastically.

"Speaking of uncles; why am I not going to be the Godfather? I practically introduced you and Hawke!" Varric said as he polished Bianca affectionately.

"If you prefer; you may be the Godmother." Fenris smiled as the dwarf glared at the elf.

"Well aren't you hilarious?" Varric mumbled

"I do my best." Fenris shrugged and smiled as Avanna jumped into his lap while glaring at Anders who was edging closer to his pack.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Donnic asked as he threw another log on the fire.

"I advise we leave Donnic and Fenris to their wives and meet at the Keep in the morning; otherwise the Champion would kill the lot of us." Zevran smiled as the group chuckled.

"Speaking of which; Anders can you do that magic-fire-thing again?" Varric smiled as Anders managed to snatch his pack back from an angry wolf cub.

"I can, as long as your pet doesn't try and smother me in my sleep again." Anders glared at Fenris who smiled.

"I can hardly control where Avanna sleeps. If he chooses to sleep on your face; then let him be." Fenris smiled as Avanna barked happily while Anders rolled his eyes.

"Fine, who shall we see first?" Anders sighed as he half-filled the bowl with water.

"Let's see Daisy. Make sure she's not killed herself yet." Varric smiled as Anders threw some water into the fire and everyone's jaw dropped as the sight of Merrill bent over a table by another elf appeared before them.

"_Ah…Legodur…more," Merrill moaned as the elf moved faster as he pounded her into the table top._

_The male elf lent forward and licked her ears causing her to scream as the image vanished._

The group sat in silence for a second before Varric burst out laughing. "Oh Maker…whoever would've thought…" The dwarf continued laughing as their group tried to stop chuckling.

"I did not expect that." Anders shrugged while he threw some more water on the fire and Aveline and Hawke appeared.

"_How do you keep winning?" Aveline threw some cards on the floor as she stood while Hawke laughed._

"_Cause I cheat." Hawke smiled as she sat cross legged on the floor watching an angry guardswoman pace._

"_How do you cheat?" Aveline glared at her_

"_I'm not telling." Hawke smiled as she stood up_

"_Hawke, don't make me force it out of you" Aveline warned her._

"_Aveline, I'm an incredibly frustrated, horny, pregnant psychopath with daggers hidden everywhere in this room. You really want to try and fight me?" Hawke raised her fists and smiled. "Come on then; put up your dukes." _

"_You're insufferable." Aveline sighed as she dogged a playful fist Hawke sent her way._

"_Come on Aveline! Delba won't play with me anymore."_

"_That's because you got angry when she knocked you on your feat." Aveline laughed as Hawke glared at her._

"_She's a dwarf! I could barely see her!"_

"_I heard that preggers!" Hawke turned around as the image disappeared._

Fenris rolled his eyes and thought how she hadn't changed. Hawke always got annoyed when she got beat and anything; that's why she cheated.

"Good to know it is all rouges who cheat then." Zevran smiled as Fenris smirked at him.

"She will have two cards hidden in her breast band, one in her boots and two hidden on Aveline without her realising it." Fenris smiled as Varric took a note.

"Does she always use these hiding places; and how does she get the cards off her opponents without them noticing?" Varric asked as Fenris smiled.

"Not always and I cannot tell you as she uses a different tactic each time." Fenris smiled as he petted Avanna lightly.

"Good to know." Varric smiled as he stretched and lay down to look at the sky. "I think we all need some sleep before we travel tomorrow. Any volunteer's for first watch?"

Avanna barked happily and glanced at Fenris who glared at the wolf. "Quiet; if I stay up you have to as well." Avanna quieted down as he gave Fenris a look.

"Hah! He is doing the puppy eyes too!" Varric laughed as Avanna continued to give Fenris a puppy dog look.

"I highly doubt I look like that." Fenris glared but felt himself wearing slightly as the small wolf licked his hand.

"You do." A chorus from around the fire made everyone laugh.

"Fine, we will take first watch. Happy?" Fenris glared at Avanna who jumped around eagerly as Fenris stood and walked towards the edge of their camp.

Avanna stalked around the camp occasionally stopping to send a dirty glare at Anders before continuing the circle the camp. Fenris watched as everyone settled down and Fenris watched as Avanna and Zevran continually move Anders pack between them confusing the mage. Fenris stared up at the looming shadow of Sundermount with a small smile gracing his noble features.

Hawke was safe and he would be home tomorrow and he was desperate to find out just how frustrated and horny Hawke was. He smiled as he felt Avanna rub against his leg and thought how much Hawke would love him.

* * *

><p>Merrill's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sunlight shining through a small hole in the wall. She stretched slightly as she attempted to get comfy on her bed. Merrill moved again as she struggled to get comfy but her eyes shot open as she felt it vibrate with laughter.<p>

"Am I uncomfortable?" Legodur's smooth voice shocked Merrill as she looked up at him.

"Legodur…I wasn't dreaming then…" Merrill blushed and Legodur kissed her forehead gently as he rubbed her back softly.

"So you have dirty dreams of me often then?" Legodur raised an eyebrow as he grinned.

"No! I haven't…not usually…I…" Merrill blushed as Legodur laughed.

"You are so cute." Legodur smiled at her before he remembered something. "I have your birthday present to give you." Legodur smiled as he stood up and retrieved his pack.

"You know you're not wearing any clothes, right?" Merrill blushed as Legodur looked over his shoulder at her and winked.

"Who said we were finished?" Legodur laughed as Merrill flushed.

Legodur returned to the bed and watched as Merrill sat up with interest as he handed her a small box. He smiled as she opened it and saw the jade necklace Legodur had bought and she gasped.

"Legodur…its beautiful…thank you, but you didn't need too…" Merrill stopped as Legodur kissed her softly for a moment. Legodur pulled away and smiled as he cupped her face.

"Happy birthday…my love."

* * *

><p>Hawke jumped down the stairs to the docks as she saw the outline of a familiar ship approaching the harbour quickly and Delba shouted as she struggled to catch up with her.<p>

"Hawke! Slow down for Makers sake! The ship will get here when it gets…here…" Delba stopped outside the former Qunari compound and Hawke turned around and walked towards her.

"The Quanri lived here for most of my life in Kirkwall. After the Qunari attacked the city I had to kill their Arishock and they left after I was awarded the title of Champion." Hawke smiled as Delba looked at her in shock.

"You killed the Arishock in single combat? I thought that was just a rumour." Delba looked at Hawke with astonishment.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear the rumour about me killing a bunch of pirates on the Chantry ground at midnight." Hawke laughed as Delba rolled her eyes.

"I heard that too." Delba smiled as Hawke turned around and walked towards the docks. "So do you go by Champion or Viscount?" Delba asked as Hawke smiled.

"Either or; depending on the company." Hawke shrugged as she reached the docked ship and smiled as she noticed a familiar curvaceous shadow jumped along the stairs.

"Isabella!" Hawke smiled as she ran to greet her Rivanni friend.

"Hawke! How are you?" Isabella laughed as they hugged each other enthusiastically.

"I'm good, but I missed you 'Bella. How was Ferelden?" Hawke smiled as she pulled away from her friends embrace.

"It was good; and I now know that it isn't just you and Fenris who do it on the desk." Isabella laughed as Hawke looked horrified.

"You watched them as well? Maker's breath Isabella." She laughed while Isabella smiled before glancing at Delba with a raised eyebrow.

"And who is this dwarf? Replacing Varric already?" Isabella smiled as Hawke stepped back.

"Isabella; this is Delba Strongbeard, of the Legion of the Dead. My new friend and my favourite servant." Hawke smiled.

"Nice to meet you Isabella. Hawke has told me all about you." Delba smiled as Isabella's eyebrows shot up.

"Really; all about me? Did she tell you about the time I walked in on her and Fenris making hot and steamy love in an alley in Lowtown?"

"ISABELLA!" Hawke screamed as Isabella and Delba laughed while she blushed.

"Really Hawke? I didn't think you were that kind of girl." Delba grinned while Isabella led them away from the ship.

"Oh please; we all know that Hawke likes it rough." Isabella smiled as Hawke stormed away.

"I am not talking to either of you now."

"Oh sweet-thing; come on!" Isabella laughed as she ran to catch up with her. "I take it that they aren't back yet?"

"No; they were held up in Starkhaven so they probably won't be back for another week." Hawke sighed as Isabella hugged her slightly.

"Kitten if you're feeling sexually deprived I can help."

"Not in your life 'Bella."

"So where is the birthday girl and man-hands? I need to see them." Isabella smiled as they reached the bottom of Lowtown and noticed how Hawke and Delba smiled.

"Well, I didn't see Legodur come back last night after he walked Merrill home…" Delba smiled as Isabella's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is Legodur and why did he walk Merrill home?" Isabella looked at Hawke who smiled.

"Well; he is one of the others who came to work for me the day you left. He and Merrill are…an item." Hawke smiled as Isabella practically ran to the Alienage and Hawke and Delba laughed as they ran to keep up.

Isabella knocked sharply on the door to Merrill's house and heard a meek "just a minute." While Hawke and Delba caught up. They waited outside for another few minutes before the door opened slightly and Merrill appeared behind the door.

"Isabella! Hawke! Delba! What are you doing here?" Merrill muttered before Isabella burst open the door.

"Merrill nice to see…and who is this?" Isabella raised an eyebrow as Legodur looked at her as her buttoned up his trousers and looked at her.

"Oh Isabella…this is Legodur…he is…we are…" Merrill blathered while everyone pilled in.

"I am her lover." Legodur smiled as Merrill squeaked while the girls laughed.

"Really? This is going to be an interesting birthday, huh Merrill?" Isabella smiled as Merrill sighed.

"Creators help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review! xxx<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

For the Templars 25

**Thanks again for the reviews! BioWare still owns everything (the lucky bastards) please review!**

* * *

><p>Fenris jumped down onto the sand of the Wounded Coast and smiled as he felt the familiar sands between his toes; and the warm morning sun on his face. How many times had he walked this exact path following the swaying hips of Hawke? The number had to be well into the hundreds; and the shouts of Anders falling on his arse as Avanna tripped him up, forced Fenris to turn around.<p>

"That's it! One more time wolf; and I will not be responsible for my actions!" Anders shouted at the wolf who simply growled at him.

"Why do you hurt Avanna so? He is just a cub. If you continue to shout at him with that mean tone; he will grow up and he won't like you." Zevran smiled as Anders glared at him.

"He doesn't like me anyway! I get the feeling that Fenris has been telling him to try and kill me." Anders grumbled as Avanna walked along to Fenris who shrugged.

"I don't need to tell him what he already knows." Fenris smiled as Avanna barked happily and jumped ahead to roll around in the sand.

Varric walked forward round the bend and gave a small whistle. "Home sweet home," The shape of Kirkwall appeared before them and Zevran smiled.

"Ah, Kirkwall. A bed and a good meal at last!"

"Is my cooking that bad?" Varric glared at the Antivan who laughed loudly.

"Oh my short friend; I think that your cooking is only slightly better than Alistair's."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

"You may take it either way, my friend." Zevran shrugged as he smiled.

"We are making good time. I think it will be only a few hours until we reach the gates." Donnic said as Fenris glanced at him.

"You think we will be attacked?"

"I _know_ we will be attacked." Donnic said and Fenris' ears perked at the sound of metal being withdrawn and he sighed.

"One with the least kills buys the drinks." Fenris smiled as Varric laughed as he pulled out Bianca.

"You're on elf!"

* * *

><p>"So kitten; how long did you think you could keep this delicious elf a secret from me?" Isabella laughed as she leant over their table in the Hanged Man. She had been interrogating Merrill and Legodur for the past few hours and did not appear to be letting up.<p>

"Well…we just…we only…" Merrill began to stutter and Legodur gently put his hand on hers.

"We have been seeing each other for about three weeks." Legodur spoke calmly while Merrill nodded meekly.

"And it took you that long? Maker's breath why do I hang around with a bunch of prudes?" Isabella laughed as she refilled her mug.

"Excuse me 'Bella; but I'm not prude." Hawke smiled as Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit, you're as bad as Lady man-hands over there. It took you what? Three years of tension and steamy looks before you and Fenris finally got into each other's pants?" Isabella smiled as Hawke glared at her.

"To be fair, Isabella; we can't all be as confident in our bodies as you."

"Oh yeah; how is the baby doing? Getting fat?" Isabella smiled as Delba hit her head on the table.

"You said I didn't look fat!" Hawke turned to Delba and Aveline who sighed.

"You don't look fat Hawke; you've barely grown." Aveline tried to reassure her while Delba shook her head.

"Why, Isabella? Why?" The dwarf groaned as Hawke stood up and turned to the side.

"Am I showing or is it all in my head?" Hawke wondered as Isabella laughed while Aveline shot daggers at the pirate.

"Hawke, sit down. You don't look like you're pregnant okay?" Legodur smiled as he received a glare from the rouge as she stuck her tongue out.

"Nice to see you're as mature as ever." Isabella smiled as Hawke shrugged.

"Don't you know it." Hawke laughed as Aveline shook her head.

"So we are all coming to the estate later in the evening for a party right?" Isabella smiled as Merrill nodded. "Well what is the birthday girl going to be doing all day then?"

"Me." Legodur smiled as Isabella cackled loudly while Merrill turned a deep scarlet colour.

"I like you Legodur; you're fun." Isabella smiled as Legodur got a timid kick under the table from a very flustered Merrill.

"What? Did you have something else in mind?" he turned to her and she just sighed.

Hawke smiled as Legodur and Isabella began discussing Merrill and how best to please her; causing the poor Dale to blush and burry her face in her hands.

It warmed Hawke's heart to know that Merrill had found someone who cares so much for her; even after everything that happened to her. When Legodur asked about Merrill's Blood Magic; she had to admit she thought it was over between them. The fact that he had stayed meant that Hawke owed him an apology.

He was a better man than she could have hoped for. And Hawke knew he would watch over Merrill with love.

Hawke sighed as she stood up avoiding the scrabble to find any more information about Merrill and Legodur from Isabella and headed for the door.

"Viscount Hawke! I hardly noticed you, how have you been?" Corff asked from behind the bar and Hawke smiled as she approached him.

"I am well Corff, how's business been?" Hawke smiled as she reached the bar and Corff smiled.

"A little less since Varric has been away; how about a pint to try and kick things off?" Corff smiled as Hawke laughed softly.

"I thought that might be the case. And I wish I could; but I'm pregnant remember?" Hawke laughed as she sat on one of the stools and looked back at the suite where Isabella appeared to be giving Legodur some sex tips if her pointing and gestures were anything to go by.

"Oh yes! I remember Fenris; are they back from Starkhaven yet?" Corff smiled as he leant on the counter.

"Not yet, they should be back soon but they could only be at Ostwick for all I know." Hawke shrugged gently.

"Well with luck they should be home before the Ball in Hightown tomorrow; we all know how you hate to attend them." Corff smiled as Hawke laughed loudly.

"If you had to attend stuffy noble balls where if you say anything remotely sarcastic, half the nobles would faint in sheer shock; you would probably want to kill someone or take a distraction." Hawke smiled as Corff rolled his eyes.

"I can hardly imagine you in a ball gown Viscount." Corff smiled as she shrugged.

"It's Hawke. No Viscount or Champion; we're practically family." Hawke smiled as she shrugged.

"Very well; I will see you soon Hawke." Corff smiled as Hawke exited the building and smiled as the sun hit her skin.

She walked down the steps and smiled as a group of children ran past her carrying several books. "We're late, come on!" The Rivanni looking child at the front of the group called to his followers but noticed they had stopped to wave at Hawke.

"Good Morning Viscount Hawke!" "You look lovely today Champion" Hawke smiled as they approached and she began to speak with them. They weren't so bad for their age. Their parents came over soon and began muttering apologies about them bothering her but Hawke just smiled and laughed.

"Viscount Hawke?" The Rivanni boy asked as his father stood beside him.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Dad said you're gonna have a baby. Where do baby's come from?" The parents muttered uncomfortably and Hawke smiled as she knelt before the boy.

"You see honey, when a mummy and a daddy really love each other; they close their eyes and they make a wish." Hawke smiled at the child.

* * *

><p>"That is so cheesy." Varric smiled as he watched Hawke telling the children who smiled and their parents who breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"That is Hawke." Fenris smiled as the children hugged Hawke before their parents dragged them away and Hawke stood up. Fenris strode forward and stood behind her.

"What did you wish for then?" Fenris' rough voice made Hawke turn and her eyes widened.

"Fenris!" Hawke shouted as she jumped into his arms while Fenris laughed. Hawke wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her and kissed her passionately. He felt overjoyed at the feel of Hawke in his arms and was surprised when he felt water on his face.

"Hawke?" Fenris questioned as he noticed she was crying.

"You Bastard! What took you so long?" Hawke cried and Fenris smiled. "I missed you, and I am hormonal, and I can't stop crying." Hawke hiccupped as Fenris kissed her cheek softly.

"Hush Mea, I am here now." Fenris smiled as he set her down.

"I love you, you daft elf." Hawke smiled as she attempted to control her tears.

"And I you Hawke." Fenris said as he kissed her unconcerned of who might be watching.

"Uhg; too much for me. Drinks at the Hanged Man on me!" Varric laughed as he led their remaining group to the tavern while Fenris held Hawke in his arms.

"Fenris if you ever leave me again; I will hit you." Hawke smiled as Fenris kissed her forehead.

"I swear I shall not be away from your side." Fenris smiled softly as Hawke laughed.

Hawke was about to say something but heard a soft bark and looked at the source.

"Oh Maker, he is so cute!" Hawke smiled as she picked up Avanna who licked her affectionately.

"Hawke this is Avanna; Avanna this is Hawke." Avanna barked loudly and Hawke smiled as she put him down.

"So; my handsome Tevinter is home. Whatever shall I do with him?" Hawke smiled seductively as Fenris wrapped his arms around her and flung her over his shoulder causing her to burst out laughing.

"Fenris! What are you doing?" Hawke laughed as Fenris smiled.

"You know exactly what I am doing Hawke; do not pretend to be so innocent." Fenris laughed as he took the steps to Hightown several at a time. One of the guards looked over at the strange sight and simply rolled his eyes. The Viscount and her husband were certainly an interesting pair.

* * *

><p>Varric opened the door to the Hanged Man and smiled as Donnic, Zevran and Anders slinked in after him.<p>

"Isabella! How good it is to see you!" Zevran smiled as Isabella looked over and smiled.

"Zevran! What are you doing here?" Isabella laughed as Zevran hugged her softly as he kissed her cheek.

"I accompanied this fine group on their travels; and I need a good pint." Zevran smiled as he sat across from Legodur and Merrill.

"Daisy! Good to see you; and who is this elf sitting next to you?" varric laughed as he moved to sit in his seat, but saw a large waraxe lying in it. "Who is sitting in my seat?" Varric glared at the group and Aveline smiled as Donnic sat next to her. "Delba she went to get the drinks."

"No one sits in my seat…" Varric grumbled as he stormed down the stairs.

"Anders is that you?" Aveline asked as she and Isabella's jaw dropped.

"It is me." Anders sighed as he sat down and watched the women stiffen.

"But Hawke killed you…does she know?" Merrill asked quietly as she felt Legodur squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"No…no, not yet anyway. I think I should wait until she and Fenris are not practically having sex in the street." Anders sighed as Isabella shot up.

"In the street? Really?" Isabella looked around for a window.

"No, not really Isabella now sit down." Aveline sighed

"It's hard to explain; but I will go tomorrow and explain everything to her." Anders groaned as he realised that Hawke was probably going to kill him again.

xxx

Varric fumed down the stairs but stopped when he ran into a dwarven woman approaching the steps.

"Why hello there." Varric raised his eyebrows as he looked over Delba.

"Hi, and who might you be?" Delba smiled as she noticed him looking at her body.

"I am Varric Tethras; my good lady. And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Varric smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Delba Strongbeard." Delba smiled as Varric's eyes widened slightly.

"Of the Strongbeard house?"

"No, of the nug humping farmers in the Vimmack Mountains." Delba rolled her eyes and Varric laughed.

"I like you Delba, may I buy you a drink?"Varric smiled as he led her to the bar.

"As long as it's stronger than some of this nug piss then you can."

* * *

><p>The door to the Hawke estate clattered open as Hawke squealed with laughter. Fenris smiled as she locked the door behind him before flinging Hawke up more comfortably on the shoulder. Hawke laughed as he headed up the stairs.<p>

"Maker Fenris, I can walk."

"Perhaps, but I intend on having my way with the Viscount of Kirkwall and having her at my mercy." Fenris smirked as he reached the landing and placed her on the floor and kissed her with passion that made her knees weak. He pulled away and looked at her; and smiled as he saw her pupils dilate and her mouth curl into an all too familiar smirk.

"So did you miss me?"

"If you need to ask, Mea, then let me make it clearer for you." Fenris growled as he shoved Hawke against the wall and kissed her roughly. Hawke moaned loudly as Fenris shoved his tongue down her mouth and allowed himself an inward smirk as Hawke arched her back into him pressing her body against his, while she ran her fingers through his silver hair.

He opened the door to their bedroom and smiled darkly at her as she leant on the bed post as she watched him.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Hawke smiled as Fenris approached her sinfully slowly and pinned her against her bed post and teased her lips with a barely there kiss.

"Voi minx; perché non mi hai stuzzicato così?." Fenris spoke darkly as Hawke smiled.

"I am not a tease." Hawke rolled her eyes before Fenris attacked her lips and tore right through her Viscount Robes and Hawke squeaked as Fenris began to fondle her chest and smiled at the lace underwear.

"And who were you wearing this lace for?" Fenris twisted her nipples through the black lace and watched her moan.

"I have been wearing different styles everday until you came home." Hawke smiled breathlessly as Fenris stroked her body. "If you came tomorrow I would be back to normal underwear."

"Would you rather I come back tomorrow?" Fenris smiled as Hawke pushed him on the bed and straddled him.

"Not necessary." Hawke smiled as she kissed him while unbuckling his armour and Fenris chuckled darkly.

"You didn't think this through did you?" Hawke sighed and he sat up and stripped his armour and Hawke smiled softly.

"Fenris?" Hawke smiled softly

"Yes my love?" Fenris kissed her cheek gently.

"Make love to me."

"Your wish is my desire." Fenris smiled as he ran his hands through her curly red hair and kissed her as he flipped her and pinned her beneath him.

Hawke moaned as Fenris bit her neck in his usual spot. Hawke moaned as he kissed his way down her chest before he tore through the lace breast band and moaned as he began to suck her nipples. "Oh Fenris…" she whimpered as he switched to her other breast while kneading her breast.

He kissed down her body and smiled at her. "You've grown." Fenris smiled as Hawke's eyes widened.

"I'm not fat am I?" Hawke asked carefully and Fenris laughed softly.

"Hardly; I can only tell as I know every curve and scar of your beautiful body." Fenris smirked as he licked his way down to her underwear which he simply tore through.

"In a hurr- Oh Fenris!" Hawke cried as he licked her sex and fingered her. Fenris added a second finger and pumped them with alternating speed as Hawke moaned and writhed uncontrollably above him. Hawke cried loudly as she came suddenly and struggled to catch her breath.

"Enjoying yourself?" Fenris smiled as Hawke pushed him on his back and turned her attention to his hardened length. "Hush" Hawke smiled as she released him and smiled as he groaned at the release.

Hawke took him in her mouth suddenly and his hips buckled as she sucked him. She let out a surprised squeak when Fenris seized her hips and brought them to his face as he began to lick and taste her again. Fenris added a finger as Hawke arched her back while sucking him harder; and he felt her tighten around his fingers. He smirked as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and added a finger in her ass.

Hawke screamed at the sensations Fenris was giving her. She stopped sucking to let out a string of moans while she shakily stroked him.

"Fenris!" Hawke cried out as she came and Fenris smiled as she collapsed on him. Fenris rubbed her ass softly while she caught her breath.

"You cheating bastard…"Hawke said softly as Fenris laughed darkly.

"I'm hardly at fault for your sensitive body." Fenris said as Hawke positioned herself above his stiff cock. Hawke looked over her shoulder at him as she slid onto him and moaned softly.

"Maker Fenris, you're so big." Hawke cried as she began moving her hips up and down him as Fenris growled as he grabbed her hips as he impaled her onto him. Hawke screamed and moaned at the sheer pleasure as Fenris rocked her hips harder.

"Hawke…you're so tight." Fenris growled as Hawke rolled her hips down onto him. Hawke bounced harder and then stopped suddenly and Fenris looked at her.

"Hawke?" Fenris asked as Hawke turned around to face him before she started moving again.

"I want to see you she I cum" Hawke said as she leant over his boy as he thrust harder. She tried to steady herself by leaning on her elbows on him; but he just thrust harder.

"Cum." Fenris whispered in her ear and Hawke cried as she did; Fenris thrust frantically into her several more times before he came as well.

Hawke kissed his neck as they slowly regained their breath.

"Fenris…I fucking love you." Fenris laughed loudly as Hawke sat up and faced him.

"That mouth of yours is dirty. Perhaps you should clean it." Fenris smiled as he rubbed her back.

"I thought you liked my dirty mouth?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at her elven lover.

"I do; but as long as it says in the bedroom." Fenris chuckled darkly.

"Just the bedroom?"

Fenris appeared to ponder for a second before he smiled. "As long as I'm the only one."

"Always and forever Fenris." Hawke kissed him and smiled.

"I love you Mea."

"I love you more." Hawke smiled softly

"Is that so?" Fenris smirked as Hawke looked up at him.

"You wanna bet?"

"I have all day Hawke." Fenris grinned darkly.

"Well good; cause we're gonna need it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again! Please review xxx <strong>

**I stopped using goggle translate cause it was shit. I'm now using translator refrence and Italian, cause apparently Latin no longer exists.**

**Voi minx; perché non mi hai stuzzicato così? – You minx; why do you tease me so?**

**Mea – My love, or my heart or whatever I think it's cute **


	26. Chapter 26

For the Templars 26

**Sorry this took so long my computer decided to be shit and wipe everything I had so, I had to start over. Which is pissing me off as I was almost finished ¬.¬ BioWare still owns everything, (And happy late birthday Lindy OLeady my stalker- I mean – follower….yes…lets go with that…) Anyway please review ;) xxx**

**Also beware spoilers for Dragon age Asunder. Do not say you have not been warned!**

* * *

><p>"Maker Fenris…more" Hawke moaned as Fenris thrust into her from behind, shoving her up further onto the table in the library. Fenris smirked as he pounded into her and listened to her moan as she came.<p>

"My, my, how sensitive my little Champion has become." Fenris chuckled darkly as he bend down and bit her roughly.

"Shut up." Hawke chuckled as he pushed her ass further into him and smiled as he got the message. She began moaning frantically as he increased his pace and lifted her leg to give him better access. Fenris began pounding into her roughly as he listened to her _scream _ever so sweetly before he came roaring her name.

Fenris smiled as he kissed the back of her head while they evened out their breathing.

"Fenris, we need to get ready. Everyone will be here shortly." Hawke sighed softly as she felt him kiss her cheek.

"Must we? I have had enough of them." Fenris groaned as Hawke pushed him off slowly and retied her robes.

"Yes we do; everyone came for your birthday." Hawke smiled as Fenris leant over her with a smirk on his lips.

"They didn't need to, for I was content when one person came. The fact she came several times was a pleasure." Fenris smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a pervert." Hawke laughed softly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she jumped off the table.

She walked into the main hall and smiled as she saw Avanna chewing on one of the legs of the long table she brought into the hall. She coughed softly and had to control the smile spreading on her face as the wolf jumped back and looked up at her with his puppy eyes.

"Now don't you dare try that with me mister," Hawke attempted to glare at the pup but was failing miserably as he ducked his head and watched her with his big green eyes. Fenris smiled as he walked to the pup and petted him affectionately.

"See Fenris; if you will be a great dad." Hawke smiled as she approached him.

"How can you be so sure?" Fenris sighed as he looked up at her.

"Because I know you. You are kind; and strong and you are such a good person. That and you love me and Avanna so much. When we have our baby it will be the best of you and me. So I know you will be amazing." Hawke smiled as he stood and hugged her.

"It still amazes me that out of every person in Thedas; I managed to find someone as wonderful as you." Fenris kissed her forehead before he sighed. "Hawke I need to tell you something that happened when we were travelling. And I am not quite sure as too how you will take it."

"What did you get a girlfriend?" Hawke joked lightly but he felt her stiffen slightly at the possibility.

"Never. While we were travelling through the Vimmack Mountains we travelled through a valley as we followed the river. We stopped after a while because the dwarf kept vomiting everywhere, and so we had to stop. We came across a small campsite by the riverside and we discovered the sole camper." Fenris sighed as Hawke looked up at him.

"Who was the camper?" Hawke asked calmly.

"Me," Anders said as he stood in the hall.

Hawke turned to face him as she pulled away from Fenris' embrace and stared at Anders completely ignoring the rest of their group entering behind him.

"Anders?" Hawke whispered softly and Anders sighed as he approached her.

"I know this is hard to understand Hawke but let me ex-" Anders was interrupted as Hawke punched him roughly and sent him to the floor with the power of the punch.

"You Bastard! How fucking dare you!" Hawke screamed as Fenris held her back.

"Ok, I probably deserved that," Anders grumbld as he rubbed his jaw while Varric helped him up.

"You probably deserved that? Anders I am going to fucking kill you!" Hawke shouted as Fenris struggled to retain her.

"I can explain it Hawke. Just listen." Anders sighed as Hawke calmed down and sighed.

"Fine, but we will talk in private." She pulled away from Fenris tight grip and walked down to the wine cellar and Anders followed with a sigh.

Fenris sighed as he watched them disappear into the wine cellar and turned back and faced the group who stood in silence before Varric laughed as he pulled out a chair.

"Well what has been the word in Kirkwall these days?" Varric smiled as Delba sat next to him.

"Hawke has been popular so far; since the school opened and the new equality laws no one has had a negative thing to say." Aveline smiled as Fenris passed her a goblet of wine.

"School?" Donnic raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Yes, Lethilan opened a new school by the Docks and everyone is able to enter. She also made it fairer for the Elven in Kirkwall. There was a huge party in the Alienage to celebrate; and we even got her and Aveline to come and dance." Merrill smiled softly.

"Lady man-hands dancing? I haven't seen that since her wedding." Isabella smiled as Aveline glared at her.

"Very funny. But she also increased the budget for the guards so Darktown is much safer and there is fewer death rates from the Circle." Aveline smiled.

"She has done well." Fenris mumbled lightly as his eyes were focused on the door.

"Oh please you haven't dealt with any of the morning sickness or mood swings." Delba grumbled before she downed her glass.

"Mood swings? What mood swings?" Fenris asked concerned.

"She would go from happy and energetic to clinically depressed in several seconds. She fell out with Delba because she pointed it out." Aveline smiled as Delba sighed.

"She yelled at my then started crying, then she was happy and hugged me; then she cried again. So much crying!" Delba groaned as she clenched her hands.

"Crying?" Fenris swallowed loudly.

"It's natural Fenris, don't worry. She is calmer now; you should have seen her the day after you all left." Isabella laughed and Fenris groaned, his poor Hawke…

* * *

><p>"I can't fucking believe you Anders! I genuinely can't!" Hawke fumed as she stormed around the wine cellar.<p>

"You must be pregnant, because you never looked so beautiful." Anders smiled but swallowed loudly as Hawke glared at him.

"Don't you fucking dare! I thought you were my friend. And you betrayed me." Hawke yelled as she stopped her pacing.

"I trusted you! You were one of my best friends and you hurt me. I thought we could tell each other anything." Hawke put her face in her hands and Anders heard her take a shaky breath.

"I thought we were family. I loved you Anders; you reminded me of my dad. I always said to everyone that I could trust you. I thought you would never hurt me and we would always be friends." Hawke's voice broke as he realised she was crying.

"Hawke I am your friend. I did what I felt needed to be done. And in the end it worked out! The Circle is changed for the better from what I have heard, and look at Kirkwall now. You made this city great; and I needed to follow my beliefs." Anders said softly. "I love you enough to want the best for you Hawke. I know we never had that kind of relationship; but I want the best for you."

"Don't give me your semantics Anders. I wanted to know that when I eventually had children, they could want to see their uncle Anders. They should have been able to ask to see you and I would have been happy to let them. I would tell them how you were the bravest mage I knew since my father, that you were one of the fabled Grey Wardens. That you were one of my best friends, and you forced my hand!" Hawke cried "You could have trusted me."

"Hawke I-" Anders began but stopped when Fenris opened the cellar door.

"Hawke, Cullen is here to- Hawke what's wrong?" Fenris questioned as he moved past Anders and drew Hawke into his arms. He glared at the mage and began to glow dangerously.

"Don't Fenris. It's not his fault. Stupid baby making, me even more insane." Hawke laughed as she whipped away the tears and smiled up at Fenris. "Did you say Cullen was here, love?"

"Yes, he and the Seneschal said there was something important they wish to speak to you about." Fenris said as Hawke pulled his hand.

"Well come on then the Seneschal is already pissed at me for trying to get out of my work. We will talk more later, Anders." Hawke turned back to face the stunned mage. "I don't blame you Anders…just trust in me" Hawke smiled softly before she exited leaving Fenirs to glare at him before the both followed Hawke.

"Seneschal, Knight-Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hawke smiled as she saw Isabella trying to give them both mugs of wine.

"Perhaps it would be better if we spoke in private Excellency." Cullen said as he placed his mug down to the table.

"No, I haven't heard anything and I need more work for my stories!" Varric said as he stood up. Cullen raised an eyebrow at Hawke who just nodded with a small smile.

"Very well. The Divine was attacked several days ago in Val Royaux by a mage. The White Spire, the Circle of Orlais, is under watch. The enchanter Wynne has appeared at the Spire however we do not quite know the current situation." Bran said calmly.

"What?" Anders blurted out drawing the attention of the Templar to him.

"Is he not the mage that destroyed the Chantry?" Cullen said as he slowly reached for his sword.

"At ease, Knight Commander," Hawke said calmly. "Anders is to join the Circle of Magi as of tomorrow. If he fails his Harrowing then his death will serve as justice, if he succeeds then he will become a senior enchanter in the Circle." Hawke spoke as she gestured for Anders to sit, which he did silently sliding to the spare chair as far away from Cullen and Fenris as was possible.

"If you believe that is best Excellency, I trust your judgement. However there is one last issue." Cullen sighed softly as the Seneschal nodded.

"We examined the artefacts from the ruin you explored and the merchant's guild failed to identify the type of dwarves they were." Bran spoke while Hawke raised her hand to her face as she pondered the issue.

"I had thought as much. They also had some Elven designs so I doubt the ruins were strictly dwarven in heritage." Hawke mumbled softly.

"Dwarven ruins? Where did you find them?" Varric asked from his seat.

"Up Sundermount, it was higher than we usually go so we never came across it before. We blocked the passage that led downwards, although we don't know how far it went." Delba smiled softly at him.

"Was there nothing any of the dwarves could discover about that sword? I thought it might be similar to the one Knight Commander Meredith had. If so then it is dangerous." Hawke glanced at the Seneschal who shook his head.

"We could not discover anything about it. The lyrium is too refined for First Enchanter Isaac to examine." Bran sighed with a shrug.

"Perhaps I could see it." Fenris approached and placed a hand gently on Hawke's waist.

"Serah Fenirs; good to see you are home. The sword is in the Viscount's office, if you find anything I trust you would inform us of anything." Cullen smiled softly as Fenris nodded.

"I will." Fenris nodded softly as they withdrew and Hawke sighed as the door clicked shut.

"Well that was fun." Hawke smiled as Fenris chuckled at her before he gently kissed the back of her head.

"Why do you always attract trouble?"

"Cause I'm fun. Anyway, it's Merrill's birthday let's have a party!"

* * *

><p>The evening was soon filled with laughter and alcohol with the tension of earlier soon forgotten. Varric had convinced everyone to indulge in a question and answers story game. Three people could ask a question to anyone; and the question which was answered was the next person to tell a story.<p>

"Okay Champion it's your turn." Zevran smiled as Hawke moved to sit more comfortably on the arm of the chair Fenris occupied.

"Is it my turn? Hurrah I am so excited." Hawke laughed softly as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Best birthday present?" Aveline smiled.

"Strangest place you and Fenris ever has sex?" Isabella chimed in, from her seat on Zevran's lap.

"Stupidest thing you have ever done?" Delba said while spinning a ring on the table.

"If that's the case we'll be here all day." Fenris smiled as Hawke gave him a light slap while everyone laughed.

"Very funny, but let me think…When I was younger, I was usually by myself despite my siblings. When Bethany started to display magic, father began training her and mother always treated Carver like a prince so I was pretty much left to my own devices since I was about five.

"I remember when I was about twelve or thirteen I was sick of not getting any attention so I decided to run away from home. We were staying in a small village in the Hinterlands so I decided to run away into the Wilds to live on my own. I packed my bags and I headed south after I told my parents I was running away. They didn't really hear me because Carver had nailed Beth's braid to the bed and she set his clothes on fire as a result." Hawke smiled bitterly before she continued. "I was away for about a week when I decided that I wanted to go home, but by the time I got back to the house, they had already moved on."

"They didn't wait for you?" Anders asked calmly.

"They didn't have time. I found a message on the door which had a code in it. It said they were moving north to Lothering and the Templars were after them so they couldn't avoid it any longer. So I walked north to a small village by Lake Calenhad and made my way to Lothering from there." Hawke smiled as everyone looked at her with shock.

"You were by yourself for the whole journey?" Legodur asked as he poured more wine for everyone except Hawke, which received him a glare from the rouge.

"No actually. I met a group of travellers who were heading to Gwaren and I travelled with them for about two weeks. I remember there were these twins Daeron and Nemelan who I became friends with. They were about two years older than me and they helped me with my rouge training. I had all the basics before, but they taught me the details. I had a crush on Nemelan so I let him try his luck as a tattooist and he attempted to give me this tattoo." She smiled as she pointed to the long curvaceous tattoo along the side of her face that framed her right eye.

"It was originally meant to be a dragon but he gave up half way through and said my face was too strange a shape to do it. So Daeron fixed it into this which is apparently a popular tattoo these days." Hawke smiled with a laugh in her voice.

"Didn't that Grace, girl have the same tattoo but in purple?" Varric wondered loudly as Hawke nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know that at the time, so he fixed it and we got on with our travels. When it came time for us to part ways Daeron asked me to come with them to Rivain and told me how he was in love with me and wanted to marry me. I told him no and we parted ways, we still exchanged letters in later years but we never saw each other again. I finally got to Lothering and found my family. The first thing mother did when she saw me was to slap me and yell at me for having a tattoo.

"My father took me outside at night and told me how he and Carver had been out looking for me every night that I was away and how mother and Bethany cried and prayed to the Maker that I would return. He even said that several demons came to him and Beth promising that they could find me if they made a deal. It was then I realised how selfish I had been and promised to stay with my family." Hawke took a breath before she smiled.

"So there you have it. The stupidest thing I have done was too run away into the Wilds and walk across half of Ferelde to get to my family."

"Do you ever regret not going to Rivain?" Merrill asked shyly.

"No, because if I did my family would have never known what had happened to me, and I would have never of met you guys. And you're all mostly alright." Hawke laughed as everyone chuckled at her.

"So now it is time for our Legion of the Dead's Delba!" Hawke smiled as everyone turned to face Delba who was groaning.

"Why me?"

"Because I said so." Hawke smiled at the dwarf who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, on you go." Delba sighed.

"Worst place you have been?" Hawke smiled softly.

"How many times did you get lost in the Deep Roads?"

"Who are all these people?" An Antivan accent came from the door and Hawke looked over to see Calain clutching his side.

"Calain?" Hawke looked over at the elf with confusion before she looked at his wrists. "I though you stopped using blood magic?" Hawke glared at him.

"I did." Calain croaked. "But I needed it now."

"For what?" Legodur moved to stand across from him.

"You should not have them here." Calain coughed up a small amount of blood before he sank to his knees.

"Calain!" Hawke lifted his head while Delbra brought over some water. "What did you do?"

"I…tired…to stop it…But the power…it's...it's too much…Th…they knew…" Calain whispered as he began to grow cold in Hawke's arms.

"Who did this Calain?" Legodur asked as he took Calain's hand. Calain looked over at him as hee opened his mouth. He suddenly began coughing uncontrollably and Anders rushed to his side while he used his healing magic.

"Come on stay with me kid." Anders shouted as Calain stopped suddenly and grew still on the floor.

Hawke looked up at Legodur and then to Anders who all looked at her with shock.

"What happened?" Aveline asked cautiously as Hawke closed Calain's yellow eyes slowly.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Hope you ebjoyed please reviews! 3<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

For the Templars 27

**Thanks for the reviews and yes evil cliff hangers are amazing aren't they, be prepared for more MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BioWare still owns everything :P xxx**

* * *

><p>The guards cleared out the corpse of Calain as everyone stood in relative silence. Legodur stayed silent as he clenched his fist and looked at the body. Delba's usually bright white eyes were hollow as they stared at her friend. The tension was almost unbearable and Hawke sighed.<p>

Poor Calain. He was a good kid at heart; just misguided. Hawke couldn't help but wonder how he talked at what he meant. Delba sighed suddenly before she grabbed her waraxe and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aveline asked as she watched her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Delba said darkly as Aveline blocked her exit.

"Delba I know you are upset but you shouldn't-" Aveline sighed

"Don't tell me what I should feel or do Aveline! I knew Calain far better than you, and I know what he had to do in order for him to speak. So now I have to fix this mess." Delba groused.

"What did he have to do Delba?" Merrill asked softly as she placed her hand on Legodur's gently.

"He had to cut out someone's tongue and perform a blood ritual to use it. It would last only for a few hours." Legodur sighed as Merrill gasped.

"How…why…" Isabella gasped as she covered her mouth.

"He hasn't used that spell in two months. The last time he used it we needed to leave the town we were staying in." Legodur groaned as Delba pushed past Aveline.

"So I am going to see what he found and who did this." She grunted as she opened the door.

"Delba wait!" Hake called after her as the door slammed shut.

"She won't find anything tonight. She is just going to work out stress." Legodur said quietly as everyone looked around.

"I had better go to the Barracks and file some paperwork. They will probably send the body to the Gallows tomorrow to see if they can figure out anything. Hawke you will probably need to fill out some paperwork. And with all that's going on, I'm not sure the ball should be held tomorrow." Aveline sighed softly.

"Oh…no. I guess every cloud has a silver lining?" Hawke shrugged but recoiled at the glare she received from Legodur.

"Ok, ok bad joke. I'm sorry. Aveline get the best enchanters we have on it and see how long it would take. Once we have some details we shall hold a proper funeral for him." Hawke said as Aveline and Donnic said goodnight before leaving.

"I will walk you home Merrill, it's not wise for anyone to be alone tonight." Legodur smiled bitterly before Merrill hugged Hawke before they left.

Isabella, Zevran, Anders and Varric left for the Hanged Man to drink and Hawke sighed as she locked the door. Fenris stared at the door and then at her.

"Are you alright Hawke?" Fenris asked gently as Hawke leant against the wall.

"Not exactly the birthday I had planned for Merrill, but it was certainly a day to remember."

"I dread to think what you have planned for my birthday." Fenris chuckled darkly as he approached her.

"Well considering this will be the 9th year I have known you, and in order to fully celebrate that day I would need to do something quite spectacular. But I still have another two months to plan accordingly." Hawke smiled as Fenris pinned her against the wall.

"I am usually happy with my given birthday. You always manage to have something amusing prepared. However I believe this will be the first we have spent as a couple." Fenris smiled as Hawke allowed him to tower over her.

Several years ago Hawke had discovered that Fenris didn't know his birthday so Hawke decided that he needed one. She made it so it was on the day they had first met, and Fenris although he was puzzled at first on the purpose and benefits of having a birthday, Hawke had convinced him it was fun.

"I know; on the Brightside it can't be anywhere near as funny as your fourth birthday." Hawke smiled widely as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes. When you and Isabella each drank a bottle of Antivan Brandy and you both decided to strip. I quite enjoyed it when Isabella stopped and you tried to continue when everyone left." Fenris chuckled darkly. "Do you know how much restraint it took me to tell you to put your clothes back on and walk you home? And how long it took me to get those thoughts of the half-naked Champion of Kirkwall out of my head?" His lips ghosted over hers and Hawke's eyes fluttered closed but she was denied the soft feel of his lips. Hawke cracked her eyes open and saw Fenris lounging in a chair petting Avanna with a smirk on his lips as he watched her.

"You bastard," Hawke sighed before she walked along and sat on the corner of the table. She smiled as Avanna barked happily as he jumped into Hawke's lap.

"Traitor," Fenris grumbled as Hawke laughed as she petted the small wolf. Avanna made a sound similar to a soft purr and Hawke smiled. "He is just so cute, I love him." Hawke smiled as she fluffed his fur and kissed his head. Avanna barked happily and Fenris growled.

"Why does he get attention?"

"You just had your chance up against the wall. You are not getting any tonight." Hawke smiled smugly as he stood up briskly. He made a whistle sound and Avanna jumped off Hawke's lap and made his way to a small purple cushion in front of the fireplace.

"Really? For I think I am." Fenris smiled darkly and Hawke raised an eyebrow and smirked softly.

"And how do you figure that?" Hawke smiled as Fenris pulled her up and crushed her body to his. Hawke gasped as he pulled her head backwards, exposing her throat to him and she whimpered slightly when he ran his pointed tongue along her jugular. He kissed along her jaw line before he moved along and nibbled her ear.

Hawke gasped as he grabbed her ass and lifted her as he walked up the stairs.

"You are mine Hawke, and you will remember that." Fenris spoke and Hawke heard the desire in his deep voice. Fenris carried her to their bedroom with a smirk as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips onto his. Once Fenris reached the door he tore straight through her robes and Hawke laughed.

"Fenris that is the second robe you've torn today, I'm running out of clothes!" Hawke smiled as he pinned her against the wall.

"Well tell me to stop this then." Fenris smirked as he kissed her neck while he massaged her chest and listened to her moan. He smirked as he pulled off her breast band before lowering his hand to her core and watched her moan as he fingered her.

Fenris pushed her further up the wall as he unbuckled his leggings before pushing her underwear aside and teased her entrance with his hardened length. Hawke licked his ear and his hips buckled sharply into her causing them both to moan loudly. He began pounding her into the hard wall and Hawke moaned loudly at each thrust.

"Fenris... Maker it's too good." Hawke moaned as Fenris licked her neck while he thrust harder. He had almost forgotten the pleasures of Hawke's body. The fact that he had gone several weeks without her body stunned him. How he had managed three years he didn't know.

"Hawke…" Fenris whispered as his bit her ear as they came together. Fenris felt his knees growing weak but sheer willpower alone kept him from falling.

"Fenris…I think we need to look into what happened tonight…" Hawke sighed as Fenris nodded silently.

"I will not let them harm you, Mea."

"Nor I you, Fenris."

* * *

><p>"Ah, my dear Isabella, predictable as always," Zevran smiled as he captured Isabella's cheating hand.<p>

"No fair, I wasn't trying to distract you with my breasts!" Isabella sighed as she snatched her hand back from Zevran, who smiled softly.

"Although a valiant effort on your behalf; I am immune to the many charms of your bosoms." Zevran laughed while Anders rolled his eyes.

"Is my clinic still there? Perhaps it would be best if I stay there and go to the Keep in the morning." Anders asked carefully as he looked around to see for anyone was listening in.

"It is still there, but I don't think you should go there. The Templars will probably think you're trying to run away." Varric shrugged.

"I think Hawke is being awfully generous by giving you this chance, Anders. I was half convinced she was gonna kill you when you were in the cellar and hide the body." Isabella smiled at the look of horror on his face.

"I still worry about what happened though. That was not the work of the Crows; they would never have allowed him to survive." Zevran pondered quietly.

"Are you forgetting about you failing to kill our Warden though?" Isabella smiled smugly at Zevran who simply shrugged.

"I highly doubt that he was as skilled as the Warden. And that was simply due to her being better prepared than I thought." Zevran shrugged.

"That and you were too cocky." Isabella raised an eyebrow as Zevran laughed loudly.

"Ah my dear, you know me so well." Zevran smiled before he laid down his cards. "So do I get the tour of the ship?"

"Come on then, I shall show you the ropes." Isabella smiled.

"Oh h oho, ropes again? I thought the chains were more effective last time." Zevran smirked.

"Just stop please." Anders shuddered as he laid his head on the table.

"You need to relax Anders. Go to the Rose and get laid." Isabella laughed as she and Zevran left the tavern.

"Do you want to crash here for the night?" Varric smiled as Anders looked up with a sad smile.

"No thanks. Hawke gave me some money to pay for a room tonight." Anders smiled as he looked to the door. "Besides it looks like you have some company."

Varric looked out into the tavern and saw Delba sitting at a table drinking by herself. Varric smiled as Anders grabbed his staff and left for his room. Varric walked down to her table and sat across from her.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Don't. Just…don't," Delba sighed and Varric signalled to Nora to bring more drinks.

"How you holding up?"

"How do you think? I just saw one of my best friends die on the floor and I couldn't do anything…" Delba sighed softly.

"I know how you feel. I lost my brother a while back. He is in the sanatorium now so I don't see him." Varric smiled softly.

"Calain and I were good friends. Although he was mute we had a connection…He was like a baby brother. I had to watch while he whored his way around Nevarra while Legodur silently watched and forgave each time." Delba downed her drink. "I just can't believe he's dead."

"Tell me about him." Varric said softly as she looked up and examined him with her white eyes.

"After I made my way out of Orzammar, I was headed for anywhere I could get a mercenary job. On my way I found an exit from the deep roads and found myself in in a small village in Tevinter just on the border with Nevarra, where I ran across an elf from Antiva…"

* * *

><p>Legodur locked the door behind him and Merrill with a last glance at the Alienage.<p>

"Are you alright Legodur?" Merrill asked delicately from her seat on one of the benches.

"I…will be fine. Though it will take time," Legodur sighed heavily as he sat next to Merrill. "I bet this wasn't the birthday you had in mind, was it?"

"Not quite no. I never expected to have you beside me when I awoke this morning. I didn't expect to have all my friends together again." Merrill smiled softly as Legodur wrapped an arm around her.

"The fact than you can still see the positive after all the events of today makes me happy to know you." Legodur kissed her forehead softly and smiled as she relaxed into his arms.

"What do you intend to do now?" Merrill asked gently as she brushed a stray lock of black hair away from his face.

"I don't quite know. I came to Kirkwall to meet the legendary Champion of Kirkwall. I wanted to learn how to fight better and hopefully continue my adventure through Thedas. You hear stories about men and women whose lives fell apart and wandered around Thedas to figure out why, or for revenge or conquest. I didn't have a reason at first." Legodur sighed as he relaxed against the table.

"I was told I would join the Grey Wardens, and I was ecstatic at the possibility. I believed they saw something in me that no one in my village had. They saw a future for me. I left however we had to head south to Orlais on business before I could become a Warden. Once they were assassinated I fled and thought I would die. That's when I met Calain and Delba. We became friends and promised we would never stray too far from each other." He smiled bitterly at the memory.

"I always knew Calain was a liar. For he has strayed farther than I can follow. I intend now, to stay with my remaining family, and you. If you would forgive me for being so bold." He smiled as she blushed.

"You want to be with me?" Merrill flushed as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Only if you would have me." Legodur smiled softly as he kissed her hand gently.

"I would like that Legodur." Merrill smiled as Legodur smirked.

"Good, for you would have had some trouble trying to make me leave. For I have grown quite fond of you Merrill." Legodur said as he leant over her lips.

"Really?" Merrill watched him with wide eyes as he whispered softly to her

"Indeed. I am finding it difficult to leave you the longer I am around you."

Merrills eyes fluttered close and waited for him to kiss her. After a few moments she felt something along her face.

"Legodur?" Merrill asked carefully and was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

"She opened her eyes and saw he had a small piece of charcoal in his hand.

"Legodur! What did you do?" Merrill shouted as she ran to find a mirror ignoring the laughter from Legodur. After a frantic search around her house she saw what he was laughing so hard at. Legodur had drawn a moustache along her lips and joined her Vallaslin tattoo's together.

"I hate you now," Merrill mumbled as she stormed to her room to find something to clean her face.

"You say that, but I know you love me." Legodur laughed as he followed her.

* * *

><p>"Feel better?"<p>

"Much." Delba smiled as she buckled her armour and glanced at Varric who still lay on the bed.

"Do you have to go?" Varric mumbled as Delba smiled beofre she leant over the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"If I stay any loner I think Bianca will figure out what I just did. And I don't think I want her on my back." Delba shrugged softly.

"I don't think she would mind. Besides what would Hawke say if she discovered I let you have your way with me and you didn't even stay the night?" Varric feigned heart break and Delba laughed sweetly.

"My way? I think the first half was more for you than I. You do need to practice more with your foreplay techniques." Delba laughed as he glared at her.

"Practice? With what?"

"Honey, if I keep telling you; you will never figure it out on your own." Delba smirked as she stood from the bed and grabbed her waraxe.

"So when will I see you next?" Varric asked as he sat up and watched her lean against the door.

"Depends. Do you want to see me or _see _me?"

"I'd prefer to find out what I apparently need to work on." Varric grumbled as she laughed.

"It was the best I've had in years; just a little less sweet and more rough next time." Delba turned to face him with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." Varric laughed as she pulled her hair back into a high bun.

"Thank you." Delba smiled softly as she exited and Varric smirked smugly to himself as he heard the door click shut.

"She'll be back. The ladies can't resist the chest hair."

* * *

><p><strong>All for now! Thanks for reading and please review! xxx<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

For the Templars 28

**Thanks for the reviews, love you all! BioWare still owns everything. Please review! Xxx**

* * *

><p>Fenris rolled over in the bed in the estate and went to kiss Hawke. Instead he was met with a strange softness on his face. Fenris groaned and suddenly he felt a sort of slobbering all over his face. He lazily cracked an eye open and saw Avanna licking him.<p>

"Stop that." Fenris grumbled as he turned over in the bed and looked up at the small window and saw it was still dark outside. He saw up with a sigh as Avanna curled up into a small ball at the foot of the bed, while he looked for Hawke.

She wasn't in their room and Fenris stood and retrieved his leggings. The fire was still burning so he figured that she hadn't gone too far. He pulled them on and glanced back at the wolf pup now curled comfortably on Hawke's side of the bed. Fenris opened the door and walked into the hall, looking at the small landing. He walked along and saw that Leandra's room door was open slightly and he approached it carefully.

Hawke was sitting on the bed with her mother's locket in her hands. She smiled softly as she looked up at Fenris who watched her intently.

"Hey," Hawke smiled softly as Fenris came to sit next to her.

"Are you unwell my love?" Fenris asked sweetly as he brushed her hair away from her face with a small smile.

"I lost her five years ago today." Hawke said bitterly, as Fenris remained silent. "Five years ago to the date, is when that psychotic man took her from me. And I lost another friend, and I don't even know where to start looking. And to top it all off, I thought I had to murder one of my closest friends in order to keep my current friends at my side; only to discover that he is actually alive. So, yeah, I'm just peachy." Hawke groaned as she rested her head on his lap.

"Do you wish to talk?" Fenris asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Hawke sighed heavily and Fenris failed to stop a soft chuckle from passing his lips.

"You are rather sweet when you are confused."

"I'm not confused, I'm just…concerned." Hawke sighed as she turned so she was staring up at the ceiling and him.

"For the mage's sake?" Fenris tensed.

"For all of us. For you, I don't want to lose you or anyone else. I lost my family and eventually made a new one. But I have to find out what is going on before I get too fat to do anything." Hawke smirked as Fenris smiled darkly.

"You are probably right. You may be the size of a small house soon enough."

"I thought elves were supposed to be slender and small?" Hawke glared up at him.

"So I am small then?" Fenris arched a dark eyebrow.

"Hardly," Hawke laughed softly and Fenris felt her fully relax in his arms.

"Everything will be alright, Mea. For I shall make it so, no matter what it takes." Fenris said softly as Hawke grabbed his hand.

"Don't say that. You worry me when you say things like that. You sound like you're going to get yourself killed in order to protect me." Hawke said sadly.

"I would lay down my life to protect you Hawke."

"And you know I would do the same." Hawke said as she lifted herself up with her hands by his waist.

"You are pregnant Hawke. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger. If I have to die to make you safe then I will." Fenris said solemnly as Hawke glared at him.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than live without you."

Fenris growled as he grabbed her and turned pinning her to the bed. "Don't you dare. Never say that again!"

"So you can risk your life protecting me, but I can't do the same?" Hawke glared at him as she raised her voice.

"I am not the one who is pregnant! I am not the one who has another life in my hands! If you think I will let you attempt to kill yourself to prove a point you have another thing coming." Fenris growled darkly as Hawke struggled against him.

"Let me up," Hawke glowered up at him but Fenris just tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Listen to me Hawke; if I was to die you have to live on. This child is mine as much as it is yours. If I fall in battle; the thought that a part of me will be with you in our child will allow me peace. So then next time you get the foolish though that you would die; remember that I would never forgive you if you did something so foolish." Fenris watched as she stopped struggling and looked away from him. Fenris sighed heavily as he loosened his grip, but still not letting her go.

"What is going through that head of yours?"

"I just don't want to think of a world where I would be without you." Hawke said and Fenris noticed her eyes were beginning to tear up. He immediately let go of her wrists and turned her face toward her slowly.

"Forgive me Mea." Fenris kissed her lips softly and Hawke smiled up at him.

"Hawke, please…I-"Fenris was stopped as Hawke managed to wrap her legs around him and flip them.

"That was easier than I thought. You know you should really try to resist the teary eyed act, Fenris." Hawke grinned as she straddled him.

"So it was an act?" Fenris asked confused.

"No, I do feel that way. But I just wanted to see if I could distract you as well." Hawke grinned as she kissed the lyrium on his chin.

"Non ludibrium cum me mulier," Fenris whispered darkly as Hawke smiled.

"I will do what I wish my love, simply because I can." Hawke said darkly as she licked his ears.

Fenris made a soft humming sound as she continued while she stroked him through his breeches. Hawke nibbled his ear and listened to the soft noise Fenris was making. She smiled as she felt him harden in her hand.

"Tu simile?" Hawke asked seductively as he bucked his hips. Fenris groaned as she slipped her hand under his leggings and pumped him while she stroked his ears. He opened his mouth to answer but he stopped when he heard the front door opening. Hawke looked at him and he knew she heard it too.

Hawke stood briskly and exited the room, she relaxed and glanced back to Fenris after a few seconds. "It's just Delba." Hawke laughed softly as she walked out to the landing leaving a very frustrated Fenris.

"And what time do you call this?" Hawke's voice made Delba stop in her tracks and look up at the human leaning on the stone banister with a soft smile on her face.

"I was…I had to…I needed some air." Delba mumbled as Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"You had sex."

"No I did not! Why would you even say such a thing! You are so invasive Hawke, I'm going to bed!" Delba blushed as she stormed past Hawke who was killing herself laughing.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, who was it?"

"None of your business!" Delba raged as she closed the door behind her roughly.

"Maker she is worse than a teenager." Hawke laughed as Fenris approached her.

"Why do you torture everyone so much?" Fenris asked with a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"Because, you all make it so easy." Hawke smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We better get some sleep; apparently we have a big day tomorrow." Hawke sighed as Fenris brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Then let us greet it with open arms."

* * *

><p>The doors to the Viscounts office clattered open as Cullen entered with Samsun and another Templar. Hawke looked up from her conversation with Anders at the approaching Templars. Anders stiffened slightly before Hawke shot him a small smile and a nod.<p>

"Knight Commander," Hawke said calmly as Cullen stopped before her desk.

"Viscount Hawke. I am to understand that this mage is to be taken to the Circle of Magi and made a full member of the Circle." Cullen said coolly as he watched Anders.

"Correct Knight Commander. If he could take his Harrowing as soon as possible, it would be better." Hawke smiled softly at him.

"Very well Viscount. Is there anything else you would wish of him?" Cullen asked as Hawke stood and went to hug Anders.

"No, just be careful and try to keep an open mind." Hawke smiled as he sent him on with them before Fenris passed him with a nod towards Cullen. He closed the doors and smiled as Hawke rested on the table.

"Please tell me you're not planning on afternoon sex. My legs still haven't recovered from this morning." Hawke laughed as Fenris pulled up a seat before her.

"I found it rather funny that you could not stand and almost collapsed. You always hear jokes about women not being able to stand afterwards; but apparently they are true." Fenris grinned as Hawke straddled him.

"In my defence, you can be quite rough." Hawke grinned.

"Although you do have rather strong legs," Fenris pondered as he put his hand on her knee.

"Did I do the right thing?" Hawke asked suddenly.

"I wish I could tell you Hawke. However my opinion may not be the right one. Only time will tell if the mercy you showed him will come and haunt you." Fenris said softly as he slowly rubbed her thigh.

"I got a letter from Starkhaven today. Sebastian wrote to confirm some details about the treaty. He also heard about the trouble in Orlais. Rumour has it, there is going to be civil war." Hawke said gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I am scared. I don't want to admit it but I am. The way things are going in Orlais, and the fact that Wynne is there causes me to think that either the Circle will calm itself or something much worse will happen." Hawke sighed softly before she took Fenris' hands and kissed them gently. "Fenris I need to ask you to do something."

"Anything, Mea," Fenris said roughly as she looked softly at him.

"I don't think there will be peace, so no matter what happens, to me or this city, I need you to get away and be safe." Hawke sighed softly

"I thought we already discussed this, Hawke I-" Fenris growled before Hawke interrupted him.

"No, this is not the same. I don't quite know what will happen, but I need to know. If the inevitable happens, and we lose each other; I will find you. Even if I have to cross all of Thedas to do so."

"Hawke…I will never even give you the chance to find me. For I shall stay by your side, and not even the Maker will take me from you." Fenris said before he kissed her softly.

"You are such a romantic." Hawke smiled when he pulled away.

"Only for you my love."

* * *

><p>"Anders, are you alright?" Merrill asked carefully as she led him off the boat to the Gallows. Anders looked around carefully at the Templars who were watching him intently.<p>

"Do they know about your…colourful past with magic?" Anders asked warily as he followed her.

"No, no one does, and I would hope to keep it that way." Merrill said quietly as they passed the main gates.

Anders looked around and noticed that all the slave statues were gone, and there were more mages around openly chatting with each other and Templars. He instantly felt relaxed as he went further inside; Cullen followed him closely before he spoke quietly.

"I do not question the Viscount often. She has proven to be right on every issue that have arisen. Hawke is wise and kind. But make no mistake mage, the new freedom of the Circle is a privilege, and if you fail to meet the standard Hawke has set of you. We Templars shall not hesitate in our duty."

"I understand, Ser Cullen. I will only rebel if I am given sufficient cause." Anders said as he and Cullen watched each other with wary eyes.

Cullen led the way to a small door on the main floor of the Gallows and opened it for Merrill and Anders; he noticed it was a long corridor that went gradually down into the ground. He and a single Templar followed them. There were several torches that lined the walls and Anders could vaugly make out several carvings in the wall. They looked Tevinter in origin, but he couldn't be sure.

There was relative silence as they went deeper down the stairs into the Gallows. Anders began to feel uncomfortable the further they went.

"Where are we going?" Anders asked quietly. He couldn't keep his eyes from jumping around the small corridor trying to decipher the carvings.

"To where we hold the bodies of the fallen. Many Circles simply burn the bodies of mages once they die, for fear they will be possessed. It has come to our attention that if a mage used Blood Magic, the marks on their wrists are easily identified. However this body had another mark, one the Kirkwall Circle has not encountered before." Cullen said as he led the way.

"Anders perhaps you could see what it is. You were in the Circle in Ferelden, so you might have seen it before." Merrill turned to face Anders as she followed Cullen. They approached a small stone door and the Templar opened the door and Anders swallowed loudly.

The room was mostly empty apart from two corpses covered, at either side of the room. The Templar walked to the corpse on the left side of the room and lowered the sheet, Anders recognised him as the elf from Hawke's estate. They approached the body and Merrill opened his mouth slowly.

"This symbol on his tongue is one I don't recognise." Merrill said as Anders approached slowly. He approached the body and looked at the symbol on his tongue. It was a small black triangle with a smaller red circle in its centre.

"I…I don't know. I think I saw it once before when I was younger back in Ferelden. It was a short while before I was sent into solitary confinement, for one of my numerous escapes." Anders chuckled softly. "I think it was before the whole situation in Ferelden."

"Do you think this could be leading to a similar situation to what happened in Ferelden?" Cullen asked as he looked at Anders.

"I wish I could say, but I am not sure. I was in confinement for at least a month before everything happened so I can't be sure about a connection." Anders sighed.

"So this could be nothing?" Merrill asked softly.

"Unfortunately so."

"I shall report this to the Viscount, enchanter Merrill would you show our new resident to his room in the Apprentice quarters?"

"Apprentice Quarters? I am a mage; not an apprentice!" Anders fumed as Merrill shook her head.

"It is only until we can arrange your Harrowing, Serah." The Templar spoke plainly and Anders sighed. He would find out his fate eventually.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Anyone home?" Varric called as he entered the estate with a smile.<p>

"You know perfectly well Hawke is at the Keep." Delba answered as she entered the hall from the library. She looked at him with confusion before he grinned.

"Do I? I thought Hawke would be here."

"She is not here. Neither is Fenris." Delba watched him carefully.

"That's ok, I can wait here then." Varric smiled as Delba rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Varric?"

"I just wanted to see how you were." Varric smiled as he walked further into the hall.

"Well you see me; I have work to do before Hawke gets home." Delba crossed her arms and Varric shrugged.

"What so one night is all I'm worth?"

"I never said that." Delba sighed.

"Then what?" Varric glared as he stood in front of her. "Am I just a distraction to you? Do you only want to sneak around to see me?"

"You are excruciating." Delba sighed before she grabbed his face and kissed him. She could feel him smirk before he kissed her back. Delba sighed before she pushed him away sharply.

"I am busy now. I will come see you later, when are you free?" Delba smiled softly.

"Well everyone is meeting for drinks later at the Hanged Man, will I see you there?" Varric grinned at her.

"You will." Delba laughed softly

"And will we be seen as a couple?"

"Couple or sex budies?"

"Either one is good for me." Varric laughed while Delba rolled her eyes.

"Well I will surprise you then." Delba smiled softly while Varric turned around, but stopped when he suddenly realised Bianca wasn't on his back. "Where is she?" He turned back and glared at her while she laughed.

"I see why you like her, good weight, strong form, beautiful body." Delba smirked when he snatched her back.

"I usually look for that in a woman. Also I look for one who is good with her hands." Varric grinned at her.

"Well I think I have proven that I tick all the boxes there."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"What can you tell about it?"<p>

"I would be able to tell something sooner if you would give me some room." Fenris said with a chuckled as he looked more closely at the sword. He failed to retain a smile as he felt Hawke's arms wrap around his waist from behind him.

"Do you really want me to move away?" Hawke licked the outline of his ear as she slowly put her hand under his trousers.

"Do you really want to know anything about this sword?" Fenris smiled as he heard her huff before she moved away.

"You are not fun." Hawke sighed as she sat in her chair and watched Fenris. He had been running a finger along the main lyrium vein on the sword and watched it glow slightly.

"It is dwarven made, but the design is not…" Fenris mumbled while Hawke scoffed.

"No, Really? I had never thought of that! See this is why I love you." Hawke smiled while Fenris glared at her.

"Hush, I am trying to see what I can learn from it." Fenris glared at her before he gripped the handle and the lyrium in his skin and the sword shone brightly and Hawke had to cover her eyes. "I see." Fenris' smooth voice calmed Hawke and the shining ceased suddenly and she looked up to see Fenris stroking his chin thoughtfully as he set the sword down.

"It's pure lyrium," Fenris said simply

"Anything similar to the lyrium we found in the Deep Roads?" Hawke asked as he sat on her desk before her.

"No, it appears to be normal lyrium. However I would not leave it in the care of just any fool." Fenris smiled down at her.

"Do you want it then?"

"For me? I still have the Blade of Mercy you gave me." Fenris shrugged.

"I just thought you might like it." Hawke sighed softly.

"Thank you Hawke. But I believe this is too powerful for me." Fenris smiled

"Does it hurt?" Hawke asked tenderly as he shook his head.

"No; I just like the irony of a former slave wielding a sword of honour for the Imperium." Fenris' lips quirked at the thought and Hawke stood to face him.

"Stop thinking like that. You are not a _former slave_, you are a man. A man who travelled across Thedas, found friendship, love and broke the bonds of his former life, made a family. And is the bravest man I know." Hawke smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You are just as bad as me then." Fenris smiled before he gave her a kiss. Hawke moaned as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and felt her legs so weak, before she fell from his lips and he chuckled darkly.

"Still sore?"

"Shut up, please tell me you haven't been bragging to the guys." Hawke groaned as he smiled wickedly.

"Not yet anyway."

"Fenris!" Hawke squealed as he pinned her onto the desk.

"Et silentium meun vobiscum mihi." Fenris roughly whispered in her ear before he kissed along her neck and bit her roughly. Hawke moaned as he ran a gauntleted hand under her robe and began stroking her sex.

"Oh Fenris" Hawke moaned as he shoved her further up on the desk and smiled as she thrust her hips.

"Maker, do you two never stop?"

"Do you never knock Isabella?" Hawke sighed as Isabella laughed as she sauntered in.

"I did, twice. But since no one answers I always walk in." Isabella smirked as Zevran followed her in.

"It is our Elven stamina that is unrivalled amongst men." Zevran laughed as everyone moved to a less compromising position.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Hawke smiled before Isabella face fell.

"My ship was ransacked last night. All we found was a symbol painted along the cabin." Isabella frowned with a sigh.

"What symbol?" Fenris watched them curiously.

"A black triangle with a red circle in it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Went back to google translate cause im a lazy bugger. Latin = Arcranum<strong>

**Non ludibrium cum me mulier – Do not toy with me woman.**

**Tu simile? – You like?**

**Et silentium meun vobiscum mihi – Hush and let me have my way with you**

**Mea- my love or something.**

**But we all know google is hit so translate keeps changing everything. :P **


	29. Chapter 29

For the Templars 29

**WOOHOO! 50 REVIEWS! Sorry it took so long :P. Thanks so much XD BioWare still owns everything! Xx(Btw the symbol is mine and this evil gang as well so there :P**

* * *

><p>"Is this the symbol you saw?" Fenris asked as he handed Isabella the symbol he drew on a scrap of paper.<p>

"That's the one! How do you know it?" Isabella glanced at Zevran before she turned back to Fenris.

"I saw it a few times when I first escaped. I first saw it when I was headed south in Tevinter, I believe it was the symbol adopted by an underground collective of mages. Rumour has it; they live in the Deep Roads and walk amongst the darkspawn. They are known as the _Vigilantem, _'the watching'. The group was once powerful long ago in Tevinter; they went underground after they openly assassinated an Archon for wanting to outlaw Slavery." Fenris said darkly before he turned to Hawke.

"They only show themselves when an issue regarding mages or assassinations that need to be more discrete than the crows need to be done."

"More discrete that me? I laugh at the thought!" Zevran laughed but stopped when he received a glare from Fenris.

"This is no laughing matter, Zev'. If this is the Vigilantem, then no one is safe." Fenris clenched his fist before he placed a hand on Hawke's shoulder. "We must be careful, Hawke. I will speak with Aveline and tell her what to look for." He said calmly before he left the room and Hawke sighed.

"Is it just me, or does he need to lighten up a bit?" Hawke smiled as Isabella laughed.

"I think so, when I need someone to loosen up I use rope."

"Ah yes; at first one is tense, but the relaxation is unrivalled afterwards." Zevran smirked.

"Really? Though I doubt with his past he would enjoy it." Hawke shrugged before she took a drink of water.

"You could always try adding something else. I prefer whipped cream or honey." Isabella laughed as Hawke choked on her water.

"Isabella!"

"I actually think that chocolate may be better, perhaps used as a sauce?" Zevran pondered.

"I am not having this discussion with you two." Hawke covered her face as she rested her elbow on the table.

"That's fine. We'll stop by and give Delba the required equipment." Isabella waggled her eyebrows before Hawke shot up.

"Speaking of Delba, she came home really late last night." Hawke smiled wickedly as Isabella watched her curiously.

"How late?"

"Late as in 'I had sex and am trying to sneak in' late." Hawke smiled wickedly as Isabella grinned widely.

"Oh this is delicious, who do you think it was?" Isabella laughed.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that it was another dwarf we are friendly with."

"NO! Delba and Varric? This is going to be soooo good!" Isabella snickered before she stood up. "Well as much as I would _love_ to continue this gossip session; I need to get a new room at the Hanged Man. And probably see to lady man hands about my ship being raided. The blighters didn't even have the guts to attack when I was on the ship!" Isabella stood with Zevran before they left Hawke's office as she laughed.

"Ropes huh?"

* * *

><p>"Hold it steady." Merrill said calmly to Anders who just glared at her.<p>

"I know how to case a fireball Merrill." Anders grumbled before he released the flame at the target. The wooden manikin burst into flames the second contact was made. Another mage from the side doused the flames before any damage could be done to the large chamber. They were currently practicing basic spells in a large stone hall.

"Good, now stand over there." Merrill smiled as Anders glared her before glancing around at the few Templars scattered around the hall watching all the other mages who were practicing. He sighed heavily before walking to the spot Merrill had asked, and she distinctly heard him grumble 'this is humiliating'.

Merrill smiled as he stood in the spot. "Now put up a shield." Anders sighed before he slowly put his shield up.

"Ok, I'm going to hit you with a surprise attack, are you ready?" Merrill said softly while reaching for her staff.

"Please Merrill; I was a member of the Circle in Ferelden. I have been practicing Magic for most of my life and I was constantly on watch for any sign of the Templars or someone to rat me out to them when I was on the run. And not to mention that trailing around with Hawke for almost a decade keeps you on your toes. So I believe that I-" Anders ranted but was cut off when he barely managed to keep his shield up as Merrill flung a Stone Fist at him. Once the rubble had cleared Anders coughed as he finally lowered his shield and glared at Merrill.

"What in the Void is wrong with you?"

"Good you kept it up; however just be a bit more prepared. When you dropped your shield I could have sent a fireball or some lightning at you." Merrill simply shrugged before she looked around. "They keep watching you, you know."

"I know. I still think the Templars don't quite trust me, and I think for the first time I don't blame them. However if I am truly convinced about the reformation of the Circle is true; then I will be satisfied." Anders shrugged before Merrill giggled. "What?"

"I meant the girls, not the Templars," Merrill giggled as Anders turned around and saw a group of mage girls who giggled loudly as he looked at them.

"Their looking at me?" Anders waved gingerly at them and smiled as some of the girls squealed and one almost fainted.

"Maker he looked at me!"

"He is so handsome!"

"He could meet the demand of my Qun any day!"

Anders smirked as he sent a wink in the direction of the group of girls who swooned over him.

"Maybe the Circle won't be so bad…"

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as she placed yet another letter from the dwarven merchant's guild n her desk in her house. They should really know by now that she didn't really care for the merchant's way of life. She smirked as she felt Fenris slip his arms around her waist. Fenris kissed the back of her head while he began running his hands over her.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Fenris smooth voice caused her to relax fully in his arms.

"Better; now that the morning sickness is less intense. Sorry about this morning again; I'm still not used to someone seeing me like that though." Hawke blushed before he chuckled darkly.

"No apology necessary, Mea. I was warned in advance that you would be unwell in the morning. Although the fact that you are so well after that astounds me," He smiled softly as he moved to kiss her neck.

"It's still embarrassing though." Hawke sighed as he smirked softly.

"Even after everything we have been through; you still get embarrassed. I find it quite endearing."

"That so? I heard an interesting thing today." Hawke smiled as he kissed round to her face.

"What was that?"

"How do you feel about rope?"

"…It has its uses, why?" Fenris watched her curiously as she turned to face him.

"Up for a little game?" Hawke smiled as she kissed him. Fenris kissed her and trapped her against the table. Fenris rolled his hips into hers before she pulled back playfully.

"Not here, upstairs," Hawke smirked playfully before she sauntered away and started up the stairs.

"Why do you tease? " Fenris grumbled before he followed happily. He entered their room and was surprised not to see her. "Hawke?" he called gently as he wandered to the bed. Fenris smirked as he realised she was probably using her rouge training to toy with him. Fenris heard the door click shut and turned to face it, and was surprised when he was pushed back on the bed. He grunted as he felt Hawke sit on his chest and pin his arms above his head.

"What are you doing?" Fenris half growled when he realised his hands were bound to the bed posts. Hawke smirked and unbuckled his armour and tossed it to the side leaving him in his leggings and gauntlets.

"If I hurt you or you want to stop; just say." Hawke whispered in his ear before she rolled her hips onto his. She licked the outline of his ear and moved to kiss him on the lips. Fenris tried to lean into the kiss, but the ropes held him back. Hawke kissed the lyrium on his chin before moving downward on his body. Fenris hummed appreciatively while she licked and kissed his body.

"Maker Fenris, you're gorgeous." Hawke murmured while she kissed his abs gently.

"You fatter me. Release these bonds and I shall show you my appreciation." Fenris raised as eyebrow as Hawke bit his hip teasingly.

"My way first," She smirked before she unbuttoned his breeches leaving him in his smalls before she sat up and straddled him. "You ok?" Hawke asked cautiously while she rolled her hips onto his hardening length before she stopped.

"If you stop now Hawke; you will regret it." Fenris growled and Hawke smiled as she moved to lower his smalls leaving him completely naked while she was still clothed. He sighed at the release and smiled up at Hawke. "The fact that you are still clothed is a nuisance. I want them off."

"Oh, orders now? That's hot." Hawke smirked as she kissed him. She felt his arms tense as he struggled against his bonds and Hawke could hear the sound of them straining. She moved down him again and began to lick the lyrium on his cock and listened to him groan. Hawke smirked as she watched her stoic warrior moan and groan as she ran her tongue all over him before she took him in her mouth. Hawke slowly sucked him and massaged his balls gently.

Fenris thrust his hips, aching for more contact. He groaned as she withdrew her mouth, teasing him. He glared down at her as she winked at him. "Hawke…" He said in a warning tone. She just smirked before she went back to pleasuring him with her mouth. Fenris tried to breath and calm himself; but Hawke was far too good at this for him to hold back. His back arched and one of the ropes snapped as he came with a roar.

Hawke started to undress and got down to her small clothes before she realised that Fenris was no longer bound. "See, wasn't that fun?" Hawke kissed his lips. Fenris pushed her into a sitting position before he unclasped her bra and licked her neck. Hawke moaned but stopped when she realised that she couldn't move her wrists. She glanced up at Fenris who tied the rope around her breasts making them stick out before attaching the rope to her tied wrists.

"Who says you get all the fun?" Fenris chuckled darkly in her ear and she moaned as he licked and bit her neck. Hawke moaned as he moved to lick her chest before he withdrew from her.

"Fenris?" Hawke questioned before she felt his gauntlets on her chest while he licked her nipples. The cool contrast between the cold metal and his hot breath was amazing and Hawke groaned as he pulled away. She gasped loudly as Fenris snapped her small clothes before he lay back.

"What are you doing?" Hawke looked down at him.

"Come here." Hawke gulped at the power in his voice. She shuffled forward on her knees till she was above his stiff cock. Fenris thrust his hips, lightly teasing her sex before he glanced up at her, with a smug grin on his face. Hawke moaned loudly as she slid down onto his cock. Fenris watched as she tried to move her hands, and smiled as she failed.

Fenris rolled his hips and smirked as she couldn't bite back a moan. Hawke began to move herself up and down on him, and although with her hands being tied made it more difficult; it also made her want him all the more. Fenris smirked as he rested his hands behind his head as he watched her ride him. He remembered an Antivan breathing technique Zevran had taught him to keep calm and 'soldier on' in these situations. Hawke moaned and felt sweat along her brow as she tried to move faster, as she glared at Fenris who was wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Fenris…" Hawke whimpered as she struggled against the frustrations of the ropes and the pleasures of Fenris' cock. He raised his hips slight and listened to her moan as he felt her drawing closer. Fenris suddenly bucked his hips and watched the bounce of her breasts as she tried to go faster. Hawke suddenly screamed and dragged Fenris with her to their climax before she swayed slightly above him. Fenris chuckled darkly as he cut through the ropes with his talons and smiled as Hawke tried to steady herself on him.

"We definitely need to use these more often." Hawke smirked before she lay down next to him.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>The Hanged Man was alive with chat and laughter as Varric dealed the cards for their group. Merrill and Anders were to stay at the circle for their Harrowing, and Aveline and Donnic were looking further into the <em>Vigilantem. <em>So there he sat in his seat glaring at Isabella and Hawke who kept giggling every time he and Delba had a conversation or spared a glance at each other. He glared as he saw the pirate whisper something in Hawkes ear while they watched them before the Ferelden burst out laughing.

"Alright, what have you two been talking about?" Legodur sighed.

"Delba and Varric did the dance with no pants." Isabella laughed as Delba spluttered on her drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Delba mumbled while Legodur laughed before glancing at Zevran and Fenris.

"Zevran you owe me and Fenris a drink then."

"Why do I always lose at these bets? It gets one so very frustrated." The Antivan laughed softly.

"Maybe it's because you always cheat." Fenris glared at him from across the table.

"So we are back to this again? Very well, next time I am accused of cheating I shall take off my clothes." The group laughed as a look of horror crossed Fenris' face and Zevran bowed dramatically. "Thank you, I shall be here for the foreseeable future."

"Do you intend to stay in Kirkwall for long, Zevran?" Hawke smiled at the elf who simply shrugged.

"Who is to say, Champion? I do not yet have a difinitiev answer. Perhaps I might head back to Ferelden and see our Grey Warden. I must admit, I have grown accustomed to the smell of mud and wet dog." Zevran smirked as Hawke glared at him.

"I'd rather smell of mud and wet dog, than some Antivans who try and smell like twenty things at once!"

"But my dear, you suit the wet dog smell."

"That's it, you're dead." Hawke moved to stand but Fenris dragged her back into her seat.

"You are no fun." Hawke mumbled before Fenris whispered in her ear.

"You say that, and yet you seem to have enjoyed my games involving rope."

"That was my idea and you know it." Hawke stuck her tongue out at him, to which Fenris just shrugged and gave her his half smile that no matter how many times she saw it, never failed to send her heart aflutter.

"Hey we're drifting from topic." Isabella glared at them before she grinned evilly back at the dwarves who gulped. "So you two, tell us about it. How was the sweet dwarven lovin'?"

"None of your business Rivanni." Varric smiled at her while Hawke laughed.

"Oh please! One little thing and we will stop! It's not even that hard!"

"That's what I said." Delba grinned while everyone except Varric burst into fits of laughter.

"See; this is why I love her." Hawke applauded the dwarf who smirked.

"I hate you all now." Varric mumbled quietly while the cards were dealt.

The door clattered open and a sailor, who looked slightly worse for wear walked in. "Captain Isabella…The ship…it wasn't my fault!" He mumbled to which Isabella stood up sharply.

"What happen to my ship?" The sailor gulped before he murmured it would be better for her to see. Isabella swore under her breath before she raced out the door.

"Isabella, wait!" Hawke shouted before she followed the pirate down to the docks, where she stopped and looked at the sight.

_The Siren's Call 2_ was aflame casting an eerie orange glow onto the docks. There were shouts from Isabella and Zevran to put out the fires as everyone began to panic. Hawke's eyes kept glancing around looking for any clues, and then it hit her.

_Watch the shadows; for they are watching you._

Hawke turned to the former Qunari compound and saw someone slip in, unnoticed by the surrounding chaos. She ran towards it and moved through the crowd either coming to help, or to see the commotion. She strode up the stairs to the compound and saw a large piece of wood missing from the side. Hawke slipped through it carefully before she stood in the compound, where so much had happened. She moved slowly through the grounds, her fingers twitching for her daggers, but she fought back the urge.

Hawke moved up the steps to where the Arishock once sat, and saw a hooded figure sitting comfortably on the seat.

"Viscount Hawke." The accent was one she couldn't place. Perhaps Nevarra? His voice was hard and cold, but Hawke stood firm.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am of no importance right now. I was told to provide a distraction, get you alone. However that elf got in my way and cut out my companion's tongue, an interesting technique to say the least. And even raiding your friend's ship did not have the desired effect. So here we are."

"What do you want?" Hawke looked at the symbol on his chest. It was the same symbol on Calain's tongue, the same symbol on Isabella's ship. If she didn't play her cards right, she could be in trouble.

"You have caused a lot of trouble for people Serah Hawke. You take one side, the help the other. The very fact that you think you can do what you like and damn the consequences has attracted some attention. I offer the solution." He said darkly before he stood.

"And what would that be?" Hawke said calmly as she watched him closely. There was something about his voice…it sounded almost familiar.

"Come with me." He said as he lowered his hood and Hawke gasped.

"Daeron?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! The cliff-hanger monster strikes again. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! xxx<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

For the Templars 30

**Thanks for the reviews! BioWare owns everything. And there seems to be a lot of confusion, which I am sorry about. Daeron was one of the elves Hawke mentioned in her story in chapter 26. Again sorry for any confusion :P xxx**

* * *

><p>"Daeron?"<p>

"So you remember me?" Daeron said as he looked over her.

"Of course I remember you; we travelled across half of Ferelden together. But what are you doing here?" Hawke stepped back cautiously and listened for the sounds of the commotion that while I was close, sounded further away.

"You never wrote back."

"I'm sorry?" She blinked as Daeron glared at her.

"We always wrote, I send you a letter almost nine years ago and you never replied. I then heard about the blight and I assumed you had died. Your friendship in those letters kept me sane, while my brother destroyed himself. You were probably the only friend I had; and to not know if you had survived or if you did, that you just didn't care enough to write, killed me." Daeron growled at her and Hawke looked over him.

His short brown hair, and Rivanni skin had not changed, but those blue eyes that used to be filled with hope and joy, were almost dead when they looked at her. He spoke harshly and Hawke heard his voice straining.

"I lost it, my only friend was gone so what could I do? I ended up stumbling into a hideout of the _Vigilantem_, and joined their ranks. I moved on, but I remembered the talks we shared during our short time together, and I knew that I still loved you. But what could I do? I assumed you were dead, so I swallowed my grief and became the best underground operative I could be. Several years later I hear about a woman who braved the deepest reaches of the Deep Roads and killed the Arishock in single combat, and she was known as simply '_Hawke'_. And I remembered I had met a girl on the road to Gwaren, and she went by 'Hawke'. So I followed up information; however I was unable to act freely because of my ties to the Vigilantem. Eventually I find out she becomes the Viscount of Kirkwall, and after a few months there is a contract taken out to kill her. So here I am."

"Daeron…I'm sorry. I had to deal with the Templars to keep Bethany safe after I lost Carver. Then Bethany died, then my mother. So if I haven't had time to write to old friends it must just be because I'm selfish." Hawke glared at him. The shock of seeing him was soon replaced by anger. "And if you are here to kill me; you can certainly try. Better men have tried and failed many times over."

"You see that's why I'm here. I want to save you. If you come with me, I can get the Vigilantem off your back." Daeron shrugged while Hawke crossed her arms.

"Why the change of heart?"

"Because I never stopped caring for you, and if you don't come now, you will surly die."

"Three things Daeron," Hawke said as she held up a finger. "Firstly, I never loved you like that. Secondly, I am happily married and pregnant. And thirdly, I can handle anything you or your organisation throws at me."

"Fine. But I didn't want to be the one who did this." Daeron said as he withdrew a dagger. Hawke quickly removed her dagger and flung it sharply at him, hitting him straight between his eyes. Hawke looked into his eyes as they lost their light. As his body slumped to the ground, Hawke heard the sound of running.

"Hawke!" She turned sharply to see Fenris approaching her. When he reached her, he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"I couldn't find you. Why do you scare me so?" Fenris almost shouted as Hawke gently wrapped his arms around him.

"I am fine Fenris. No need to worry," Hawke kissed his neck softly as he stiffened.

"No need to worry? No need to worry?" Fenris growled as he grabbed her and held her at arm's length, his eyes were wild and Hawke recognised it as when he was losing control. "I could not find you. No one could. After that elf and Isabella's ship have been attacked we asked you to be more careful. And you just run off?" Fenris' eyes caught on the body at the top of the stairs before he returned them to glare at her.

"Fenris, I am fine. See?" Hawke laughed as she twirled but stopped smiling when she saw the almost murderous look in his eyes. She swallowed audibly before she walked over to the corpse of her lost friend and took the dagger before wiping it on his robe. Daeron's brown eyes stared back at her and Hawke knelt down to close them. She stood up slowly and walked back down to Fenris and noticed he wore a confused look.

"I will explain later." Hawke sighed.

"No, explain now."

"Fine, do you remember a few nights ago at Merrill's birthday, I told you about how I ran away and ended up walking to Lothering and met a group of travellers on the road?" Hawke sighed as he nodded.

"Well I mentioned I met a pair of Elves, Nemelan and Daeron." She turned back to the body. "That was Daeron."

"Did he hurt you?" Fenris asked as he raised a gauntleted hand and caressed her face gently.

"No, I'm fine. Is Isabella ok?" Hawke smiled softly.

"She is not taking it well." Fenris sighed as he led Hawke down the stairs out of the Qunari compound, she spared a glance at Daeron's corpse before she turned back to look for Isabella. The docks were aflutter with activity. Several people were flinging water and killing the flames aboard the ship. No matter how hard they tried, it was obvious the Ship was lost. A large creaking sound echoed around the docks as the ship began to collapse on itself. As the burning wreck of the _Siren's Call 2_ sunk to the depths of the docks, Hawke's eyes scanned for Isabella.

The Rivanni pirate was sitting watching the embers die on her ship as she sat on one of the few quiet, low lying port watching it with a neutral face. Hawke sat down silently next to her and looked at the wreck. She vaguely heard Fenris and Zevran talking to the guardsmen about what happened.

"It's all gone." Isabella muttered darkly as Hawke looked on.

"How are you taking it?" Hawke asked gently, afraid to break the silence that surrounded the two women.

"How do you think I am taking it? Balls." Isabella glared at her who simply looked at her. "I'm sorry Hawke, it's just… we both worked so hard to get me that ship. And now it's gone." Isabella sighed heavily. "I thought once we got rid of Castillion, then I would be free to go where I wanted. Sail the seas again and never have to keep watching my back, afraid something will try and kill me…and now it's gone."

"Could be worse; you could be overweight, ugly and a virgin." Hawke smirked as Isabella laughed softly.

"Exactly. Thankfully I'm none of them."

"And don't we know it."

"Hey! I resent that." Isabella's golden eyes regained some of their usual spark, "So what happens now?"

"Now? We figure out what these Vigilantem want and stop them; keep a watch on the mages. And more importantly, find something to calm this hellion on a child." Hawke laughed as Isabella hugged her.

"Thank you Hawke. I really needed that." Isabella stood and stretched her back.

"Bella," Hawke said suddenly as she stood. "You know you always have a place with me, right?"

"Hawke…but…Isabella whispered as Hawke took her hands.

"No but's. If you need anything I am here for you. We all are," She smiled as she hugged the pirate.

"You are such a softie."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p>Hawke sat on her chair in the library facing the fire, absentmindedly petting Avanna. The wolf cub had curled up happily in her lap and Hawke listened to Fenris talking to Aveline in the main hall.<p>

"…anything else the Circle could say?" Fenris asked quietly.

"They have confirmed that it was the same symbol on Calain's tongue. However there was no mage involvement; all the mages in the Circle were accounted for. And we could not find anything to track the Vigilantem from the body." Aveline sighed heavily. "And now I have to deal with Isabella who despite what she claims is devastated. How is Hawke?"

"A little in shock, but she appears fine." Fenris sighed heavily and Hawke began to feel annoyed.

"It's natural, with everything that's going on; she will probably need help." Aveline said and Hawke sighed. She placed Avanna on the floor, and stood up while the cub simply watched her heading for the hall.

"I fear this will all be too much for her."

"Do not treat me as if I'm a child," Hawke said as she passed them before heading up the stairs. "I went through the Deep Roads, lost my entire family, and almost got myself killed defending this city from invasions and from itself. So you both need to remember that I didn't become Champion or Viscount by letting people do things for me."

"Hawke, no one is questioning your capability. But not only do you have a city to look after now, you have a baby-" Aveline began before Hawke turned and glared at them.

"I know I am having a baby! But that does not allow either of you to decide what I can and can't do. Aveline you know what I have been through, and even after everything, you would want me to stop doing what I need to, in order to keep this city safe. And you." Hawke turned to Fenirs who regarded her with wary eyes.

"I know this is your baby too, but since it's gonna come kicking and screaming out of me, so I think I have the final say on what I do. So if either one of u would like to discuss what I should or should not do, talk to me!" Hawke glared at them before she made her way up the stair slamming it roughly behind her.

Hawke sat on the bed and sighed before she ran her fingers through her hair. She vaguely heard Fenris apologise and Aveline mumble something about mood swings. Hawke sat facing the fire and watched the flames danced. She couldn't help but see Isabella's ship in the flames, the burning wreckage of her friend's hopes and dreams imprinted in her mind. The fact that it was destroyed by a person she used to know killed her. But she couldn't help but wonder; why did he appear now? Of all the times he could have appeared why did Daeron appear now? And if he was here, then Nemelan couldn't be far away. Those brothers were inseparable, and Hawke doubted that her killing Daeron would have escaped Nemelan or the Vigilantem's notice.

Hawke barley registered the sound of the door closing as she heard Fenris move to his armour stand in the room. He said nothing as he removed his armour and placed it carefully on the stand. Hawke glance over at him from her place on the bed and smiled softly as he looked over his shoulder at her. Fenris stripped down to his leggings before he walked towards her and sat silently on the bed as Hawke returned her gaze to the fire, the silence seeming to go on forever. Hawke thought that this was the longest they had been in silence since the day after he left her after their first night together. They had been in the Hanged Man and they met when they bumped into each other at the bar. The silence between them at the card game in the suite had been almost unbearable, and everyone had commented on it afterwards.

"I must admit I am unsure what to say or do." Fenris' deep voice startled her slightly as she turned her head to look at him, only to find he was watching her with his half grin. "I was told in advance how you may have a drastic change in mood."

"I haven't had any mood swings. Everyone else is just overly sensitive." Hawke mumbled before Fenris chuckled darkly.

"I see, and is that why you blew up just there? Because Aveline and I are 'overly sensitive'?" Fenris smirked when she tried to hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up." Hawke smiled when he took the pillow of her and pushed her on the bed. "Fenris!" Hawke laughed when he began to tickle her. She always loved when he was in a playful mood; it usually made their night a lot more interesting. Fenris kissed her forehead and smiled softly at her.

"You are so beautiful Hawke," Fenris whispered before he ran a finger down her face. "And mine."

Hawke smiled before she placed a light kiss on his nose before she shoved him off. She smiled as she shimmied out her robes before climbing beneath the covers and looked at Fenris who was resting his face on his knuckles with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Hawke laughed softly as he laughed

"It's just good to see you laugh, you have been under so much stress." Fenris kissed her forehead softly, before he looked at her tenderly "I love you Hawke."

"I can't see why you wouldn't, I am easy to love." Hawke giggled when he rolled his eyes before he turned over in the bed. Hawke laughed before she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"You know I love you Fenris."

"I know; you're just sweet when you are not trying to shout down Kirkwall."

"Funny, mock the pregnant woman. See how far that gets you." Hawke grumbled before she bit him softly.

"I do enjoy a challenge."

* * *

><p>The rain pounded down on Denerim, soaking the merchants and the other unfortunate souls stuck out in the dark weather. The Warden sat on one of the large benches by the window, watching the market drowning itself in rain and mud. She sighed as she re-tied her hair into her usual high bun and listened to the hammering of the rain against the glass.<p>

"My love, are you well?" Alistair's voice drifted from behind her and she felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards as he approached her. Alistair sat on the bench and watched her sight before she looked at him.

"I haven't heard a peep from Wynne, and the rumours of the civil war in Orlais are growing stronger. Also I have heard word against Hawke in Kirkwall…"

"And?" Alister prodded before she sighed.

"I…I have been having the dreams again."

"What?" Alistair's shock was all over his face and she smiled softly.

"You always wear your heart on your sleeve don't you?" She laughed gently. "I will be fine."

"But the dreams…I don't want to lose you." Alistair sighed heavily as he turned to look out the window. The hero smirked before she moved to it on her knees before planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Alistair, I think it's just being pregnant is so unusual for a Warden, I think that might be it. I sent a letter to the First Warden about our situation. Though I doubt he could help." She smiled softly before he placed a hand on her growing abdomen and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Hopefully something can be done. As for Wynne, she's a crafty old bat; she'll get us when she needs us. And as for Hawke and Fenris; well. She didn't become Viscount by sitting around waiting for an opportunity, and neither did he free himself by waiting."

"You're right Alistair, they'll all be fine. But knowing how these things work, something big is going to happen."

"Why is it that there is always someone doing something stupid?" Alistair smirked

"I think it may be down to the fact that we are maybe all connected in a weird way. I don't know why."

"My love, forgive me for saying, but you tend to say the strangest things." Alistair laughed as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up. It must be true, how else would you explain everything that happened to us. The Blight, meeting at Ostagar," She took his hand and brought it to her lips, "Falling in love, saving a nation and meeting friends who helped us through it all. And new friends who will help us play the game of politics across Thedas."

"Have you been secretly drinking Oghren's special brew?"

"You will never know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! XXX Loads of love 3<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

For the Templars 31

**Thanks for the reviews! And as for the spoiler requests, you'll just have to wait and see! ;) xxx**

* * *

><p>Hawke stood in front of a large mirror in her bedroom and sighed as she looked at herself. She was only wearing her underwear and turned to the side to see how far along she was in her pregnancy. She was probably about three months pregnant and was showing as she grew a bit more each day. Hawke smiled lightly as she placed a hand on her growing abdomen. The thought just hit her again that she was going to be a mother. She was a mother. The very thought stunned her. Hawke wasn't quite sure she was ready to be a mother; she was too immature and relaxed while her mother was fairly strict when she was alive, but her father usually let her get away with a lot more.<p>

That's right, Fenris was a father. The poor elf was still trying to wrap his head around it. He kept worrying over her, despite her claims that he was too early for him to make such a fuss. Fenris just kept saying that he wanted to make sure everything was going to be ok for the baby.

"My baby…" Hawke whispered softly as she rubbed her stomach gently.

"Our baby," Fenris' velvet voice caressed her ear as he wrapped his muscular arms around her and intertwined his fingers with hers. Hawke looked into the mirror and met his emerald eyes as she smiled softly.

"Our baby. Who would have thought?" Hawke laughed gently as Fenris kissed her head.

"I admit when I first entered the Free Marches all those years ago, I hardly expected to find myself married to an incredibly frustrating rogue, who stole my heart and in return has given me a life, freedom and a child. The Maker must have a sense of humour." Fenris chuckled as he stroked her stomach.

"I think it would have been funnier if I were a mage," Hawke laughed as he kissed her cheek gently.

"More ironic would be the word that comes to mind. But I doubt it would have changed anything, even though it would have been frustrating to see such a beautiful woman as a mage, I would have gotten over it eventually." Fenris smirked and Hawke glanced to her stomach.

"But imagine; if I was a mage do you think things would be different?" Hawke turned in his arms to face a confused Fenris. "Would we have been best friends like we are, or would we have been rivals? Even if we did get together, where do you think we would be now?"

Fenris raised an eyebrow before he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He ran his hand in her hair and gripped her tightly around her waist. Hawke moaned as he pushed his tongue in her mouth and held her tighter to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and smiled as she felt a hardening against her.

Fenris nibbled on her bottom lip before he pulled away and looked in Hawke's eyes, and felt a smirk grace his features as her eyes showed her desire. "It would not matter. You are what you are. I am what I am. What is the point of pondering if you were a mage or I a human or anything else? My feelings would not change, although if you were a mage we might be halfway across Thedas by now."

"You think I would have sided with the mages?" Hawke asked while she absentmindedly ran a hand along his muscular arms.

"I do not know. But I know you stand for what you believe in. I know I would have stayed by your side no matter your decision." Fenris spoke softly before he leant forward and ghosted his lips over hers.

"Fenris…" Hawke moaned as he pushed her up against the wall and began kissing her ferociously. He smirked as her underwear fell to the floor and bit gently along her jaw line. Fenris pinched her nipple while he sucked the other, while he listened to her moan. Her breasts had been growing more sensitive and gotten larger, and he was not quite sure he had shown his _appreciation_ towards them. Hawke arched her back trying to get more contact from him, which he more than happily responded to.

Fenris dipped a finger into her and found her growing wetter by the second and a smirk plastered itself firmly on his face. He pulled away ignoring her short protest and turned her so she was facing the wall before he unbuckled his trousers. Hawke braced her arms against the wall and looked over her shoulder to watch Fenris as he teased her entrance. They moaned loudly as he fully sheathed himself in her tight sex.

Fenris grunted as he began thrusting in and out of her and listening to her tortured moans. He began thrusting rapidly, surprising her. Hawke moaned at each long thrust and felt herself growing closer to her climax. She felt her arms growing weaker and as she felt ready to cum, he stopped suddenly. Hawke turned her head and watched his cocky grin as he pulled out completely before leaning over her.

"Perhaps we should stop. You have many duties to attend to as Viscount." Fenris said darkly as he saw her frustration.

"I don't care, just shut up and fuck me," Hawke growled at him

"My, my, such a dirty mouth," Fenris bit her ear before he thrust fully into her and heard her mewl at each thrust. Fenris suddenly began pounding her into the wall and listened to her scream with pleasure as she came, and stopped as he let her ride it out. Hawke cursed herself for being so sensitive to his touch. There was no doubt in her mind that she would never feel the same level of pleasure with another, as she did with Fenris.

Fenris twisted her nipples before he slid out of her pussy and into her tight ass as she cried in pleasure. He kissed and nipped her neck as he redoubled his efforts and continued his pleasure ridden assault on her body. Hawke's arms gave out and she managed to get her face to the wall as he thrust in her ass. Fenris reached lower on her body and began to finger her in alteration with his thrusts.

He came with her before the panted to catch their breaths before Hawke chuckled softly.

"What?" Fenris asked softly as he kissed her lips.

"I forgot Delba and Legodur are downstairs and they probably he heard everything." Haw smiled as he pulled out and helped her stand.

"It is highly likely that they went to find somewhere else to avoid us." Fenris chuckled before he kissed her softly. "Now come, you do have several things to do before nightfall."

* * *

><p>Delba smiled as she laid down a winning hand of cards on the table in Varric's suite. She had been playing cards with Varric for the past half hour since she left the estate to escape the interesting noises coming from Hawke and Fenris' room. Varric had somehow convinced her to play Wicked Grace with him. But it was not an ordinary game of Wicked Grace. It was 'Strip or Answer' Wicked Grace.<p>

"I win again. Strip or Answer?" Delba smiled as Varric smirked. He was currently sitting with only his trousers on.

"I will go for Answer this time. Maker knows I need to be wearing something if someone walks in." Varric laughed heartily while Delba rolled her eyes.

"Aside from following Hawke around, what did you actually do in Kirkwall?" Delba asked as she poured another mug of ale for herself.

"I was a dangerous profession. The role of a younger brother. But I was more famed for my story telling skills."

"Oh, I assume they would be about Hawke." Delba smiled softly as he reshuffled the cards.

"Of course. As handsome a hero I would make; Hawke's life is much more interesting."

"With your embellishments it must have been a lot more." Delba smiled as she looked over his chest hair.

"See, you can't resist my chest hair. None of the ladies can." Varric smirked as he wagged his eyebrows up and down at her.

"You're impossible." Delba rolled her eyes before she stood and started to put her armour back on, much to Varric's disappointment.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," She smiled at him.

"I can see that," Varric glared across the table. "But why?"

"Because, I can see you're cheating, and it's too early for me to be naked in a tavern" Delba laughed softly as he grumbled before he shrugged his coat back on. Delba leant over the table and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled as he sighed as she pulled away too quickly for his liking.

"I need to get a few things from the market before I go back to the lovebirds. Want me to go get Corff to send up a few more drinks for you?" She grinned as he glared at her.

"We both know neither of them will be in the Keep before noon, so do you have to go."

"Sorry sweetheart. Why don't you go find Isabella or visit Anders in the Gallows?" Delba shrugged before she grabbed her waraxe and headed to the door. "See you later."

"Fine; but next time you're mine for the day." Varric grinned widely as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>" … and then I joined the Grey Wardens and met the Warden Commander and Queen of Ferelden." Anders grinned widely at the group of girls gathered around him in the Library of the Gallows. He had gained a fair number of admirers since he entered the tower and was gladly telling them about his adventurers.<p>

"Anders; was there," A young elven teenage girl coughed slightly as she blushed. "Was there anyone particularly special to you?" She asked meekly as the rabble of girls grew quiet.

"No. I have cared for someone in the past, but we never were in a relationship." Anders shrugged. "However I will always strive to make them proud and be the best mage and man I can be."

The large group of girls sighed as they continued to watch him through their smitten eyes. Merrill stood by a bookshelf and rolled her eyes as he began to spin his tales and show off his muscles. Anders was due to take his Harrowing just after her, and she was terrified. If the Templars found out about her past in Blood Magic; she was doomed for sure. She failed to resist a demon in the hopes she could restore part of the history of the Elven, and it cost her everything. Her clan, her family, she was sure it would drive Hawke away at some point as well. But the human stood beside her, even when no one else would.

Hawke would have done anything for Merrill, but she always knew that the poor human had worried herself sick sometimes. Merrill once had mistaken Hawke's flirty nature as serious and made a fool of herself. She didn't know that Fenris had slept with her, then left, so she attempted to see if she had a chance. Merrill sighed as she remembered how embarrassed she had been when Hawke told her she was 'like a sister'. Despite that major embarrassment, Hawke never said anything about her Blood Magic to anyone outside their group.

Merrill's ears shot up as she heard a familiar voice walking down the corridor. Legodur. That's right. Legodur was coming to visit her. She smiled as she felt herself blush as she thought of him. Legodur had been supportive and returned the love she had for him. Hawke had told her they were like a less broody and psychotic version of herself and Fenris. Merrill blushed at the thought. The passion in their relationship was obvious to anyone who saw them, the face that she and Legodur reminded people of them made her blush a deeper colour than she thought possible.

"The blush suits you. Makes you look adorable." Legodur's voice came from behind her and Merrill turned happily.

"Legodur!" Merrill smiled as she noticed he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Oh Legodur, their beautiful."

"I thought a nice surprise would be welcome." Legodur smiled softly, before he blushed as Anders fan girls started blathering on how adorable he was. "Perhaps we could go for a walk? As long as we stay in the sight of the Templars we should be fine."

"That would be fine," Merrill smiled as she followed him out of the Library and down the hall into a small garden inside the Gallows. Legodur smiled as one of the Templars nodded at them both. Legodur sat on a small bench facing into the garden as he watched Merrill sit beside him and glancing carefully at the sole Templar and several mages scattered around the budding garden. Merrill turned to Legodur to ask him a question, but was surprised when she met his lips. His kiss was soft and made Merrill relax on the bench.

Merrill gasped as he nibbled at her bottom lips before he pushed his tongue in her mouth as she let out a small mewl in response. Merrill felt safe and more confident whenever Legodur was near her. The rouge constantly went to major lengths to remind her how beautiful, kind and smart she was. He barely batted an eyelid when he found out she used to use Blood Magic, and Merrill couldn't have asked for anyone better. He was just perfect for her. When she was with him; she got a feeling inside her that made her understand what Hawke and Fenris had.

And she finally understood what the big fuss about sex was.

Merrill had always thought that they had over exaggerated the feeling that someone got from sex. Creators; was she wrong. Legodur was…was…wow. That was the only way she could explain it. Where should she start? He was amazing with his hands, he had an amazing body, and…and…oh my. Merrill kept blushing at the thought of what lied under his trousers. A cough pulled them from their kiss and Merrill looked up to see Knight Commander Cullen with a slight frown on his face; but his eyes gave away the mirth underneath the mask of a Templar.

"Enchanter Merrill; you're Harrowing is to be moved to this evening. It was a last minute decision as the Viscount has requested that you and the mage Anders are to help her in the investigation into the attacks on Kirkwall." Cullen said calmly as he saw Merrill swallow.

"Tonight?" She glanced to Legodur who sighed softly before turning to Cullen.

"I understand Knight Commander, when will I be able to see her?" Legodur asked as he looked up at the Templar.

"If she passes then she will be summoned to the Keep several days later. Now if you would please," Cullen said as he gestured to the door and Legodur sighed before he turned to Merrill.

"I will return soon my love," Legodur kissed her sweetly before he left with another Templar, leaving Merrill with Cullen.

"He seems like a good man." Cullen said as Merrill nodded.

"He is, but Knight Commander, surely Hawke would have had to approve it?"

"She suggested it." Cullen said plainly as Merrill looked up at him in shock before he sighed. "Viscount Hawke has faith in you, Enchanter Merrill. In you and Anders, and I hope that she is correct in her judgement."

* * *

><p>"And Daeron was lost to us when he tried to take on Viscount Hawke alone. She has several allies in Ferelden, Starkhaven and her support in the Free Marches is growing by the day. What shall we do?" A dwarf asked from his seat along a long table in a dark room. The long table was surrounded by several people wearing the crest of the Vigilantem.<p>

"Well it was his own fault, he was always fond of Hawke." A Rivanni elf sighed nonchalantly as the others looked over to him.

"Well Nemelan, you must succeed where you're brother failed. Find a way to kill Viscount Hawke quickly and do it soon. We don't want to keep the Archon waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN Another (sort of) cliff hanger. Thanks again for everyone who reads! XXX<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

For the Templars 32

**Thanks again for all the reviews! They mean a lot xxx**

* * *

><p>"Fenris!" Hawke whinnied as she draped herself over Fenris who was attempting to read a letter Sebastian had sent him. The Prince had been exchanging letters with him on a regular basis, and he enjoyed the freedom he felt when reading and writing. He would spend hours in the Library reading anything he could get his hands on. He had mastered reading and writing in Common tongue; so he was turning his attention to Arcanum and Qunari text.<p>

The power that he got from words; was incredible. The power of a word, the beauty it could create with a mere sentence was something he admired. Slavery had denied him the pleasures of reading along with numerous other things and he could understand why. To read and write made one think, and he might have been able to escape sooner if he had been thinking. It was one of the many things he would never be able to thank Hawke for.

Hawke.

His wife was trying and succeeding to get his attention. She began to nibble along his pointed ear and heard him hum appreciatively.

"Fenris, pay attention to me." Hawke whinnied as she moved her kisses along his strong jaw and bit him slightly. Fenris smirked before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. The raised an eyebrow as she moved to get more comfortable on his lap.

"You have my attention, what is it?" Fenris smiled as Hawke slumped into him.

"I'm bored, play with me."

Fenris was sure his eyebrows must have disappeared into his hair. "Play with you?"

"Play with me." Hawke said simply.

"Very Well," Fenris smiled softly. "I believe there is a box of cards in the desk in the hall."

"Fenris." Hawke glared at him and Fenris smiled.

"Hawke as much as I would love to ravish you right now; I know perfectly well you have to meet Aveline in the Keep and deal with the issues of Kirkwall. And didn't you say that we had to go to the Gallows to see if Merrill has passed her Harrowing?" Fenris smiled as Hawke sighed before she rolled her hips onto his and began to untie her robes.

Fenris just raised an eyebrow as she revealed her chest band and thrust herself onto him. Hawke leant forward and tried to capture his lips as she slipped her and under his leggings. She frowned as he playfully pulled away from her and she groaned.

"Feeeennriiiissss," Hawke groaned and Fenris laughed softly at her frustration.

"Hush Mea, I will deal with you later." Fenris smirked before she slinked off him.

"I've fallen out with you now." Hawke sighed before she stood and tied her robes while frowning at him.

"I will survive," Fenris smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips before leaving the library.

"Just so you know, there are tonnes of guys who would jump at the possibility of having me beg them for sex." Hawke grumbled as she reached the door.

"A pity they shall never know the feeling." Fenris glanced over his shoulder at Hawke who simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, I'm going to the Keep. I'll see you there later."

"Be safe, my love." Fenris called after her

"Always am."

* * *

><p>Merrill's eyes fluttered open as she felt a splitting pain in her head. It took her a second to realise where she was. She was in her bed chamber. She tried to think back to what happened. Cullen had sent Legodur away and said it was time for her Harrowing, and then it all came rushing back to her.<p>

She had passed.

The demon was strong; stronger than she expected, but she resisted. Legodur and everyone were at the front of her mind as she entered the Fade, and she didn't want to let them down, the demon knew this. The desire demon had whispered sweet words about her and Legodur, offering her everything she could have wanted and more. The demon knew of her past and the temptation of Blood Magic was one thing Merrill almost went back too.

But the thought of Legodur kept her true and she had defeated the demon. She was now a mage of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi. She smiled at the thought, the Keeper would have been so proud of her. Merrill tried to sit up but stopped when she heard a concerned voice from the door.

"Enchanter Merrill, you look unwell, it might be best if you stay in bed." Merrill looked up to see a young Templar fidgeting where he stood.

"Thank you for your concern, Ser…"

"Ser Alex, miss." Alex gulped as Merrill smiled softly.

"Ser Alex; do you know what has happened to Anders?" Merrill asked as he instantly regained the mask of a Templar.

"He is out of the Harrowing Chamber; I know not if he is walking, or being carried out in a bag. Neither do I care. I refuse to have his influence in the tower, mage." Ser Alex glared before he stormed off down the hall. Merrill sighed heavily; of course many Templars would feel that way about Anders after everything he did, no one could really blame them for feeling like they did.

She stood up slowly and looked around the shared Apprentice quarters, and smiled. First Enchanter Isaac had said that if she passed her Harrowing then she would get her own section. Merrill smiled as she walked down the long halls of the tower to the First Enchanters office. He would probably want to see her, and she needed to know why Hawke moved her Harrowing.

Merrill walked calmly across the hall of the Gallows, heading to the office of the First Enchanter. She knocked on the door carefully before she entered.

"First Enchanter Isaac?" Merrill asked softly as she entered before she stopped. The first enchanter was sitting chatting to Anders; both of which turned around to see her.

"Merrill! It's about time you woke up. We were beginning to get worried." Isaac smiled as Merrill shut the door behind her.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." Anders said plainly as Merrill gasped.

"Three days? Why did no one wake me up?"

"We had to see if you were in transition if you made a deal with the demon. But you passed, so there is no longer any worry." Isaac smiled at them. "In any case; you both are to head to the Keep as soon as you are equipped with your new robes and staff's. If you wish to retain you're staves then I would ask you to fill out these forms." Isaac passed two forms to the front of the desk and Merrill signed hers happily. She could keep the staff of Violation that Hawke had given her for helping her. Anders shrugged before he signed his, keeping the last thing that Hawke had given him before he betrayed her.

Anders sighed as he realised that he was probably far from forgiven.

* * *

><p>"Aveline, why am I so whiny?" Hawke asked as she hit her head on her desk in the Viscounts office. Aveline tried to resist a smile as Hawke looked up at her.<p>

"I think your pregnancy is making you too emotional. Whatever happened to the rouge that would just shrug it off rather than react?" Aveline smiled as she looked through some of the papers that Hawke had signed.

"She got herself pregnant by an annoying elf who won't even attempt to help her escape from her duties." Hawke sighed as Aveline laughed.

"Your poor attempts for subtlety failed again?" Isabella asked as she entered the office.

"You're lecturing me on subtlety Isabella?" Hawke laughed as she sat up properly and watched her Rivanni friend pulled up a chair in front of her desk.

"Hawke, you're pregnant, the second you hit six months, you are no longer allowed to call yourself a rouge. No shadow will be big enough to hide you." Isabella smirked as Hawke flung a book at her. Isabella missed easily and laughed at a fuming Hawke. "Oh honey, did you really think that would hit me?"

"We were rather hoping it would." Fenris smirked as he passed Isabella and took his usual place beside Hawke, who simply looked at him.

"How is Sebastian?" Aveline asked, drawing Fenris' gaze away from Hawke.

"He has settled well into his role and has already requested an audience with the Viscount of Kirkwall." Fenris smiled.

"Maker; he just got all the way there, and now he's coming back? Seems like a waste of time." Hawke shrugged when Fenris handed her a letter with a smirk on his face.

"To you maybe; so he has requested a Ball to be held. He says here," Fenris pointed to a line and watched Hawke glare at the paper, "That he does not wish to deny you the honour of having the Prince of Starkhaven as your guest. So a Ball would show your appreciation for him taking time out of his busy schedule to meet with the mundane powers of Kikrwall."

"Mundane? The Bastard! He knows I hate these stupid Balls!" Hawke grumbled as she slammed the paper on the table as everyone tried to contain their laughter at her. "A ball he wants? Then a Ball he shall get." Hawke said as a dark grin crossed her face.

"Hawke…" Isabella said carefully but stopped as she saw the evil glint in her eye. There was no stopping Hawke at the best of times. Now she was pregnant…

Maker help them all.

* * *

><p>"So these are the ruin's you and Hawke talked about." Varric said as he wandered further in to the large city Hawke had uncovered a few months ago. Historians and adventurers had come from all over Thedas to see the ruins and to examine the markings; but despite the best efforts, nothing had been found out.<p>

"Yeah, unfortunately I haven't seen anything like these markings when I was in the Dead Trenches. Hawke said when you went into the Deep Roads you saw markings that were similar to this. Can you make anything of it?" Delba shrugged as she followed Varric into the deserted ruins. She looked and saw several items left behind by the mages in their attempts to examine the composition of the rock…or something like that. She wasn't exactly listening when Hawke was telling her what happened.

"They look similar to the markings we found down there. I took a couple sketches but I haven't been able to get a definite translation of anything, but I think I could work it out." Varric took out a large book from his back pack and started thumping through it before Delba walked past him.

"There was a large wall further in that had a lot of markings on it, some might be similar to the ones you found." Delba smiled as she approached a large red stone wall that stretched across the city walls. Varric flicked through his book and ran his hand across the carvings in a thoughtful manner. He stared at the book before he returned his gaze to the wall. He did this several times following different carvings before he closed the book sharply, then he turned back to Delba.

"I have no idea what they mean."

Delba laughed suddenly and Varric smiled at her. He did enjoy their time together and she was a good person. It also helped that he found her very attractive. Delba smiled at him before she shrugged. "I hardly expected you to have a full translation in there. I will say more to Hawke and see if Orzammar has gotten back to her yet."

"I have a question, Delba." Varric asked as he walked to her side as they left the dead city, "You said your father abandoned you in the Deep Roads, and you eventually left and headed to the surface. Did you ever meet your father?"

Delba sighed heavily before she looked at him with a slight sadness in her eyes. She paused for a few minutes until they were out of the cave and then sighed. "Yes. I made my way to Orzammar with the group of adventurer's when they were to return home. We got to the city gates and some of the Noble houses were returning from a Proving match and as we were passing when I bumped into a noble man. I apologised and he suddenly started crying. He called my name and asked how I was alive."

"I didn't know who he was, so I asked him how he knew me. He told me he was Deldal Strongbeard and he was my father. He pointed to the pendant around my neck," Delba said as she pulled a gold, circular necklace out of her armour and Varric saw the dwarven symbol of house Strongbeard, a war axe held by a silver dwarf upon it. She turned it over and showed her name carved into it. "It was the only thing I had of my family to know who I was. He asked me to come and talk to him at the mansion. So I left the adventurers and went to talk to my father."

Delba stepped ahead of Varric before they made their way down the path back to Kikrwall and looked up at the afternoon sun.

"I spoke with him and he begged me to come home. I told him no, that he had missed his chance by abandoning me. I left Orzammar after that and headed into Orlais. I never looked back." Delba fingered the amulet before she tore it off. "I hate that man. He thought that by just saying sorry it would make everything better." She threw it a few feet in front of them before she stormed ahead. Varric picked up the amulet before he followed her.

No matter how long ago it was; perhaps someone could never get over a betrayal like that.

* * *

><p>"Fenris?" Hawke asked as she sat on her desk and faced him.<p>

"Yes my love?" Fenris smiled as he watched her.

"Tell me something." Hawke said as she gestured for him to come closer. "Will you help me with something?"

"Always." Fenris whispered as he ghosted his lips over hers before he caught her lower lip between his teeth. Hawke snaked a hand into his silver hair and pulled him into a kiss. He trapped her against the desk as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Hawke let out a soft moan as he spread her lips with his knee and smirked as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

Hawke pulled away gently and smiled. "Thank you, but I fear I have too much work to do. So you can show yourself out." Hawke said darkly as his jaw fell open. She released herself from his grip and tried to contain her laughter as he stood in shock for a second. _Three…two…one…_

Hawke suddenly found herself pinned under him on the desk. She tried to laugh but turned into a moan as he bit her neck through her robe before he reached the buttons on her robe and roughly unbuttoned it.

"Finally learned your lesson?" Hawke asked before he silenced her with his lips as she moaned into him.

A knock at the door earned a growl from Fenris. "Whoever it is, go away." Fenris growled as he kissed along Hawke's jaw.

"Serah Fenris! It is vital that I speak to the Viscount now!" Bran called from behind the door.

"Yes, put it back in your pants my handsome friend, you have already got her pregnant." Zevran called and Hawke sighed.

"Fenris, you do know if you don't answer the door he will just pick the lock." Hawke laughed as he pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Hawke, we both know he is useless at lock picking." Fenris smiled.

"Maybe, but I can just burn the door down." Anders called and Fenris sighed as he stood up.

"I had seriously hoped he would fail." Fenris sighed before he gave Hawke a quick kiss.

"You're horrible, you know that?."

"I am well aware of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! YOU! Yes you! You know you want to review. I command you to do so!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

For the Templars 33

**Thanks again for all the reviews! It appears that when I blather up here, people either read or subconsciously become my slaves. You will review…ooohohohohohoh….this is the voice of your conscience, you will review…. (thanks again) BioWare still owns everything ¬.¬**

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as the Seneschal, Zevran, Anders and Merrill all rushed into her office at once, demanding her attention.<p>

"Ok! One at a time, Seneschal you first." Hawke sighed as the Seneschal approached the desk, pushing past the rabble.

"Viscount Hawke, I have received word that Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven is to arrive here in a months' time. He has requested a ball be held in his presence and it would be a good time to finish the treaty between Kirkwall and Starhaven." Bran said as he handed Hawke a form while she quickly read through. She signed it before returning it to the Seneschal who bowed and left.

"Next," Hawke laughed as Zevran jumped to her desk before Anders or Merrill could move.

"At last. I feel as though I have been waiting forever." The Antivan smiled as Hawke rolled her eyes. "I came to ask you if anything was salvaged from Isabella's ship. She is still rather upset about it all."

"I have arranged something for Isabella tell her to come by the estate tomorrow afternoon, and we can talk more then." Hawke smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have planned, you minx?" Zevran laughed as Fenris smirked at him.

"None of your business. What I have to say is for Isabella's ears only." Hawke smiled as Zevran sighed.

"As you wish." Zevran shrugged before he sent a smile to Fenris before he left and Anders and Merrill to step forward.

"You wanted to see us Hawke?" Merrill asked as Hawke smiled at her.

"I did yes. You're probably wondering why I moved your Harrowing's forth." Both of them nodded and Hawke smiled. "I have been looking into the ruins and the Lyrium sword we found in that underground city up on Sundermount. And I need two people I trust to deliver this to its destination." Hawke handed Anders a small rectangular, wooden box with several large sealing runes placed on it.

"What is it?" Merrill asked as Anders just looked gobsmacked. _People I trust._

_Trust._

_He won her back?_

"It's a scroll that I found in the hilt of the sword, but I can't tell you what it contains. I need you to deliver it to a Chantry outside the Planasene Forests. Ask for the priestess Arawen, she will greet you there. Please ask Legodur to go with you, and feel free to ask anyone else to accompany you. Templar, guard or one of our misfits," Hawke beamed at them.

"Hawke…I…" Anders said as he looked up from the box.

"It's ok Anders. It really is," Hawke smiled before she stood up and watched them. "I have arranged for a carriage to take you to there and back; you should be gone no longer than two weeks, probably less. But I need you both to be careful. These priests…they are all mages." Hawke sighed as Anders' eyebrows shot up.

"How have they escaped the circle for so long?" He asked bewildered at the possibility of mage cloister sisters.

"I cannot say, all I know is that they deal with cases of rare finds from across Thedas. But be careful, don't wander alone at any time in the early hours of the morning; do not talk of hatred for the Templars," she turned to Anders who shrugged, "And lastly, please do not flirt or imply anything dirty to the priests, or have any sex when you are in the Chantry grounds. " Hawke sighed as the mages looked confused.

"May we ask why?" Anders asked confused while Merrill blushed at the thought of her and Legodur in a Chantry at night.

"They possess…a different perspective from ordinary Chantry worshippers. They believe the body is something the Maker wanted to be flaunted and…shared." Hawke looked at Anders, whose jaw was well below the floor and Merrill just looked at her with a confused expression.

"What is that bad?"

"It a nice way of saying they have amazing group sex at all hours of the day." Varric smiled as he strode up to Hawkes desk; ignoring the blush that coloured Merrill's cheeks.

"Varric, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Hawke smiled as the dwarf moved to stand beside Fenris.

"I just wanted to pretend to be bodyguard when I'm secretly staring at Hawke's ass wondering when I can jump her." Varric grinned as Fenris glowered at him.

"I do no such thing." Fenris grumbled and Hawke leant back and slung her elbow on the back of the chair as she looked at her lover.

"Fenris, even I know you are doing it; and you know when." Hawke winked at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Leaving your lovebirds issues aside, I do want to ask you both something. What can I use for story fodder about the baby? Mage born? Elven warrior to be?" Varric asked as Hawke laughed.

"Whatever you need Varric."

* * *

><p><em>Hawke stood as she watched from her place on Sundermount, as Kirkwall, the City of Chains, was engulfed in flames. The flames rose higher burning the city and all the poor residents inside it. Hawke heard their cries from her position on the mountain.<em>

_The smell of Blood Magic filled her nostrils as she watched the place she once called home destroying itself._

_The smoke rose high into the sky and Hawke saw the flashes of magic grew larger and more deadly as she saw flames rain down of the city, and thunder crackled in the air._

_Hawke could taste the fear._

_Taste the pain._

"_Momma?"_

* * *

><p>Hawke shot up out of bed the sweat pouring down her face. The cries of the city still pounding in her ears, as she fought to regain her breath. Hawke swallowed as she calmed herself down.<p>

It was a dream.

She was fine.

Just a dream.

Hawke immediately tensed again when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She relaxed when she saw the lyrium designs on his skin.

"Fenris," Hawke relaxed and felt him kiss her shoulder.

"What troubles you, Mea?" Fenris asked as she lay back onto the bed with him. Fenris carefully brushed a lock of hair from her face and traced the tattoo along her face. "This is the third night you have had awoke like this. What haunts your dreams?" Fenris kissed her forehead and watched her carefully.

"Kirkwall was burning again. But it wasn't like when the Qunari invaded or the battle with the mages. It was a darker magic. And I heard someone calling me again." Hawke sighed as she rested her head under his chin and smiled as he held her tighter to him.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Fenris asked softly.

"I don't know." Hawke sighed.

"Well we shall find out in six months what we have." Fenris kissed her head.

"Five and a half."

"Five and a half," Fenris chuckled softly. "Try to sleep, my love. It will be better in the morning."

"But I don't want to sleep." Hawke moved and kissed his lips in a long kiss. She moved up his body and pinned him beneath her.

"Hawke, I can't be held responsible if you keep teasing me." Fenris growled as she removed her thin night shirt and revealed herself to him.

"So don't hold back then." Hawke whispered on his lips as he began to glow slightly before he kissed her and rolled her so she was beneath him.

Hawke moaned loudly as he bit her neck roughly while Hawke wrapped her arms around him and ran a hand through his silvery hair. Fernis ran his pointed tongue along her pulse and sucked as he felt it quicken considerably. Hawke bit back a moan as he kneaded her breasts while he liked and nipped her ear, as he thrust himself against her teasingly.

"Fenris," Hawke moaned as he slipped a finger inside her and Fenirs smiled darkly against her face.

"Amazing, after all the times that I have touched you; you still respond like the first." Fenris chuckled as sweat formed on her brow as she added a second finger to her. Hawke moaned as he alternated the speed of his fingers and felt herself tighten around him. He moved to kiss her and caused her to scream in his mouth as she came, and Fenris smiled smugly as he pulled away.

Hawke looked up at him, her eyes darkening from desire and Fenris watched the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath. He smirked as he pulled out his leggings and pushed his hard length teasingly against her before he inserted himself with a quick thrust and they both moaned loudly. Fenris groaned as he lowered his face to hers before he moved again.

"Ita perfectum. Quare non possum ego a te capiam?" Fenris asked as Hawke arched her back and scrapped her nails down his back as he groaned. Fenris pulled out and thrust roughly inside her again as he listened to her sweet moans.

Hawke couldn't help but love it when he was like with her, rough when he bit her and mysterious when he spoke in his native tongue. The sound of his deep voice and the exotic sounds never failed to arouse her, and apparently it worked both ways. He kissed and bit her chest and shoulders and Hawke sighed.

"O Fenris, magis, placet magis…" Hawke whispered and Fenris' eyes darkened as he pounded her into the bed and listened to her screams as she twisted her hands into the sheet covers. Fenris leaned over her and intertwined his hand with hers as they came together.

Hawke looked up at their entwined hands and noticed the difference between their skins. His exotic and dark, scarred by the lyrium contrasted with her pale skin. Fenris had once said she was so pale you could see the blood flowing through her veins when she was cold. They matched slightly in winter and Hawke smiled as he remembered that conversation.

"I love it when you smile; always so beautiful." Fenris smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You know I'm already yours, the sweet words are not needed all the time." Hawke smiled as he laughed.

"You have always been mine. Always will be mine. My words are just a way I can express myself; the very idea that I can be free with my thoughts and feelings is still strange to me despite all you have done to convince me so." Fenris kissed her head gently and Hawke smiled.

"I love you Fenris."

"And I you Hawke."

* * *

><p>"Merrill?" Legodur knocked on the door of the mage quarters. They were all separate rooms, but connected to each other by a long Hallway. He opened the door and saw Merrill packing some clothes into a bag.<p>

"Legodur, what are you doing here?" Merrill asked as he closed the door and approached her. He pulled her into a brutal kiss as he pushed her onto the bed. Merrill gasped at his forwardness and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in her mouth.

Merrill ran a hand through his hair and pulled it out of his high ponytail and felt his soft black hair through her fingers. Legodur grabbed her ass roughly with one hand and Merrill squeaked before she pulled away.

"Legodur we can't, not here," Merrill panted as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Why not?" Legodur pulled away and asked softly.

"Because of the Templars. If they discover what is going on in here they will throw you out and hang me, for fear of corruption. Regardless of Hawke has ordered." Merrill smiled weakly as Legodur sighed before he tied his hair back. "Your hair is so long, do you not find it distracting?"

"No, in my clan it is tradition to only cut one's hair once they have been defeated. The longer the hair of the soldier, the more battles he has won." Legodur said as he sat next to her.

"Legodur; Hawke told you where we are going correct?" Merrill asked carefully as he traced her tattoo's.

"I am aware. As long as I am by your side, everything shall be fine." Legodur kissed her lips softly as watched her blush softly. "Times are changing my love, friend may become foe. Hawke will face harder challenges, and we must be there for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again! Review my pretties review! Google translate for Acranum again,<strong>

**Ita perfectum. Quare non possum ego a te capiam – So perfect. Why can I not tear myself away from you?**

**O Fenris, magis, placet magis… – Oh Fenris, more, please more…**


	34. Chapter 34

For the Templars 34

**I just wanna say again thanks to everyone who reads reviews or is aware of my existence. And to those of you who don't have an account but keep reading anyway, I know you're out there~ **

**SO REVIEW DAMN IT!**

* * *

><p>Hawke pulled herself out of bed as the rising sun, shone through the window of her and Fenris' bedroom. She spared a glance back at a sleeping Fenris and smiled. His dishevelled hair made him look even more sexy than normal.<p>

Although she was still wondering how that was actually possible. He was gorgeous normally, but the messy hair always made him look desirable.

She pulled on her small clothes as she looked around the room for her bra. Not on the floor, not by the bed, not by the door.

"Looking for something?"

Hawke turned to see Fenris leaning back on the headboard of the bed with a smug smirk on his face. He smiled as he held her bra between his fingers and she rolled her eyes.

"Fenris, come on. I need that." Hawke laughed as she crawled over the bed to get to him. Fenris caught her lips in a searing kiss as she straddled him. He smirked as he grabbed her ass and was rewarded with a deep moan from Hawke. Fenris felt her move as she reached to regain her captured clothing and smirked. He caught her hands and tied them together below her breasts with her bra and Hawke pulled back in surprise.

"Fenris!" Hawke squealed as she struggled to free herself without damaging the material. How he managed to do half the things he did with her clothes, she will never know.

"This could be interesting." Fenris chuckled as she glared down at him. He rose and kissed her neck before he pushed her off roughly and she grunted as her face hit she soft sheets. Fenris moved behind her and chuckled as he kissed her perfect ass before he bit it softly. Hawke gasped and felt herself blush as he pulled down her small clothes.

"Fenris; what are you doing?" Hawke swallowed before she gasped loudly as he licked her pussy. Hawke arched her back, trying for better access, to which he quickly increased the speed of his tongue. Hawke moaned as she buried her face in the sheets as Fenris sucked her aching bundle of nerves.

Fenris thrust his tongue further inside her before he moved to add a finger. Hawke bit back her moan as he slid in and out of her too slowly for her liking. She thrust her hips back while she tried to unclasp her bond hands with her teeth. Fenris smacked her ass and felt her tighten around him as she moaned loudly.

"Fenris…"

A loud clang outside the room caused Fenris to groan before he pulled away from Hawke, ignoring her whimper at the loss. He pulled on his leggings trying to ignore the screaming from his loins. "Fenris, you can't leave me like this!" Hawke struggled to raise her head and Fenris smiled evilly. He took the sheet at the bottom of the bed and flung it over her, ignoring her fuming protests.

Fenris opened the door and couldn't help the grin from spreading on his face as he walked forward and lent on the banister. Varric was trying to take his boot back from Avanna who was chewing it playfully.

"Come on, good wolf. Nice wolf. Give me the boot and be quiet about it." Varric whispered softly as Avanna watched him with curious eyes before he whined loudly.

"SHHH! We need to be quiet! We don't need to disturb the elf…" Varric whispered as he edged closer to Avanna.

"And what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Fenris smiled as Varric audibly swallowed before he turned to face Fenris who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I well…I actually came to see you and our fearless leader! Where is she?" Varric laughed awkwardly while Fenris smirked.

"Strange, because it appeared that you were sneaking out after spending some time with Delba."

"Serah! I resent that! I am a gentleman! I shall not stay here to be insulted!" Varric grumbled before he grabbed his boot of Avanna before he stormed to the door.

"Varric, Isabella was meant to come see Hawke last night but she never came. Do you know what happened?"

"I do. Zevran challenged her to a drinking game before they went to bed. Safe to say you could hear them all over Lowtown." Varric shuddered as Fenris shrugged.

"Very well. Just lock the door."

"Why? You and Hawke doing something important?" Varric wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Well I am trying to 'do' the Viscount of Kirkwall. So yes I am trying to do someone important."

Varric laughed loudly before he left, taking out his notebook to scribble something down. Fenris moved down the stairs to get some food for Avanna, who barked happily before he followed him into the kitchen. Fenris pulled out a small leg of something before he threw it to the wolf, who attacked it hungrily.

Avanna had grown quickly and had caused quite a stir in Kikrwall. The nobles were too afraid to approach him, while children would more than readily approach the wolf to play with him. Fenris petted Avanna before he moved back up the stairs.

Fenris leaned on the door with a smug grin on his face and watched Hawke struggle. Somehow she had managed to remove the sheet and was fingering herself slowly with her tied hands. He listened to her shaky breath as she attempted to give herself relief, but failing. Fenris closed the door and watched as she attempted to face him.

"Fenris…I need you…" Hawke moaned and Fenris felt his cock twitch painfully with desire. He pulled of his leggings before he moved forward and slapped her ass as she cried with pleasure. He teased her soaking core with his stiff cock for a few moments before he fully slid into her.

Hawke moaned as she rocked her hips back in time with his thrusts. Fernis placed an open mouth kiss on her back as he slowly thrust into her. He memorised the way her body craved more, the way her lips open to moan, and the curves of her body. Every time he saw her body it was like the first. The pure beauty of her could shock him into silence.

Hawke wriggled her hips with a whimper and he took the hint, as he plunged harder inside her. Hawke screamed with pleasure and buried her face in the covers. Fenris continued to pound himself into her tight core and growled as she tightened around him. He leant forward and bit her shoulder as he increased him speed. The sound of flesh snapping against flesh, and her loud moans aroused him even more.

"Fenris!" Hawke cried as her orgasm crashed onto her, dragging him with her. Fenris growled as he came before placing a series of kisses along her back. Hawke looked back up at him with a smirk once she caught her breath.

"Good morning to you, too."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You are going to w whore house of a Chantry and I'm not allowed to come?" Isabella glared at Anders who shrugged at her. He had come to visit them in the Hanged man before he was to leave but he couldn't find Varric anywhere.<p>

"Hawke was the one who asked us to go; talk to her about it." Anders replied calmly before Zevran snapped his fingers.

"That reminds me; the Champion asked me to get you to come see her last night. She said it was important." Zevran laughed as Isabella turned to glare at him.

"Why did you not tell me this yesterday?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Zevran shrugged with a grin

"Bullshit."

Isabella headed in the direction of Hightown, shoving her way past those who stopped to gawk at her. She was in no mood to deal with them right now.

She burst into the Hawke estate but stopped as she heard Hawke giggling from the kitchen. Isabella grinned as she stuck to the shadows, while she sneaked closer and watched them through the open door.

"Fenris, get off." Hawke laughed as Fenris slid a hand up her skirt.

"Make me," Fenris said darkly as Isabella cursed Hawke for having him all to herself. Perhaps she could suggest the idea of a threesome…

"We just had sex five minutes ago; I need to get ready to meet Merrill and Anders at the Keep." Hawke attempted to move away from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Indeed we did; but I find myself unable to stop my hands. They have a mind of their own. See…" Fenris licked her ear while one hand grabbed her breast while the other fingered her through her smallclothes, "I cannot control them." Fenris said darkly and Isabella felt herself getting horny at the display.

**Definitely suggest a threesome.**

"Well you need to stop as Isabella is right over there." Hawke smiled as he withdrew and glared directly at her.

"Aw; you could have at least started Hawke, give me something to go on." Isabella cackled as she sauntered into the Kitchen and hugged her friend before she turned to Fenris, "And you, meow~ now I know why Hawke is preggers. I couldn't resist anything along those lines."

"What do you want?" Fenris growled as Isabella laughed and turned back to Hawke.

"I only just got the message to come see you. Crows are very inefficient."

"I expected as much. It is not the most urgent thing in the world; for me anyway. You however…" Hawke smiled as Isabella glared at her.

"Oh come on Hawke! What is going on?"

Hawke smiled softly before she looked Isabella in the eyes.

"I need you to be a spy."

* * *

><p>Alistair walked briskly down the halls of the palace with a frown on his face. Arl Eamon had told him something earlier; and he did not like the sound of it. The servants bowed as he walked the long corridors to his chambers; his annoyance growing every second it took.<p>

How dare she.

How could she?

Alistair burst open the doors to their shared room and saw a startled Cousland looking up from her book in she seat by the window. Alistair slammed the door shut as he approached her.

"What's got your bloomers in a twist?"

"Orzammar?" Alistair growled as he watched her eyes widen. Her blue eyes held his raging brown ones, before they dropped away in shame; confirming his suspicions. "Why did you not tell me?"

"What would I have said? 'Hey honey; I'm gonna go to Orzammar to get some time to figure out if these dreams are confirming it is my time to die, or it is just the baby affecting me. Don't wait up!' How well would that have gone down?" Cousland stood and moved for the door before he shouted.

"Ruth!"

"You know I hate that." She turned to face him glaring at him. She hated that name. A 'noble name' from her mother, Hawke shared it; but could avoid the name, for she was Hawke. She couldn't. No one called her that unless they wanted to get under her skin. A pain stabbed through her heart again.

Mother was gone.

Father was gone.

Her brother and her name were all she had left of them.

But she hated it.

Cousland. Grey Warden. My friend, love, dear. Any of these names she would go by.

But not that one.

"I know; but I know you listen when I call you that. Don't go. Talk to me, we can figure this out together." Alistair sighed as she exhaled heavily and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Alistair." Cousland placed her hand on her growing abdomen as Alistair walked towards her. Six months. Six months she had carried her husband's child. Six months of nightmares.

"What is actually in these dreams?" Alistair asked carefully as he held her.

"I hear the darkspawn. No Archdemon, no leader. Just them. I just hear them, and understand them, as if they are speaking common, and I see through their eyes."

"I will send word to Kirkwall; that we won't be able to make it to Prince Vael's visit in a few weeks." Alistair said gently before he kissed her head.

"No! No…" She sighed softly before she moved and kissed his lips in a tender kiss. "I will go to Kirkwall; I need to speak with Hawke and I won't let you go alone. I promise if I think I need to go to Orzammar again, I will wait to see if I have them again after we have the baby."

"We should name it after something. 'Demon child', 'bringer of bad dreams'…" Alistair smiled

"Hope they don't look like their father?"

"Hey that hurt! Oh my feelings!" Alistair said dramatically as he threw his hand over his eyes and she laughed.

"I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it better?" Cousland smiled up at the confused king.

"I didn't think you could kiss feelings?"

"True. I'll just let you chose were I plant it instead."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Please review! xxx<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

For the Templars 35

**Just looked at the word count and we're over 100,000! Thanks to everyone who encouraged me by reading or reviewing. God knows I would have given up by now if I didn't get all the support that I have! Thanks again. BioWare still owns everything!**

* * *

><p>"About time you lot got here! I was about to send out a search party." Hawke laughed as Merrill, Anders and Legodur walked into the Hawke's office in the Keep, where she sat with Fenris, Isabella and the young Templar Merrill recognised as Ser Alex.<p>

"Ser Alex? Are you to join us for our journey?" Merrill asked curiously as the young Templar stood with a slight blush.

"Enchanter Merrill…I…I was told by the Knight Commander that several mages were to go on a mission for the Viscount, and so I volunteered for the position."

"A Templar? Well isn't this just fantastic." Anders threw his hands up in distress and Hawke sighed.

"Anders, play nice."

"Hawke; why do we need a Templar? We are all perfectly capable of doing this without one!" Anders growled as Hawke rubbed her temple.

"Anders, while I forgive you and your incredible stupidity; not everyone is so forgiving. Knight Commander Cullen and I had a chat and we believe that is would be best to have a Templar with you in the Chantry. And a warrior is always best in a group. What did I always say about travelling in a group?" Hawke smiled as everyone answered for her.

"A rogue, a mage and a warrior and we have to bring you, because apparently you are awesome." Chorused round the room and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry has that combination ever failed before?" Hawke crossed her arms as everyone thought for a second.

"I thought so."

"You seem to have a well organised group your Excellency." Ser Alex commented as Hawke laughed.

"If it looks like that; then we must be doing a better job than I thought. Anyway down to business. Ser Alex has been informed of the Chantry and its 'unique circumstances', Legodur you have to be careful and restrain yourself."

"Me?" Legodur growled. "Why me?"

"Oh please we all know about your and Merrill's sexy times." Isabella laughed as Alex coughed.

"Regardless she can't keep her hands of me." Legodur smiled as Merrill squeaked as she blushed.

"That's…I… what…"Merrill muttered and Hawke laughed as she tossed Anders a small bag of gold.

"There is a carriage outside the city waiting for you. He knows where you're going, give him half now, and the rest when you come back. Don't want him leaving you out there." Hawke smiled as Anders looked hopefully at her.

"Thank you for this Hawke." Hawke turned to Fenris who was glaring at her.

"Leave us."

"Hawke I do not think-" Fenris began.

"I said, leave us. All of you." Hawke said firmly as everyone left except Fenris and Anders. Fenris scowled darkly before he left closing the door roughly.

"I want to make this clear right now Anders." Hawke said firmly as he gulped. "Merrill has given up Blood Magic, and you are no longer an abomination; so I have allowed you both into the Circle. Apart from the First Enchanter; and the Knight Commander are my eyes and ears inside the Circle. Word is growing about the Civil War in Orlais and Wynne was last seen heading towards Halamshiral. I don't know what she is doing there though. I sent a letter to Alistair and Cousland asking them about it but I've yet to get a reply."

"What do you need me to do?" Anders smiled as she stood up and walked to sit down on the front of her desk.

"This Chantry is an unusual one to say the least. I need you to stay strong and avoid temptation. The last messenger the previous Viscount sent never made it back alive. The sisters there will see into your mind and listen for what you need the most. You are still stronger than Merrill; even when she used Blood Magic, so just be careful alright?" She smiled gently at him.

"Why?" Anders asked suspiciously

"Why the sisters do this? I couldn't say, but I don't think tha-"

"No, why are you sending me?"

"Because Anders, I have known you for most of my time in Kirkwall. When I had to kill you it hurt to lose someone so close to me. This will be hard; but it's your chance to make amends." Hawke shrugged.

"Fenris doesn't seem to keen." Anders smiled as she laughed.

"He isn't too keen on anything." Hawke giggled at that.

"Except you."

"That's simply because she can put her mouth to better uses than talking." Isabella laughed as she opened the door.

"Isabella!" Hawke shouted shocked as Fenris laughed at the door way

"What? How else can you explain Fenris being so happy all the time apart from you smoke him like a pipe?" Isabella asked plainly as Hawke hid her head in her hands.

"I am not having this conversation with you 'Bella. Oh and before I forget see what they know about the Vigilantem. Anders that's all, send a letter when you get there and stay strong." Anders laughed as he left the room with a blushing Hawke and amused pirate.

"Do you not have work to be doing Isabella?" Fenris raised an eyebrow as the Rivanni slumped her shoulders.

"I know; but this is too funny to miss." Hawke pointed to the door and Isabella shrugged before she headed out. "Oh before I forget; what's your opinion of a threesome?"

"Out!" Hawke shouted as Isabella cackled before she closed the door. And Fenris smiled as she blushed.

"I really hate her sometimes." Hawke sighed.

"She does have a point though." Fenris smirked as Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"A threesome?" Fenris scoffed loudly.

"No, as in your mouth does have many a good use. The one that comes to my mind first is not your ability to make a rousing speech." Fenris' eyes darkled as she approached her.

"Would it be my flattery skills?"

"No, but if you would like I can show you how to put that tongue of yours to good use." Fenris growled as Hawke laughed loudly.

"Fenris!"

* * *

><p>The small cart rocked as it rolled along the rocky road from Kirkwall. Merrill leant her head of Legodur's shoulder as she watched the city begin to fade from view. Merrill smiled softly as Legodur slid his fingers through hers gently while he looked on. Anders and Alex were not speaking and Merrill took the time to look at the young Templar. He was handsome enough; but nothing about him jumped out at her. His short scruffy brown hair gave him a childish quality and dark brown eyes kept glaring at Anders but softened when they looked into her curious green ones.<p>

With Legodur his bright golden eyes always watched her with such care and such fire it made her heart almost stop at times. Legodur's strong muscles and well-toned body was just another thing she could not get over. The strength in him could turn quickly into such a tenderness that made her knees weak. Merrill smiled as a soft blush coloured her cheeks.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Legodur whispered in her ear and Merrill shuddered involuntarily.

"I…nothing," Merrill blushed.

"That I don't believe." Legodur nipped her ear and she squeaked lightly.

"Are you unwell Enchaner Merrill? You seem a bit red." Alex asked as Merrill punched Legodur who was laughing.

"I am fine Ser Alex."

"Very well then."

The journey was fairly quiet as the old driver ignored them; simply doing his job for their gold. Legodur kept whispering crude things in Merrill's ear whenever Alex or Anders got distracted. Merrill felt herself blush while she bit back a moan as Legodur bit her. Alex and Anders didn't seem to notice as they were still debating, as they had been for the past hour, the issue of freedom for the mages.

"Regardless of what the Viscount believes; magic is dangerous. If she believes you mages should have the same freedom as those without, then she is a fool." Alex scowled at the mage who simply glared back at the young Templar.

"Hawke is a smart woman. She knows that the Templars got away with anything and everything against the mages when it's unfair! How can you blame someone for an accident of birth?" Anders glowered.

"The very fact you believe that shows how stupid you are; mage."

"And the fact that you blindly follow your order makes you the real idiot. And how old are you anyway? You are too young to fully understand anything aside from the spouting's of the Chantry. So do not pretend you know how the world works."

"Will you kids just shut up? Between the arguing Mage and Templar and the two elf's doing everything but basically humping each other I'm getting a headache." The driver called as he glared back at the group, silencing them. "We will stop for the night in a short while, the horses are getting tired. So no magic and no loud sex, we clear?"

"Yes Ser," Came the mumbled reply from the back of the cart.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So…we need too...ugh…do this because?" Zevran panted loudly as he thrust sharply into Isabella. She arched her back of the bed in the Hanged Man as she moaned.<p>

"I need too…oh yeah there Zevran…" Isabella moaned as she pushed her leg up on his shoulder, giving him better access. "She wants me too…too, get information…"

"Information? What about?" Zevran grunted before he licked her neck while he thrust into her.

"About…the...oh Maker…" Isabella screamed before she came around him. Zevran thrust a few more times before he pulled out and came over her Rivanni skin. They panted as they caught their breath before Isabella licked his cum of around her face.

"Well my little minx…it appears we have work to do." Zevran laughed as she raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Of course; this sounds too fun for you to do alone." Zevran laughed before he moved away.

"If Hawke finds out she will flip… Oh well; she needs to chill out a bit more."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>The small campsite at the side of the road was drenched as the rain powdered down upon them. The driver had suggested a small area covered in tree's which lessened the rain, but its effects were still apparent. Ser Alex refused to let Anders take watch, as a mage 'could not be trusted', and so was sitting out in the cold.<p>

"Ser Alex, you have been out here for two hours…do you…do you not think it would be best to keep up your strength and let someone else take watch?" Merrill asked softly as the young Templar turned to face her.

"No need Enchanter Merrill I-"

"Just Merrill, Serah."

"Very well. Merrill I am perfectly capable of watching out for any danger throughout the night." Alex huffed as he brushed a lock of drenched hair from his eyes.

"Merrill, it just means that he will be useless for the next few days then." Anders said from his open tent and looked at the glowering Templar.

"Very well mage; if you're so smart you can take watch then." Alex stormed to his tend and Anders sighed before he moved to where Alex previously sat. He put a shield above the camp and Merrill smiled softly as she watched the rain bounce of the shield.

"You could have done that the whole time."

"Yup; but I just wanted to watch him suffer for a bit. He is a child and does not know of what we will face." Anders sighed before he moved back to his tent. "I made it so no one outside can see, feel or enter the camp unless I allow it. Hawke made me look into it after a couple of shades got into our camp of the Wounded Coast."

"Really? How long ago was that" Merrill asked softly as Anders shrugged.

"A little while before the Deep Roads. If Hawke had taken me then I might have been able to save Bethany."

"You don't know that. She would have had to of left Fenris behind, or taken you in Bethany's place. So she may have ended up in the Gallows." Merrill suggested while Anders sighed.

"I don't know, we can't change things now. You had better get some rest Merrill. We're safe for the night." Anders smiled before he closed his tent and Merrill headed to hers.

She opened the flap and saw Legodur lying, half naked, reading a book.

"Legodur? Do you not have your own tent?" Merrill blushed.

"Why would I? Its more to carry and it's not really needed." Legodur smiled as she fidgeted slightly, before turning her back to him.

"I... I… we should get some sleep then. We still have a long way to go." Merrill swallowed as she felt his hands at the ties of her robe. "What…what are you doing?" Merrill muttered weakly as Legodur licked her neck.

"I'm helping you to get ready for bed. Just the kind of guy I am." He smiled as he lowered the robe around her shoulder and planted a kiss there as Merrill shivered.

"Legodur, we can't…Hawke said-"

"Hawke said we couldn't have sex on the grounds of the Chantry. I see no Chantry nearby: do you?" Legodur whispered seductively as he kissed her neck, allowing the robes to pool around her waist as she blushed.

He turned her head back to kiss him while his hands worked at the strings of her corset. Merrill squealed in surprise as her corset flew open and Legodur ran his hands over her breasts. She moaned loudly as he rubbed her nipples before pulling them in alternating circles.

"Legodur…" Merrill sighed softly as he took her hand and put it under his breeches and watched her eyes widen.

"Do you feel that Merrill?" Legodur whispered and watched nod. He guided her hand to stroke him gently as she blushed violently. "See how hard I get for you? See how my body aches to please you." He withdrew his hand and let her work him gently as he roughly moaned in her ear.

"Ask me to make love to you." It was a demand. One that Merrill couldn't refuse.

She pushed her robe down off her waist along with her underwear before she turned to fully face him. She kissed him and felt herself gowing back, but found herself above Legodur who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He smiled a tooth grin that made her knees weak.

"I…I don't know what to do now." Merrill blushed and he laughed.

"Did you read the book Isabella gave you?" He smiled as she blushed furiously.

"I…well…how did…yes."

"Didn't think you had it in you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merrill glared down at Legodur who shrugged.

"Nothing, it just means you're the type of girl who is normally so shy and introverted, that yo would hardly expect her to read a book on positions." Legodur laughed, not registering the glare on Merrill's face.

"Fine."

A moment of silence came over them.

"What?"

"I said fine." Merrill moved and slid her underwear back on and Legodur mentally hit himself.

"Merrill, I-"

"It's fine Legodur." He swallowed loudly. "I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Merrill wait!" Legodur reached out, but she had already left the tent.

He was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for sticking with me! Loads of love xxx<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

For the Templars 36

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Legodur was scared.<p>

Really scared.

Why?

Merrill.

Merrill was scaring him.

The Dale had not been speaking to him for the past few days. It had been two days since she stormed out of their tent after he had joked around. He wasn't even sure what he said.

Maybe that was the problem.

She was sitting next to Ser Alex on the cart and occasionally answered his questions; but other than that she said nothing. Legodur sighed as she glanced over him to look at the scenery. They were at least a day's ride from the Chantry and it was well into the late afternoon, perhaps he could make amends before then.

Merrill smiled softly as Ser Alex continued his story of how he joined the Order after he had been recruited for taking out a group of Blood Mages by himself.

"…and then I came across the leader of the group in the cave. The Blood Mage leading them was an older woman with a thick Ander accent. She summoned several desire demons and shades to try and kill me. I managed to kill one desire demon and three shades before the Order broke through the large barrier she had erected around the cave and reached the cavern, just as I sliced through another demon." Alex boasted as Merrill nodded.

"What happened then? Did the Templars take you on right away? But the Templars usually take a long time to train, right? I'm babbling again, sorry." Merrill smiled and Alex laughed ignoring the daggers he was receiving from Legodur.

"What did you do?" Anders asked Legodur while Alex continued to exaggerate the extent of his heroism.

"I said something about not expecting her to have read more on sex." Legodur shrugged. "I personally don't see why she is so upset."

"Ah, so you implied she wasn't experienced enough for you?" Anders raised an eyebrow as Legodur shrugged.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Legodur sighed and Anders smiled.

"Women," the two laughed as the driver turned back to them.

"Alright kids; we're stopping again. It's getting dark and if I'm not allowed to have any fun with these Chantry sisters; I need to take things into my own hands if you get my drift." The driver smiled as Merrill looked at him with confusion while the men tried not to laugh.

"Pardon?" Merrill inquired.

"You know; Waking the Wizard? Playing the Organ? Taming the Dragon?" Merrill just scrunched her forehead in confusion. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you girl?"

Merrill shook her head and Legodur laughed softly, he stopped when she glared at him.

"I guess that's another thing I am not familiar with then." Merrill said sharply.

"Oh you can talk to me again? I was wondering if you had forgotten about me, it certainly seems that way." Legodur answered plainly as the cart pulled to a stop. Merrill hopped of the cart and began to light a fire ignoring Legodur's attempts to talk to her.

"Merrill, talk to me." Legodur growled as she ignored him.

"Serah, if she does not wish to talk to you then I suggest you leave her be." Alex said as he stood between them.

"What do you know of her Alex? Aside from the fact she is a mage and a friend of Hawke's?" Legodur asked as the men glared at each other.

"I know when a woman does not wish to be disturbed, serah."

Legodur sighed as he saw Merrill look up with concern.

He really needed to hold his tongue sometimes.

* * *

><p>Fenris was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven.<p>

Literally heaven.

Hawke being pregnant was making her horny for him at almost every other minute. After that she would start cooking and baking, then back to sex. He stood looking out the window of the Throne room in the Keep watching the rain. Fenris smiled as he felt Hawke kissed his jaw from behind as she reached a hand into his leggings and stroked him.

Simply Paradise.

"Fenris…I need you…" Hawke moaned as she licked the outline of his ear causing him to shudder.

"In the middle of the hall? Why Hawke, what would the nobles say?" Fenris chuckled as he heard her growl while she licked and nipped the lyrium around his neck, and stroked him.

"To the Void with them," Hawke muttered in his ear seductively and he smirked. Fenris turned and ran his eyes around the grand hall and saw the closed doors. He knew perfectly well of the guards in front of them. Hawke wasn't due an audience for at least half an hour…

Might as well.

Fenris smiled as he moved away from Hawke and listened to her groan. He sat himself on the Viscount's throne and watched her eyebrows shoot up as he gestured for her to come closer. Hawke walked towards him and knelt with a smile as he took the black crown of her head and placed in on his own.

"So this is what it feels like in the seat of power. I must admit I like the view." Fenris smiled as Hawke untied his leggings and began to suck and lick him. She ran her tongue from the base to the tip several times and listened to him hum appreciatively as he grew hard under her tongue. Hawke took his balls in her mouth while she stroked him, and Fenris let out a moan.

He ran a gauntleted hand through her soft hair and urged her gently towards the tip of his cock with a smile. Hawke took him in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on him. Fenris rolled his hips gently and he felt her relax her throat before she took all of him in her mouth and he moaned. He could feel her smirk as his breathing became laboured while she sucked on him.

Hawke pulled away from him suddenly and slid her panties down and he smirked. She straddled him and slid her legs through the gaps in the arms of the chairs trapping him in an _oh so pleasant_ way. Hawke lifted her skirt higher and watched as his eyes darkened with lust as she teased him, before she kissed him. Fenris smirked as she moaned when she slid down to the base of him.

Fenris thrust lightly as she pushed herself up and down on him with her thighs. He moaned and licked her neck while she licked his ears and sped herself up. Fenris grabbed her waist and impaled her harder down on him. Hawke moaned in his ear and he growled as he bit her. Fenris smirked suddenly and pulled her legs out from under the arms of the chair and Hawke raised an eyebrow before he turned her on him so she faced the door before he thrust sharply into her as she moaned loudly.

The thought that anyone could open the door and see her riding Fenris aroused her even more.

"Fenris…more…" Hawke moaned as he unbuttoned her robes and reached around to cup her breast while he rubbed her sensitive nub furiously. Fenris licked her neck and listened to the sweet moans that fell from her lips. Hawke moaned loudly as she felt her climax approaching and Fenris pinched her nipple while bitting her neck and listened to her scream. Hawke leaned forward as she caught her breath. Fenris ran a long finger down her spine; as he listened to her breathe, before he smiled as another idea came into his head.

Fenris stood suddenly and Hawke inhaled in surprise and he turned her to the throne and set her hands on the arms of the chair. Hawke looked back at him and he kissed her neck while he teased her drenched core before he thrust into her. Hawke bit back her moans and felt blood on her lips as he thrust harder into her. She let out a string of moans as he leant over her and kissed the back of her neck.

Her second climax hit her by her surprise and she let out a silent scream. Fenris plunged harder into her before he came inside her with a moan.

"Maker, that was good." Hawke panted and Fenris smiled.

"Good to know." He chuckled darkly.

Yup. **Definitely** Paradise.

* * *

><p>Isabela smiled as she jumped onto the roof of the estates of Kirkwall. Zevran followed her and despite the growing dark; they both were still wary of being seen this was a secret mission after all. They needed to be discrete.<p>

Isabela.

And Zevran.

Discrete.

I know.

Zevran looked down and signalled for Isabela to duck as a guard patrol passed. Isabela had to admit, that while Lady man-hands and Hawke increasing the guard was good as it got rid of the thugs and gangs around the city; they could have at least let them off if Isabela and Zevran were to succeed without being seen.

"How did the Champion even know about this place?" Zevran asked as he jumped silently down to the door of the abandoned estate and Isabela followed suit.

"I think this was Varric's brother's estate. Bartrand abandoned them in the Deep Roads and Hawke lost her sister because of it. They came back here twice and Hawke asked me to look into something in here. If we find it; then they rest of our night shall be easier." Isabela smiled as she picked the lock easily.

"I have a potion from a merchant back home in Antiva, which makes everything _'easier'_ to start an evening." Zevran smiled as Isabela laughed softly.

"Well we can test that later. Come on."

The mansion was silent and Isabela remembered about the Rivanni merchant who bought the place and went back to sneaking. They snuck round the mansion and searched the book cases for information; while indulging themselves in taking a few precious looking gems, and a quickie in one of the bedrooms.

Isabela rose from the bed and slipped back on her dress.

"It looks like we didn't find anything Isabela, perhaps we should move on?" Zevran shrugged as he rose.

"Fair enough, I don't think tha- Maker what was that?" Isabela fell over a small bump in the rug and landed on the floor.

"Are you weak in the knees due to my _many,_ skills?" Zevran laughed as Isabela raised an eyebrow.

Isabela raised her middle finger at him before she looked at the bed with scrutiny. She got on her knees and reached under the bed. She knocked on the ground and smiled up at him.

"Hollow."

They moved the bed and pushed back a small rug and they smiled at each other as they revealed a trap door. Zevran opened it and saw a small chest and papers scattered around it. They lifted out the chest and Isabela picked the lock while Zevran read the papers. Some from tax collectors, some from relatives and, hang on.

"Oh Isabela~ I found something" Zevran sang as he read the letter.

"_Bartrand Tethras,_

_We have not been able to retrieve the lyrium idol you requested us to. However we are aware it resides in Kirkwall, in the Templar order. While we did not complete the full agreement, we still have the issue of your payment._

_Find what we need in Kirkwall._

_You know who we are watching._

_Do not disappoint us._

_V._' it has the same symbol of the Vigilantem at the top of the page. I believe I win, as I found the most first. It is a testament to my sheer skill and _agility_." Zevran smirked as he rolled the letter carefully.

"No, I win." Isabela grinned as she pulled out a map from the chest with a grin. "It has each of our hanging places marked. Hawke's estate, the Hanged Man, everywhere except…Oh this is almost too easy."

"What?" Zevran asked curiously as his eyes scanned over the map of Kirkwall.

"Fenris' old estate isn't marked. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Isabela grinned as she folded it before placing it in her pack.

"There could be some treasure or other valuable items there?"

"Sounds it." Isabella pulled out several vials of what looked like poison and several bags of gold. She would give Hawke the poison and the map…

Hey, she liked money too.

The placed the empty chest and bed back in place when the sound of the door opening caused them to stiffen. Isabela quickly picked the lock on the window before she and Zevran slid out carefully and hid under the balcony till they knew they were clear. The footsteps thudded closer and entered the room before stopping. They heard the furniture moving frantically and a string of curses before the window above them clattered open.

They were silent and still for a few moments before the window shut violently after Zevran picked up a few words.

"Hawke…"

They looked at each other carefully before scaling down the building and heading for Hawke's estate.

Hawke was going to love this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of cliff hanger again, but it will be fine. Thanks again for reading and please review! Xxx<strong>

**(Do it or something bad shall happen! I have the power to here. I'll do it am crazy.)**


	37. Chapter 37

For the Templars 37

**Well my lovelies; thanks for the reviews. All the support I have gotten means so much. Thanks again BioWare owns everything xxx**

* * *

><p>Isabela and Zevran opened the door to Hawke's estate and marvelled at the near silence inside. Usually, you could never get peace in their home; and it was slightly unsettling. They walked into the main hall and Isabela relaxed slightly when she heard Hawke laugh softly. They stuck their heads round the door into the library and smiled.<p>

Hawke was sitting of Fenris' lap, resting her head under his chin while he read to her, while he rubbed her growing abdomen affectionately. They both wore such a tender, relaxed expression when they glanced at each other and Isabela felt bad for intruding on such a moment. She finally understood what Hawke was talking about when she had told her about the softer side to him. His, normally cold eyes, which could shake a man to his core; were just at peace, and the love in them broke her heart.

Fenris was so in love with her it was just beautiful.

Isabela knocked on the door to the library before she entered with Zevran. Hawke looked up and Fenris closed the book, but other than that, they did not move.

"Isabela…and Zevran… I thought I said it was for your ears alone," Hawke glared at the pirate who laughed.

"It was. Me repeating it while I had an orgasm was not discouraged." Isabea grinned.

"I had assumed that was obvious."

"Apparently not Champion, we found these in the abandoned estate you pointed out." Zevran handed Hawke the map and the poison vials.

"Is this EVERYTHING Isabela?" Hawke raised an eyebrow and Isabela shrugged.

"Yes."

"What else was there?" Hawke laughed as the pirate sighed.

"Gold, lots of it. Oh and a letter from the Vigilantem to Bartrand from a few years ago," Isabela handed Hawke the letter and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Hawke!" Isabela cried and Hawke laughed.

"Half."

"A third."

"Half is my final offer." Hawke crossed her arms and felt Fenris chuckle softly.

"Fine! You drive a hard bargain!" Isabela flung a single bag into Hawke's hand as she looked at the map.

"Alright; let's get our armour, we need to see what's hidden at you're old estate." Hawke moved to get up, but was dragged back into Fenris' arms with a grunt.

"I think not Hawke. You are staying here, and I shall get Aveline then we shall go there. You," Fenris sat her firmly on his chair before he glared at her, "are going to stay here and be safe."

"Fenris!" Hawke moaned, ignoring the giggles from Zevran and Isabela.

"Do not 'Fenris' me Hawke. You are not going, and that is final." Fenris said fiercely and Hawke smirked.

"Fine; but then you're not going either, or no sex until the baby is three."

"Please Hawke; we both know that's an empty threat." Fenris picked up his sword from beside the door.

"Perhaps; but the Blooming Rose would always be willing to entertain the Viscount." Hawke raised an eyebrow.

Fenris snorted loudly, "Hawke, we both know you would rather never have sex again than let one of them touch you."

The three of them made for the door and Hawke followed closely. Isabela and Zevran pushed open the estate door and stepped back when Fenris turned back.

"Calm yourself Hawke. I will be back shortly."

"Fenris please let me come." Hawke sighed softly.

Fenris gave her his usual half smirk before he moved and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away gently and smiled at her.

"Hush my love. I will return sooner than you think." Fenris smiled before he made for his former estate with the two rogues.

Hawke sighed as she watched them disappear into the Chantry grounds before she closed the door. Hawke walked slowly back into the library and sat herself before the fireplace. The fire crackled as the wood burned and Hawke looked deeper into the flames.

She was no mage. But that did not mean she didn't have any magic.

_The sight,_ her father had called it. The ability to see things in dreams and in fire.

That was her magic.

One of the few things she could never share with Fenirs.

The flames showed her another boat; this one flew the flag of Ferelden. So the King and Queen were coming after all. The flames suddenly changed into Fenris' silhouette; swinging his sword before the flames split and died.

That was never a good sign.

"Serah Hawke."

Hawke sighed before she stood and relit the flames.

"Nemelan."

* * *

><p>Fenris kicked down the door to his former estate and saw that, aside from more decay, little had changed. Aveline and Isabela watched as he and Zevran climbed the stairs. He entered his former room and a small smile slid onto his face. The memories he and Hawke had created in here were always wonderful. He looked around the room for anything out of place as Aveline and Isabela entered the small room.<p>

"So what are we looking for?" Aveline asked as she ran a finger along the dusty table.

"I don't know. All we figure is that Fenris' old home wasn't marked on the map." Isabela shrugged before she moved to look around the estate leaving the main room.

"Map? What map?"

Zevran handed the Guard Captain the map and she examined it carefully.

"Fenris."

"Yes?"

"Was Hawke left by herself in the estate?" Aveline asked cautiously.

"I think so. Why?" Fenris growled as he approached her.

"Do you know what these marks mean?" Aveline pointed to the symbols marked above each place.

"No, I assume they were meant as a distraction." Zevran looked over Fenris' shoulder at the map.

"Or it was actually marked locations." Isabela said as she ran back into the room.

"What?" Aveline stood up straight and faced the pirate.

"I looked everywhere and there is nothing. So we now know that it was not to try and throw us off. I think it's a bunch of targets."

"Targets?" Fenris growled as his eyes widened, and then he was out the door, running back to the estate. Fenris sprinted through the empty streets of Hightown as he ignored the shouts from his comrades and burst open the door to the estate.

"Hawke!" Fenris screamed as he ran into the library and saw Hawke…having a conversation…with an elf wearing the Vigliantem symbol…petting Avanna calmly…

What in the Void…

Hawke looked back at him and smiled. "I told you so." Hawke laughed as the elf looked up at him.

"So this is Serah Fenris, I can see what you like about him." Nemelan laughed.

"He's mine Nemelan; you know I don't share."

"Alas, I had hoped you would. The three of us would have lots of fun." Nemelan sang in his Rivanni tone.

"Hawke?" Fenris asked the confusion all over his face.

"Oh that's right you two have never met in the flesh have you?"

"…no we have not," Fenris glanced at the elf. He looked identical to the one who had attempted to kill Hawke several days beforehand.

"Well Fenris, this is Nemelan; Nemelan, you know of my husband Fenris." Hawke smiled as Fenris just seemed more confused.

"Hawke…you are aware that he is wearing the symbol of the Vigilantem…right?"

"Oh he is unaware of me is he? It is understandable, a strange, exotically handsome elf, appears in your home in the middle of the night, and is talking to your wife and pet, while wearing the symbol of the organisation trying to kill her." Nemelan smiled as Avanna hopped off his lap and padded over to Fenris.

"But that…how…what are…" Fenris mumbled.

"Double agent."

"…I'm sorry?" Fenris asked.

"Nemelan is a double agent. He has been working with me for the past few years." Hawke smiled softly at him.

"Double agent?" Fenris was having a hard time processing any of this.

"Oh my Hawke; was this a secret you managed to keep to yourself? What about your 'skill'?" Nemelan asked and Hawke raised a finger to her lips and shushed him playfully.

"Hawke!" Aveline called as she entered the room with Isabela and Zevran.

"So it was those two who broke into my mansion. Neither of you were very discrete; I found a pair of underwear under the bed."

"Isabela! I said have sex on your own time, not mine!" Hawke laughed as Isabela shrugged.

"Why not? Anyway who is this then?" Isabela walked over and shook Nemelan's hand.

"I am Nemelan, and these belong to you I assume?" He handed Isabela a pair of underwear and she laughed.

"Thank you. It looks like this thing just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

><p>"Merrill." Legodur said softly as he approached her at the edge of their camp. Alex was on guard duty and had finally taken his eyes off Merrill, allowing Legodur to finaly get some time to speak with her.<p>

"Legodur…look, I," Legodur held up a hand and silenced her. He gestured for her to follow him as he led her further away from the camp. She followed in silence and felt herself grow more confused.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. Merrill swallowed loudly as she saw his eyes darken with something. Rage? Lust? She couldn't tell, but whatever it was made her knees weak.

"Merrill, I am going to say what is on my mind. And you are going to listen to me." Legodur stalked towards her and Merrill moved back and felt her back hit the tree. Legodur trapped her against the tree with is hands and Merrill saw his muscular arms tense.

"I hate that you give that poor excuse of a Templar your attention. He is unworthy of your time. You are mine, you hear me? Mine." Legodur said darkly and Merrill felt herself tense.

"Legodur," He placed his hand on her mouth and watched her eyes widen.

"Hush. I will make this clear now Merrill. I don't really care for experience. You could be as experienced as Isabela, or have none whatsoever. It doesn't matter!" Legodur sighed as he lowered his hand to her neck. "Merrill I don't care about it. As far as I'm concerned we don't need it."

"Legodur I don't want to fight, but I am more than just a toy." Merrill gasped as he punched the tree above her head.

"You're not listening Merrill. I don't want anyone else. I'll never want anyone else. I love you."

Legodur hung his head and waited for the rejection. He felt a timid hand place itself on his jaw as she lifted his face to hers and Legodur realised she was crying.

"Do you mean that Legodur?" Merrill smiled softly.

"I would not say it if I did not feel it."

"I love you too Legodur." Merrill said before she timidly kissed him.

Legodur unwrapped the yellow scarf from around her neck and pushed her further into the back of the tree. She opened her mouth with a blush as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Merrill suddenly turned him into the tree and Legodur gasped in surprise. Merrill blushed as she smiled timidly.

"I…am not as experienced as I want to be…but Isabela taught me something." Merrill knelt in front of him and untied his breeched. Legodur was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Merrill blushed as she pulled out his half-erect cock, and looked up at him. Legodur swallowed before Merrill licked him softly and he moaned. He clenched his fist at his side as she took him in her mouth. Merrill occasionally glanced up at him and smiled to herself when he appeared to be enjoying it.

Legodur groaned loudly as he went rock hard in her mouth, while she sucked him leisurely. A string of curses fell from his lips and Merrill smiled as she pulled away from him.

"Is this alright, Legodur?" Merrill asked timidly while she stroked him.

"Merrill…" Legodur moaned as she kissed his acing cock before she stood and stripped to her small clothes. Legodur pushed her to the ground and kissed her ferociously. Merrill blushed as he pulled her breasts free before he kissed his way down to them. She arched her back as Legodur ran his tongue teasingly around her nipple before he sucked on her, while kneading her other breast.

Merrill moaned softly and an almost feral sound came from Legodur's throat that aroused her more. He pulled down her underwear and moved so he could lick her. The suddenness of his movement caused Merrill to moan loudly before she bit her hand. Legodur pulled away from her and looked up before he stripped completely, showing her his muscular body.

"We are far enough away from the camp that they won't hear. I want you to scream." Legodur said darkly before he thrust his tongue in her core as she cried out in pleasure. Merrill grasped the soft ground as he pleasured her, and screamed as she climaxed. Legodur pulled himself away before he kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

Legodur teased her wet entrance and smiled before he pushed himself fully into her. He pushed Merrill's legs father apart as he began to thrust into her and listened to her mewling in pleasure. Legodur pounded into her and moaned loudly as she scrapped her nails down his back.

"You like that?" Legodur chuckled into her ear before he nipped her ear and listened to her moans of pleasure increase.

"Legodur..ah…more…"Merrill cried softly before Legodur increased their speed and watched her climax with a scream.

Legodur watched her regain her breath before he pulled out of her, and pulled her to stand up. Merrill wobbled for a second before she found herself with her back pressed up against the tree and Legodur biting her neck. He wrapped her legs around his waist before he thrust sharply into her and moaned in her ear. Legodur pushed Merrill up and down on his stiff member and listened to each of the sweet noises she made.

Merrill bit his neck to muffle her screams and Legodur moaned before he impaled her roughly onto him.

"Legodur…come inside me…I want it inside me…" Merrill moaned loudly in his ear and he growled.

"Merrill!" Legodur moaned as the came together and he leant her against the tree.

x

"Told you the elves would get it on," The driver whispered to Anders and Alex back at the camp, as they both blushed furiously.

"I…well…maker preserve me." Alex mumbled before he slumped into his tent.

"That's right kid; remember to clean yourself up after you're finished. Don't want that nice Templar armour ruined by your 'activities'" The driver laughed and turned to Anders who wore a horrified look on his face.

"You're a very odd man."

"Said the man who can shoot lightning out his fingers," The driver smirked.

"I am not going to respond to that." Anders sighed as he stood.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to 'spank the monkey' as is it."

"Oh Maker." Anders sighed as he moved to his tent.

"You can shout that if you want; but not too loudly ok?"

"Kill me now."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and for all the amazing comments, I love reading them. Loads o' love xxx<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

For the Templars 38

**Hi again everyone! There appears to be some confusion so I shall attempt to clarify.**

**Hawke is probably about 5-ish months pregnant about now.**

**I haven't read or seen this Guardians of Ga'Hoole or something like that. I know it's about Owls, or pigeons…or something like that.**

**Anyways cheers for the reviews! BioWare owns everything**

* * *

><p>"Hawke, I need to talk to you" Fenris said as Hawke pulled Avanna from the bath.<p>

"Hang on a second Fenris; this little bastard doesn't want to sit still," Hawke laughed as Avanna shook himself rapidly, spraying Hawke with water while she screamed with laughter. Fenris smiled as she watched her dry Avanna with a towel, fluffing him. Avanna whined as his fur was twice its normal size, making him appear as a white ball of fluff.

"Oh hush, I will fix it." Hawke laughed as she reached for a large red ribbon and tied it around his neck, in a giant bow. Fenris suddenly laughed at the murderous look in the pup's eye, despite his appearance of sweetness.

Hawke stood up slowly and watched Fenris try and compose himself. Avanna growled as he tried to bite the ribbon on his neck. She dried herself off and moved to stand beside Fenris and smiled as he eventually stopped laughing.

"What is on your mind Fenris?" Hawke smiled as she brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"Why did you not tell me? This Nemelan could be dangerous and yet you seemed so calm," Fenis said calmly and Hawke sighed. She took his hand and led him to their bedroom in silence. She opened the door and pulled him alongside the bed.

"Hawke, as much as I would love to, I want to kno-" Fenris chuckled softly while Hawke rolled her eyes.

"I know. I just need you to sit down for this." Hawke shrugged as she sat with him on the bed and took his hands in hers.

"What do you want to know?" Hawke smiled sadly.

"How did you get in contact with Nemelan, but not Daeron?" Fenris smiled softly as Hawke sighed.

"Well it was after the Qunari invasion, Isabela and I had drunk a whole bottle of Antivan brandy between us, and we woke up on a cart bound for Antiva City…"

* * *

><p>"Oooow my head…" Hawke whined as she sat up on the unsteady cart.<p>

"What happened last night?" Isabela mumbled as she streached.

"I remember brandy…lots of brandy…" Hawke grumbled as she looked at their surroundings. They were on a cart, going slowly along a road watching the tree's pass by as they began to turn for the autumn months.

"Messere, where are we?" Hawke turned to the woman driver who glanced back at them calmly.

"Awake, are you? 'Bout time. I was starting to think we were going to need a mage to get you both back on your feet." The woman laughed and Hawke sat up properly and cracked her back. "As for where we are, we passed Rialto and are just about half a day from Antiva City."

"Antiva City?" Hawke shouted before she grasped her head in pain. "Ow, ow, too loud."

"What in blazes are we doing outside Antiva city?" Isabela groaned as she looked around.

"I distinctly remember you both paying me to take you anywhere aside from Kirkwall." The woman laughed softly.

"Why did we ask you that, Serah…?" Hawke squinted at the

"Jada, you may call me Jada. As for your reasons I think there were several. You Isabela," Jada smiled at Isabela, "Said something about getting away from an angry Guard Captain and needing to apologise to this young lady. Apparently she is the new 'Champion of Kirkwall'." Jada laughed as Isabela rubbed her temples.

"That does sound like something I would do." Isabela grumbled.

"And you mistress Hawke, said something about getting away from it all. A lover's quarrel I think." Jada shrugged.

"So that's why we drank it all. Someone is still getting over his royal brooder." Isabela laughed and Hawke sighed.

"I don't really think I ever will get over Fenris."

"He was that good?" Isabela raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that's not it. It was just the power in him. I thought I was going to drown in the pleasure and love. The way we could talk into the night, made me feel all tingly inside. His voice just does something to me." Hawke smiled softly. "And the way he kissed me. It was just as if I was the most important thing in the world, and just his eyes, and his smile and his-"

"Maker's breath; she is properly in love with this guy, isn't she?" Jada laughed as she watched the road.

"Oh you have no idea Jada, the sexual tension around those two could give someone an orgasm just standing between them." Isabela laughed and Hawke groaned.

"Very funny. But we need to get back to Kirkwall. Thanks for looking after us this far Jada."

"No problem honey," Jada pulled the cart to a stop and Hawke and Isabela jumped off. "There is a small tavern about a day's walk back that way. They will give you shelter before you set out. Just don't drink anymore, alright?"

The two rogues waved goodbye and watched Jada ride away.

"You know Antiva city is rather good, we could go for a week or two." Isabela smiled softly as Hawke laughed before she headed back down the road.

"Another time 'Bells, but I need to go back to Kirkwall. Aveline will kill me the longer I'm away and I don't even want to think what will happen if we leave Meredith and Orsino without me and Elthina to intervene."

x

"_Yes, but what does this have to do with Nemelan?" Fenris grumbled_

"_I'm getting there, hold onto your breeches. We walked for hours and we finally reached the tavern, with just enough money on us to stay the night…"_

_X_

"Now remember; if the demons come in the night, don't let them get my turnips." The bartender said seriously as Hawke took the key from him.

"Of course; we will look out for any." Hawke smiled before she sat at the table with Isabela who sighed.

"Ok, if we moved fast; then we will be in Kirkwall in about a week. Week and a half-tops."

"Well that will be fun." Hawke sighed and Isabela stood.

"I see a group of totally gorgeous men over there, I'm gonna have a bit of fun. Coming?" Isabela smiled and Hawke shook her head.

"No thanks Bela," Isabela shrugged and walked over to her new friends and Hawke poked at her stew.

Everyone was probably worried sick about them. Aveline would be increasing patrols. Sebastian would be praying. Anders would be too busy healing. Merrill might be looking for them with her Mirror. Varric would probably be using all his contacts to find them. And Fenris…

Would he care for her anymore?

Of course not he left.

He would probably be searching for their leader and pirate like the rest of them.

He didn't love her. She should just move on and get on with her life.

"Hawke?" A voice came from a table across from them and Hawke glanced over at its source. An elf with Rivanni skin sat watching her. He pushed his brown hair out his eyes and Hawke gasped. One blue eye, one brown eye.

"Nemelan?"

"Are you sure it's not Daeron?" he raised an eyebrow and Hawke laughed as she beckoned him over.

"Nemelan has a blue right eye and Daeron's left eye is blue. You're Nemelan without a doubt." Hawke smiled as he sat across from her.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Nemelan smirked and Hawke laughed.

"Years, I guess we have both been busy. What have you been up too?"

"You know, drinking, whoring and killing my way through the pathetic existence of my life." Nemelan shrugged. "But I hear you have been busy, oh great and might Champion of Kirkwall."

"Do I look like a Champion?" Hawke gestured to her messy self and Nemelan laughed.

"You look like a woman who has just been thrown across the Free Marches. I'm going to take a guess and say Lyrium?"

"Antivan Brandy."

"Ah, it's powerful stuff. So I take it you had a lover's quarrel?"

"Does everyone in Thedas know about that?" Hawke sighed and Nemelan laughed.

"I took a guess. You have a far off look in your eyes that one only gets when thinking of a lover."

"I hardly would call him that." Hawke sighed as she drank her ale.

"So a one-time lover then?" Nemelan raised an eyebrow and Hawke sighed.

"This is getting a bit too personal for my liking, Nemelan."

"Understandable; so as the Champion, you will need allies." Nemelan smiled and Hawke crossed her arms.

"What can you do and How much?"

"Contacts are always essential; I can get you any information on anyone or anything from anywhere. I work on a basis that I get paid based on what I get."

"I have one for you then. I want information on a Magister of the Imperium."

"Oh a Magister? Interesting…what is his name."

* * *

><p>"…we went into business from that moment on. He told me Daeron had joined an underground organisation and I sent him there as well. He has been telling me of each plot as it unfolds. Daeron acted out with the Vigilantem; so I had no idea of his scheme." Hawke said and Fenris nodded.<p>

"Very well. There is one more thing. Nemelan mentioned your 'skill', what is it?" Fenris asked curiously.

"My charm." Hawke laughed.

"Hawke."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Hawke." Fenris glowered dangerously at her.

"Promise me it won't change things." Hawke sighed softly

"What did you do?" Fenris rubbed his temples.

"Nothing…on purpose anyway." Hawke laughed "I…am not a mage. But magic run's thick though my blood, so I can avoid it. But I have the Sight. I see things in dreams and in the elements that other cannot see. The future, the past, the present, anything."

"How long have you possessed this?" Fenris asked calmly.

"As long as I can remember. The sight has shown me most of what would happen in the city; It doesn't tell me everything in full, but it shows me certain things." Hawke shrugged as he looked into her eyes.

"Did you see me?" Fenris swallowed and Hawke smiled.

"Yes. I remember we were all at the Hanged Man after the Deep Roads and I stared into the fire and I saw us. Our first night; the passion, the heartbreak, but I also saw how we would get back together. The fire in your eyes, the strength of your body, the tenderness of your voice when you told me your feelings…I knew the second I saw it; that no matter the pain I would feel at the start, it would be worth every second when you finally held me in your arms again. So I knew I had to be with you." Hawke smiled at him and saw his wide eyes and she laughed softly as she turned away. "Maybe that was foolish, I was probably just letting my mind wander."

Fenris cupped her face and brought her to his lips, kissing her tenderly.

"Thank you, my love. You saw what I would do, and yet you still waited for me. You are more than I deserve." Fenris kissed her hands softly.

"Stop with that 'more than I deserve'" Hawke copied his deep voice perfectly.

Fenris laughed deeply before he kissed her again.

"Very well, I believe I deserve more. I want our children to grow up, knowing the true taste of freedom." Fenris smiled.

"Children? How many are you thinking of then?" Hawke smiled as he appeared to ponder for a second before he placed his hands on her stomach and was rewarded with a small kick as both their eyes widened.

"Hawke, did you feel that?" Fenris asked gobsmacked.

"Of course I felt it! The blighter is kicking me after all." Hawke laughed softly.

"I think they were just reacting to their father's love." Fenris chuckled as he kissed her abdomen.

"You're just trying to get into my pants," Hawke laughed

"Ah Mea; you know me so well."

* * *

><p>The Chantry appeared in the distance and Merrill looked up at the symbols of Andraste carved upon the trees either side of the road. The driver turned to face them, with an evil grin.<p>

"Ok, no more sex you two. Remember what your Viscount said. Besides I think half of the Free Marches may have heard you two. I mean, wow, I'm surprised she can talk after all that screaming." The driver laughed and Merrill buried her face in her hands.

"I told you we were too loud." Merrill blushed as Legodur laughed.

"Perhaps; it just shows everyone how talented I am if I can make a woman as quiet as you scream like that."

"Evidently." Alex muttered and Merrill blushed.

"So this is the Chantry? Looks nice" the driver shrugged as everyone looked at the Chantry. The Chantry was more a fortress than anything else, the building was made of black stone that rose in a tower shape, and it reminded Anders of the tower in Ferelden, but much smaller. It also had Andraste's flaming sword painted above the doors. As they approached the small chantry, Anders spotted an elven woman lounging against the door, chatting to a taller girl, both wearing the Chantry Sister robes. The cart pulled to a halt before the door and the women came to greet them.

"Greetings travellers, how may the sisters of the Forest Chantry help you," The human girl asked sweetly, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"We have been sent on behalf of the Viscount of Kirkwall. We seek the priestess Arawen," Anders said plainly as he stepped off the cart and stood before the sisters.

"I see, I am Sister Louisa, and this is my prayer partner Lelliel. We must take you to the Reverend Mother first, as she must know of all arrivals…especially if they are as handsome as you, Serah…" Louisa batted her eyelashes softly at him.

"Anders. And I would speak to Arawen as soon as possible," Anders said darkly as Merrill, Legodur and Alex stood behind him.

"Serah, surely you would not insult us by refusing to speak with our Mother?" Lelliel smirked as she stood next to Louisa.

"Sisters, we have strict orders from the Viscount and we shall see them done as quickly as possible." Alex glared at the women before they glanced at him.

"A Templar, this must be of serious importance then, come, we shall summon them both for you." Lelliel wrapped her arms around Alex's and pulled them inside as Louisa opened the doors as Anders sighed.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"Hey Beautiful; what's up?" Varric smiled as Delba slumped into a seat in his suite with a sigh.<p>

"Shut up, I just need a stiff drink." Delba mumbled as she pushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"That the only stiff thing you want tonight?" Varric wagged his eyebrows up and down playfully at her.

"Well the last time I came here for something stiff; it wasn't even near tough." Delba smiled as Varric glared at her.

"It happens to every man at one point or another. If you had not shown up and demanded I 'give it too you know', then we wouldn't of had that little problem now would we?"

"Little was the other problem," Delba burst out laughing as Varric stood suddenly, fuming.

"Fine then away with you. Bianca can keep me warm at night." Varric smiled as Delba rolled her eyes.

"Sorry then; I didn't realise that your ego was that big." Delba smiled as Norah placed some drinks on the table.

"So what's the problem?" Varric pulled her amulet from his pocket, "Want it back?"

"I don't know." Delba sighed as she reached for a pint. "I just needed to see you, and I don't know why." Delba shrugged and a grin spread to Varric's face.

"You have a soft spot for me, don't you?" Varric smirked evilly.

"I don't" Delba blushed.

"You're blushing!"

"I'm not."

"Stop shitting me sweetheart, I've caught you're eye haven't I?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh come on; I can give it to you." Varric laughed as she stood.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, please review! Xxx oh while I'm at it, you lost the GAME, if you don't<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

For the Templars 39

**Thanks again for all the reviews and support! BioWare owns all the characters xxx**

* * *

><p>Alex was a Templar.<p>

Templars do not give into temptation.

Even if that temptation was several women all draped over him, demanding his attention.

Very beautiful women.

_Alex, come on, you are a Templar of the Order, and you shall not surrender! _Alex thought to himself as the sisters came a bit too close for comfort.

_Just think of something disturbing….Anders…Anders in a dress…Anders and the Knight Commander – I don't want to finish that thought._ Alex shivered trying to get the disturbing image out of his head.

"Ser Templar; are you cold, perhaps we could warm you up?" A sister said as more gathered around.

"I am fine. Perhaps your attention would be best, elsewhere." Alex sighed as he shoved his way out of the rabble of women and moved to stand beside Legodur who smiled at him.

"Having fun?" Legodur chuckled softly.

"Where is this priestess; let's get our work done and leave this place." Alex muttered, the chantry was larger on the inside than it appeared. Alex felt his eyes continuing to wander to the statues of Andraste or the strange paintings along the wall as they walked inside.

Sister Louisa and Lelliel pushed open the large doors to the prayer hall and led the group towards the shrine. Merrill kept glancing around and felt the eyes of the sisters on her. She swallowed and slid her fingers carefully through Legodur's. He looked down at their hands before he smiled up at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Legodur raised their joined hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

Anders stopped before a woman who looked far too young to be a Reverend Mother; her black hair was cropped short in a boyish style, and her amber eyes looked over him with eyes that screamed everything but celibacy.

"Welcome to the Forest Chantry, I am the Reverend Mother of this chantry. You may call me Jenna, how may we be of assistance?" Jenna batted her eyelashes playfully at him, but Anders was unimpressed.

"As I said to the sisters at the door, we are on business on behalf of the Viscount of Kirkwall. And we must speak to the priestess Arawen. As soon as possible if you will." Anders crossed his arms as Merrill, Legodur and Alex stood behind him, and glanced around the chantry.

"I see, and what do you need to see her for?" Jenna questioned.

"That is strictly on a need to know basis." Anders stated.

"And I would like to know."

"But you don't need too."

Jenna raised an eyebrow at them all before she smiled.

"Arawen is in the library, Ser Mage, you may follow sister Louisa there, and sister Lelliel will show your companions to their chambers. It would be ungrateful not to accept our hospitality. And I believe that Arawen will need some time to complete this task you have for her."

"I will go with Ser Alex to see the priestess. Please show my other companions our chambers." Anders nodded at Alex as they followed Louisa. Legodur and Merrill followed sister Lelliel along a long hallway before heading up a spiral of stairs. With each step Merrill took, she felt something strange stir inside of her, which grew stronger the higher they went. They stopped on the second floor and walked along another hallway.

Lelliel opened a door which revealed a large room, containing several chairs and tables. Merrill noticed that there was several stone archways that led to rooms, but the only privacy provided were the large red sheets draped across the sides.

"I hope you both will be comfortable in here. We will send up food later once your other companions join you. We also have our prayers at midnight each night. You may join us if you wish. For now, I shall leave you." Lelliel closed the doors and Legodur placed his daggers on the table and turned to Merrill.

"Merrill are you alright?" Legodur asked as Merrill's breath quickened as she moved closer to him.

Merrill suddenly kissed Legdur, much to his surprise, as she pushed him further into the room. Legodur moved to pull away but Merrill shoved her tongue in his mouth while she put her hand down his leggings. His eyes widened and, with some reluctance, he pulled away.

"Merrill, what are you doing?" Legodur panted as he saw her eyes dilate and her pulse quicken

"Legodur, I need you. I want you inside me." Merrill moved closer and Legodur raised his hand.

"Merrill remember Hawke said we can't have sex in here."

"What does Hawke know? Legodur I'm begging you." Merrill said as she began to unclasp her robe and Legodur swallowed loudly when she moved closer.

Legodur flicked her forehead when she approached him.

"Ow! Legodur what was that for?" Merrill whined, rubbing her forehead, as if nothing had happened.

"Merrill…" Legodur sighed as she looked around.

"Legodur! Hawke said no sex in this chantry. I can't believe you tried to get me naked!" Merrill scolded Legodur.

"Wait…but I…I didn't…how did…" Legodur's jaw landed on the floor while Merrill shook her head at him.

This place was very strange indeed.

* * *

><p>"Alistaiiir" Cousland whined as she draped herself over Alistair's shoulders, while he attempted to read the letters on the boat.<p>

"What is it my love?" Alistair laughed as he turned to face her.

"I want strawberries." Cousland said plainly.

"I don't think the ship has any." Alistair shrugged, while he attempted to hide his grin.

"Alistair!"

"There is nothing I can do about it, my love. Besides, I believe they are now out of season, we're heading into the autumn months."

"But I want strawberries." Cousland glared as she sat on their bed.

"Do you want me to ask the healer to see if he can grow some magically for you?" Alistair chuckled before he felt his chair being turned and found himself face to face with a very angry, pregnant woman.

"Alistair, don't mock me, or I will sit on you. I'm serious, I am almost seven months pregnant and I will kill you if I sit on you. I'm crazy I'll do it!" Cousland smiled as Alistair attempted to hide his laugh.

"Would you rather I do something about you?"

"Oh and how would you do that?" Cousland raised an eyebrow as he smiled while he stood.

"Well, I could remind you that I am the King, and you are required to do what I ask." Cousland placed a hand over her mouth in fake shock.

"Your majesty! I have no idea what you could ever mean."

Alistair smiled before he kissed her gently. Cousland smirked into his lips and sat on the bed as his lips followed her. He let her unbuckle his chest plate and rubbed her enlarged abdomen affectionately before he kissed her neck and knelt before her.

"Alistair…"Cousland moaned as he kissed her neck and unbuttoned her dress. Her dress dropped around her waist and Alistair kissed the top of her breasts, and listened to her moan before he unclasped her bra and licked her nipples while her breath hitched sharply. Her back hit the soft sheets of the bed and Alistair licked and bit her nipples while she moaned loudly.

"Hush my love, or Eamon will hear." Alistair grinned before he went back to sucking her nipples roughly before he slipped of a gauntlet and fingered her through her underwear. Cousland felt her eyes cross in pleasure before he pushed aside her underwear and fully slipped a finger inside her and she came with a cry.

Alistair unbuckled his trousers and released himself with a groan. He teased her wet core and slowly pushed into her while she gasped; still recovering from the shock of her orgasm. He gently rolled his hips into hers and smiled as gripped his arms, racking her nails down them.

Alistair rocked his hips harder and Couslands breath quickened as she felt herself glowing close already. Alistair always had that effect on her, she was already oversensitive but when he touched her…

She was dragged out her thoughts when Alistair kissed her roughly, while he thrust into her harder. Cousland ran her fingers through his hair and attempted to match his thrusts. Alistair smirked into the kiss before he twisted her nipples and she screamed into his mouth as she climaxed again. Alistair thrust a few more times before he joined her and came inside her. Alistair pulled out and lay beside her as he listened to her breathing, and felt the slow rocking of the ship.

"Alistair?" Cousland looked over at him.

"Yes my love?" Alistair brushed a lock of hair from her face

"I still want strawberries."

* * *

><p>Hawke signed yet another form confirming the renovations for the Chantry. It was a lot more involved in rebuilding a city than she originally thought. Lowtown was almost rebuilt and the renovations to the Alienage had taken a lot of time already. Hightown was, -thankfully- mostly undamaged from the battle, with the Chantry being the main focus for restoration. But it all seemed too much.<p>

Hawke pushed the paper away and looked back at Fenris who was reading an updated letter from Sebastian. He looked up at her with a small smile.

"No Hawke, do your paperwork."

"But Fenris-"

"I said no." Fenris smirked as Hawke sighed before she turned back to the paper.

"Stupid elf," Hawke muttered as she glanced at the papers on her desk.

The casualties from the Circle were finally being sorted and she had asked the Knight Commander and First Enchanter to come to her office and talk about the current situation.

Hawke suddenly felt a large pain in her abdomen she grabbed her stomach, and hunched over by the shock. Fenris stood quickly and grasped her hand softly.

"Hawke, are you alright?" Fenris placed a hand on her abdomen and felt a strong kick.

"Little bastard. I think if this is a boy its Carver reincarnate, he always did enjoy hitting and kicking me." Hawke sighed and Fenris relaxed slightly.

"We can ask the First Enchanter to see if you are alright." Fenris kissed her hand softly and she smiled.

"Maybe; but we will sort out what is going on the Circle. Word is that the Circles around Thedas are inspired by the battle in Kirkwall and want to rebel as well. And in Orlais, Val Royaux is under lockdown. No one in, no one out, and Wynne has still not been seen. I don't know if she is outside the city with her group or still on the road." Hawke sighed as Fenris stood up.

"Hawke; it will be fine." Fenris kissed the top of her head and Hawke smiled.

"It's ok; I have a plan B after all."

"What's plan B?"

"A secret." Hawke laughed as he rolled his eyes. A knock at the door caused them both to look as Cullen and Isaac entered.

"Your Excellency, we have all the records of the deceased, their next of kin have been informed." Isaac handed Hawke a large bundle of papers before Hawke stood to greet them. "How is the baby so far excellency?" Isaac questioned as she stood with a sigh.

"It's bloody murder. I am convinced that this kid is gonna be the death of me," Hawke groaned as she felt another kick and looked down, "Alright stop that now. Don't make me come in there!"

The men laughed at the glare on Hawke's face before she turned it on them; and all laughter died.

"You don't get to laugh, Fenris, because I am going to kill you for this hellion of a child. Knight Commander; what has been the current situation in the Circle?"

"The majority of the mages are content with the new manner of the Circle. The Templars have not needed to put down any mage activities. Thankfully there has been a new acceptance in the circle." Cullen smiled softly and Hawke seemed to relax.

"And what of Blood Magic? Has any mage been suspected of corruption?"

"Nothing so far your excellency, but we are keeping watch." Isaac smiled and Hawke sighed.

"Well that's good, are the preparations for the arrival of the Prince of Starkhaven and the Royal family of Ferelden going smoothly?" Fenris asked as he sat Hawke down carefully.

"Everything has gone smoothly so far. But I must stress that Excellency; you might want to take it easy. If you stress yourself out too much, you might…" Cullen began but stopped the second her saw that murderous look in her eyes.

"I might what?" Hawke growled at the Templar and mage who stepped back slowly.

"You might…um…well…Serah Fenris; I believe you know your wife best perhaps you should tell her." Cullen backed away slowly to the door.

"Knight Commander Cullen and First Enchanter Isaac; you are not leaving until you say what you have to say." Hawke glowered darkly at them and even Fenris took a step back.

"You may well…" Cullen swallowed audibly, "…overreact at most things."

"Overreact? Serah I do not overeat! I react the least to everything! I the suggestion that I overreact is the stupidest notion I have ever heard!" Hawke watched as the Knight Commander and First Enchanter made a hasty retreat and she turned to a slightly amused Fenris.

"Fenris."

"Yes Mea?"

"I have a real craving for strawberries."

* * *

><p><strong>All for this chapter! Thanks again for reading and please review! xx<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

For the Templars 40

**40 Chapters, wtf? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept me going, thanks again sorry it took so long, btw, had a bit of writers block so let's try and keep up the pace here ;) xxx**

* * *

><p>Hawke smiled as she walked down the steps to the docks with Delba, chatting calmly. Fenris caught up with them and held Hawke's hand.<p>

"Hawke, slow down, the ship is only just pulling in to the harbour. They will not dock for another few minutes." Fenris said calmly as Hawke shrugged.

"I know; I just want someone here who agrees with me for once."

"Hawke I already apologised for calling you dramatic. It was wrong of me," Fenris laughed but Hawke looked blankly ahead. Fenris smiled before he picked up Hawke and carried her bridal style down the steps.

"Fenris, what in the Void are you doing?" Hawke laughed as he spun them around, and Hawke placed her hands around his neck and listened to his deep chuckle.

"Learn to relax a bit more, Mea, you are far too beautiful to be so concerned." He placed her down gently a she giggled. "Calm yourself, my love. Nothing shall happen." Fenris cupped her face and kissed her gently.

A loud clearing of a throat caused them to pull away and turn to its source. Varric came down the stairs and stood next to Delba.

"Well now that your lovey-dovey moment is over, I need to borrow this lovely dwarf. I have business with the merchant's guild and since I know she has a soft spot for me; I want her to come and join in." Varric smiled as Delba turned to him.

"Liar; we both know I'm getting as Isabela put it a 'booty call'." Delba glared at Varric who chuckled loudly.

"Not this time sugar, I really just hate these guys and I want a distraction." Varric smiled.

"I don't like you anymore, go away." Delba sighed while Varric laughed.

"Oh come on sweetheart; you're fooling no one here. We all know you have the hot's for me." Varric wagged his eyebrows up at her.

"Hawke, make him go away."

"Varric, go away. Delba you go with him," Hawke smiled as Delba's jaw dropped.

"But Hawke…"

"Go Delba, otherwise he will not leave you alone. Trust me, I've tried." Hawke laughed as Delba sighed before she headed back up to Lowtown with a happy Varric.

Hawke smiled as she turned back to Fenris who took offered her his arm. Hawke slipped her arm through Fenris' with a small smile as he pulled her gently to the new market set up in the former Qunari compound. Several people turned to look at them as they passed. Fenris was still not too comfortable with the people of Kirkwall bowing and addressing him as 'Ser Fenris', he was no knight or Templar, but he was fine when Hawke was with him.

"Try these new potions all the way from exotic Antiva!" One merchant called to the shoppers, "It makes the skin appear ten years younger, this same potion is used by the Queen of Antiva to make her look so young!"

"These fresh Orlesian cakes are a delicacy, try them today!" Shouted another as Hawke and Fenris passed through the gates.

"Gentlemen; is your flag flying at half past? Does your dwarf shy away from the Deep Roads? Well fear not! With this new herbal supplement, say goodbye to a dissatisfied woman, or man! Try it now!"

Hawke raised an eyebrow and glance at Fenris who glared at her.

"What are you implying, Hawke?"

"Nothing my love," Hawke laughed softly.

The merchants smiled and waved briefly when they saw them; however the Viscount appearing around Kirkwall was not as unusual as it would be in another city, so the merchants focused back on their customers.

Fenris placed a few coppers on a stall and took a rose before handing it to Hawke, and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You are so romantic," Hawke laughed softly and smelled the rose before she placed it behind her ear. Fenris nudged her gently in the direction of another stall and her eyes lit up. "Strawberries! Fenris I love you for pointing them out," Hawke kissed his cheek gently before she went to buy a box…or seven…

* * *

><p>"Prince Vael, we are about three days ride from Kirkwall. Are you well?" A young guard woman asked as she walked alongside Sebastian's horse. He smiled down at the guard who swallowed gently.<p>

"I am fine. What's you name girl?"

"Eliza, you're excellency. And may I say it is an honour to be amongst your guard for this journey." Eliza smiled as she fixed her helmet and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Well Eliza; I must apologise as you were obviously not told, that one never addresses royalty with a covered face." Sebastian laughed as he saw her stiffen and begin to stutter out an apology.

"I… I am sorry….you don't need to... I was." Sebastian laughed and she stopped.

"Worry not child; I was just joking."

"I… yes my Prince." Eliza mumbled and Sebastian shrugged before one of his advisors galloped next to him.

"Prince Sebastian, the attacks on Kirkwall may still be on going. I am still not sure it is wise to go." Sebastian looked over at his advisor, one of the older council members of Starkhaven and shrugged.

"Perhaps, but I wish to visit the Viscount. She is a good friend of mine, and I haven't seen her in about four months. Also we haven't been able to have a face to face meeting about increasing trade. It will be beneficial for both cities if we get this one." Sebastian smiled at the older man, "Don't worry, it will be fine."

"I pray you are right Prince Sebastian. I pray you are right."

* * *

><p>The boat docked in the Kirkwall harbour and Cousland looked over the rails and smiled as she saw two familiar shapes of red and white amongst the crowd. She laughed as she saw Hawke wave happily at her. Alistair wrapped his arms above her grown waist and kissed her jaw line.<p>

"Looks like their waiting for us." Alistair smiled and she placed her hand on his gently.

"Hawke looks well. Come on then, I need to get off this boat. It's killing me." Cousland laughed as she pulled away from Alistair's embrace as she walked to the wooden planks, connecting to the docks.

"Your royal Majesties, welcome to Kirkwall," Hawke laughed, curtsying as they stepped onto the docks.

"Hawke, you look well. How is the baby?" Cousland hugged Hawke and felt a thump and looked down, "Did your baby just kick me?"

"Sorry, this kid is probably going to be a warrior the way it keeps kicking me." Hawke laughed before Cousland shrugged.

"I know the feeling, this one is quite the kicker, feel." Cousland placed Hawke's hand on her stomach and Hawke recoiled at the power of the kick.

"Maker's breath, since we are fighters, these kids have probably going to be ten times worse than us." Hawke laughed and Cousland shrugged.

"How has Kirkwall been fairing? I heard there was an attack several weeks ago, are you alright?" Cousland asked as Hawke led them up the stairs.

"The city is doing well so far. We have had fewer deaths in the Circle, apart from the occasional mage under the influence of a demon. And as for the attack; Isabela was more affected than me. Her ship was burned." Hawke sighed as Cousland glanced around.

"But you were not attacked?"

"Thankfully not," Hawke glanced back at Fenris and Alistair who were chatting happily, and smiled.

"They seem to get on well," Cousland smiled as Hawke laughed.

"I know. When we first met, he was so awkward it was adorable. He would be so difficult when anyone tried to speak to him. Eventually I got him to confide in me, and now he has loads of friends." Fenris looked over to Hawke who winked at him with a smile.

"You and the Viscount make a good pair," Alistair smiled and Fenris looked back to him.

"And how would you come to that conclusion; your majesty?" Fenris felt a small smirk flitter across his face at the look of horror on Alistair's face.

"Not 'your majesty', Maker knows I get enough of that from those stuffy nobles. Just Alistair and you both suit each other. From what I can see, Hawke makes you happier and more playful when she is around. And Hawke is calmer and behaves more. One gets the impression that while you get on each other's nerves sometimes; you bring out the best in the other. Am I wrong?"

"That is a very profound belief Alistair; are you sure it's not just that Hawke remembers her place when I'm around?" Fenris raised an eyebrow as Alistair laughed softly.

"Maybe that; or our wives are the real reason for our success and we love and worship them in return," Alistair shrugged gently.

"Now that, I believe."

* * *

><p>Anders glared at the priestess Arawen as she flitted around the giant library for what seemed like the tenth time that afternoon. Alex was lounging on a pillar, drifting between sleep and consciousness.<p>

The small elf grabbed another pile of books before thumping them on the desk before Anders.

"These are all the books in reference to the Lyrium sword in the scroll. Hawke found this where?" Arawen ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair and glanced at Anders.

"In a cave high up Sundermount. How do you know Hawke personally?" Anders questioned the small elf who shrugged.

"We met in Lothering before I fled from the blight. I got in contact with her after I joined the Chantry three years ago. So if she needs something translated or studied she sends a raven over. Can imagine why she didn't this time…" Arawen looked up at the clock and turned to Anders and Alex. "It is almost nightfall. Hawke told you about the way this Chantry runs correct?"

Anders nodded quietly as he nudged Alex awake.

"Very well, I shall accompany you to your room so you are not disturbed by any passing sisters." Arawen smiled before she placed a marker in a large book before closing it. She led Anders and Alex out of the library and in the direction of the guest chambers and Anders spoke, bring the silence.

"You don't seem like the other sister's in the Chantry. You're more…conservative."

"That's a word for it." Arawen smiled back at them, "I simply care not for the desire's this Chantry offers. I am simply here for the knowledge denied by the Circle and other Chantries across Thedas. And if I get sex a few times a week; it is a no brainer."

"Why are the sisters' here so…enthusiastic?" Alex asked as he followed them up the stairs.

"There is an artefact inside the Chantry that brings out the desires in those who have been in contact with it. I have not taken the full vows as I am the scholar. It is deep within the grounds; so you won't see it before you leave."

Anders and Alex walked into the room and saw Legodur and Merrill chatting on one of the beds.

"Anders, Ser Alex, did you find what you need?" Merrill asked as Anders slumped into a chair.

"Sorry I could not find what you need tonight. I will work into the morning and come to you when it is 'safe' for you to leave the room. I will send someone up with food in a while." Arawen smiled before she left them.

"She seems pleasant enough." Legodur smiled at them as they shrugged.

"Arawen is the most normal, would be the most accurate." Alex sighed as he sat across from Anders and Legodur and Merrill walked into the main room.

"So what do you think of the Chantry?" Legodur asked as she pulled a chair up for Merrill then himself. "I personally think we should lock the doors."

"I am with you on that one," Alex laughed gently and Anders sighed.

"I sent a raven to Kirkwall, telling Hawke we're here, but I don't think we will be going home for a while."

"It could be worse. I remember one time with the Dalish; I had to go into the forest with several of the other elves. We ended up getting lost because I was in charge and I couldn't remember where to go. We ended up going into some old ruins we found deep in the forest. I wandered in too deep and when I came out the rest had found their way out and I was by myself. I found my way back to the camp eventually and the Keeper was furious." Merrill blushed "I'm babbling again sorry."

"It's fine Merrill," Legodur shrugged softly as they laughed.

Hopefully everything would go according to plan.

But then again, when does it ever?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! xxx<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

For the Templars 41

**Thanks again for all the support! BioWare still owns everything :P xxx**

* * *

><p>Legodur buried his head in the soft pillow of the Chantry and tried to ignore the sounds of pleasure radiating throughout the Chantry. It had to be early in the morning; but the noises had been going on since midnight. He unfortunately, had to admit, that the sounds coming from down in the Chantry was making him rather… aware of himself. Legodur tried to remember what Alex said about thinking of disgusting things to calm him down.<p>

_Something disturbing… let's see…_ Legodur thought to himself, _a very fat Orlesian man…_ the moans increased and Legodur sighed as he realised there was no effect, _a very fat Orlesian man in lace underwear_. Legodur sat up and tried to resist the urge to gag at the image. He shuddered as he immediately calmed down.

He was never going to get hard again.

"Legodur?" Merrill spoke quietly as she pushed aside the red curtain and Legodur faced her.

"Merrill, what's wrong?" Legodur moved to put a shirt on as Merrill sat down on the bed with a blush.

"I'm sorry that I was acting strange this afternoon. I don't know what came over me," Merrill sighed as she looked into his confused eyes, "I was out of line. I knew what Hawke said; but I couldn't control myself."

"It's ok Merrill; I think there is something in this place that is not quite right. But we should not dwell on it." Legodur smiled softly at her. "If I'm honest I can't wait until we are gone; this place gives me chills. But we should probably get some sleep; hopefully we will be out by tonight."

"I tried, but I can't get to sleep, can I stay with you?" Merrill asked shyly.

"Merrill, you know we can't-"

"I know; I just want to be near you, even if I can't touch you." Merrill smiled as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Very well, get in then" Legodur pulled back the covers and climbed in with Merrill. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled up the covers.

"Legodur?" Merrill whispered quietly.

"Yes Merrill?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Merrill, but be quiet or I won't be able to control myself," Legodur smiled as she laughed gently.

"Ok then,"

_Fat Orlesian, fat Orlesian, keep thinking about the fat Orlesian._

* * *

><p>Cousland and Hawke sat in the library at Hawke's estate, chatting and laughing away. They had only been in Kirkwall for a day, but Hawke had made them feel at home from the second they walked of the ship. They had been chatting in front of the fire as the night drew on. Avanna stalked in and Cousland sat back in confusion.<p>

"Hawke, you do know there is a wolf in your house?"

"Avanna? He's just a ball of fluff, wouldn't hurt a fly. Isn't that right Avanna? Who's a cute little ball of fluff?" Hawke cooed while she fluffed Avanna's fur and kissed the top on his head.

Avanna barked happily before he started to smooth out his fur. Cousland smiled as Avanna rubbed against her leg softly.

"He's just like my mabari, always wanting attention. But a killer at heart," Cousland scratched his head gently.

"What's your mabari called, anyway?" Hawke passed her some strawberries and smiled.

"Buttons."

"We're back," Fenris called from the door as he and Alistair walked into the library and Hawke noticed they were covered in dirt.

"What in the Void happened to you two?" Hawke laughed as Alistair brushed some dirt off himself.

"Fenris bet me that he could beat me in a fight,"

"Who won?" Cousland smiled as Alistair shuffled his feet before he pointed to Fenris, causing everyone to laugh.

"Defeated the King of Ferelden in combat. That is certainly a boasting right Fenris." Hawke smiled as he sat on the side of her chair.

"Perhaps, but Alistair is far too easily distracted." Fenris chuckled as Alistair sighed.

"To be fair; you cheat. I can't do that glowy magical thing," Alistair mumbled as Cousland laughed.

"Oh Alistair, you're so cute when you lose."

Alistair stuck his tongue out playfully at her and Hawke smiled at their closeness.

The door clattered open and Aveline burst in.

"Hawke!" She called as she entered the library before bowing to Alistair and Cousland while she caught her breath.

"Aveline, what's wrong?" Hawke stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Down in Lowtown…we found…" Aveline stuttered out and Hawke sighed.

"Aveline, BREATHE!" Hawke stressed as Aveline inhaled before she spoke calmly.

"I think you better come with me." Aveline took Hawke's hand and Hawke saw the worry in Aveline's eyes.

"Aveline?"

Aveline led them down the steps down to Lowtown and Hawke gasped and stopped abruptly.

The symbol of the Vigilantem was painted in what looked like blood across one of the buildings by the market. Hawke felt her legs go shaky as she saw Nemelan's corpse hanging from a piece of wood attached to the building. The crowd gathered round with mother's shielding their children's eyes and other's pointing in outrage. Hawke felt Aveline's hands keeping her upright.

"Get him down, Aveline." Hawke said quietly as she watched the corpse sway with the wind.

Aveline nodded to some guardsmen and sent the crowd away as Hawke sat down on the steps. Fenris approached her and sat next to her, as they watched some guardsmen cut Nemelan's body free and Aveline push the crowds back. Hawke rested her face on her hands while Fenris rubbed her back gently before she sighed.

"They are not going to stop you know. The Vigilantem, they won't stop till I'm dead." Hawke said simply.

"Then I will strike them down as they come, they shall not harm you. See this Hawke?" Fenris stated as he took her hand and turned her wedding ring around her finger, "This shows I promise to protect and love you, no matter what will come. The one I wear mimics that promise. I am yours and you are mine; I will die before I abandon that promise or you."

Hawke turned to face him with a sad smile, "I know, and that's what scares me." Hawke rested her head on Fenris' shoulder and felt him stroke her hair gently. "It always happens. Everyone I know goes away in the end. They die or they leave, and it's always because of me. I don't even know what they want, that's the frustrating thing." Hawke laughed bitterly.

"Yet here I am. Aveline, Varric and everyone are here simply because you ask. Isabela and the mage even returned for you. You not only have these friends, you have allies across Thedas and an entire city that loves you simply for being you. No one is leaving you Mea," Fernis kissed the top of her head gently before he stood. "Come, we have work to do."

Hawke smiled up at Fenris as she took his hand and stood.

This meant war.

* * *

><p>Varric was almost tearing his hear out trying to figure out who these Vigilantem were. He didn't even know Nemelan was meant to be a good guy until Hawke had told him. These guys must be good.<p>

He sat in his suite and pushed aside another report from one of his many contacts. No one in Darktown or Hightown had heard a single thing about the Vigilantem. The Dock workers had only heard about them from the raid and attack on Rivanni's ship. Lowtown was currently ablaze with people trying to connect the dots of this puzzle. Varric sighed as he drank from his ale and heard the door open.

"I said not to let anyone in Corff; I'm busy." Varric grumbled, not bothering to look up from the stack of papers.

"Not a great way to greet your guests, but I can deal with it." Delba laughed as she closed the door behind her.

"Delbs? What's up?" Varric looked up and Delba smiled.

"With all this going on I just thought you might want someone to talk to."

"Thanks sweetheart; but I think its best right now if we both focus on the task at hand." Varric said seriously while Delba sighed.

"But Varric I need you! –

'_You're strong and handsome, and so very smart'." Varric smiled as the Seeker glared at him, crossing her arms._

"_Not this time dwarf. What did she come to see you about? What are you hiding?" Cassandra watched Varric carefully as he shrugged._

"_Fine, Delba came to me in my suite with some new information on what had happened…"_

"Varric! Get off that lazy ass of yours, we're going hiking."

"Hiking? At this hour? What have you been drinking?" Varric asked gobsmacked as Delba walked over to him.

"You heard me, get Bianca and let's go."

"You've been drinking that water haven't you? I hear it messes with your head if you drink too much." Varric laughed as Delba rolled her eyes.

"Varric, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Delba sighed and Varric found the end of a dagger against his throat.

"Look; I am going up Sundermount to see if I'm right. If so then Hawke will be safe and we can take a shot against this group. Now you can either come with me, or be a pussy and sit here in your room."

"What is your hunch?"

"I think I know what the Vigilantem want." Delba smiled as she drank the rest of Varric's pint.

"What?" Varric looked up at her.

"I'll give you a clue. It's covered in Lyrium and is a sword."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review! And yes I did use a lyric from Hurt by Johnny Cash in Hawke's conversation with Fenris. The song is inspiring! So inspiring, you must review, otherwise Johnny Cash would be sad. And we don't want that now do we? xxx<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

For the Templars 42

**The very fact that there are people still reading this makes me feel so happy. Thanks again for all the support! BioWare owns everything x**

* * *

><p>"Why would the Vigilantem want that Lyrium sword?" Varric asked as he huffed up Sundermount after Delba, who was a good bit ahead of him. Delba had convinced him to come investigate with her, and luckly they hadn't meant any trouble on the looked back at Varric and sighed.<p>

"Think about it, no one in Kirkwall had heard hide or hair of this group before Hawke became Viscount. Even when she was Champion, there was no attempt on her life. If you think of all the events that have happened since she became Viscount and she had the first contact from the Vigilantem, after she found the sword Calain died, the Isabela's ship was attacked, now Nemelan's body was found. How else would you explain it?" Delba walked into the cave that led to the dead city outside Kirkwall.

"But how did you come to that conclusion? Maybe it was a noble or someone Hawke pissed off, she does tend to do that." Varric laughed as he watched Delba run her hands along the runes in the wall as she reached the chest where the sword was once held. "Delbs' what are you looking for?" Varric leant against the wall as his eyes scanned the area.

"Something that would explain their involvement," Delba grabbed a small, worn rune at the side of the chest. "Like this, it's a tracker rune. You sometimes find them in old dwarven ruins. This one is distinctively Elven in design." She tossed the rune over to Varric.

"And how do you know about these? Warrior's don't usually know about tracking runes or traps." Varric laughed as Delba stood up straight and glared at him.

"Warrior's might not know. But when I was with the Legion, it helped to know about this stuff." Delba pushed the empty chest back and saw a hollow patch of soil beneath it. She pushed aside the dirt and saw a number of phials. Delba stood up as they started to glow softly. "Varric, move back slowly." Delba said quietly as she walked backwards, away from the phials.

"What are they?" Varric tried to get a good look but was pushed back by Delba.

"Varric. Move." Delba pushed him gently back and Varric accidentally hit the back of a wall gently.

The vials suddenly started glow brilliantly and Delba shoved Varric towards the exit. Varric saw other small area's light up around the cave as Delba pulled him out the cavern. Varric glanced back as an explosion lit the cave and collapsed the buildings inside. Delba shoved Varric to the side of the entrance to the cave as the explosion roared past them in a bright blue and white flame.

The embers died down and Delba looked into Varric's eyes before she slowly backed away from him.

"You alright?" Delba asked with a smile as Varric dared to glance back into the cave entrance; now blocked by boulders.

"What were those things?" Varric asked as Delba sighed.

"Lyrium bombs."

"Lyrium bombs?" Varric questioned as Delba sighed.

"Give me my amulet." Delba held out her hand expectantly while Varric rummaged through his pockets till he pulled out her amulet handing it to her. Delba ran her hand over the silver dwarf on it and pointed to a small blue gem on its belt that Varric hadn't noticed before, "Lyrium bombs are a rare type of explosive only used in dire circumstances. It was given to a dwarven houses to guard in Orzammar."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Varric swallowed as Delba sighed.

"House Strongbeard is working with the Vigilantem."

* * *

><p>The Starkhaven camp was aflutter with activity. The news of the corpse found in Kirkwall was circulating around the camp, and the theories about whom or what were behind it were being traded freely.<p>

"You see, I think that it must be the Qunari finally getting their revenge after she killed the Arishock. That can be the only explanation!" One guard blathered to another around the fire.

"That's just ridiculous, if the Qunari were to try and get revenge, they wouldn't have waited so long to do so." Another rolled her eyes, "Now it must be a mage rebellion group. The Viscount didn't support them, so they must want to kill her and make a point!"

"You're all wrong. It has to be aliens." A guard said seriously as many guards turned to look at him with confusion.

"You mean people from other lands outside Thedas?" One called as he shook his head.

"Nope from the sky. See those stars? Their actually aliens that are watching us. They will attack when we least expect it." Eliza raised an eyebrow as she watched several of the guards try to explain to the man that they were no 'aliens from the sky'.

Some people were just mad.

Eliza sighed as she moved to Prince Vael's tent to deliver the scroll from Kirkwall that had arrived. She suspected he probably would know what it said already. Prince Sebastian was smart like that…and handsome…and her prince. Eliza sighed as she opened the flap.

"Your highness, may I enter?"

"Yes, come in." Sebastian called from the table he was at with his advisors. They were an elderly couple from Starkhaven, who had always supported his claim. And they were also; unbeknownst to Sebastian, Eliza's grandparents.

"Your highness, my lord and lady, this letter just arrived from Kirkwall," Eliza handed Sebastian the scroll before her grandparents began to comment, in a way only her grandmother could.

"Elizabeth! I thought we told you to never interrupt your Elders and superiors looking like you were just attacked by darkspawn!" Her grandmother shook her head and Eliza looked down at her messy armour.

"I haven't had a chance to clean it yet…"

"Do not talk back child. You should know that by now." Her grandfather shook his head, in a disappointed manner, "Forgive her insolence my Prince, our granddaughter was always like this."

"Your grandparents are on the noble council of Starkhaven?" Sebastian questioned as Eliza stiffened.

"Yes your highness,"

"Then you are of a noble family?"

"Yes your highness." Eliza sighed softly.

"You would never expect it, the way she acts. Leaving to be a guard, you shame your mother. And do not address royalty with your face covered!" Grandmother shook her head.

"Forgive me, I shall leave," Eliza made a hasty retreat with a sigh.

"My apologies again your highness, she always was an odd one."

"It is no trouble Gerard, she is a good guard and that is something to be proud of."

"If it pleases you; your grace."

* * *

><p>Merrill sat in the middle of the floor in the chantry meditating. She needed to clear her head after those strange feelings; perhaps it was demons interfering with her head. Although they had killed the demon that she made a deal with, others were never far away.<p>

'_Why listen to Hawke about this chantry? Your lover is in the next room, give in to him. You know the pleasure is unrivalled' _the desire demon whispered to her. Merrill shook her head and resisted.

"_Away demon, I shall not surrender, not again." _Merrill spoke to the demon in her mind as she tried to remember how the Circle said to deal with them.

'_Would you not benefit from the passion? Do you not love the feeling of his hands upon your flesh? This chantry would allow it, just go for it…' _the demon whispered and Merrill shrugged.

"_Be gone demon. I shall not entertain you."_

A knock at the door to the large chamber in the chantry, signalled that it was finally safe to venture outside the room. Merrill stood up and opened the door and Arawen entered with a large book and the scroll.

"Good morning, where are the rest of your companions?" Arawen looked past Merrill to see the curtains leading to the beds closed.

"They are not yet awake," Merrill closed the door behind her as Arawen entered one room.

"Wake up you idiots! I got what you need," Arawen shouted around the rooms as the men all grumbled before they dragged themselves out of bed. Alex stood by the archway as Legodur and Anders shuffled into the main room.

"What did you find?" Anders yawned as Arawen opened the book.

"I found this lyrium sword you mentioned. It was referenced as a weapon in ancient Tevinter culture. It was said to be made from a Blade of Mercy, the sword Archon Hessarian used to kill Andraste. Many years later, a dwarf and an elf were hired by the Archon in secret to enhance the power of the sword. They infused it with raw lyrium, from the deepest reached of the Deep Roads. They managed to succeed after many attempts and the sword was created. However the lyrium drove them both mad, and the sword was placed in the protection of an unknown organisation." Arawen summed up.

"The Vigilantem," Legodur said plainly as Arawen nodded.

"Correct, the made a promise to hide the sword where no one might find it, so they moved it around Thedas after the Deep Roads were beginning to become more dangerous from the darkspawn. They wanted to keep an eye on it, however once it got to the Free Marches two hundred years ago; the sword was lost from the record. The only way I can find that would alert of its presence, was a tracker rune placed on the swrod."

"So the Viscount was being tracked, and this allowed the Vigilantem to know of the sword?" Alex entered with his full Templar armour equipped.

"It appears so. That is all I could find on the sword, so I advise you be ready to move. The sisters and reverend mother want to spend some 'time' with you all." Arawen laughed softly.

"Then we should get out as soon as possible," Anders stood and collected his staff.

"That would be best Serah," Arawen passed the scroll to Merrill as she stood, "I will arrange for some new supplies to be sent to the driver; however the mother does wish to see you off."

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all," Anders sighed as Arawen led the way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hawke looked at the lyrium sword in her vault with curiosity. Delba and Varric had came and told her what they found in the cave that led to the collapse and Hawke was confused to say the least. Apparently the Vigilantem wanted this sword, and were going to do anything to get it.<p>

They could bring it.

"Hawke?" Fenris called down the stairs as Hawke looked up.

"I'm here Fenris," Hawke ran her finger down the main vein of lyrium on the sword while Fenris approached her.

"What do you wish to do with the blade?" Fenris asked carefully while he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I want you to take it." Hawke said as she turned to look at him.

"Me?"

"You seem to have a good control on the sword, and I don't trust anyone else with the power of it." Hawke said seriously, before her usual flirty smile returned, "Besides, I think your sword is getting rather dull."

"My 'sword' is as good as it always was." Fenris smirked as Hawke laughed, rubbing his shoulders roughly.

"Really? And how do you suggest we test that?" Hawke smiled playfully at him.

"Well, perhaps I can show you," Fenris kissed her softly before he bit her bottom lip playfully as she pulled away.

Hawke wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Fenris cradled her head gently, while pressing her body to his. He let out a small growl as Hawke slipped a hand under his leggings. Fenris pulled away and lay her down gently on the soft rug, and she smiled up at him. Hawke kissed his lips teasingly before they heard a door opening loudly.

"Hawke, you here?" Aveline called from upstairs and Hawke sighed.

"Come on, we probably better see what she wants," Hawke moved to get up but Fenris stopped her.

"Aveline is perfectly capable of handling anything by herself. You are not escaping me this time," Fenris said darkly in her ear, before biting her neck roughly.

Hawke moaned as she wrapped her arms around is shoulders and licked his ear. He groaned loudly as he rolled her erection into her. Hawke heard Aveline shout again and sighed as she glared at Fenris.

"Come on hot stuff, Aveline will find us eventually." Hawke laughed as he pushed her off as he groaned. Hawke stood up and held her abdomen with a laugh. "See, six and a half months and I can still move. So therefore, I should be able to fight."

"For the last time Hawke, you are not allowed to fight, you are pregnant and the Viscount." Fenris laughed as she glared at him.

"Your mean," Hawke stuck her tongue out at him before he took the lyrium sword and strapped it to his back. "Just be careful Fenris, if you don't want it you don't have to take it. Just keep the dull swords." Hawke laughed as she moved up the stairs.

"When I get you alone again, you will see how sharp my sword it."

Hawke opened the vault door and saw Aveline standing looking around. She turned to face them as they left the vault with a smile.

"Aveline, how can I help?" Hawke smiled as Aveline sighed.

"I want to talk to you about Nemelan, how are you taking it?"

"Honestly, I'm a bit worried about how this is will turn out." Hawke sighed softly, "But we have allies and good security for Sebastian's arrival."

"We do, and I just wanted to ask you something quickly," Aveline sighed and Hawke looked confused. "The enchanter's college has been called to the White Spire in Orlais, why is our First Enchanter not going?"

"Many of the Circle's outside of Kirkwall still believe it to be lost; so even if we did send First Enchanter Isaac, he would not be recognised for the position." Hawke sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I have a bad feeling about this gathering Aveline."

"Everything will be fine Hawke," Aveline smiled at them and Fenirs kissed the top of Hawke's head.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Hawke laughed softly as Fenris groaned.

"I hate it when you say that,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review! xxx<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

For the Templars 43

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and a special shout out to Ellethe and my biggest reviewer KnightOfHolyLight! Thanks again, if anyone else wants a shout out CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! Seriously I like reviews, we all do so go on and click it. Just once. Please? :'(**

**Oh yeah BioWare still owns everything, (Otherwise I would be very rich at this moment in time, alas, I am not :P) xxx**

* * *

><p>Word had arrived that Prince Sebastian was less than a day's ride from Kirkwall, and the main ball he had requested was to begin the day after his arrival. Hawke narrowly avoided several servants in the Keep arranging flowers around its grand halls. Many were desperate to see the Prince and Hawke couldn't help but laugh at all the women swooning over him already. When he was in Kirkwall, the Chantry saw a large increase in female worshippers whenever he was taking the services. However the brother had always seemed to pass it off as nothing.<p>

With him becoming Prince, he would have to take a wife soon. Hopefully someone he truly loved, he deserved that.

Hawke moved around the flurry of activity and headed along to the guest chambers of the Keep. She needed to speak to Alistair and Cousland about the Vigilantem, and what they needed to be aware of. They were both more than capable of handling themselves, but it never hurt to be a bit careful. Hawke walked past the paintings of Viscount's past, with their families with a smile. She was told she would need to pose for one, but she insisted it would be after the baby was born, and all her friends were there; her whole family needed to be in it.

Hawke was about to knock on the door before she stopped as she recognised the sounds coming from the room.

"Oh Alistair…yeah, right there…" Cousland moaned loudly and Hawke withdrew her hand and backed away slightly.

"You like that huh? Well…uhg…how about this?" Alistair groaned loudly.

Hawke turned around and walked away as she heard them both moaning loudly, and reminded herself to talk to them about it later. Hawke passed a large window and caught sight of the almost complete Chantry and stopped to watch, leaning on the window frame. It had taken the better part of a year, and only now was it beginning to fully take shape. So much had happened to get her here, and something told her it wouldn't be the last thing to happen.

She felt a small kick and she smiled to herself. Whatever this baby was going to be, mage, rogue or warrior, it was definitely going to be trouble. Hawke heard Fenris coming before she even saw him.

Speaking of trouble…

Hawke smiled as she turned to face, where she thought Fenris would be; but found herself staring at nothing. Fenris' arms snaked around her waist and Hawke found her back pressed against the wall staring at a grinning elf.

"And here I was thinking that you might even be able to stick to the shadows." Fenris wore a wolfish grin as she laughed.

"I can; maybe I just wanted you to see me," Hawke rolled her eyes at him before she smiled.

"Really and what did you wish for me to see?"

"Find us an empty room and I'll show you."

Fenris pulled away from her and began his search while Hawke slipped away to her office. She wanted to let him suffer a little…

Hawke closed the door to her office and sat on her chair, barely glancing at the papers. Orders for how the table should be set in accordance with Starkhaven tradition; letters thanking Hawke for everything she has done for the city; inquiries about the stability of the circle. The list seemed endless and Hawke sighed at the realisation.

Fenris was just going to have to wait.

* * *

><p>Anders sighed as the reverend mother continued her blatant flirting with all of them. She had asked to see them before they left and was currently chatting to them in an annoying fashion.<p>

"With all due respect, reverend mother-" Anders began.

"Jenna, please." She corrected him with a flirty smile.

"Jenna, we need to leave now. But thank you for your hospitality" Anders said as several sisters walked out of the prayer hall.

"Well Ser Mage, if you need to leave at least allow us to pray for your safety," Jenna smiled as Anders shrugged.

"If you must," Anders sighed before Arawen jumped to his side.

"Mother, that is not necessary, they need to be on their way. Now you have a long way to go, so move." Arawen shoved Anders in the direction of the main door and Legodur and Merrill followed. "Wait was there not a Templar with you?"

"Shit, where is Alex?" Legodur looked back with a sigh.

"He must have gotten separated, I will go and find him," Arawen shook her head and Legodur sighed.

"We should all go, we don't know what state he is in and it may require more than one person to deal with."

"Come on then, we have to find him before something bad happens." Anders walked back with Arawen leading the way, glancing down the hallways in the hope of seeing the Templar armour.

Looking for the Templars? That was certainly a change for him.

Merrill took Legodur's hand and he saw the worry in her eyes. "Just stay close Merrill; I won't let them touch you." Legodur said firmly as they caught sight of movement down on of the long corridors, heading down into the earth.

"Ser Alex?" Merrill called down the hall and was met with silence. Suddenly, the torches that lined each side of the wall closest to her, lit and Arawen sighed.

"Shit, this is worse than I thought." She stepped down the hall, and as they stepped forward, the torch just ahead of them would light itself as they descended further into the ground. Arawen picked up the pace as she began to get more worried. She tied her brown hair back with a small band she had on her wrist and spoke to them with a worried tone, "Be prepared for anything, the artefact this chantry possesses will have made the sisters more powerful, and your Templar, more susceptible to their powers."

A large iron door stood before them and Arawen nodded at them to be ready as she opened it. The room was large and circular in its structure, several pillars held up a crumbling ceiling and Anders froze as he saw the body of the young Templar weakly begging for help as they bled him. Jenna looked up as they descended into the large chamber with a slight grin.

"So you joined us after all it seems… Arawen, you have not fully taken your vows as a sister here, you know better than to be here."

"Let Alex go," Legodur said as he withdrew his daggers and looked around the room counting the sisters. At least twelve were in his sight, excluding Jenna.

"Do we really need to shed blood?" Jenna laughed softly.

"Jenna, this ends now." Arawen said firmly, before she threw a dagger and it landed in the head of a sister who slumped dead to the floor.

"Very well, then" Jenna smiled before she slipped off her robe and raised a dagger to her exposed breast. She cut herself as she drew the blade across her torso with a dark grin. The magic rose from the blood and several sisters slit their own throats before their bodies were drawn to Jenna's. The blood magic surrounded them and a desire demon took their place, before them and raised her hand. Her arms grew twice in size as she gathered magic in her hands. Her body began to glow a strange red before Arawen shouted.

"Get behind a pillar!" She dragged Anders behind one as he withdrew his staff and Legodur shoved Merrill against another. There was suddenly a blast of light and Legodur felt his arm burn from where the light touched it. He withdrew it and looked at Merrill seriously.

"Merrill, I don't know if we'll get out of here." Legodur raised her hands to his lips, "I will never forget you in this life or the next."

"Legodur, we'll be fine, let's kill her before it's too late." Merrill barked the order as the light faded slightly. She nodded over to Anders as they raised their shields before stepping out and attacking the desire demon with stone fists, in perfect synchronisation. Legodur threw a tar bomb at the demon, slowing it as he raced to reach Alex. The demon summoned several abominations around the hall and Arawen covered Legodur as he untied Alex and slipped him a health potion while Anders retreated to their side.

"Come on Templar; we need you to fight." Anders healed Alex while Legodur threw Merrill and Arawen a lyrium potion, before he back stabbed the demon. She turned on him before smacking him with an enlarged arm, sending him flying back. Alex staggered to his feet before he grabbed his sword and his shield. He had faced worse than this, and he would live through this. He attacked the demon as Merrill surrounded its feet with stone, immobilising her momentarily.

Legodur cut down the last abomination, before he returned his attention to the demon. He and Alex stabbed her through the chest as she let out a blood curling scream. The corpse slumped to the floor as they withdrew before Legodur turned and saw a black skull on a staff rise from the spot where they had killed the demon. Arawen shook her head as she helped Alex stabilise himself.

"The staff of Desires. I had thought it a myth." She turned to face Anders and Legodur with a sigh. "I will destroy it, you all get out now. The second it is destroyed, this whole place will collapse." Anders placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

"Thank you Arawen, you're a good woman."

"You are rather good looking when you smile, you know that?" Arawen laughed before she shoved them in the direction of the exit.

Legodur and Merrill held a shaky Alex up as they walked up the hallway as quickly as the injured Templar could manage. They soon landed on the main floor and made their way to the front door before the chantry began to shake violently. They rushed quickly as the rubble began to fall around them. Merrill held up a shield while Anders and Legodur dragged Alex outside.

The Chantry was collapsing from the foundations and stone fell heavily around them. Merrill held her shield until they were out of the chantry before she dropped it, and watched the building collapse. They stood back before Legodur noticed a wall, falling outwards in their direction, instead of inwards. Merrill didn't notice as she was too fixated on the crumbling building and he pushed her forward with a grunt as the stone fell around them.

"Merrill, watch out!"

The dust settled as Anders and Alex looked at the pile of stone with fear and silence for a few moments, before the old driver pulled up with his cart.

"You lot don't half have a party, now do you?" He chuckled softly before Anders glared at him.

"Merrill! Legodur! Are you alright?" He called out as he loaded a shaky Alex onto the cart. He was met with silence before a large boulder pushed itself aside as Legodur and Merrill rose from the hole coughing and spluttering. Legodur looked at Merrill with fury before he hugged her and kissed the side of her head softly.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that Merrill!" He said out as he continued to cough up the remnants of the building.

"I'm sorry Legodur. I didn't mean to scare you." Merrill said shyly before Legodur pulled back and smiled.

"I will forgive you if you do one thing for me."

"Anything," Merrill blushed as he took both her hands.

"Marry me."

* * *

><p>Kirkwall would be in walking distance soon, and when the sun rose, the party from Starkhaven would travel with it. Prince Sebastian had wanted to continue as they would '<em>already be in Kirkwall by now' <em>the prince was talked down by his advisors, as they insisted they spend the night before they moved on. The group grew more and more excited with each step closer to Kirkwall, but others also grew more wary.

What if the attack on Kirkwall was just the beginning?

Would an attack on another city soon follow?

Or was it just Kirkwall that would prove the example for Thedas of things to come?

These were all questions that flew around Eliza's mind as she wandered from the main camp. Her duty was finished for the evening, so she decided to wander for a while in the nearby forest. She stumbled upon a small waterfall and stream and smiled to herself before she began to take off her armour and slip into the water.

Although the water was cold, it felt wonderful on Eliza's dirty skin. She washed away the dirt and grime from the road before she turned her attention to cleaning her armour. If she were to stand near the prince; she needed to represent the guard and herself as best she could. If she impressed him, it could lead to many opportunities.

But her position wasn't the only reason she wanted to impress him.

Prince Sebastian was undeniably handsome, the majority of the female proportion of the guard swooned over the slightest acknowledgement from him. He was kind and fair, and Eliza had heard of his humour from his time travelling with Viscount Hawke and her companions. And he was a good man. It seemed to be a rare commodity in Thedas these days, with each man looking out for himself and aiming to achieve their goals, not caring of whose lives they destroyed in the process.

But the main reason Eliza's heart fluttered when she thought of him, was when she was first introduced to him. He had looked over the guards calmly, explaining their task. Sebastian's blue eyes lingered on her for a long while, curious of the guard with the covered face. The guard always showed their face, one who did not was rare; but not unheard of. Her helmet covered her face, barely allowing anyone to see her eyes, but allowing her to see them. It was possibly the rarity of a faceless guard that interested the prince, nothing more.

Eliz sighed softly as she shook the thoughts of her prince out of her head before she began to redress. She looked around the ground, but couldn't seem to find her helmet anywhere…

"You do realise that you were unaware of a presence this whole time. I could have killed you if I wanted to." Eliza froze as she heard his voice from behind her.

The voice of Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven.

The Prince of Starkhavenl had seen her naked.

Eliza blushed furiously as she kept her back to him, her eyes scanning around for her helmet.

"I have it here, my lady. And I shall return it, once you show me your face." Sebastian smiled to himself as he leant against a nearby tree, holding her helmet in his hands. He could make out she had short blond hair, just to her neck, but he really wanted to see her face.

She was a curious thing, this Eliza. Calmly chatting to the Prince; with little regard to formality and she was apparently of noble birth. After the formality of the first meeting, she seemed to talk to Sebastian like he was a man. Not a prince, but a man. No one had talked to him that way in what seemed like forever. Eliza seemed to care little if she offended him, stopping occasionally and remembering her place while stuttering out an apology. But everything about her seemed to interest him.

A very curious thing indeed.

"My Prince, what are you doing out here by yourself? It is not safe," Eliza swallowed as she heard him laugh softly, such a sweet sound…

"But I am not out here alone. I have a guard with me."

"You're excellency, if you would please return my armour-" Eliza began but was interrupted.

"Not until I see your face. It would be unwise of a Monarch not to know who he surrounds himself with, and must trust his life with. Do you not agree?" Sebastain smiled as she stiffened.

"Yes, my Prince"

"Then turn." The order came and Eliza sighed as she turned slowly to face him as his eyes widened.

Eliza was stunning.

He couldn't think of anything else to describe her. Her round face was not one which would be identified as 'classically beautiful' but she looked beautiful with her sweet button nose, her curvaceous, red lips and her stunning amber eyes looking at him from under bangs on golden hair. It took him a second to notice a scar, running straight along her nose, but the small imperfection did not hinder her beauty.

Sebastian cleared his throat as he held out her helmet to her as she approached him carefully. They both blushed as she took it, rolling it in her hands gently as the silence wore on. Sebastian smiled softly before he spoke.

"See, that was not the hardest thing in the world, now was it?"

"No, you're Excellency, it was not." Eliza laughed gently before she moved to put her helmet on before Sebastian stopped her, placing his hand on her helmet, "My prince?"

"Sebastian," He said before he kissed her lips suddenly. Eliza's eyes widened before they fluttered close as she dropped her helmet to the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue past her lips as she let out a throaty moan and he awarded himself an inward smirk. She pulled away eventually as she panted for breath, while Sebastian felt his eyes watch the rise and fall of her chest.

Hey, he wasn't technically a brother anymore.

"Sebastian," Eliza breathed heavily with a smile.

"Correct, I will see you in the morning," Sebastian grinned as he tossed her helmet back to her.

Returning to Starkhaven was definitely the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And yes I was inspired by that bit in the Deep Roads where the big ass rock wraith was all like 'ROAR! BITCH I'MA KILL YOU!'<strong>

**And we're all like 'oh noez! Please don't!' and then it attacks you with that weird thingy where you die if that red light touches you. Seriously what do they think we are vampires? Could be worse; instead of damaging our health we could have sparkled, that would have been much worse.**

**But I digress. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed! xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

For the Templars 44

**Thanks again for everything, please review! BioWare still owns everything xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Eliza moaned loudly as Sebastian tore off her underwear as he kissed her roughly. The prince pulled his shirt off as he returned to her with a brutal kiss.<em>

_Sebastian kissed the crook of Eliza's neck as he pushed her naked body back on the soft bed. She gasped as he rolled his hardness into her while he kissed and licked her neck and collarbone. Eliza ran her hands through his brown hair before they dropped down to pull at the waistband of his trousers. Sebastian moaned before he withdrew and looked down at her with a grin._

"_How much do you want it?" Sebastian said darkly in her ear while he rolled his hips to hers._

"_I want it my prince, please give me your cock," Eliza blushed as the words tumbled from her lips as he inserted a long finger into her and listened to her moan. He added a second finger as he stretched her before withdrawing and releasing himself from his trousers._

_He teased her entrance roughly before he smiled as he started to slide in-_

"Eliza, get up, we're late for our post!" Eliza was woken by the call of her friend as she rushed to get ready.

"Lilly, what time is it?"

"About seven, we should have been up half an hour ago to hear our posts. I'm with the council and you are upfront guarding the prince." Lilly shrugged as she pulled on a boot, hopping on one leg for balance around the tent. Eliza sat up as she stretched, trying to ignore the heat from her loins. She sighed as she realised it was just a dream before she brought her fingers to her lips.

The kiss they shared was not a dream. Although it definitely felt like one. When he had left her there, she had slumped to a tree and tried to calm that frantic heartbeat. Eliza pulled on her armour as she heard the guards gathering the supplies from around the camp. She slid on her helmet before she exited her tent and followed Lilly to talk to the guard patrols to confirm their posts before Eliza said her goodbyes and moved to the Prince's tent.

Sebastian was just pulling himself gracefully onto his white horse when he looked around and caught sight of her. He smiled at her and sent a subtle wink in her direction as she felt her heart rate quicken. She took her place beside his horse as others passed preparing for the final leg of the journey. Eliza shifted on her legs avoiding looking at him.

"You're wearing your helmet again," his voice startled her slightly as she looked up at him.

"I am your Excellency; it is part of my armour of the guard." Eliza smiled to herself as he raised an eyebrow before he smiled.

"I thought I said to call me Sebastian? And you are too beautiful to hide your face." Sebastian smiled as she shuffled around a bit.

"I understand Excellency; but I don't think it's appropriate for us to be on first name basis. It would be foolish on mainly your part." Eliza smiled as he rolled her eyes at her.

"Very well, but as one of my personal guards I should be seeing a lot of you in Kirkwall." Sebastian said and Eliza smiled as she heard a certain tone in his voice

"Are you certain you were once a Chantry brother, my prince?"

"I have no idea what you are implying guardswoman," Sebastian smiled as he saw her roll her eyes. He looked back at the council members, now finally approaching him before he turned to Eliza with a smile. "Meet me after dark in Kirkwall; you'll know where to find me."

This city was sounding better and better.

* * *

><p>She fainted.<p>

Merrill fainted.

Of **everything** she could have done; she fainted?

Merrill sat in the Fade with her face in her hands, dreading the moment she awoke and she would have to face him. Poor Legodur, she was so happy that he proposed to her, but why of all things did she faint?

Maybe she was tired from the battle.

Maybe it was the scare of almost being crushed.

Or maybe it's because she had no idea he was going to propose.

She sighed softly as she looked around the wavering lights of the Fade. When she left here she had to give him a definitive answer, and she was slightly scared.

"_What troubles you Dahle'en?" _

Merrill turned around and gasped_, "Keeper?"_

"_Only my spirit, I sensed your trouble and I came to speak with you. Now what bothers you so?" _The Keeper asked calmly and Merrill sighed.

"_Keeper, I am so sorry for what happened."_

"_I know Dahle'en, I know."_

"_I was just proposed to," _Merrill blushed softly_._

"_Ah, you're in love then. It can be a tricky path to walk. What happened that you are now in the Fade, child?" _Keeper Marethari asked gently while Merrill sighed.

"_I fainted when he asked." _

A smile flitted across the Keepers face as she attempted not to laugh at the young Dale's predicament._ "Do you love him Merrill?"_

"_Yes, I don't think I will ever feel the way I do for anyone else." _Merrill blushed at the thought.

"_Then listen to what you feel Dahle'en. Love is a precious thing. Do not let it go because of fear." _The Keeper smiled and Merrill awoke.

Merrill's eyes fluttered open and she moved around. She looked down and sat several furs thrown over her and she was in a small tent. They must have been on the move then. She swallowed as she sat up and thought of her dream. She loved Legodur with all her heart, but she didn't know if she was ready…

The door of the tent was pushed aside as Legodur entered and sighed with relief when he saw she was awake.

"I was beginning to worry there. How are you feeling?" Legodur sat down before her and passed her his water skin. She drank from it and felt the cool water calm her frantic heart. She passed it back and sighed.

"Yes."

"Yes is not a feeling Merrill. 'I feel sick' or 'I am fine' is more the usual response." Legodur smiled at her and she blushed.

"No, as in yes I will marry you."

Legodur's eyes widened as he took her smaller hand. "Really?"

"Yes. I love you," Merrill smiled before he kissed her hand gently and she blushed.

"I don't have a wedding ring on me, but I want you to take this," Legodur took of his leather gloves and pulled off a woven bracelet before he tied it around Merrill's wrist. She noticed it was made of mainly a black fabric with intricate golden figures stitched into it, in a Dalish style. My village was rather poor and no one could afford the expensive gold for a right. It was tradition to make a token of love with gold as a betrothed promise. My father made this for my mother as an engagement present. He spent a month weaving it and dying the thread. When I turned eighteen, mother gave it to me, and told me to give it to the woman I would marry."

"It's so beautiful Legodur…" Merrill smiled as she looked at it carefully.

Merrill gently caressed the bracelet before she moved and kissed Legodur quickly. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame while he kissed her. She helped him unbuckle his chest plate wile never breaking the kiss. As his chest plate fell away she pushed her hands into his hair, deepening their kiss. He groaned as he shoved his tongue in her mouth before he reached and unclasped her robe.

They shoved off their remaining clothing and he pinned Merrill beneath him. She arched her back as he teased her wet entrance before he intertwined his hand with hers that wore her bracelet. He smiled before he shoved his stiff length inside her as they moaned. He kissed her lips as he thrust himself roughly inside her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly as he continued to make love to her.

"Merrill…" he groaned in her ear, licking its outline causing her to scream with pleasure as she came.

"Legodur…" Merrill blushed softly as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He smiled as he lifted her legs and placed them on each of his shoulders, before he began thrusting into her again. The new angle made her feel so full and she threw her head back as she panted at each thrust.

Legodur rolled his hips playfully into hers before he increased his speed of his thrusts. Merrill gasped at his sharp thrusts and tried to hold back a moan, "Legodur…I'm…I'm going to…" Merrill screamed as her second climax hit her, dragging Legodur over the edge with her. He sat back on his thighs as they both recovered their breaths.

"I just remembered something," Legodur chuckled softly.

"What's that?" Merrill asked curiously.

"Alex and Anders are right outside."

* * *

><p>Fenris kicked open the door to the Viscount's office and saw Hawke jump at the noise. He glared at her for a second before he closed the door roughly behind him, making his way to her desk with a scowl on his face. He slammed his hands on the desk as he glared at her, watching her throat as she swallowed.<p>

"Fenris?" Hawke asked carefully and he growled.

"I found a room. But when I came to find you, you were gone." Fenris' green eyes narrowed as she laughed while she stood.

"I told you I could still hide if I wanted too."

"Do you know how much restraint it is taking me, not to pull you over this desk and fuck you?" Fenris growled darkly

"Oh dirty talk, you know I like that," Hawke smiled as he let out a feral growl as he approached her.

"I also know what else you like," Fenris kissed her roughly as he placed one hand on her expanded stomach and the other to knead her breast. He smiled as he felt a strong kick before he turned Hawke around and lifted her up onto the table as she laughed. "At least we know this baby is well, and doesn't mind me wanting to make love to you."

"Well if I guess correctly we have about three minutes before someone comes storming in here, demanding my attention," Hawke laughed as he towered over her and settled himself between her legs.

"Well I have stormed in and I will have your full attention if it is the death of me," Fenris smirked as he slid her skirts up to her waist as he bent down to kiss her lips aggressively. He rubbed her pussy through her underwear teasingly while she moaned softly. Hawke rubbed his hardening length through his leggings before she spread her legs wide, allowing him better access to her.

Fenris lifted her slightly to pull her underwear off her and smirked as it fell to the floor. Hawke pulled his lips to hers in a demanding kiss and released Fenris' aching length. He pushed into her and they both let out tortured moans as he sheathed himself in her. Hawke gripped Fenris' waist tightly as he rolled his hips into hers slowly and watched her moan in pleasure.

Fenris placed kisses along her neck as he thrust into her. She moaned as she ran her fingers through his silvery hair. Hawke arched her back as she came with Fenris with a cry. He held himself over her with a smug smile on his face. He placed a tender kiss on her lips before he withdrew from her.

"Happy now?" Hawke laughed as he tossed over her discarded underwear.

"Very,"

* * *

><p>The sound of brass horns coming from outside signalled the arrival of the Starhaven party to Kirkwall. Sebastian looked around Kirkwall and marvelled at it. It was definitely a changed city. He looked up and saw a newly completed Chantry in Hightown and smiled. Hawke always kept her word. As they rode through the gates of the city, people gathered and began to cheer at the sight of the prince. He waved at some faces he recognised from his time in the chantry, and from travelling around with Hawke while he still lived here, as they rode on.<p>

Sebastian spared a glance to his right at Eliza who was watching the road ahead carefully. He was the one to kiss her, and yet he felt ashamed that his wild side had broken through when he was around her. The Chantry had made him a man, and he needed to remember to be a gentleman around her.

He shouldn't have snuck away from his tent to get some air.

He shouldn't have stumbled across that small waterfall and stopped to gather his thoughts.

But he should have turned away when he saw the naked woman.

And when he recognised her armour as the guards and her helmet… it went against what he had been taught, to respect a woman, court her over time. But there was just something about her he liked. Eliza didn't mindlessly agree or accept his words as law, simply because it was he who said them. She challenged him, forced him to think outside the Chnatry, while still believing in its core values.

He smiled to himself as his eyes caught sight of a pregnant Hawke and Fenris descending the stairs of the Keep towards them. Sebastian pulled up his horse and jumped down gracefully as he approached them. Hawke looked like she was going to hug him so he happily went to her…

And got a swift kick in his shin.

"Ow! Maker Hawke, what was that for?" Sebastian grumbled as he rubbed his leg while Eliza moved to stand next to him.

"You kept my husband and friends away from me for longer than promised. You deserved that," Hawke glared at Sebastian while Fenris chuckled softly.

"Fine, good to see you too Viscount Hawke," Sebastian sighed before he laughed softly. "I had heard of some distressing news about Kirkwall, is everything alright?"

"Come inside, I've got a lot to tell you before tomorrow's ball,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review! xxx<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

For the Templars 45

**WOO! 100 reviews! Thanks again to everyone xxx**

* * *

><p>The table in the Viscount's Keep in Kirkwall was surrounded by some of the most powerful people in Thedas. The Champion and Viscount of Kirkwall, with her husband; the King and the Queen of Ferelden, the Grey Warden king and Hero of Ferelden; and the exiled Prince of Starkhaven, the last of his line and rightfully crowned Prince. They all looked around at each other before Hawke sighed softly.<p>

"Why did you have to ask for a ball? You know I hate them!" Hawke whined and Sebastian smiled softly.

"That was the very reason I suggested it, Hawke." The prince laughed as Hawke rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, anyway as we all need to meet because it's 'apparently important'," Hawke copied the Seneschal's voice poorly and Fenris pinched her arm gently. "So what do I need to sign for our cities agreements?"

"The council members from Starkhaven have the treaties, they are just performing an inspection of the guard," Sebastian smiled to himself as Hawke raised an eyebrow before she shrugged.

"Prince Vael, how has the city been fairing since you regained power?" Alistair asked as he poured wine for the men, ignoring the glares of the pregnant women.

"It is going well so far, the nobles have accepted me with what appears to be little resistance, but I assume there are those who are not too happy with my return. As you all know well enough, the game of power is not all sunshine and roses." Sebastian smiled as Cousland scoffed.

"If that wasn't the truth, I don't know what is," She and Hawke laughed before Hawke smiled evilly at him.

"So Prince Vael, is there a misses behind the throne yet?"

"Not yet, however there are many lining up to try," Sebastian sighed as he recalled how many daughters he had been offered in the first week of his reign. "But there is no immediate wedding bells," He smiled as Eliza's image appeared in his mind.

"There IS someone! Who is she? Or he, you never know with you," Hawke smiled before she and Cousland laughed at the glaring prince.

"My personal interests are of no concern to you Hawke. And I am not interested in men." Sebastian said firmly as Hawke smile teasingly.

"You never know, you were surrounded by men including this handsome fellow when you went to reclaim your throne," Hawke pinched Fenris' cheek as she spoke and ignored the scowl she got from him. "You are definitely sure you don't like men?"

"Hawke…" Fenris growled dangerously before he bit her fingers softly and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Get a room you two," Cousland laughed and Hawke rolled her eyes at the queen.

The door opened and Aveline walked in with a guard with her face covered, and Hawke saw Sebastian's eyes twinkle ever so slightly when he caught sight of her, she would ask him about her later. Aveline and the guard stopped at the foot of the table before they bowed slightly.

"Your majesties, Hawke," Aveline smiled when Hawke stuck her tongue out at her, none of her friends would concede to calling her by a formal title. "I have spoken to the council and this guardswoman has the treaties for Starkhaven." Eliza walked along and handed Sebastian several scrolls.

"Thank you guardswoman," Sebastian smiled as she stepped back and he unravelled the papers. "Now let's see what we need to talk about."

* * *

><p>The cart was moving quickly back in the direction of Kirkwall and Alex and Anders were no longer at each other's throats every second. There had been a mutual understanding between all of them after what had happened in the Chantry. Naturally both were still wary of the other and their ideals differed, but it was a nice change to not have arguments every ten seconds.<p>

Legodur lay back and listened to the chatting mages and Templar, dozing to the soft rocking of the cart. He had to admit, when Merrill fist fainted he had thought that was it for them. What man wants his fiancé to faint at the question? But that was simply part of Merrill's charm, her innocence was another thing that was adorable about her, however he got the feeling that he was corrupting her.

But at the same time, he could hardly believe that he was the first man he had slept with. Merrill had been in Kirkwall for almost ten years before he came, and she hadn't slept with another during that time? Despite her innocence she still was a blood mage, Legodur shook the thought from his head. Was. She was a blood mage. But she wasn't anymore and that was the important thing.

Hawke had somehow convinced her to stop and that was now in the past. Merrill was all he needed and everyone had done things in their past that were shameful. He couldn't remember how many things he had to do or say to achieve his goals in the past. Many of which he was desperate to forget.

"What do you think is happening back home?" Alex turned to Legodur, pulling the elf out of his dream like state.

"I think Prince Sebastian and the Royal family of Ferelden will have arrived by now, I'm more concerned about Hawke though," Legodur sighed softly.

"Hawke is strong, whatever is happening she can handle it," Merrill smiled while she fiddled with her bracelet.

"Hopefully, but you never know what will happen in Kirkwall," Anders laughed.

"Now that is definitely true,"

* * *

><p>Hawke hit her head on the table in the hall of the Keep with a thud.<p>

"PLEASE tell me we're done!" Hawke whined softly and felt Fenris' hand on her shoulder.

"Hawke, I am beginning to think you do not enjoy the role of Viscount," Fenris chuckled softly causing Hawke to turn and glare at him.

"I enjoy telling people what to do; if half of you would listen to me then I would be fine. That and get rid of all the paperwork,"

"Trust me Hawke I know." Alistair sighed and Cousland smiled softly, "All the dealing with the stuffy nobles, and the endless rules and customs. And people are so easily offended! You say one thing about a man's make up and then the go off their nut!"

"I know! I can barely open my mouth without offending someone!"

"You always offend someone though," Aveline smiled as Hawke glared.

"Like I said, all of you are just easily offended," Hawke huffed as Aveline glared at her.

"Hawke…" Aveline sighed.

"Aveline just shut up, all of you are just too up yourselves. I understand you lot are happy about your lives, but fuck off if you think you can try and tell me what to do!" Hawke glared around the table and Sebastian swallowed.

"Hawke, want a cookie?" He asked carefully as he lifted the plate towards.

"Thank you," Hawke began to tear up and he tried to hide his smile.

"So how have the mood swings been going?" Alistair asked gently.

"You know I haven't really had any." Hawke shrugged ad laughter erupted around the table and Hawke rolled her eyes.

Eliza looked around the room as she leaned on a pillar by the wall, as a guard she had to be present on behalf of the Starkhaven guard. But despite of the hilarity of the royalty gathered, she found her mind wandering. Sebastian was a prince, no matter what she wanted or what she had begun to feel, she had to remember her place. There could be nothing between them.

Eliza sighed softly before she stood up straight and stretched. She walked slowly to the table to stand by Sebastian, who looked up at her curiously.

"Your Excellency, I have to deal with the council members, I shall send the guard captain here." He nodded and Eliza bowed to the table before leaving the room.

"So it's her?" Hawke grinned as Sebastian blushed softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It is her!" Hawke laughed "What's her name?"

"Shut up Hawke," Sebastian blushed softly.

"The Prince and the guard, Varric will have a field day on this story." Hawke grinned widely.

This was getting fun.

* * *

><p>Varric passed the mugs of ale around the table as Delba shuffled the cards. Isabela and Zevran glanced around the room and Isabela stood suddenly.<p>

"I want to see this meeting of royalty!"

"I agree, it does sound like a fun, the Warden and Alistair will be surprised to see me." Zevram grinned as he looked at his cards.

"Then what are we waiting for? I feel as if we have been looked over for a while and I want to remind Hawke that we still exist!" Isabela glared at the table.

"Hawke knows we exist, she invited us all as guests to the ball for Choirboy tomorrow night." Varric laughed heartily as Isabela stuck her tongue out at them.

"Maybe, but this Vigilantem are still around and we need to do some snooping."

"Well 'Bela, I did find something out, but I thought it would be funnier to keep you in the dark." Delba smiled softly at the pirate.

"What? Delba! You know something and didn't tell me? I thought I was your favourite!" Isabela whined and Delba sighed.

"I know my family is working with the Vigilantem so I followed up on some information." Delba took her amulet off her neck and turned the silver dwarf before sliding it off.

"What is that?" Varric asked as she pulled out a small silver rune.

"It's a communication rune. I have been speaking to a contact I have for a little while now and they have told me that the Strongbeard house has all but vanished from Orzammar."

"So is there a definitive connection with this Vigilantem?" Zevran asked, drinking his pint slowly.

"Varric and I found the lyrium bombs in the dead city, and lyrium bombs are the secret of house Strongbeard. The paragon from our house was meant to be forgotten as the King declared the weapon an emergency only usage. I have a meeting with my contact tonight."

"You're going alone?" Varric asked concerned.

"I am."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Varric sat up straight as Delba glared at him from behind her mug.

"It may be so; however I am going, by myself."

"And what if something happens to you?"

"What concern is it of yours then?" Delba glowered at him and Varric glared.

"I just think-"

"Well don't think! I am perfectly able to handle myself." Delba stood up walked out the suite.

"Nice one Varric," Isabela laughed softly as Varric sighed.

"What did I do?"

"She's kinda like Hawke, she'll do what she wants and won't give a crap about what anyone else will say about it." Isabela smiled at the dwarf.

"Women," Varric groaned loudly.

* * *

><p>Eliza walked around the grounds of the new Chantry in Kirkwall with a sigh. She walked up the steps and entered the new building. The Chantry was almost fully decorated, with the painting of Andraste's sacred symbol. The new statues of the Maker stood proud in the centre alter and Eliza sighed as she explored the building. She saw some Templar recruits praying at the main alter despite the late hour. Eliza walked up the stairs and watched the people walk out slowly as the night wore on.<p>

"Do you pray often?"

"Prince Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Eliza turned to see the Prince sitting on one of the benches in prayer.

"When I was still a brother, this was my Chantry and I prayed and lived here." Sebastian smiled over to her, "Come here."

Eliza approached the bench where he sat and sat next to him. He smiled over at her and she felt herself blush.

"Do you like Kirkwall?" He asked softly with a smile.

"It appears a lovely city, and the Viscount is a good woman." Eliza smiled shyly to herself.

"Take your helmet off, I don't like speaking to you when you have your face covered. Especially since I know how beautiful you are." Sebastian smiled and she felt her heart flutter as she removed her helmet placing in to her side.

"Prince Sebastian, I must say something…" Eliza sighed softly before she looked at him. "I cannot allow this thing between us to continue. You have your position to think of and-"

"What do you believe the thing between us is?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as the young warrior blushed.

"I…I don't…" Sebastian cupped her face and turned her to face him.

"My position has nothing to do with my feelings. I do not quite know what this is, or where it will go. But I believe the Maker brought us together and I shall not let that be ruined by my duty or porition."

"Prince Sebastian…" Eliza blushed before he kissed her lips gently. The Chantry grew quiet and Sebastian pulled away before he looked to see they were alone in the Chantry.

"The Maker continues to test me, yet I think I can't resist this test," Sebastian smiled as Eliza kissed him passionately and he pulled her onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his neat brown hair and opened her mouth willingly to him. Sebastian explored her mouth with his tongue while his hands roamed her armoured body before she rolled her hips gently onto his.

Maker preserve him.

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Thanks for reading, update soon xxx<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

For the Templars 46

**Thanks again for everyone's support! Realised that I've got 46 chapters now and I would never have gotten so far without all the support. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Eliza moaned loudly as Sebastian hardened beneath her hips. The prince grasped the buckles of her uniform of the Starkhaven guard and pulled as the armour began to loosen. Eliza pulled away gently from his sweet lips, with reluctance as she looked at him.<p>

"Sebastian…we…can't…what if…someone…see's?" Each word was punctuated with a kiss and Eliza tried to keep sense in her head.

"Eliza…shut up…" Sebastian kissed her roughly as she gasped as her chest plate fell away with a clang onto the tiled floor of the chantry. Eliza stiffened at the sound, pulling away to look around.

"Not here. If we are going to do this, we can't do it in the chantry. It seems disrespectful."

Sebastian sighed softly, she was right. If he was to do this with her, then he should honour both of them. He pulled away from her lips and she withdrew from his lap. Eliza brushed her blond hair out of her eyes with a blush.

"Well, shall I see you soon?" Sebastian smiled as he leant against the bench.

"Perhaps, my prince." Eliza blushed softly before she picked up her discarded chest plate. She was about to place it back on but felt Sebastian's arm encircle her waist and the other pull her chin up. She gasped loudly as he bit down on her neck roughly. Sebastian rolled his hips into her back listened to her moan loudly. Eliza moaned loudly as she dropped her helmet and Sebastian smiled. He pulled away and watched her blush and struggle for her breath.

Eliza swallowed loudly before she quickly pulled on her armour with a blush. She turned to smile at him before she winked at him and walked down the stairs away from him. Sebastian watched her walk away with a smirk on his face.

If not in the chantry, then he would have his way with her another day.

* * *

><p>Hawke lay in her bed and watched the crackling fire with interest. The last vision she had predicted the arrival of the King and Queen, which was true. But she also saw Fenris' form being slashed. Was it even Fenris' form she saw?<p>

Perhaps it was… another elf.

Yeah. That had to be it.

Another elf… who wielded the same great sword as her husband.

Hawke sighed softly before she tried to sit up, failing miserably as a strong kick prevented her from moving. She looked down at her grown form with a sigh. Just about two months, then she could at least move without someone treating her like a piece of glass.

Even Fenris did it! He would hardly let her do a thing. Which while it was absolutely sweet and adorable of him, was annoying her because he hid her daggers and refused to tell her where they were.

Stupid Elf.

Hawke looked up and saw it was finally getting dark. But she was restless, and desperate to find out where that tricky elf had hidden her stuff.

Hawke pulled herself up so she stood with a sigh. She walked down the hall and looked over at the open door to the library. _Strange_ she thought to herself, _Isn't this Fenris' 'man night'?_

Hawke rested her hand on the banister as she slowly walked down the stairs slowly. The fire light shone bright from the open door and Hawke's confusion grew. She reached for her hidden daggers by her letter desk, being as quiet as she could. They were nothing special, just a set of good daggers she had kept just in case.

"Hello?" Hawke called softly as she entered the library and saw Avanna lying down by the fire and she relaxed with a sigh. "Avanna, there you are." Hawke moved into the room and looked around the room, not seeing and thing out of place decided to sit down by the fire. Avanna pawed over and placed his head in her lap with a small whine.

"What's wrong baby? Not feeling good?" Hawke scratched Avanna's ears softly. The wolf made an almost purring sound as she scratched him.

Hawke raised her eyes to the fire and they widened as she saw another image.

_The flames danced into a shape of an elf,_ - Fenris – _and was slashed in two by a sudden burst of fire. The flames then changed to an image of a large building, before it was destroyed and the flames cleared._

Hawke rested her face in her hands before she rubbed her eyes. She was just stressed, Fenris would be safe.

Wouldn't he?

* * *

><p>"Ok Elf, spill everything." Varric laughed heartily at his usual spot in his suite. Fenris smirked as he sat between Zevran and Sebastian, and Donnic came around with the pints.<p>

"What do you wish to know dwarf?" Fenris smiled as Varric opened up a small book and reached for a pen.

"Question one: how is Hawke? With her being all pregnant you will not let anyone near her," Varric smiled.

"It is unfortunately true my friend. The Champion is not made of glass, especially the way you two get around." Zevran smiled while Fenris scoffed.

"She is well enough. I had to hide her daggers as she kept trying to challenge someone. So she is not too please with me,"

"I can imagine; you never take a weapon away from a rogue. They always have some hidden elsewhere." Sebastian smiled as Donnic laughed.

"I agree, she has probably found them already,"

"If she has, I'm giving them all to Aveline for safe keeping." Fenris shrugged calmly.

"Aveline is still not too happy with Hawke for 'testing' the guard while we were away. Apparently she and Isabela had the guard running a drill, but not telling them it was only a practice. The guards found it funny, Aveline, found it anything but." Donnic smiled as he remembered how Aveline ranted on about it when he got back.

"Hawke is… energetic, I will give you that." Fenris grinned to himself.

If Hawke was anything, she was certainly that.

"Ok, so she's goof. Question two:" Varric chuckled "Where is the kinkiest place you have ever had sex with her?"

"My answer never leaves this room," Fenris laughed.

"Agreed," Sebastian shrugged

"Absolutely," Donnic prodded.

"Maybe," Zevran and Varric laughed before Fenris rolled his eyes and looked around the table slowly.

"The throne."

"What? Hawke never told me this!" Isabela shouted from behind them as they turned to face the fuming pirate. "I can't belive she didn't tell me about the kinky throne sex. She is in so much trouble!" Isabela ranted before she headed out the tavern to Hightown.

"Hawke is going to kill you for telling, you know?" Varric laughed while Fenris shrugged.

"Perhaps, but since she is so heavily pregnant, I have about a week to move before she gets here." Fenris smiled as the group laughed before the card games began.

* * *

><p>"Hawke!" isabela kicked open the door to Hawke's estate, with the intent to kill or hurt her best friend. They told each other everything, and Hawke had probably seen half of Isabela's 'conquests' as she described them; in person. The throne sex was just another sex story Hawke refused to tell, and now since she was pregnant, Isabela couldn't get her drunk and find out anymore.<p>

_Stupid baby, they better name it after me._

She found Hawke sitting on the floor before the fire and Isabela stopped at the doorway.

"Hawke?" She called softly

"Isabela, what's up?" Hawke replied, not taking her gaze off the fire.

"Did you see another image?" Isabela walked along to her and sat next to her as Avanna curled up beside her.

"I did." Hawke answered plainly.

"What did you see?" Hawke remained silent and Isabela took her hand. "Hawke, you're scaring me."

Hawke turned to face the pirate with a sigh. "Sorry 'Bela, I've just had a lot on my mind. What do you need?" Hawke's signature grin plastered itself across her face but Isabela raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, now tell me what's going on?"

Hawke sighed softly before she turned and picked up a sheet of paper from behind her. Isabela gasped when she saw what was on it.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. I looked through everything I could find and it's definitely it." Hawke sighed as she passed the scrap of paper to the pirate.

"The Black Kiss." Isabela said breathlessly.

"Before Nemelan died he told me that the Vigilantem provide a few warnings to make their point. Daeron and Nemelan were that. Since I didn't give them what they want, the Black Kiss shows their intent to kill me, and then they will take what they want." Hawke turned back to the fire.

"Where did you find it?" Isabela looked around the library.

"They handed it to me."

"What?"

"One managed to get into the estate. How I don't know, but they hid up the stair's there," Hawke gestured behind her to the floor behind where she kept more books and her alcohol collection, "He waited there till Fenris left and I was alone, before he lit the fire and waited for me to come down."

"Did they hurt you?" Isabela began scanning Hawke for any scratches or bruises.

No, it was a warning. He said they make their move when what they want is in their sight and they can kill me at the same time."

"What do they want?"

"The lyrium sword." Hawke said simply before she tried to stand.

"Hawke…" Isabela sighed as she stood before helping her pregnant friend up, "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Honestly? I think someone is going to die."

Isabela sighed softly before she wrapped her arms around Hawke in a hug.

"And I came all this way to yell at you for not telling me about you and Fenris having sex on the throne."

"He told you then?" Hawke laughed loudly as Isabela grinned.

"Nope, he was telling the men about it and I overheard."

"Varric too?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as Isabela nodded. "Shit I'm going to be in another one of his adventures aren't I?"

"Hawke, you're never out of his adventures."

"Well, help me pick out something to wear for tomorrow's ball. I have a feeling that it is going to be an interesting event.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter for now; but the END IS NIGH! THE END IS NIGH! Anyway, please review! <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

For the Templars 47

**Thanks again for everything! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Hawke and Isabela laughed as the pirate pulled another dress out of the wardrobe while Hawke watched from her seat on the bed. Isabela pulled out a brownish dress with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"What in the void is this?"

"It's just something I had for cleaning around the house…well… before Fenris suggested naked Sommersday." Hawke laughed as she petted Avanna who lay on the bed.

"And why am I never invited to these?" Isabela huffed while she crossed her arms.

"I told you 'Bela, I don't share." Hawke laughed as the pirate groaned

"Oh come on! I would be amazing in a threesome. Imagine him having sex with you, and me either watching or joining in!" Hawke pondered for a second and Isabela's hopes flared.

"I would have considered it before the idea before I got pregnant."

"WHAT?" Isabela screamed and Hawke laughed loudly "If I had suggested this earlier then you would have considered it?"

"Hell yeah, just look at you 'Bela, I don't think I could have said no." Hawke grinned as the pirate grumbled something about 'stupid Fereldens'.

The door downstairs opened and closed with a clang and Avanna jumped off the bed with a happy bark before he ran to greet Fenris at the door.

"Hawke, do you want to tell him?" Isabela asked softly.

"I probably should, but if this has something to do with the sword, I may have to get it back from him,"

"You should still suggest our threesome though."

"We're both parent's now Isabela, we can't indulge ourselves in your kinky ideas."

"Hawke?" Fenris entered the room with confusion over his face,

"Fenris! What's your idea of a threesome?" Isabela laughed softly.

"Get out," He pointed to the door and Isabela shrugged before she kissed Hawke on the cheek and made her way down the stairs.

"What did you not wish to tell me?" Fenris closed the door and crossed his arms.

"Crap, I forgot about that Elven hearing of yours. Then again, your ears are sexy as hell," Hawke smiled softly as Fenris' lips twitched into a slight smile while he approached her.

"Apparently so, but I want to know." Fenris said firmly as he sat next to her.

"Really, I can imagine better things than that to do," Hawke licked the outline of his ear and watched him shiver with pleasure. She sat up properly on her knees, and gently held his head in place while she kissed and gently bit his ears and neck.

"Hawke…" Fenris gasped when she placed her hand on his growing erection. Something in him snapped and he pushed Hawke back on the bed and kissed her ferociously. Hawke moaned into his mouth and Fenris grinned to himself before he pulled away.

"Now tell me."

Hawke sighed softly as she looked up at him, "Tricky elf. Fine, here's what happened…"

* * *

><p>The city was abuzz with morning activity as the citizens of Kirkwall decorated the city for the ball that evening. The Hanged Man was even having a Celebration drinking contest, which made the Viscount furious as she could not attend. With the Viscount not being able to drink, due to her pregnancy, the competition was blown wide open. Corff looked around the bar and wondered who would win. Varric and Isabela were an easy bet; however the Antivan crow was a wildcard, who knew how much he could drink? And the dwarven woman was also a contender, but he hadn't seen her that morning, but maybe she would come by for the competition in the afternoon.<p>

Varric reread a letter from the merchant's guild lazily, almost pretending to give a nug's ass about whatever the letter said. He hadn't seen Delba since they had their little spat yesterday. He was a little concerned if he was to admit it. With this business with the Vigilantem going on, no one who was close to Hawke could say they were safe. Then again; knowing Hawke was practically an invitation for trouble.

The door of his suite opened and he looked up hopefully before he laughed.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've been dragged to the void and back Delbs." Varric laughed as Delba came into his suite, covered in blood. Her silvery hair was stained with splatters of blood and she looked a mess.

"I might have well of been," Delba sighed softly "I met with my contact. And my father."

"Your father? What did he say?" Varric sat up with interest.

"Before or after he tried to kill me?"

"After," Varric asked carefully as she sighed.

"Well, he thought I was dead, and bitched about how the Vigilantem needed to be ready for tonight." Delba sighed before she stood.

"They will attack the ball?"

"I think so,"

"We going to tell Hawke?" Varric downed his ale quickly.

"After I go for a bath. You're welcome to join?" Delba laughed as he coughed on his ale.

"Well we better get started then."

* * *

><p>The morning sun of Kirkwall shone through the large windows of the Hawke estate, and Hawke sat perched on a window edge and examined the city outside. Whatever was going to happen today was probably not going to be the most pleasant thing that had happened to her in the city. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the movement of the baby and tears gathered in her eyes.<p>

She couldn't even keep this baby safe and it wasn't even born yet. This child was the most important thing to her aside from Fenris and her friends. She thought all the adventure would have calmed itself down after the final battle in the Gallows.

Apparently not.

"What is wrong Mea?" Fenris hugged her gently from behind and Hawke realised she was crying soundlessly.

"I… I don't want to lose you. Lose anyone. Every time I think we are in the clear, something comes along and makes more trouble. I... I just can't any more Fenris. I just can't." Hawke covered her mouth to stifle her sob and she felt Fenris kiss her cheek softly.

"I hardly expected you to be one to give up. Whatever happened to that rogue I met in the dark of night, do long ago, who stole my heart with her defiant smile and determined attitude?" Fenris teased her lightly.

"She got herself pregnant by a stupid elf." Hawke laughed softly and Fenris smiled at the soft sound.

"You are stronger than any of us put together my love. If there is a soul in Thedas who can defeat these thugs and still remain so beautiful, it is you." Fenirs said seductively in her ear.

"Stop that," Hawke laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Stop what? Telling my wife how beautiful she is? Then I cannot. For she was gorgeous when I met her and each day after she just grew more and more stunning in my eyes." Fenris smiled as he felt her laugh.

"You are such a romantic," Hawke chuckled as he kissed and nipped her neck playfully. "Get off, we need to go to the Keep and check everything is ready for the ball."

"Hmmm… No," Fenris smiled as he held her close and showered her neck and shoulders with kisses.

"You know we don't have enough time for a quikie," Hawke smiled back at him.

"I am well aware, just let me hold you like this for a little while." He said softly, and the tone of his voice sent a shiver up her spine. Even when he wasn't trying to seduce her, he always seemed to have that effect on her.

Hawke leant her had back onto his shoulder and breathed in his scent. That musty smell of leather and something she could never place her finger on. He just held her as they watched people scurry around Hightown, on their own tasks.

"Fenris," Hawke whispered softly, as if afraid to break the gentle silence that had surrounded them.

"Yes Hawke?"

"I love you, just remember that." Hawke turned her face and kissed his nose softly.

"As if I could forget the greatest thing to ever happen to me,"

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked down the hall of the Keep talking to Alistair about the ball tonight. They were waiting for Fenris to make an appearance in the Keep.<p>

"I bet he will be late, I am going to guess in the library," Alistair laughed and Sebastian smiled.

"That is an easy man's bet Alistair. You might as well bet on the colour of the Chantry's paint." Sebastian chuckled while Alistair shrugged.

"Ah Alistair! How nice to see you again!" Zevran called from behind them and Alistair sighed.

"I really thought we had gotten rid of you." Alistair groaned as the Antivan laughed heartily.

"How mistaken you were my King. Where is our Grey Warden, you think that with her being the size of a small house, she would not be as hard to-" Zevran stopped as a book hit the back of his head with a thud, and he turned to glare at its source. "Ah! My Grey Warden! Look at the size of you, how did I miss that?" Zevran laughed as Cousland hit him gently.

"Shut up." Cousland laughed as she hugged him affectionately and ignored the look she got from Alistair. "How have you been?"

"I am well my warden. And I must make a quick request," Zevran laughed softly.

"What is it?"

"Your baby is kicking me with a furious precision. If I am to continue in this hug, then I demand that it be named after me." Zevran laughed as she pulled away from him.

"I will make you deal. If it's a girl I shall name her Zevara. How about that?" Cousland smiled as the elf raised an eyebrow

"I haven't ever heard of a name like that."

"That's because I made it up."

"Oh I see, fair enough then" Zevran threw his arm around her shoulders casually with a grin, and ignored the glare from Alistair. "So what has been the talk amongst the Ferelden court, you must inform me, for I can only imagine how well you deal with the nobles." Zevran began as he and Cousland walked away and Alistair glared at the elf until he was gone.

"Stupid elf."

"I hope you are not talking about me." Fenris smiled as he approached them from behind.

"No, not this time. And you're late." Sebastain chuckled softly.

"It appears I am." Fenris shrugged.

"Hawke?"

"What else would it be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Eliza and Sebastian ever get together?<strong>

**What will happen with the Vigilantem?**

**Will Hawke ever stop having Mood Swings?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**


	48. Chapter 48

**For the Templars 48**

**Previously, on the Vampire Diaries…**

* * *

><p>"I never thought I would be saying this; but thank the Maker I'm pregnant." Hawke smiled as tossed the formal corset her mother had demanded she wear, to the side of the bed and Fenris raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I don't know. I rather enjoyed it when you wore these. It was much more fun getting you out of them." Fenris grinned over to her from his seat by the fire, polishing his armour. Hawke had got new protection runes in all the armour last night after she had told him about that Black Kiss from the Vigilantem.

"Well, you do make a good point." Hawke smiled over her shoulder at him. "But I think it would still hurt a lot." Hawke walked over to Fenris and took both his hands and kissed them gently. She kissed the lyrium along his hands, and traced the veins with her lips and tongue. Hawke needed to imprint every detail of him into her brain. Anything could happen tonight and she was scared.

"Hawke," Fenris turned his hand to cup her face before he stood and kissed her lips passionately. Fenris cradled her head and gently encircled her waist and just lost himself in the love he found in her lips. He pulled away and looked into the beautiful blue of her eyes, "I will not allow them to touch you. We are prepared for this Hawke, I spoke to Alistair and Sebastian this afternoon, everything is ready and we shall succeed." Fenris gave her a gentle smile and Hawke gazed into his beautiful eyes, "Trust in me my love."

"I do Fenris. I trust you with my life." Hawke smiled up at him before he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Now get ready, it takes you ages to get dresses," Fenris smiled as she laughed.

"That's because every time I get a piece of closes on; you always find a way to take it off."

"That is true; however have you ever turned out worse for wear?" Fenris smiled over to her.

"No, I end up pregnant." Hawke laughed as she pulled out the long light green dress Isabela had picked out for her. She was surprised to say the least, that the pirate had picked a dress with so much material, but stranger things have happened.

Fenris strapped on his armour avoiding looking at Hawke, knowing perfectly well if he did, they would not be attending the ball. He picked up the lyrium sword and ran his hand down the hilt of the sword and felt the lyrium react to his touch. It wasn't unpleasant just… different. If the Vigilantem wanted the sword, they could try their best to take it from him.

* * *

><p>The cart ride back to Kirkwall was certainly an interesting one to say the least. With the news of the royalty gathered in the city, they were excited to return. Anders was actually beginning to enjoy Alex's company.<p>

Well… the company was not what he enjoyed the most.

The young Templar was easily annoyed and Anders had never missed an opportunity in the last few days to grind on his nerves. He was currently in a bet with the driver and Legodur to see if he could make Alex snap before they got back to the city.

"Are we there yet?" Anders asked with a grin as he saw a large vein appear on Alex's face.

"No." The young Templar spoke through gritted teeth.

"How about now?" Anders prodded again.

"No."

Anders saw the Templar's struggle to keep his temper and grinned evilly as Alex glared at him.

"Now?"

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, IF YOU ASK THAT ONE MORE TIME-" Alex shouted as he stood on the cart, just as it went over a bump in the road causing him to fall off the cart.

The group roared with laughter and the driver stopped the cart before laughing at the raging Templar.

"Come on boy, we will be in Kirkwall for just after nightfall, but only if we keep going." The driver laughed as Merrill stepped off the cart to help him.

"Are you alright, Ser Alex?" Merrill asked while she pulled him up.

"I'm fine. We should move on," Alex blushed before he climbed back on the cart with a grumble. Merrill moved to go on but stopped before she covered her mouth and moved quickly to the trees by the side of the road. Legodur jumped off and rubbed her back once she was finished being sick.

"I'm sorry," Merrill chocked out and Legodur sighed.

"What's wrong Merrill? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I must not have agreed with something I ate. Alex is not the best cook," Merrill laughed softly and Legodur smiled. He stood and got his water skin while Merrill tried to calm her stomach.

"You alright Merrill?" Anders called from the cart as Merrill nodded.

"I'll be fine. I just need to settle my stomach." She coughed before Legodur gave her his water skin. Merrill rinsed her mouth out before she allowed Legodur to pull her shakily to her feet.

"We can stop for a bit if you're not well Merrill, we will get to Kirkwall tomorrow," Legodur said gently and Merrill shook her head.

"Thank you but I will be fine. The sooner we get back to Kirkwall, the better." Merrill took her place on the back of the carriage and Legodur wrapped an arm around her slender frame with a smile.

"If you need anything, I am here." He said softly as the cart pulled off again.

"Well mage it appears you win the bet," The driver flashed a toothy grin over his shoulder at Anders who smiled.

"What bet?" Alex glared at the mage who snickered with Legodur quietly. "I will ask one more time. What bet?"

"Well, mage bet man elf and I that he could make you lose your temper. Which I believe he achieved when you fell off the cart," The driver laughed and Merrill smiled meekly as Alex fumed at them all.

They were almost home. Hopefully Hawke would be able to stay calm and collected until they got there…

* * *

><p>The Ball for Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven was in full swing in one of the large halls of the Viscount's Keep. The Prince laughed politely and spoke with many nobles from Kirkwall and the surrounding cities, all desperate to attract his attention in some way, shape or form. He looked around the large hall, decorated finely with flowers and ribbons and many other lavish adornments, with little interest, simply seeking out his friends.<p>

Hawke and Fenris were chatting to one of the Orlesian families, come from Ostwick, to seek out the links to the royal lines of Ferelden and Starkhaven. Every time Hawke looked like she was going to say something, either offensive or irrelevant, Fenris shot her a warning look from the corner of his eyes and she would sigh gently before continuing the mundane chat with feigned interest.

If he looked around further, he would catch sight of the King and Queen of Ferelden, maybe enjoying a dance with a friend or a polite warning about not wanting to feel the baby. Cousland would smile brightly while giving a clear warning. The noble would swallow loudly then try to laugh off the awkwardness of the conversation. She did slay the Archdemon after all; she didn't beat around the bush.

And…dear Maker… Isabela, Zevran Varric and Delba were currently having a drink off with a few noblemen's sons. He could already make out the shape of the Guard Captain coming through the crowd to break up the miniature drinking party, a look of fury firmly plastered on her face. Sebastian had to try and contain his laughter as the Viscount snuck over and gladly showed her support for the drinking.

He smiled as his eyes met the amber of Eliza's from behind her helmet. He excused himself politely from the conversation, with a promise to continue later, and made his way discreetly round to where she stood. He almost completely passed her before he whispered softly.

"Meet me in the Keep's library in five minutes," Sebastian smiled as he hear her chuckle softly before he passed by her.

Eliza's heart sped up rapidly as he passed her. Sebastian managed to sneak out the hall undetected and Eliza stood occasionally directing a guest to areas of the room for a few minutes. She looked around and slowly made her way out of the main hall and moved quietly in the direction of the library.

Eliza closed the door behind her quietly and turned to see Prince Sebastian sitting on a chair with a smile on his face.

"So you decided to come?" He teased her and she smiled before removing her helmet.

"I wanted to know what was so important that you needed to see me," Eliza brushed her blond bangs from her amber eyes with a smile, before placing her helmet on the table before him. Sebastian smiled up at her before he stood and faced her with a playful glint in his eyes. "However, it looks like I have a vague idea of what you want."

"Only if you want the same thing. I would never force you into something like this." Sebastian said seriously.

"I know; if I didn't want this you would have been slapped by now. Prince or no," Eliza laughed gently and Sebastian smiled before he looked out one of the windows. The moon was out and lit torches brightened the stairway to the Keep. Sebastian sighed as he realised tonight was not a simple ball and he had to be vigilant, and he turned back with slumped shoulders.

"We should probably get back." He smiled softly at Eliza.

"Probably," Eliza kissed him passionately and Sebastian who smirked to himself before he kissed back. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned softly before he pulled away. Eliza smiled before she dropped to her knees in front of him. She unbuckled his Andrastian belt, putting it on the floor before she untied his trousers quickly, hearing him gasp in surprise.

"Eliza, what are you-"

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing. You weren't always a brother," Eliza smiled as she grabbed his semi-hard cock, and started stroking him. Sebastian bit back a moan as she stroked him with a smile on her face. Eliza looked up at him while she licked him teasingly, watching his reaction. He groaned in pleasure as she gave him a long lick along his hard erection.

Sebastian moaned roughly as she took him in her mouth. Eliza slid her tongue around him while she sucked and Sebastian steadied himself on the table, his head thrown back and whispering prayers. She carefully unbuckled her own chest plate and put it carefully on the ground while never stopping sucking. Eliza heard him groan and she released him from her mouth with a smile. Eliza stood and watched her prince, raising her hand to cup his face gently.

"My Prince," She whispered softly.

Sebastian kissed her lips roughly and cupped her breast through her thin undershirt. Eliza moaned into his mouth, allowing him to shove his tongue past her lips. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, pulling her bra off with it. Sebastian lifted her onto the desk before he climbed over her and cupped her breasts. They were not overly large, but they were certainly of a noteworthy size. He licked her nipple roughly while he slipped a hand under her leggings and watched her bite her lips, trying to stop a moan from passing them. Eliza urged him to help her trousers off, and he took the hint. Sebastian pulled them off and slipped a finger inside her.

"You're beautiful," Sebastian whispered before he pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them.

Eliza looked up at him, the desire clear in her eyes. Sebastian teased her softly before he thrust himself insider her sharply. They both let out tortured moans of pleasure, the feel of the other seemingly greater than they had originally hoped for. Sebastian had to pace himself, it had been so long since he had lain with another, and he had forgotten the pleasures of intimacy. He pulled himself out slowly and back inside her slowly and Eliza moaned softly.

"Sebastian… don't play games. Just fuck me, we have plenty of times for going slow," Eliza said breathlessly and Sebastian found himself aching to please her. He thrust sharply into her and began a fast pace, pounding her into the desk. Sebastian listened to each sweet moan that fell from her lips, and they urged him on. Eliza moaned loudly as he hit her sweet spot and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Harder…more please…"

Sebastian thrust harder and leaned down to kiss her, partially silencing her moans. Eliza ran her hands through his neat brown hair, deepening the kiss. Sebastian felt her tightening around him and struggled to keep himself from coming first. She suddenly arched her back and screamed in pleasure into his mouth as he came. Sebastian pulled out suddenly and came on her stomach. They looked at each other while they evened out their breathing when Eliza smiled up at him softly.

"Well…that was not what I expected to happen when I joined the guard." Sebastian laughed softly before he kissed her lips gently.

"I'm rather happy you joined the guard. Perhaps we need to discuss this more."

Eliza smiled before she playfully bit his bottom lip.

"We'll see,"

* * *

><p>Fenris won.<p>

Hawke hated it when Fenris won.

He was currently making her dance one of the ridiculous overly complex Orlesian dances as a victory.

"I'm never betting with you again," Hawke grumbled as she almost tripped from the spinning.

"Well, then you will know better to best against the guard," Fenris chuckled darkly, as he gracefully twirled her around the floor.

"I still didn't think Aveline would almost throw Isabela in prison." Hawke laughed softly before she smiled, "Speaking of the guard, Aveline asked me to try and get you to reconsider joining in the guard training,"

"I would rather not, if I am perfectly honest." Fenris shrugged gently.

"Fair enough then. I don't want you doing something you'd rather not," Hawke smiled softly as he chuckled.

"Such as dancing?"

"You know me so well," Hawke laughed and Fenirs leant down and kissed her lips softly.

The dance finished and Hawke tried to make a hasty escape for fear of another dance, but her eyes caught a slightly dishevelled Sebastian returning from the library.

"See? Told you he would finally get it on with that guard."

"That you did Hawke."

She waved over to a blushing prince, before he made a retreat around the room. Hawke laughed and took in her surroundings. Still no sign of any attackers. Zevran had gone over every good assassination spot several times with Isabela and the guards, and the guards were numerous and vigilant. The only thing they could do now was wait.

Fenris' ears perched up suddenly and Hawke looked at him.

"Fenris?"

"I thought I heard something…" He said calmly and suddenly all the torches and lights went out.

And so it began.

Hawke reached for the daggers she had managed to hide under her dress and heard others doing the same. Suddenly she heard a quiet step behind her and side stepped it, feeling the rush of air from a dropped blade. The lights went up again and Hawke saw a large hooded man, dressed in the Vigilantems robes, standing between her and Fenris, with a dagger where she was previously standing. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and saw what seemed like endless robes of the Vigilantem scattered around the room, before her eyes turned back to the one before her. He moved again as fights broke out around the room while Aveline and several guards directed the nobility to safety.

Alistair clashed his sword against a dwarven assassin, before he hit him with his shield, sending the dwarf backwards with a grunt. Alistair glared at his Queen who had somehow managed to bring her daggers.

"No," he said firmly and with a sigh, she stood back.

Zevran and Isabela fought from stealth trying to deal with the rogues of the Vigilantem, sneaking around the room while Delba and Aveline charged forward. Sebastian orders his troops to help clear the nobles while he and Varric shot from afar, ocassionally raking doen one of the many vigliantem around the room with an arrow to their head.

Fenris was knocked to the side with a stone fist from one, he growled before he stood and ghosted around the room, tearing the heart from his body, without as much as a second thought. He glanced back at Hawke, who was managing to keep her daggers raised in a defensive manoeuvre before she backstabbed the assassin and cut his throat.

Fenris turned and was suddenly hit across the chest with a massive great sword, slashing through his armour. He looked down as the blood flowed freely from the wound before he fell to his knees. He turned back as his vision began to fade and Hawke scream his name.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**For the Templars 49**

**You lot are seriously the biggest bunch of worry warts on the planet. Like I would actually remove something a super sexy as Fenris from my story. Now that's just madness. :P**

* * *

><p>Fenris remembered.<p>

He actually remembered.

Everything about his life was just there.

Every thought, every word; every smell, every taste, every sound; Every face, every name…Everything was just there…

* * *

><p>Growing up as a slave in Minrathous with his family, his mother and his baby sister Varania, was hard but when they were together they were happy. He didn't know his father; a master just put two slaves together and demanded a child. Varania had a different father from him, he assumed but it would never change anything. She was his baby sister and that's all that mattered, he would protect them.<p>

Rumours were gathering about a Magister who was giving a boon to whoever could win a tournament to become his experiment. A boon could be anything, women; money…freedom. All he needed to know was who and where. Fenris remembered running around his master's courtyard, doing extra lifting, anything to increase his strength and stamina.

"Leto!" He remembered his mother called to him one afternoon, "If you are serious about this, then talk to the weapons smith, Mason. He will help." Mother had given up trying to talk him out of the tournament, and decided that she would help him in any way she could. Leto ran down to Mason's armoury, as fast as his thirteen year old legs would carry him. Mason was a good man; he was good to them, and he didn't need to be. Mason was a human, probably around thirty and was the closest thing to a father he had ever know. Leto caught sight of Mason's weapon stall and waved to him.

"Mason!" Leto came to a stop before the elderly human who looked at him curiously.

"Leto, where's the fire?" Mason laughed heartily and Leto smiled.

"I'm going to enter that tournament Mason, and I am going to win." Leto grinned widely. Mason just looked at the young elf for a moment before he burst into a fit of laughter. Leto stood up as tall as he could and puffed out his chest, waiting for the smith to finish.

"And… and how do you intend to do that Leto?" Mason chuckled softly before he ruffled the elf's black hair.

"I have been practicing running and punching, I can't lose!" Leto said confidently with a wide grin.

"Are you a mage?" Mason rested his face on his knuckles, watching the small elf.

"No, but-"

"Are you trained with daggers and to sneak?"

"Well…no, but I-"

"Do you have any experience with weapons?"

"Not necessarily, but-"

"Then by what means do you intend to win?"

"You're going to train me." Leto said firmly.

"I am?"

"You are."

Mason gave him a large great sword, far too big for him. But he would train for a while and would grow to use it. The rumours for the competition were denied and many forgot, but Leto didn't. After he had finished his duties for the day, and helped his family with theirs, he would run through the streets of the city to reach the weapon smith's stall near the walls of the city. He would help Mason forge the swords and train with him after the stall had closed, until the middle of the night, when he would return to the Master's home, eager to repeat the process tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Four years this process went on. He had grown from a boy to a man, and on the precipice of his seventeenth birthday he finally had his chance. A tournament was announced to be held for the Magister Danarius, in a week's time and a boon had been announced as the prize. However Leto was sure that was not the full story; he was no longer naïve enough to believe that the winner would walk free. Whoever won this would probably never have the benefit of the boon, so he would ask for Varania and his mother's freedom.<p>

He rushed down to the weapons stall and saw Mason running a hand through his short silvery hair. He was getting on in his years, but he was still a valuable trainer. Leto was given the sword again that day and was ready for anything this competition would throw at him.

Fenris remembered the people competing for the prize. Men and women, Elves and humans, warriors or rogues, all competing for the opportunity to impress the Magister Danarius. Dozens stood around the arena.

And he slaughtered them all.

His sister and mother were released, and that was the last he ever saw of them.

The lyrium was burned into his skin several days after the tournament. The pain was unimaginable. The burning of the lyrium wiped away everything he knew. Everything he was, just gone. No area of his body was left untouched and he felt like a freak. The first time he looked in the mirror, he saw nothing strange, and assumed he always looked like that. Remembering now, his hair had gone from a black to that shocking white, and he couldn't understand why.

The memories of the years in service to Danarius flew past his eyes, till they stopped on one specific day. Danarius had arranged for a trip to Seheron for himself and Fenris in a few days' time; hopefully to see what the buzz about the Qunari trouble was about. Fenris was walking down the lavish halls of Danarius' mansion in the city, scowling at the slaves who dared meet his gaze. The Master had a Soothsayer coming which was 'apparently' very important. Fenris inwardly scoffed at the idea. Mages were fools if they believed in these visions from demons. They were only good for one thing, and that was causing pain.

Fenris entered the main hall and bowed before he took his place behind Danarius' throne. The magister barely spared a glance at him as a young woman danced in the middle of the hall. Her long black hair trailed down to her knees, and her eyes covered as she 'consulted the spirits'. The mages girl sang of the future for the magisters gathered, singing of glory for the stronger, and defeat for those one the decline of power before she stopped and turned to Danarius.

"My lord, I see another future. I have already seen and sang of yours, but I see one standing beside you." The girl spoke with a thick Orlesian accent.

"You must see the future of my bodyguard Fenris," Danarius laughed darkly and Fenris struggled not to shudder at the sound. He hated that laugh. It meant that he was either going to kill the mage or humiliate her. "So what do you see?"

"Nothing in detail my Lord. But Slave, watch for the Hawk."

* * *

><p>The island of Seheron was suffering its rainy season. He had killed the Fog Warriors and ran from his former master, the horror of what he had done had hit him, and he had ran. The rain pounded down on him, soaking him to his core. He sat against the base of one tree in the thick jungle and prayed to all the gods, any god that the rain would wash away the guilt of what he had done, as easily as it washed the blood away from his armour.<p>

His green eyes looked around the jungle, and hoped for a sign on movement on the ground. A dragon, a wolf, wild dogs, anything to kill him and finally be done with it. His white hair became plastered to his face, which he pushed away from his eyes. What had he done? Every warrior, every woman, every child, he had slaughtered. The men had found and saved him; they trained him and allowed him to hunt with them. The women cared for him, and a few gave him flowers while they blushed.

And he killed every one of them.

A sound of a bird call from above him forced him to look up and gasped at what he saw. A hawk. A large hawk sat staring at him from a branch on a tree with curiosity. Fenris kept his eyes glued to the birds, before the bird hopped around on the branch. It faced the opposite direction before it turned its head back to him. The bird suddenly took off and Fenris leapt to his feet and followed. He ran through the forest and watched for the bird. When he thought he had lost sight of it, the hawk would swoop down in front of him and fly forward.

The words of the Soothsayer echoed in his ears. 'Watch for the hawk', he refused to let the bird out his sight before the forest cleared and he stopped suddenly. A large ship stood proud at the docks and Fenris saw the hawk land on the mast before turning back to him and calling. He recognised it as a cargo ship and listened carefully for any signs of who it belonged to. He heard a Tevinter dialect and recognised it as the local slang of Vyrantium, one of the southern Tevinter cities along the coast. He had to get aboard the ship and go south.

* * *

><p>He had followed that Hawk through the harsh deserts and it even helped him avoid the slave hunter traps on numerous occasions. He had tried calling it to him, but it always stayed just out of his reach. The bird; he noticed would fly always ahead before turning back to him and lead him on. He always hoped that the slavers wouldn't notice the hawk.<p>

But one did.

He remembered as he was walking on the outskirts of Hunter Fell in Nevarra, a few years after he had escaped from Danarius in Seheron. He was finding the cities he visited strange places, but he was trying to get further on. He looked up at his hawk that was flying high in the sky. He smiled before an arrow pierced the bird and it fell to the ground. That battle was hard, and he managed to run into a dwarf needing help, Anso…

The dwarf helped him to Kirkwall where he ran into more slavers, more than he had encountered before. He asked Anso to find someone who could help.

He did.

Hawke.

Every moment he had shared with her played itself out in his mind. The first time they fought back to back together, the first time he had made her laugh like a maniac… the first time they had made love.

Every smile, every kiss, every touch. They all were magnified and intensified in his mind. He memorised each feature of her face, her large blue eyes, a very light dusting of freckles along her neck. The way her red hair was naturally straight, and she would spend ages getting it to go into soft ringlets by her shoulder. The way if she laughed too hard for too long; she would give a snort, and blush for ages, while still laughing. The way her voice could go from loud and boisterous; attracting the complete and undivided attention of everyone who heard; to soft and gentle when she spoke to him in the early hours.

Everything about her was just intensified in the most wonderful way, even whatever few flaws she had. But they didn't matter. She was perfect.

And she was his.

His wife.

His friend.

His love.

'Mea…'

* * *

><p>Fenris felt pain… a lot of pain. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around and saw he was in their bed at the estate. He glanced down and saw he was bandaged up and saw Hawke sitting on the bed, with her hand in his, praying. Fenris tightened his fingers around hers and she gasped softly before she looked up, hopefully.<p>

"Fenris…" Hawke watched him for a second before he raised a hand to cup her face. She didn't have her usual pink lip colour or her dark eye shadow on, and he smiled softly.

"You're so beautiful." Fenris croaked out and Hawke began crying.

"You're ok, thank the Maker," Hawke kissed his hands as she cried by his side. He urged her closer and ran his thumb over her lips. Hawke kissed the pad of his thumb and he smiled.

"I am here, Mea. Everything will be fine." Fenris said softly and Hawke nodded softly before she cried and showered kisses along his face. "I love you Hawke,"

"I love you Fenirs," Hawke sniffled "But if you ever scare me like this again I am seriously going to hurt you." Fenris laughed softly.

"I know."

After he was hurt in battle, the Vigilantem tried to get the sword. Hawke killed every single one of them before she rushed to his side. Legodur and his group had returned just after and Hawke said how Anders had worked for two days trying to stabilise him. He had been out cold for ten days solid, which he found rather amusing, he always thought that Hawke was the lazy one in their relationship.

Sebastian was still in the city, but Alistair and his Queen had returned to Ferelden a few days ago, but Hawke would send word of his recovery. Everyone had come to visit him and talk to him about what had happened. Isabela and Zevran had helped to destroy the sword after the battle was over and scattered the fragments they couldn't destroy. The mages helped to stablise him and deal with any other fringe elements of the Vigilantem. But the most impressive of all was the Varric had 'apparently' takn down half of the assassins after he saw the elf go down. Impressive if true.

All the men were currently playing cards with him in his bed. Anders had to make sure Fenris' injury wasn't infected and Hawke had told them to play nice and not argue and so were currently getting on.

"I win, again. I am starting to wonder if you are all just letting me win because I am unwell." Fenris smiled and Varric laughed.

"I told you he would notice, and unwell my ass. I know you are just acting to get pampered," Varric stuck his tongue out at the elf who shrugged softly with a smile.

The dwarf knew him better than he thought.

* * *

><p>"So when are you thinking of having the wedding?" Isabela asked a blushing Merrill in the library.<p>

"We… we haven't decided yet, everything has just happened so quickly." Merrill smiled.

"Well everyone is ok so that is the most important thing," Aveline sighed softly and turned to see Hawke watching Merrill intently.

"Hawke?" Merrill asked carefully.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" Isabela jumped out of her seat and to Merrill's side. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hawke," Merrill answered genuinly and Hawke smiled.

"Have you been sick in the mornings?"

"Yes, it started a few days ago…"

"Have you been feeling a bit more emotional?"

"Well this whole time has been pretty dramatic, so yes" Merrill blushed.

"Then you're pregnant," Hawke grinned widely at her, "Just some advice; if yours is anything like mine, the bugger will kick up a storm." Hawke laughed as Delba entered the room.

"Well that's the last of the bodies sent to the Gallows for inspection." Delba smiled at Hawke and helped her up.

"I need to talk to Fenris now."

"Are you sure about this Hawke?" Aveline rested a hand on Hawke's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. Hawke smiled back at her and placed her hand on Aveline's.

"I'm positive. I won't ask any of you to do this if you don't want to. I won't hold you to anything," Hawke smiled at the group before she made her way upstairs.

She opened the door and saw Varric passing around mugs of ale, while still trying to cheat at cards.

"Varric, I said no alcohol." Hawke said and the activity stopped as they all turned to look at her.

"Well… yes you did; but the elf is feeling so much better now, he had to have a drink." Varric smiled weakly and Hawke gestured to the door as the men exited with a grumble.

Fenris swung his legs over the side on the bed and sat up straight, while he watched her. Anders had done a good job healing him, and there was only a small, pale scar along his chest, but it did not touch the lyrium veins in his skin. Hawke sighed before she walked to the bed and sat next to him with a grunt as the baby kicked again.

"I see you missed me too," Fenris kissed her stomach gently before he smiled up at her. "What do you need my love?"

"I… I need to tell you something Fenris." Hawke said seriously as he nodded.

"Tell me and it is done," He said sincerely and Hawke smiled softly before she sighed.

"I don't want to live in this city anymore."

* * *

><p>"And so we fled into the hills away from the city. As for the rest of us? Eventually we all left the Champion's side for one reason or another… Well, all of us except for Fenris. You still hear the stories of course. With each telling they grow, even if at the core remains the truth. A new legend had been born" Varric sighed heavily, "So that's it. That's the whole story."<p>

"So Meredith turned on the Champion? She was to blame," The Seeker Cassandra pondered loudly.

"That or that dammed idol. Or Anders, take your pick," Varric grumbled.

"Even so, had the Champion not been there…" Cassandra wondered.

"Then, I suppose, Meredith would be ruling the city still."

"But the Champion is not in Kirkwall any longer." Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the dwarf.

"So I hear! Isn't it strange how quickly fortunes change?" Varric smirked.

"I see."

"So how is hearing this going to help? You've already lost all the Circles. In fact, haven't the Templars rebelled as well? I thought you decided to abandon the Chantry to hunt the mages?" Varric couldn't help but tease some information out of her.

"Not all of us desire war, Varric." The Seeker said sincerely "Please, if you know where the Champion is you must tell me. She is a hero, a woman that the Templars respect. Someone who was there at the beginning. The Champion could stop this madness before it's too late. She may be the only one who can."

"Is that what this is all about?" Varric scowled before he relaxed and sighed. "In that case, I wish I could help you."

"Just tell me one thing. Is the Champion dead?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh I doubt that." Varric smiled. Like anything could kill Hawke.

Cassandra stayed silent for a second before she looked at him. "Then you are free to go, Varric. May the Maker watch over you during the dark times ahead of us." She walked from the room. A new hope for the quest.

"Same to you, Seeker. Same to you." Varric waited a while before he stood, and brought some life back into his legs. That was certainly the longest story he had told without moving or drinking. He walked out and saw that Sister Nightingale leaving the grounds of the estate. Varric turned and sighed as he took a look at the Hawke estate.

That was it then.

"Goodbye Hawke…" Varric whispered softly.

"I hardly think she wants to say goodbye just yet Varric." Varric spun and Saw Delba leaning against a pillar with a smile on her face.

"Delbs?" He called her nickname and she smiled at him.

"The very same," She still wore her white hair in a tight bun and he smiled as her silver eyes watched him softly. "But this is hardly the end Varric. So are you coming?"

Varric grinned widely at her before he answered.

"Just try and stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah right! I had you there didn't I? Stay tuned for the final chapter the Epilogue! Thanks again to everyone. **


	50. Chapter 50

**For the Templars 50**

**Thanks you everyone for all the support! I couldn't have done it without you all. I just want to thank everyone who has even read this story, even if you didn't review or watch or whatever. I know you're out there, and that means the world. Again thanks and enjoy, Loads of love x**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It had begun.

The mage rebellion had spread throughout Thedas like wildfire. The Mages College had declared open war on the Chantry and the Templars had looked to the Viscount of Kirkwall for leadership. But that was where the problem lay; for the Viscount had vanished without a trace. The Kirkwall Circle fell apart within a short while despite the friendship between the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter, causing many of the mages to turn to blood magic in hope of freedom… It did not work. First Enchanter Isaac turned himself willingly over to the Templar control; but it was too little too late.

The Circle fell apart and the war broke out.

The War had caused many deaths on both sides and all over Thedas, people prayed for an end. They prayed for an end to the suffering. They prayed for an end to the horror, and a time of peace to come. It eventually came. It had been five long years of fighting, and death and destruction, until Hawke appeared once more. She appeared with her husband and several of her companions by her side. They fought both sides before dragging the leaders of each group to a meeting and doing everything but bang their heads together.

Varric remembered how Hawke had given one of her inspiring speeches about how a medium needed to be found. The Templars respected her as well as the Mages. They knew of her past, and her family, so some were eager for an end. But both the Templars and the Mages had allies, the Chantry and the Imperium. It took another year of a stalemate before the war was ended. And even that wasn't enough to satisfy some. The Seeker's and the Mages wanted Hawke dead, claiming she was the cause of this.

But they changed their mind after they spoke to her and listened to her past and her family and every choice she had made. She had managed to convince many of the Templars to have pity on the mages, those cursed with a deadly talent; and she had convinced the Mages to calm their hatred for the Templars, those blinded by devotion to religion and traditions.

Hawke never wanted this. So she made it her personal duty to make it all right again. After the peace was declared, they vanished again, no one knew where Hawke or any of her companions had gone, aside from the Prince of Starkhaven, but none dared to touch him for his power had grown as had the love he received from his people.

During that time, Magic had become less feared now that peace had been restored. The mages had freedom and the right to practice their magic as long as they did not go too far. The Templars guarded the Chantry and Circle, only interjecting to control the small number of blood mages or rogue Templars who dared to disrupt the peace. But Thedas was as peace, for the moment.

It had been just over eighteen years since the Viscount had fled and Kirkwall descended into chaos. The city had slowly regained is power and control, with Knight Commander Cullen supporting several nobles ruling the city in the place of a Viscount. As far as many were concerned, Hawke was still the true Viscount. But this was a big day for the city, for the first time in eighteen years; a member of royalty was visiting the city…

* * *

><p>"Prince Duncan, please calm down," Bann Tegan laughed softly.<p>

"But I'm bored," Duncan stuck out his tongue and Tegan smiled.

"Well my Prince, I can hardly do anything to fix that."

"You could tell a story, or we could all play a game or something!" Duncan groaned and Tegan laughed.

He was certainly Alistair's son. Duncan had his father's short blond hair, and his mother's soft eyes. That was where everyone had originally hoped the similarities would have stopped. How wrong they were. Duncan had a combination between his father's and his mother's humour the worst of both. When he was younger, he was always playing pranks around the Palace, and even had help from both his parents when a scheme was hatched at one point or another. The Queen and he actually had to make a formal apology to the King as Alistair was sick of being made the butt of the jokes.

But he had his mother's leadership, her agile mind, and her heart. Duncan also had Alistair's face and good humour and noble intentions, he was a good kid.

Of course he was still a horror though. When Duncan started training as a warrior, he would challenge his father every birthday since he was seven. And every time he lost, even if his father wasn't fully taking it seriously. So every match he lost, he would go to his mother and ask for help to get back at his father. Alistair would be angry for all of ten minutes before he would laugh and ruffle Duncan's hair, saying 'That's my boy'.

The one thing Bann Tegan and most of the Ferelden court worried about was if the true effect of the taint in both Alistair and Cousland's blood had been felt. He doubted that the taint had not affected Duncan in anyway shape, or form. Alistair had actually asked one of the older, Orlesian Wardens to see if there was a chance that Duncan was born a Warden. The mage had checked and surprisingly Duncan was not tainted, but Cousland said Duncan had terrible dreams about, what sounded like the Darkspawn.

And that was the worrying thing.

"Bann Tegan. Helloooooooooo!" Duncan waved his hand in front of his face before he smiled. "A-Loser-Says-What?"

"What?" Tegan raised an eyebrow as the prince and a few guards laughed from their seats around the boat. "Prince Duncan, if you would please be serious today. You are meeting the eldest son of the Prince of Starkhaven. He is to meet us at the Gallows to discuss with the Knight Commander the future of the city of Kirkwall."

"Why always so formal Uncle Tegan? 'Prince' this and 'your majesty' that, why all the titles? Just Duncan is fine!" Duncan sighed heavily and a small voice laughed.

"I just call you an idiot, that any better?" A young girl laughed from her seat at the table playing cards with some of the guards.

"Shut it Wynne! Tegan, why does that thing have to be here?" Duncan pointed to the fifteen year old who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Duncan; she is your sister. Wynne has every right to be here, your mother wanted her to see other cities and royalty." Tegan smiled as the young rogue hoped over.

"Yeah, you have to be nice to me. What would the Starkhaven family think of the heir to the throne if he made his little sister cry in public?" Wynne grinned widely and Duncan's eye's narrowed as he glared at her.

"You wouldn't."

Wynne cleared her throat and lowered her head dramatically as all the guards turned to watch with interest. The princess was infamous for being dramatic; her mother's daughter. She pulled her long red hair back and tears appeared in her brown eyes as she let out a whimper. "And then… and then he hit me daddy. Right in front of everyone!" Wynne sniffed loudly as a tear rolled down her face, "Duncan did it right in front of the Prince and I cried while he laughed."

"You manipulative little-" Duncan began before Tegan stood between them.

"Enough! Princess Wynne; please go find the Captain and ask when we will dock." He directed the young princess to the door and turned back to a fuming Duncan. "Like I said, behave."

The ship pulled into the Gallow Docks and Duncan smiled as he recognised the Prince of Starkhaven's eldest son, Michael, awaiting their arrival. Michael was two summers younger than him; but they still got along like a house on fire. Duncan walked on to the docks and gripped his wrist in a handshake.

"Michael, what's up?" Duncan smiled at the prince.

"The usual, parents wanting me to behave, sister's driving me up the wall and me desperate to do something that doesn't involve the Chantry laws." Michael laughed softly. He had his mother's blond hair and his father's soft blue eyes. Their parent's had been friends since their introduction in Kirkwall and they had practically grown up together. Their parent's always said that they were to be thankful to Hawke, but they had never met the fabled hero.

"Prince Michael! How good it is to see you," Wynne bowed with a blush at him.

"Hello Wynne, well met." He smiled as she shuffled her feet gently before he turned his gaze back to Duncan, "Come on then we need to speak to the Knight Commander."

* * *

><p>"Please listen Cullen. I can't give you the location of my parent's, they don't want to rule any longer," A young woman sighed to the Knight Commander in his office. She had long red hair tied in a high ponytail, and her green eyes were soft with exhaustion.<p>

"I know they are, Raina; I know. But your mother is a hero, and this city is falling apart despite the appearance of calmness. We need Hawke back." Cullen said gently as he watched Raina. She looked like more her father, but was definitely her mother's daughter. Cullen had met her when she was only eight and came to Kirkwall with one of Hawke's companions for something. He had recognised her as Hawke's daughter and had been making sure their family stayed safe from any danger finding them.

He owed Hawke much after all.

"I know Knight Commander, but let me talk to them again and I will return with their final decision." Raina sighed before the Commander led her out of her office.

"Fair enough then. How are your brother's doing? I assume Mason's magic is under control for the moment?" He asked the rouge with a smile as she laughed.

"Mason is well… Mason as usual. And Sebastian is being a moron. Did you know he wanted to join the Order so he can use Templar techniques on Mason? They are going to kill each other if they keep going along like this." Raina laughed and Cullen smiled. "But Mason always said that if he ever felt the demons were becoming too much he could come to the Circle for training."

"I still am not too happy allowing an untrained mage to run around." Cullen sighed.

"But Knight Commander, you have seen him. You know he's been trained." Raina teased the Templar, "And what of yourself Ser Cullen? Surely a man as handsome as yourself has a woman in his life?"

"I see you are a flirt like your mother. But no; I am old enough to be your father. So behave yourself child." Cullen smiled as she rolled her eyes as hey descended the stairs to the Gallows courtyard and saw a young Elven girl with black hair, braiding it slowly.

"Mari! I'm done," Raina grinned as the elf looked up. "Ser Cullen, you remember Marathari Nallsumé; she's enchanter Merrill's daughter." Raina smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Knight Commander, but Ray; we need to go." Marathari sighed softly. Cullen noticed she had one golden eye and one green eye. _Strange…_ he thought to himself before he returned to his office.

"So you ready to head home Mari?" Raina threw an arm over the elf's shoulders as she smiled.

"I am. But I wonder if you are. You Half-lings are usually so lazy." Mari grinned at her insult to Raina. People tended to call those of both elven and human blood, half-lings nowadays. Mari only used it to get on Raina's nerves.

"All right that settle's it. Put up your Dukes." Raina laughed as she dogged a punch from Marathari playfully. They didn't even notice a gang of mercenaries approach them.

"Well what have we here? An elf and a Half-ling? You two interested in a good time?" One grinned darkly and Raina glared.

"Come any closer, and you die."

"Well that's not very nice. We just want to get to know you." Another older man grinned and Raina began reaching for her daggers.

"Excuse me Gentlemen; I advise you leave these women alone." Duncan said firmly as he approached with Michael at his side.

"And who in the Maker's name do you think you are?" The leader sneered at him, and Raina turned to face him.

"Thank you for the intent Serah; but these men are too thick skulled to understand anything. If they want a fight they can certainly try." Raina smiled and unsheathed her daggers quickly.

"That's it; they all die!" The mercenary leader yelled as he and his group of seven charged them all.

Raina killed the leader with her daggers as Marathari threw a stone fist at one, crushing him to the ground. Duncan was hit by the last mercenary and fell, unceremoniously on his backside before Michael shot the remaining one with an arrow. Duncan grumbled something before he noticed a shadow over him and looked up at the girl he had tried to save with a smirk on her face, her hand extended towards him.

"You alright?" Duncan took her hand as she helped him up.

"I am well; I hope they didn't rough you up, I can't stand to see a woman in danger." Duncan smiled as he looked over her face. She was probably around his age and was of Elven decent. Her olive green eyes sparkled back at him, and he felt his heart race as he heard the soft purr of her voice.

"It's alright; I was happy to save your life." She laughed sweetly and Duncan blushed slightly.

"Duncan," Michael coughed as he pointed to a laughing Wynne; who was still cracked up that he was knocked on his ass in battle. Duncan rolled his eyes before he turned his eyes back to her.

"Forgive me; I believe introductions are in order. I am Duncan Therin, Prince of Ferelden, This is Prince Michael Vael of Starkhaven, and that thing over there is my sister Wynne." Duncan smiled when she laughed.

"This is my friend Marathari Nallsumé, and I'm Raina. Raina Hawke." She extended her hand, and he brought it to his lips in a soft kiss.

"A pleasure, Miss Hawke."

"It's all mine, my Prince." Raina's eyes sparkled back at him.

"Wait, Hawke? As in Ruth Hawke, the Champion of Kikrwall?" Wynne rushed to her side; pushing Duncan out the way. She was strong for a fifteen year old girl.

"My mother? Yes I suppose she is the same then." Raina laughed as Wynne's eyes sparkled.

"Oh Wow! I've heard about Serah Hawke, but I never met her. After she had finally calmed the war between Mages and Templar, she vanished. I wish I had a great hero like that in my family…" Wynne said; her voice full of wonder and admiration.

"Our mother is the Hero of Ferelden, and both our parents are Grey Wardens. How is that not heroic?" Duncan crossed his arms at Wynne.

"But Serah Hawke braved the Deep Roads, deeper than anyone had gone before! She defeated the Rock Wraith, the Arishock, a High Dragon, the First Enchanter, the Knight Commander and so much more!" Wynne giggled with glee as she danced around Raina. "Oh this is so cool!"

Raina laughed softly before she smiled at Wynne. "Tell you what. I will see if my mother would meet you next time she comes to the city. How does that sound?"

Wynne made a high shrieking sound of joy as she jumped happily to Bann Tegan, just finishing talk with some Templars.

"Will I see you sometime soon Raina?" Duncan asked hopefully as Raina smiled.

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>The small cabin in the woodland of the Vimmack Mountains was filled with laughter as a slightly older Hawke kissed her two boys on the head, ignoring their protests.<p>

"Mom! Seriously!" The taller pulled away and fixed his black hair into the style he had previously had before glaring at her with blue eyes. "We will be fine. Aunt Aveline and Uncle Donnic are taking Seb' to train in Ostwick for a week at the most, and I'm going with Uncle Anders and Aunt Merrill to Brandel's Reach for a month to train in peace. We will be fine! You have to stop worrying!" He threw his hands in the air with frustration.

"I know Mason. I just want you to be careful. Aveline is a tough cookie, so work hard Sebastian." She hugged the slightly smaller twin as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother."

"And Mason. Remember that demon's know what you want and will promise you anything. But don't listen; it will take everything from you."

"Maker, mom, why is everything about Mages and Templars so depressing with you." Mason grumbled and Hawke smirked.

"I told you; you'll know when you're both sixteen." Hawke laughed softly.

"But we're almost sixteen and Raina knows! She keeps mocking us saying you're taking her into the Deep Roads! It's not fair!" Sebastian groaned at his mother who rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if it's unfair. I said so. And she is not going down there till she's eighteen. No sooner, no later. Now go and be safe." Hawke laughed as they stomped away down the dirt road to where they would meet their friends. They had built several cabins along the winding road that led high into the thick woodlands on the mountains and Hawke smiled at the memories.

When she was approaching eight months of her pregnancy; Anders said she couldn't travel anymore and they had to make a permanent base. They came across their run down cabin and spend time rebuilding it before the birth of Raina, her fist born. Everyone had settled somewhere along the dirt road, except for Isabela and Zevran who had found a ship and were currently sailing the sea's. And Sebastian of course, who was now happily married to Eliza; who was really beautiful when she took off her helmet.

Hawke kept in touch with them and Cousland by letter occasionally. Hearing of the lives they had chosen to lead.

But Hawke was content, she had a beautiful family and great friends surrounding her. They would only go to the city for supplies and luckily Hawke had taken all her money when they fled. Her great grandchildren would still live comfortably without needing to work with the money they had. But that was stored away, only used occasionally. Hawke waved her twin's off and smiled before she jumped down from the porch and wandered around the back with a grin. She leant against the side of the cabin as she watched Fenris chopping more wood for the fire.

An incredibly sexy, shirtless Fenirs. She smiled as she snuck softly closer, wary of the lack of shadow's to hide in. She had almost reached him, before he turned around quickly and flung her over his shoulder as he spun her.

"Fenris, stop it!" Hawke laughed as Fenris smiled.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the extra set of eyes on me?" Fenris smiled before he stopped and began walking back to the house, Hawke still over his shoulder laughing.

"I had thought we were past the stage of treating me like a sack of potatoes." Hawke smiled as he chuckled softly.

"We were; I find it amusing though." Fenis opened the door and walked to their room as Hawke laughed.

"This is the first time you have carried me across a house to ravish me in years." She smiled before he dropped her on the bed.

"Well we do have children my love. Children have ears and eyes; we couldn't subject them to that. But we're alone now." Fenris smiled as he climbed over her to get to her lips. He kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her slender waist as she ran her hands through his silver hair. Hawke opened her mouth with a moan, allowing his tongue to taste and feel her.

Fenris pulled away as he kissed her neck slowly, moving his kisses further down her body. He opened unbuttoned her clothes slowly, never taking his eyes away from hers as they stared back intently. Her top came undone and Fenris flung in off their bed and kissed the tops of her breasts before he sucked her nipples through her bra. Hawke moaned softly as he bit her teasingly, his hands wandered up from her waist and unclasped her bra with a flick of his hands. Fenris licked her nipples at a maddeningly slow speed before he took one in his mouth and bit her. Hawke arched her back and moaned loudly, running her fingers though his hair, while her continued to suck her. He teased each breast and listened to her moans and smiled to himself.

Every time they made love, it was just as passionate, if not more so than the first.

Fenris kissed down her flat stomach until he reached her skirt and smiled up at her. He pulled it down so she was left in her underwear. Hawke smiled as she rolled over quickly, trapping him beneath her, her hips at his neck and watched him grin. Hawke slid down his body slowly, kissing everywhere she could find, giving the scar he got from the battle with the Vigilantem a kiss before he continued down his body. She reached his leggings and smiled as she saw him straining against the tight breeches. Hawke grinned before she untied his leggings with her teeth and listened to him groan as he was released.

Hawke licked his erect cock and listened to the deep moan that passed his lips. She smiled before she teased him before she took him fully in her mouth. Fenris involuntarily bucked his hips and went deeper into her throat. Hawke's eyes widened before she allowed herself an inward smirk and sucked him. Fenris ran a hand through his hair and felt his eyes cross in pleasure as she sucked him.

"When… uh… was the last time you gave me a blowjob?" Fenris smirked as she pulled her lips off him, and pondered and stroked him with her hand.

"Your birthday four months ago." Hawke grinned as she sat up. "And as I recall you got more than one off me. You're hard done aren't you?"

Fenris laughed as he reached up and cupped Hawke's face with his usual half smirk. "I have been blessed many times over that is certain. I have a wife; who is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen in my life. I have three wonderful children; one of each, a mage, a rogue and a warrior. Each a reflection of the greatest parts of her and myself. I have a home surrounded by friends and I cannot think of another thing that could make my world a more perfect place." Fenris said softly before Hawke leaned forward and held herself just above his lips.

"So nothing I can say can make this world better?" Hawke asked playfully before Fenris rolled her and trapped her beneath him with a smile.

"You can scream my name. Like when the nobles in Kirkwall made a formal complaint." Fenris smirked as she blushed at the memory before he pulled down her underwear and spread her legs as she smiled. He kissed her lips as he thrust sharply into her and listened to her moan into his mouth. Fenris rolled his hips and smiled as she moaned and gripped the soft sheets. Fenris pulled one of her long legs up onto his shoulder and thrust roughly into her.

"Oh Maker, yes Fenris!" Hawke screamed as he hit her pleasure spot hard. She moaned at each of his powerful thrusts, head thrown back allowing him to kiss her neck. Fenris moaned as he felt her tighten around him and he grinned.

"That close already?" Fenris thrust sharply and Hawke screamed as she came. Fenris watched her chest rise and fall at a rapid pace, as Hawke struggled to calm herself. "Well, aren't you the sensitive one?"

"Shut… shut up."

Fenris grinned as he slowly made love to her. He would get her to the edge of an orgasm, and then he would stop and listen to the frustrated rant she would give him. Fenris was going to do it at least once more then Hawke bit his neck and something in him snapped. He pounded into her and felt her nails scrape down his back as she moaned. Hawke came suddenly and dragged Fenris over the edge with her. They lay on their bed, basking in the afterglow of their powerful love making before Hawke propped herself up on an elbow and smiled down at Fenris.

"I thought of something," Hawke grinned

"I'm sorry?" Fenris sat up and faced her.

"I know something I could say that will make your life even better." Hawke smiled softly.

"And whatever could that be?" Fenris laughed as she looked at him seriously.

"I'm pregnant."

Fenris smiled and kissed her lips gently. "You're right; that does make my world even better."

"Good to know you're happy. You need to start keeping it in your pants." Fenris laughed loudly before he drew her into his arms as they lay there. He kissed the top of her head with a tender kiss and a small smile.

"Watch for the Hawk." Fenris whispered gently, echoing the Soothsayer's words from so long ago.

He watched for the bird.

He found the woman.

The Maker had finally smiled on him; looks like he owed Sebastian an apology.

"Did you say something love?" Hawke looked up at him and he smiled.

"Just a memory Mea."

"Just a memory" Hawke smiled.

"A beautiful one. The one that led me to you." Fenris smiled as she fell asleep in his arms.

Magic did have a use after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
